Submit to me
by He will knock four times
Summary: Forced to free Seras by uncontrollable conditions with plans to find her and claim her once Integra's dead. 41 years later Alucard stumbles upon something that piques his interest. Alucard decides to find the interesting thing. He doesn't know its Seras.
1. Ch 1 Alucard lied and now Seras paints

"_**Hidden in truths lie lies, hidden in lies hides the truth."**_

The cool evening breeze blew out and softly swept of the landscape. The full moon was shining and the stars were unusually bright. The tall dried yellowed grass on the large hill top swayed gently in the breezy ether. The soundless silence of the clearing was somewhat oppressive. The animals there were some deer and rabbit. The deer were beautiful with the moon gleaming of their smooth short coats of summer fur. Suddenly all deer and animals within the clearing looked up and stiffened as one when the breeze brought a new scent along. Without preamble all animals on the hilltop took of running for cover. The deer ran down and to the forest located there, the rabbits all jumped as fast as they could go to their holes, likewise even all bugs seemed to melt away and into hiding. The cicadas stopped buzzing, the crickets hopped away and the fireflies flew away. Soon there was no longer anything on the lonely hilltop but the moons radiance. Why had the animals gone?

As if to answer that question a young woman about the age of nineteen stepped onto the valley that led to the hill top. She carried no flashlight and did not seem to need it. She was a petite five feet on the dot and had pale skin like snowy white ivory. Her skin appeared flawless and oddly enough for someone of her age there was not a pimple or freckle anywhere. Her hair was a golden red color and was richly colored like a carrot; it was also short and hung down to her shoulders in a spiky fashion. Her eyes strangely enough were crimson red, their swimming scarlet depths like the river Nile running red with blood.

She wore a blindingly white, thin satin dress which went all the way down to her toe tips of her shoes. The sleeves of the dress went all the way down to her fingertips and concealed the long elegant, slender digits attached to her small hand. What little of her fingertips could be seen showed of her fingernails which were long, black and sharpened to the point like slender claws that were smooth but viscously razor-sharp at the point like cats claws. It had a V-neck that showed off her sizable chest that wasn't moving up and down showing breath that's wasn't moving in and out. She was not breathing but walking just fine. Her tiny waste was shown off by the hugging attributes of the dress. The dress left little to imagination. It was also a rather beautiful one; with no patterns or colors to it, almost as it had all colors sucked out of it bleached as white as the moon. The shoes she was wearing were high heels of a sinister black color as only the darkest coals could achieve and contrasted with the dress. She was wearing a pair of diamond teardrop earrings and a pearl necklace with a single solitary diamond in the shape of a teardrop dangling off the end.

The woman carried a folding chair, an easel, a canvas and a square wooden, rectangular box that almost looked like a suitcase. The box itself was one foot wide, one foot long and half a foot thick. The easel was rather large and was metal clearly meant for holding substantial weight and withstanding abuse. She made no noise as she walked. There was an elegant stealth about her in the way that even when she was not trying she managed to stay silent. Even when she walked over graveled rocks and already cracked shale her feet made no sounds. Her head was held high and back straight she walked on while her ruby red eyes observed the last animals left in the valley running in fright of her. She ignored this and continued walking.

Walking swiftly along the moonlit valley with the lone hill she reached the base and quickly started climbing it. Everything around her was bleached silver and colorless by the lunar light. Yellow and blue became pale white, black became gray, red and purple became black, pink and green became silver. The world was beautiful with the world looking washed anew and reborn like a phoenix out of the ashes. When the woman reached the apex of the hill the set down her easel and box, arranging the chair and easel she set herself up facing the forest and the rising moon that appeared unusually large. Sitting down the woman stared at the valley for a while with her arms limp at her sides barley concealed hands dangling. Eventually seconds stretched into minutes and minutes spanned into an hour. The way she just sat there staring at the valley you would think she had all the time in the world. It looked to be midnight but the woman did not seem tired at all.

Suddenly the woman bent over and picked up the paint tray and a bottle of clear liquid. The paint tray was already mottled with different colors and seemed to just need water which she had. Dipping her paint brush in the dater she dabbed at the paint tray and got some color off of it before turning her attention to the black canvas resting on the easel. She began to paint slowly. The unhurried way she painted the heavens and its lustrous round moon was slothful and attentive. The painstakingly leisure and precise way she worked to capture the trees and the black and sliver whiteness under the moon on canvas was even slower. She really did behave as if she did not have to beholden to time itself. She was doing things the slow way, the way the rest of the world had seemed to have forgotten.

So she continued to paint and paint and paint slowly and the image started to take shape. She painted way until the early hours of the night even though the moon was far behind her now. She had been awake and up all night yet she still did not seem the least bit tired or sleepy at all. She was wide awake and teeming with energy. Putting her brush down, the woman finished and smiled admiring her work. It was a beautiful replica with the moon shining bright over bleached sliver trees, the stars and midnight blues and blacks everywhere.

Yes she did things the slow way. Time answered to no one and continued for everyone. Except for her and the rest of her vampire race. After all, time meant very little to the vampire Seras Victoria these days. She was the age of nineteen today. She would be the age of nineteen in fifty years from now. She would be the age of nineteen in one hundred years from now. She had stopped aging that day in the small village of Cheddar and even being freed from her master Alucard did not age her. She looked the same as ever. Yet she was more different looking than ever. She used to be timid and scared. She use to be uncertain hesitant when she looked upon the world. Now she was fearless and bold. Now she was certain of her abilities and laughed in the faced of death before throwing herself into battle without hesitation or 'what ifs' on her mouth.

Her mood was soured by remembering her old master though. She could still remember the pain and the hurt she felt when he told her he didn't want her around anymore and that she was 'useless'. It wasn't her fault though. Alucard as her master had never paid much attention to her and when he did it was to criticize her. He never taught her any vampire skills even when she worked up the courage to ask to be taught. The only skill she had learned in her time with Hellsing was the third eye and that she had learned herself on her second mission for Hellsing. When Seras was free she spent ten years teaching herself everything that she knew vampires could do.

It had taken her ten years but she finally had self-taught everything she had seen her master do: re-generating clothing, summoning familiars, calling upon the darkness within, creating dark portals, walking through walls, reading minds, mind control, illusions, levitation, turning into mist, turning into any animal she wanted, the ability to change hair length and color and eye color at will, lifting objects with her mind and entering other peoples dreams. Most of those abilities needed control to perform: control over ones self and control over others. To move through walls and transform her appearance or into an animal she needed control over herself. To do things like create illusions and mind control she needed control over others.

If there was one thing her Alucard said that Seras completely agreed with it was that no matter how hard you try to grip onto your humanity it will fade with time. Seras completely agreed. She had been a vampire for forty-eight years now and couldn't remember what it felt like to be human all. She found that she didn't mind very much. She certainly enjoyed hunting humans now. Their blood was a drug to her that she could not get enough of. She hadn't known when it started but it was definitely sometime after she left Alucard that she stopped feeling guilty about hunting. She had simply stopped… caring. She hunted without remorse and ate whenever she wanted. She especially enjoyed it when she scared the living daylights out of the humans and listening to them plead for mercy as she stalked towards them. It always made the hunt that much better. The human's blood always tasted better when they were scared witless into tears or if they were hopped up on adrenalin and lust.

Sensing that the sun would be coming up soon Seras turning to the now dry canvas and put it in the plastic bag she had brought with her. She quickly packed up the folding chair and the easel after putting the paint tray and her brushes into the wooden box. Seras realized that she had sat there for far too long, she cursed profusely before picking all of her painting equipment up faster than before. She took off running far faster than any human could hope to keep up with towards the town at a reckless speak with far more grace than a ballerina. Quickly reaching the edge of town she abruptly turned left and ran four miles before entering a cave. She passed by a sign that said "Abandoned mine: danger. Keep out". The mines weren't really unstable. Seras had put that sign there herself. The people in the town knew better than to go near the mines now. She liked her privacy.

It was rather brilliant in Seras opinion. She had brainwashed the miners to dig an underground hideout. The village is based right up against a sheer cliff side and the mountain went on for miles and miles east, north and west. The miners spent several months digging smooth tunnels miles in before going home with altered memories to tell their wives that the dig wasn't going so well. Seras found it funny that after so much time they hadn't managed to start resisting her influence over them. It was a simple perception alteration. She steadily fed all four hundred and eight miners false memories of them harshly digging into rock for minerals leaving it jagged while they joked with their friends, when in reality they were building rooms with smooth perfect hallways connecting them. There were five total floors to her underground house. Each floor led to a 'balcony' so that she could observe the moon. The 'balcony' really was just an open hole in the wall with a slider door to block out the sun whenever she wanted.

Of course with all that space she had gotten lonely. This was soon remedied in the form of her fledgling. Three years ago Seras had created a fledgling.. Seras had been in Paris France nearly three years ago when she observed a human Rochelle being attacked and the loneliness of thirty-eight years she couldn't bear any longer. She had asked if Rochelle wanted to become one of them and Rochelle accepted. Rochelle reminded Seras of herself when she was a fledgling. But more than that Rochelle was like a little sibling sister she never had. Seras hadn't realized it but before she had gotten Rochelle as a friend she had been descending into an inescapable madness of despair, violence and hate. She had been killing to lash out at the world around her for her pain and heartbreak making her behavior little better than a crazed blood lusting newborn.

Now Seras wasn't alone anymore. Vampires can be solitary creatures but they are not meant to be. A female's ability to give birth underlines this aspect of vampire nature. They are supposed to find mates and create children. Loosing Alucard in such a way had damaged her heart and she couldn't consider taking a mate. Seras will never admit this but she needs Rochelle far more than Rochelle will ever need her and she fears the day that Rochelle will realize this and leaves her like all the rest had. They all leave eventually. Her parents, her police partners, her military team and then there was Alucard. Alucard's brutal and uncaring dismissal had hurt worst than any abandonment she had ever experienced.

Her cave home had been finished twelve years ago and she really was content with it. She had come to this town and found it ideal. Seras had grown tired of being a nomad never being able to keep any of her paintings and things, always selling them off. In her free time she painted. Along with the date she always signed her paintings on the back as "_Trais Varicose_", an anagram of her own name, in loopy scrawling cursive before selling them. She had sold hundred of her paintings before. Perhaps other vampires would scoff but Seras loved painting the night around her, loved the way the night blackened the lands on a night with no moon or bathed the world with pale white colors on a full moon. Or the way the silence of the world echoed over everything. It was a remote village called Baron North of Marseille, France. Seras never wanted to see England again. She never wanted to see London again either. She never wanted to see **HIM** again. If he didn't want her, then she didn't want him. At least that's what she kept telling herself desperately hoping she would start to believe it someday.

There were mountains thousands of feet tall and grassy rolling hills for miles and miles with rivers and streams from the ocean interloping its way across the land. The nature around her was almost as a good as the view of New Zealand at night. It's a pity that the Vatican caught wind of activity vampire there, with all the deaths she had caused from feeding, forcing her to leave. Baron was such an ideal location because there was a highway that ran just on the outside of town of tired truckers, people needing a quick night in a hotel before they continued their travels, and a steady stream of hikers wanting to try to climb the giant rock cliffs that dotted the country sides around the valley. They were sort of natural earth towers that were hundreds of feet into the air and Seras could to feed as often as she wanted and the humans would blame all the disappearances on mountain accidents.

Going down to the lower floors Seras dropped her painting in a bag, the easel and wooden suitcase. Seras sensed that Rochelle was asleep already in the floor below her. She turned to the large black marble coffin and stumbled over to it feeling very tired all of the sudden and Seras knew the sun must be rising now. Among vampires Seras was still considered extremely young in their standards which meant she would have to wait at least three more years before she would be able to stay up later. Rochelle would have to wait forty eight years to reach her fifty first years of unlife. Fledglings and newborns were susceptible to falling asleep almost immediately as soon as the sun rises because of the uncontrollable exhaustion that overcomes them. It wasn't until they became fifty-one that the need for so much sleep faded. Slipping into the plus insides of her coffin Seras dragged the marble lid wincing at how the already loud sound hurt her very sensitive ears. Yawning widely she closed her eyes and slept soundly waiting for when sunset would wake her again once more so she could feed and to train her fledgling. Till then she would sleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Target has been confirmed. Move in NOW. GO!" A deep male voice was heard his voice crackling in over a headset radio to the troops waiting. "At all costs do not destroy anything but the vampire. The vampire is young and weak so it should be easy to kill without destroying any art."

There were three hundred soldiers in black body armor resembling U.S SWAT team minus the shields waiting out in the darkened night for their orders and they had just gotten them. Their specialized guns were being held at the ready and they were all wearing a familiar symbol and insignia sewn into their clothing. It was the Hellsing soldiers and they were moving in on a rogue fledgling newly freed, weak, and out of control. Not a freak but a real vampire. The freaks had all been killed off along with millennium long ago but that didn't stop the upsurge of fledglings that freed themselves from their masters too soon and going on a killing spree. For some reason the fledgling was in the Tate international modern and contemporary Art museum near Westminster, London. There was an upcoming showing for a new anonymous artist who liked to paint landscapes as he had been constantly hearing from his human master. More than that there were some valuable sculptures in there and they were not allowed to destroy them.

Moving in the military grade boots pounded up the brown brick stairs to the entrance and burst in. Moving quietly two groups of fifty branched off to one side and the other took the left hallway down to the modern sculptures exhibit. The first group divided up into twenty five and moved downstairs while the second went upstairs. The same was happening at every exit with the other soldiers. All around the Tate museum Hellsing soldiers were pouring in looking for the rogue vampire that was causing so much trouble. The security systems had been disabled and the cameras were off.

Alucard observed this without interest or care. He was insulted though that those humans would call the pathetic weakling a vampire. The humans and their petty silver toys they called guns did not interest him. His master had ordered him to hunt down and kill an out of control fledgling and that's what he would do. The fledgling interested him more. A actual vampire, instead of the cheap imitations called freaks he used to deal with, as well as who would be so foolish as to make a fledgling and then just let it loose on the streets of London with Hellsing around interested Alucard. At the very least he would get some entertainment in killing the weak thing. Alucard sighed mentally though, because these days it was becoming all to common to be free a fledgling too early as a weakling with no abilities before going on a killing spree with no self-control thinking they owned the world.

The train of thought surprisingly made him think about his former fledgling police girl. Alucard smirked. She always hated that name and since her anger was beautiful it's why he used it so often around her. His smirk faded off his lips and turned into an ugly frown. He hadn't wanted to get rid of Seras. He had wanted to poke and prod her until she accepted her vampire nature and unlocked the wealth of potential he had sense radiating off her that night in Cheddar while she was still human. It was almost choking Alucard that night when he first saw her, a simple human at first glance but all you needed were vampire senses to look a little closer and it was astoundingly overwhelming.

Alucard had seen it but that pathetic scum excuse for a priest had not and was about to take away Seras's ability to become his. He had died painfully, of course, _after_ Alucard took control of his mind to lift Seras up and use her as a human shield, giving Alucard the excuse to shoot the police girl and turn her. The potential, the purity, the power there was far to promising to allow her to live as a meek, frail human mortal to continue on and age before dying pointlessly. All it had taken that night was to… _tweak_ the circumstances. Seras had been by far more promising than any of his previous fledglings and most of all she was _loyal_. She wanted to serve him. Alucard had wanted to keep her.

She was very easy on the eyes with the perfect hourglass figure, golden red hair that flowed out behind her like blood, and beautiful pale skin. Alucard imagined what it would be like to hold her wrists down on the bed as he took her. Alucard had never told her that he had intentions to take her as a mate and smirked at the mental image of what her face would look like when he made his intentions clear. It wouldn't be hard either, police girl still believed in love the last time he saw he saw her and her dreams were… interesting to say the least.

It had frustrated Alucard to no end when she had denied her vampire side at first, refusing to drink blood. It had made Alucard happy to see her slowly but surly come to terms with herself and started drinking blood at least from the medical bags. He had been even happier when she finally started hunting from humans on her own after the battle with millennium was done and gone. He was even prouder when she had managed to summon the darkness within and enjoy killing others.

Seras was becoming a true nosferatu which was why he was so angry when a year after the end of millennium he heard his master talking to Walter about how Seras was becoming too dangerous unbound to her bloodline and that she must be bound or killed. Fearing such an outcome Alucard had forced Seras to drink his blood so as to free her before telling her to 'leave and never come back'. He had intentions to track Seras down as soon as his master died and get her back. Oh sure Integra planned to lock him up before she died but Alucard had counter measures for that.

Seras had tearfully begged him to let her stay and asked what she had done. She pleaded with him and said that she had finally started hunting and learning her skills. She wanted another chance to prove she wasn't weak and that she could still serve and be of use to him. This made him even angrier at the situation and not at Seras but because of how loyal she was and being forced to get rid of such a loyal servant did not sit well with Alucard. Alucard finally had to resort to methods which would make it hard for him to claim her once more. He knew she would be hurt for this. Alucard wished he could have held back that night but he needed to make it convincing. He had hit her across the face and into the wall across the room, calling her a 'weak pathetic excuse for a vampire'. He continued to lie, saying that she was useless and that she was to never come near him anymore, that he didn't have a need for weaklings.

He also remembered that night as well as the one in Cheddar.

_**Crack.**__ "Ahhhhhh!" A hand flew. A cry of pain. A body cracked into the wall with such force that the wall cracked; a crack that remains today. The crunch of bones. Pain and suffering, blood and broken bones, tears and anguish of the heart radiated through to Alucard from the slowly diminishing mental link. He had just forced her to drink his blood and master to her he was no more. His ability to know her thoughts without effort was fading fast._

_Her blood streamed down her face from where her jaw had been broken. Her body was wracked with agony and pain. Blood spewed forth from the woman's back at an alarming speed and cracked bone was seen sticking out. Her legs and arms were stuck out at all the wrong angles. All of the sudden the bleeding stopped and like some sort of tape playing backwards the blood gathered together and ran upwards before gushing backwards into the woman's back. Bones realigned with sickening snaps and crunches, skin knitted back together looking flawless and without a scar, jaws bones mending and soon there was just a woman laying on floor gasping for air she didn't need waiting for the pain to stop, matted in the bit of black looking blood on the floor she had not re-absorbed. Her mouth had his blood on it that she hadn't wanted to drink. Rivets of scarlet liquid trailed down her cheek from her eyes; From crying. It drip dropped onto the floor. The smell of her virgin blood and potential was intoxicating for him. He ignored it. This was for Seras's own good_

_._

_Alucard watched with no small amount of pride as she healed herself. The power and potential he normally sensed from her had increased to magnificently large portions from drinking his blood and being freed._

_Dearly not wanting to do this he spoke anyways. "Leave police girl. I have no use for you anymore. You are weak, talent-less, a pain in the ass and of no interest to me anymore. Leave and never come back." He made his voice harsh and uncaring, as if he was speaking to one of the pathetic vampire replicas millennium had created. Just before their master/fledgling link died completely he felt her mental agony and distress increase ten fold. _

_Crawling up on her hands and knees Seras continued to weep and beg. "Please. What did I do wrong? I swear I wont do it again master, I-"_

_Alucard snarled. "Weren't you listening? I'm not your master any more, filth. Leave my sight or I'll kill you. You don't interest me anymore."_

_Seras quietly asked "if that was the case why did you turn me in the first place? Would have you rather I had said 'no' and been left bleeding on the cold floor of the chapel that night in Cheddar?"_

_**No, no I wouldn't have. But I can't keep you for now Seras. Run for your very un-life. Save yourself Seras. Run, run, run, run and hide. **__It was what Alucard desperately wanted to say but Seras couldn't stay. His master wanted to kill the woman he wanted as a mate. Putting on an even colder glare and a look of distaste he decided to go for another lie. It seemed to be the only way to get rid of her._

"_I turned you because I though you were interesting but now I see that your just a useless imitation, no better than those millennium freaks so easily killed with a silver bullet. You were beautiful and to me it was like having artwork in the entrance hall. I'm done with you. Hurry up and leave."_

_Seras stared at him the pain clear in her eyes for several silent minutes. Slowly she got up and wiped the layer of dust from his room's floor off of her and stood. She looked a little thoughtful before the pain faded from her face only to be replaced with anger. Anger and hatred in the most pure and unadulterated form. Oh how beautiful her anger was._

"_Fine Alucard." She spits his name as if it were ashes in her mouth. "Fine. You've made your point. I'm not wanted. I don't even know why I stuck around in this hellhole with you as long as I did. Tell Integra and Walter 'thank you for everything'. I'll never darken your doorstep ever again. Good luck freeing yourself from being Integra's servant. I hope she locks you up before she dies and that you rot." She spat angrily. Turing around Seras marched to the door and walked through it without another backwards glance._

_Alucard watched her go with regret. He watched her go to her room and grab and backpack and several jeans, shirts, bra, underwear and hoodies before angrily stuffing them into her backpack. Then she got the tiny trash can and dumped the contents on the floor before viscously ripping the satin lining on her coffin up to reveal a foot long thick layer of dusty dirt; dirt from her birth place. She scooped up the dirt into the trash can before shouldering the backpack. Going to the closet once more Seras changed out of her blood streak clothing and put on jeans, a halter top and tennis shoes. She left the room with her can of earth from her birthplace not even bothering to close the door. Seras even left her harkannon behind. She left the mansion and quickly started running south west until Alucard could no longer sense her._

True to police girls word he had not seen a hide or hair of her since for forty-one years. He hadn't even sensed her in England anymore after a few days later when she had left meaning that she had left the country of England. There was the problem of where to find her afterwards but Alucard wasn't too worried. Her sent was pungent and called to him like a drug, her aura had radiated with the power and potential she had yet to unlock. He had been able to sense her for hundreds of miles around when Seras was his slave and was sure he could do that now. It made Alucard wonder how she had changed and what powers she had unlocked.

Gun shots fired caused Alucard to stop musing and focused his senses. Ignoring the busts of people on pedestals around him he sniffed and smelled what he was looking for. His senses told him this was the right floor. Walking forward he came into a large room, perfectly round and twenty feet across. The gallery exhibit the humans were so excited about was here and his master Integra planned to go to it. The walls were lined with hundreds of paintings all by the same person. Looking upon the scene in amusement he watched as the male fledgling slashed the throats of several Hellsing soldiers and took them down before they killed him. The fledgling had brown hair and crimson eyes; Nothing very remarkable. Contrary to Alucard's belief that the fledgling would try to feed from the now dead Hellsing soldiers the fledgling just ignored the dead men and started walking around sniffing the air hungrily, seeming to be looking for something with an air of desperation.

He watched this with raised eyebrows, more than just a little curious. What could this pitiful young creature be looking for? It certainly didn't seem to have the usual fledgling hunger madness he encountered these days when masters did not take proper care for their fledglings, which meant it was in a sane state of mind. Deciding this would be informative and amusing he stepped forward and cleared his throat. The fledgling spun around and realized it wasn't a human but a full fledge vampire standing there instantly. Alucard relished the fear that flashed onto the males face before he hid it. Alucard noted that the fledgling narrowed its eyes, meaning it hadn't achieved night vision yet, before they widened to the size of dinner plate. Then the youngling did something much unexpected.

It dropped to its hands and knees and bowed with its face on the floor. Then it spoke pleadingly. "Please don't kill me sire. I meant no disrespect." The male youngling's voice clearly was usually deep but it had gone high pitched from nervousness and terror in the face of the seven hundred year old powerful vampire. Alucard's grin widened considerably. _This one is at least more intelligent than the others_, Alucard thought. Not only did it recognize a vampire from the old days when it saw one, but could recognize Alucard as the vampire king. What's more was that it knew to and how to respect the sovereign of vampires. Perhaps he would give it a painless death?

"What are you doing here young one? You are causing quite the problem. I have been given orders because of you." Alucard had very little company to entertain himself with. The least he could do is treat the youngling with a small bit of courteousness. Beside, very few younglings these days knew how to respect their elders and this one seemed to be an exception.

Its head raised and crimson eyes met ancient scarlet. "You mean you cannot smell it? You can't sense it. The air reeks of its beautiful scent. You out of all of us must be able to smell its compelling lures." At this he made a needy growl of hunger, almost as if he could not control himself any longer. "It calls to me. So potent sire… It's all around us... The smell is… making me… insane… _**I must have it!**_" It cried in a wailing shrieking tone, looking and sounding quite deranged towards the end. Then as if forgetting everything around him, even bowing to Alucard it stood up and started sniffing, breathing in deeply the air around him. The rational exterior it had had earlier gone completely having totally been replaced with the look of an uncontrollable deranged hunger.

Alucard stared for a bit if not with surprise then certainly with a thoughtful, calculating expression. No he had not smelled whatever this youngling had, because he had not bothered breathing in. No true vampire needed to. The reason fledglings smelled every single smell around them was that their bodies were still young and had not yet kicked the habit of breathing in and out. Theirs chests were still trying to use that muscle memory of breathing in and out of every second, of every minute, of every hour of every day. Eventually the body stops trying and the vampire just breaths in when she or he wants to smell something. Curious as to what smell was driving the young one mad Alucard breathed in through his noise and nearly choked on the smell.

No wonder the young male fledgling was going insane with desire from the smell. It was the exhilarating and powerful aroma of a powerful female nosferatu. Alucard thought he caught a virgin scent to it and grinned maddeningly. The scent was extremely appealing and the fact that it was a virgin vampiress scent only made it better. Alucard could smell the power and darkness coming from the perfume. It was tinged in rich smells; it was almost floral somehow like blackened roses, overflowing with dark black malevolent energy enough to match Alucard's own. Alucard could feel desire himself just from the smell. He had to meet this vampire woman for himself. Casting his senses out Alucard frowned. There was no one in the building but the Hellsing soldiers and this deranged fledgling filled with lust. So why was the smell here in the first place? It was what had drawn the youngling here in the first place. Speaking of which-

Whipping out his silver jackal Alucard shot two quick successive bullets to the head before it could get near any of the paintings and it exploded into ash. His master would be displeased if any of the paintings were damaged.

Turing his attention back to the smell here he inhaled deeply and continued to sniff. It got more pungent as he got closer to the walls. Getting closer Alucard opened his eyes and came face to face with… A painting? It was a dark scene of the sea at night with the full moon and darkened clouds. He sniffed the painting and the scent burned the inside of his nose. Alucard frowned. No doubt about it, the painting was heavily marked with a virgin female vampires scent. Looking over at the painting to the left he sniffed it and found that this too had an identical smell of the mystery female vampiress. Alucard looked at each and every on of the one hundred and fifty two paintings. The scent got fainter and fainter as Alucard got to the older paintings. The mystery female nosferatu seemed to have a painting hobby and had painted all of these images of the night. Clearly she was excellent because she had become famous with the humans. Deciding he wanted a name he read the little placard of information at the bottom:

"**Trais Varicose's untitled number 54* discovered September 4, 2034".**

"**Trais Varicose is a recent artist whose real name and identity is unknown. Every single one of her paintings has been signed with the date painted and the suspected pen name 'Trais Varicose'. Her paintings were discovered by the director of the Tate museum fifteen years ago and have been steadily gaining popularity ever since. Many people have tried and failed to find out who she is and Varicose is quickly becoming the art worlds 'Silas Dogwood' while taking her place among the ranks of Vincent van Gogh and Picasso. Its theorized that Varicose had not meant to become famous but sold her paintings to make ends meet. Regardless of her anonymity most of her latest works have been traced back to being sold in various stores and antique shops in Paris, France. Every single one of Varicose's works are of domestic and landscapes at night; her emphasis on the different colors and the way the moonlight changes them has given the world over a hundred beautiful works of art. The only titled works she is know for is her 'Blood and Darkest Powers' series which is on display and is theorized to be incomplete. Rewards are being held for whoever can find more of Varicose's work."**

Alucard absorbed this information with no small amount of interest. He was very interested to know about the vampire woman and who she was. Alucard looked around and spotted a row of paintings close together and separate from the rest. He assumed that these were the 'Blood and Darkest Powers' series. Alucard was about to go over to examine them closely when he scowled resentfully. His master was calling for him. Already he could feel the pull of her power over him forcing him to move. Giving one last sniff so as to memorize the smell Alucard pulled up a black portal and stepped through.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

If Alucard had looked at the paintings before him, if he had not been called by his master he would have found himself jumping in surprise. There, on the wall was a painting of the inside of a church in ruins, the stained glass casting a eerie scarlet glow over everything, the rubble of an alter left with the ruined cross in the background. The pews covered with filth and ivy overgrowing on every surface. The carpet on the steps had a deep brown stain that looked to be four feet in every direction, it creepily looked like blood. Below the painting was another placard.

"**Trais Varicose's 'Blood and darkest powers' series number 1. **

**This is the first of the 'Blood and darkest powers' series. It is called this because on the back on the canvas is written the name of the author, the date, and the title for the painting along with an inscription. The name found was 'The beginning of blood and the darkest powers" along with the number one. Upon further examination a number two and three was found. It was soon realized that not only had Varicose finally titled one of her works but had created a series works. Numbers seven and eight are missing. The inscription found was "No matter how scared you get, follow me into the darkness as far as you can." While the origin of the words and the name of the painting series are a mystery they are appropriate as the series is as disturbing as the name, with dark images and what looks to be blood. A reward was given to an art enthusiast who came forward with the information that the first in the series is a painting of a church in cheddar, which is now in ruins and looks exactly like the painting. It's thought that varicose painted this in honor of the now dead residences of cheddar that were brutally killed in a chemical spill. "**

If Alucard had seen this painting he would have assumed it was coincidence. But if he saw the second one he would have known who had painted them. There, directly next to the first painting was the painting of a man.

He wore a long vermillion red scarlet trench coat, black pants and a red fedora. His shirt was white with red frills down the middle. The man was propped in a chair with his legs up on an old brown table carelessly crossed his boots as black as his pants and hair. The chair almost looked like a throne. It was a painting of Alucard. His expression in the painting was a devil-may care grin mixed with amusement and the sunglasses propped on his leg showed off the unusual red tinted lenses. Picturesque Alucard had red eyes and pale skin, a crystal goblet in his hand colored by the liquid it was filled with, which was blood red. The raised goblet displays his white gloves and was contrasted by his raven black hair. The man in the painting looked mad, completely insane and with no cares about the world around him. The room itself was cast in darkened gloom with grayed stone covered in grime and age and decay.

It was a perfect painting of Alucard, in his dungeon room relaxing in his throne like chair as he had been witnessed doing so many times before. If Alucard had seen this he would have immediately had an answer to his question about who the female vampire that had incited his curiosity was.

Trais Varicose.

Seras Victoria.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He entered his master's office that had looked the same since the day he had been freed all those years ago. The painting of his accursed first human master, Abraham van Hellsing who had imprisoned him in the first place, lay on the wall with a stern look glaring down on any of the room's occupants. The usual thick red velvet curtains on the seven foot high curtains. The same mahogany desk stacked with papers and pens; the identical mahogany beau in the corner looking quite aged. The only thing that had changed itself was Integra. He had met Integra when she was fourteen and desperate to be saved from her disgusting uncle. Then Seras six years later when she was resisting like mad with no fear of that freak that had wanted to rape her.

It had been fifty-three years since he had first met Integra and the years had mightily aged her. She was sixty-three now and despite the blackened lungs and the doctor's ire she was still smoking the damn cigars that had given her cancer in the first place. Her hair once thick and blond was wispy and white. The strong iron fists and arms had a slight shake to them. She now needed glasses and her once beautiful face was hidden under wrinkles. Despite her age her mind was as sharp as ever and she was still nicknamed "The Iron Maiden"; though her temper had evened out some. She was still wearing the customary Hellsing suit with the silver cross pinched through an ascot around her throat. She was smoking another cigar with a languid frown that was almost always on her face and a thick plume of blackened smoke was issuing forth.

Bowing low and mockingly Alucard grinned and said "You **do** remember what the doctor said? Master those will kill you." Integra's glared deepened as she heard the delight and implied pleasure Alucard would derive from Integra dying early and the seals breaking.

"Shut it Alucard before I lock you in the dungeon with no blood for a month. Report." She snarled the first sentence and barked the command at him.

Alucard merely grinned at his success in angering his master but felt a little disappointed. Integra's anger did not have the beauty or wildness that Seras's had held. Integra had certainly gone ballistic when she heard that he had freed Seras and that she had left, but it lacked the pure wrath and fiery spirit and courage Seras had when she got angry; it was a look that could make paint curl. Alucard had always loved to see that tiny, sweet, innocent, elegant face curl into one of anger, hatred and bloodlust. It was deliciously wonderful when she looked to be filled with hate. It reminded him of a feral wildcat. It reminded him of the angry ocean. Alucard had stolen her from the sun and she was _his_ to keep. Every time he saw Seras's face curl into hatred and anger it reminded him of the wonderful corruption he was planning on doing to Seras and the victorious feeling that he got from the knowledge that he had stolen her from the daylight rays. There was the setback of getting Seras to come with him when Alucard got his freedom back because of the way he had been forced to convince her he didn't care. Alucard had a plan. He would just forcefully reclaim the blood that gave her freedom and she would be his fledgling once more, then she would have to listen to his side things.

Feeling impatience from his master Alucard grinned and spoke. "Where to begin…" Integra's eyes narrowed with dislike and anger from his delays, he grinned wider.

"Target has been silenced. There were a few Hellsing soldier casualties that occurred before I got there but the bodies are being taken care of by the cleaning crew by now."

Integra seemed unhappy about the deaths but relaxed in her chair non-the less. Curiosity overcame her though. "Did you find out the reason that the rogue fledgling decided to raid the Tate museum? I hardly think it would be a place for a vampire to go to eat as its always empty and closed by 5:30 pm." Integra couldn't fathom why the Tate museum had been broken into by a newborn vampire rather than a mindless slaughter in the subways filled with live people.

"It seems there was a scent that attracted the male vampire. It wasn't our usual senseless newborn on a blood lust craze. It was quite rational at first and only killed to protect itself. It even recognized who I was and called me 'sire'. It seems the scent was driving him mad with desire. I too would love to meet the owner of the scent. If we don't scrub the scent out of the place the Tate museum will be filled with male vampires desperate for a whiff."

Integra looked stunned. "Who would develop a scent that's irresistible to male vampires; for that matter, why the Tate museum?"

Deciding to irritate Integra a little more Alucard put on a decidedly innocent expression, which was quite the feat for Alucard. He also adapted a clueless tone of voice. "Perhaps the museum created it master because they wanted vampires for new exhibits." It worked. Alucard's mocking gave her a tick and she angrily mashed her forgotten cigar into the ash tray.

"Quite screwing around Alucard and tell me what you know about the scent" she snapped at him. Alucard smirked. Yes, his master still had quite the temper.

"A vampiresses scent, master." Alucard enjoy the look of confusion Integra had. "The scent is that of an extraordinarily powerful, unspoiled virgin female nosferatu and it is a very desirable, potent scent."

"What would a female vampire be doing spreading her scent at the museum, looking for a mate?" Integra asked having gotten over her surprise. The odd things vampires did and the insane reasons they did them had never ceased to amaze and confuse her.

Alucard knew his master was looking forward to the exhibit of one Trais Varicose and he was going to dearly enjoy ruining it for her by giving this bit of information. "No master, the vampiress did not mean to spread her scent all over the Tate museum but rather that she painted one hundred and fifty two paintings and didn't realize her paintings would become popular with humans." Integra's eyes widened as she recognized the number from the pamphlet she had on her desk. Alucard continued on as if he didn't notice. "There is an exhibit this weekend just for her works of art you humans enjoy so much. All those paintings covered with her scent amassed in one area made her scent very strong and thick in the air. Its no wonder the male newborn was looking around. I **really** would like to meet this vampiress."

"Are you trying to tell me that Trais Varicose is a vampire?" Integra asked with disbelief. She had been looking forward to this exhibit for a month. She was irritated to no end. She thought she could have **at least** escaped vampires while at an art museum and now she was discovering her new favorite artist was of the undead sort.

"Yes. She smells very good. I hear that most of her works are currently being sold in shops in Paris France. I **_really_**** _would_** like to meet this vampiress." Alucard stared intently at Integra waiting for her to catch his drift.

Integra noted that was the second time Alucard had expressed a desire to find the owner of the scent and realized Alucard was asking for permission. "You have taken an interest in her?"

Alucard just nodded eagerly, his usual grin turning into one of an insane face of glee.

Integra sighed. "The poor, poor woman… I weep for her fate that she was unfortunate enough to catch your interest." Alucard's grin widened maliciously at this. Then he just continued to smile eagerly for a few minutes while Integra thought about it. Finally Integra gave a tired sigh. It really was late.

"Alright, alright Alucard. Thanks to your efforts we have had a drop in numbers of fledglings going rogue. In all likeliness you'll end up killing her for amusement which is the same job you've been doing for the last fifty years. Go find her if you want. You have three weeks when you leave the manor. Not a second more. The moment two weeks is up you run back here directly or so help me god I will dunk your undead ass in liquid silver."

Alucard was extremely pleased. His master had been caving more and more as of late due to age. Walter wasn't around anymore to help. He had passed on last year at the age of seventy-five. Now they had a spineless human who trebled at the very sight of Alucard. While Alucard liked the fear it did get old after a while. He missed Walter. It wasn't often he missed a human. But he still stood there waiting for the other half of his permission. Alucard was still angry at what he had been forcibly reduced to, asking permission to do this and that. He was the dammed king of vampires, in more ways than one. When Integra didn't continue Alucard spoke up. "Master you still have not given me permission to feed on humans while I am away."

This caused a major headache for Integra and she rubbed her temples. She had half a mind to call the whole thing off. But she would never do that. Alucard got on her nerves more than the Vatican and millennium combined ever did. On one hand giving permission to Alucard would get rid of him for two whole blessed weeks, a free all expense paid vacation in the Bahamas in her opinion. On the other if she gave him permission to feed on humans he might decide to go on a killing spree just for the hell of it. There were quite a few flaws in her ancestors sealing of Alucard. One was that if you gave permission to kill only one person and you didn't specify a person Alucard was free to kill the heir that gave it. Another is that if you gave him permission to feed at will, or kill in other words, he had the freedom to hurt as many humans as he wanted before the permission was revoked. You had to be very careful and give very, very specific in instructions when handling the maverick no-life king.

Speaking carefully she granted her permission. "Done. Alucard you may feed on humans only when you are hungry. They cannot be pregnant women or anyone under the age of nineteen. You will NOT try to circumvent these orders in any way at all. You may not kill unless it is to eat or protect yourself. You may not provoke a fight with a human so as to be given an opportunity to kill. You may not use your mind powers so as to make a human seek a fight with you. You cannot try to harm any humans even the slightest bit for any other reason than to feed."

"Now get the hell out of my sight before I change my mind and shoot you instead."

Alucard was very disappointed that his master had remembered all of the loop holes and covered them. Bowing low and mockingly once again Alucard gave an insane grin. "Yes, my master." He quickly left through a dark portal to the dungeons below for some sleep before his master changed her mind. He grinned maddeningly, striding over to the blood packet left on the table he bit into it without complaint.

This was going to be glorious fun. He had smelled that although the vampiress was strong she was also fairly young, possibly not at her fifty-first year of life. An interesting combination in Alucard opinion. Not only did it mean the vampiress would become even stronger on her fifty-first year of life but it also meant that she would be easy to force into submission. Female vampiresses when young were not as strong as they were when they had been around as long as a hundred years. If they had not reached their fifty-first year of un-life they were usually easily beat in battle regardless of their sires blood and strength. His master's restrictions were targeted and limited to humans as the only category. This meant that he could easily beat the she nosferatu and do what he liked. Slipping into his coffin Alucard slept with the delightful prospect of three weeks of hunting. Hopefully his master died during those three weeks. He found it unlikely since she had been smoking well into her sixties and was still alive. Well, like most humans said, 'you couldn't have everything.

0o0o0o0o0o0

How was it? My first Hellsing fic ever, I mean. I though it was good. About the whole Integra/art thing; it's completely plausible to me. In the anime of Hellsing Integra gets attacked while in an art museum by one of the Vatican and is saved by Alucard.

You guys weren't expecting me to make Seras have a fledgling of her own were you? Got you by surprise there. The reason I did this is that in my story I always have about three to four main characters in my story that I pick out and then narrate the story from there, switching back and forth. I decided to make an oc because I couldn't possibly think of any other way to make the story flow threw. Plus this gives me the freedom to have a pov the helps devolve Seras's personality and describe the story wonderfully. I've also always felt that the story could use one more character. It was always the same five different people over and over again. I also created this chapter because not only did I feel that Seras did not show a lot of emotion, or plot development in the last chapter but I really think its possible that Seras would create a fledgling of her own if freed from Alucard. It's also an ample opportunity to make a description of what happened in the gap between being freed from Alucard and the present.

Seras becoming a painter? Probably not very likely but it was an idea I had and I wanted some sort of thing for Seras going. Also I thought it was a neat way to start a story.

Should I continue? I confess that it took me several long days of writing, deleting, re-editing, synonym searching and anagram findings. I also have two other fanfictions I am doing so the write-ups for this one might be very slow. I love Hellsing though. I always have since the moment I was introduced to it by my brother. Because of that I later started watching Blood+ and black blood brothers. Both very excellent vampire animes.

Love ya all-

He will knock four times.


	2. Ch 2 Would you like to come with me?

"_**I can offer only myself, for everything else in this world is not mine to give"**_

Crimson eyes looked through the silent gloom searching for something. The lone figure was that of a young woman who looked to be at about 5'5. She was tall and slender almost sleek in her appearance, and looked about twenty two. A grace she had not yet attained was absent from her movements and every once in a while she would stumble slightly.

Her ebony black hair that was like the kind of black on a moonless night was wildly wavy as it fell down to her waist. Skin as pale as sheets stretched over her body. A perfect heart shaped face and full lips obscured the fangs and evil within. Her eyes a bloody crimson red were almond shaped ovals. She was wearing blue jeans, a black sweatshirt with black and white tennis shoes. Her nails were short round claws that were pointed to the end; she clearly hadn't finished growing out everything. Every time she made a step her shoes squeaked nosily on the ground. She was steadily breathing in and out. All usual markers of a true vampire her master had said she will in time gain were faint. Her master told her that it was because she was so young that she had not yet learned certain things but that was tolerable because she, master, was here to teach and guide.

The woman was looking uncertainly around her. She was in a pitch black room with her coffin and no doors. In fact it was a sealed room but this didn't concern her. She was capable of getting out on her own. She knew that night had come already and that her master had already risen with the sunsets fall but she wasn't sure of what to do. Master was usually kind but sometimes she could be harsh and demanding at the flip of a switch. Master had been swift and unforgiving in the beginning when she had tried to refuse to drink from humans saying it 'was wrong to kill'.

After that any illusions she had harbored about her ability to live but not drink were mercilessly snuffed out like a hand on a flame. Master had coldly explained that she would not put up with such foolish ideas; that they were damned from the moment they became vampires and the blood touched their lips. Master said that ridiculous concepts such as right and wrong did not apply anymore.

Rochelle Noire had been with her master for two years now. She remembered the night she had been turned vividly.

_A young woman in her twenties was wearing clothing for clubbing. A crimson miniskirt and black fishnets were enticing. The leather black boots that went to her knees added to her substantial height were glossy. Her black hair was in a high sweep that trailed down her body looked regal in a carless way. A crimson tube top that showed off her belly and feminine assets well had a flared bottom. Fingerless fishnet gloves made her arms look paler. Mascara, lip stick, lip gloss and blush had been painstakingly applied to her beautiful heart shaped face. Her almond shaped eyes had vivid bright acid green orbs for eyes. A black ruby studded choker on her neck and a brand new pair of black dangle skull earrings added to the Goth punk look she had been going for. After all when you go to an illegal rave in the skull catacombs below the streets of Paris France, you have to look the part._

_Her black handbag was swinging wildly as she walked. She had mace and stun guns hidden in both her bra and the purse. She tried to walk looking confident so as to not make herself an easy target but her eyes flickered nervously towards the shadows every so often. There were no street lamps in this part of town. It was the dead of midnight in France and she was walking swiftly towards the secret entrance through an older and less desirable part of Paris. The lights of the Eiffel tower were just tiny pin pricks in the distance high up, up in the sky. The deathly and eerie silence around her was stifling. She saw the occasional person dressed up for a party walking in the same direction and knew they were part of the rave as well. But they walked faster than she and soon she was walking alone again. Rochelle was terrified. The desolate gloomy, hushed area around her looked like the beginning of every horror film and teen slasher flick she had ever seen._

_Rochelle was growing increasingly nervous, she had the ever increasing creeping sensation of being watched and hoped it was just paranoid from the darkened street. It sent shivers down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold streets of Paris. The Goosebumps on her arms made her rub them in hopes of getting rid of them. Rochelle quickened her pace hoping to get there sooner but then realized she didn't know which way to turn next. She slowed her pace so as to not stop but give her time to think. Debating silently with herself she nervously glanced around herself. _

_Seeing no one Rochelle then made the biggest mistake of her life._

_Rochelle stopped and opened her black suede purse to look for the little map that would tell her where to turn next that would lead to the tunnels. She fumbled with her purse in the dark when she felt a pair of strong thick hands grab her mouth and her wrist before dragging her towards the even darker alleyways. _

_She screamed into his hand and it sounded muffled. No one would hear. Panicking she accidentally dropped her purse and the contents went scattering every where. She heard her precious crystal perfume bottle shatter on the ground with a tinkle like a china cup. The man dragged her even farther into the alleyway. She kicked violently and struggled but the grip was too strong. "Don't be like that you loverly lady. Give me a little kiss." His deep voice was slurred and it sickened her. She knew it was a man from the big, hairy, pudgy calloused hands that were holding her. It was a man. He was drunk. She could smell the overpowering scent of vodka and Irish whiskey as he breathed on her neck. It made her gag with the foul breath being blown past her ear and into her nose. She reared back her right leg and brought the sharp heel of her boot down violently onto his foot, just where the toe would be. _

_She heard him curse and his grip lighted enough that she was able to pull free. She hoped she broke his toe. But the alcohol had desensitized the man from pain that he quickly recovered and grabbed the wrist that was a little to close and a little to available for grabbing while she had been trying to run. Her body fell at the wrong angle and the forced rebound made her snap back towards the drunk. She fell to the ground and pain lanced up through her ankle. The boots had mangled her ankle in the fall and she couldn't run. _

_Waiting until the man got close enough, just as he was bending over her, Rochelle pulled in air and screamed as loud as her lungs could go right next to the mans ear. He reared back with surprised momentarily stunned; it looked as if he had lost his hearing. Cursing her idiocy that she only now remembers the stun gun and pepper spray stored in her bra Rochelle franticly plunged her hands into her tube top and grabbed the pepper spray which was already set on the spray part. Not even bothering to aim she sprayed it at the man in a continuous stream. Cursing her and calling her foul names the slobbering drunk fell on top of her._

_What Rochelle didn't know is that the man had a knife in his grubby hands that he had pulled out sometime in the middle f the confrontation. Deciding the girl was too much trouble alive he purposely aimed the knife downwards as he fell towards her. He wasn't going to be rejected for sex again. His aim was spot on and it plunged in with a muted thump into the woman's bare, exposed stomach._

_Rochelle was trying to push the squirming man off of her. She had an odd sensation in her stomach. Almost as if she had a sudden sever stomach ache. She hurt. She also felt wet on her stomach. It was oozing out slowly. It wasn't until the man slapped her and she grappled at her stomach that her insides froze with horror. She could feel the thick hilt of a steel knife sticking out of her. _

_She screamed this time in wrath and hatred. It bubbled up inside of Rochelle welling over like an over flowing pot of boiling angry water. It was almost a primitive howl of feral outrage. She lashed out her good leg, high heel boot and all directly into her attackers face. Blood spurted from his nose, now broken and Rochelle felt very happy about his pain. His mouth was open and Rochelle vindictively took the opportunity to drench pepper spray into her attacker's mouth that had already been open in a cry of pain. He shut his mouth and splutters, gasping for air. The man desperately crawled back on top of her if only to stop her viscous regrouping flurry of attacks. _

_Gripping onto anything he could, the drunkard grabbed the steel hilt of the knife, still sticking out of Rochelle and pulled. Blood spurted out of her stomach like a tiny geyser and the blood soon came out more quickly. Rochelle's vision swam dizzily and she felt light headed and weak. She was bleeding out scarily fast with no way to stop. The only person that could save her was the one person who had put the knife n her stomach in the first place. She was going to die at this rate. She vaguely saw the man give a triumphant smirk before leaning in._

"_You bitch. I'm going to make you pay." Once again the foul breath, like that of dead animals, made her cough and she wasn't thinking clearly already. She made a desperate haymaker towards any part of his body she could. He easily stopped her. _

_Rochelle continued to feel weaker. She had lost so much blood. She was so disoriented. She wanted to live. She didn't fear death but she still wanted to live. She wanted to smite this man from the earth for taking away her chance at continued existence. No sooner had she thought that then the weight was suddenly gone from her person. The man was off her. She desperately pressed down on her abdomen with a feeble limb to staunch the bleeding until who ever her rescuer was could help her further. _

… _Something was… wrong. She could hear the man begging for mercy and for shrieking help. She hardly cared about the drunk mans fate, but the tearing and crunching noises she heard were sickening and down right gruesome. It was a sound like bones snapping very fast accompanied by the sound of tearing clothes. What felt even more wrong was the sound of a person… giggling in delight while it was going on? Rochelle registered the idea that who ever saved her was murdering the drunken man and giggling in amusement while doing it. It made her wonder what other horrors she would encounter this night. Finally with one last snapping noise everything went deathly silent in more ways than one. _

_Rochelle struggled to stay conscious for what seemed a silent eternity. Finally she looked up and had to focus to see her savior, her vision swam worse than ever and she had the sick, giddy sensation of falling while lying down. Her savior was a woman who looked a little younger than her. She didn't look like a psychopath. Her eyes were red. And her face was flecked with red droplets. Or was that all the blood Rochelle had been bleeding out? She wasn't sure anymore. Rochelle was drawn to the blonde orange hair her savior had that was dangling downwards as the woman knelt at her side. The woman held out her hand to Rochelle and asked two questions that surprised her very much._

"_Girl... Are you a virgin?" A low ringing soprano, that sounded soft as velvet, calmly asked her. Rochelle had had boyfriends before but they were constantly trying to pressure her so she would dump them before things got that far. Rochelle was confused but much to her embarrassment nodded 'yes'. _

"_Would you… like to come with me?" the voice, slowly and calmly asked, the hand still outstretched for her to take.. Rochelle nodded 'yes' unsure of what was going on. _

_She was certain she was going to die. She had bled out so much and there wasn't a hospital near here. Suddenly something cold and wet was pressed against her lips. Rochelle faintly heard the order: "drink". She had been given an order to drink. So she did. At first she wondered what was being given to her. It was disgusting, it smelled putrid and of decay that stung the inside of her nose and turned her stomach. She coughed and tried to stop drinking but the thing giving the liquid pressed tighter against her lips. The consistency and taste was like thick, half dried, wet ashes in her mouth but all of the sudden that changed. _

_The taste suddenly turned sweet. It was the most overwhelmingly luscious thing she had ever tasted in her whole existence. It was delicious. She need more. She bit down harder and sucked eagerly on the liquid faster. Her mysterious savior chuckled in amusement at the eagerness in which Rochelle drank. She could feel her strength returning. She didn't care. She just wanted more of the delightful drink coursing down her throat. She felt disappointed as the thing she was sucking the liquid from was pulled away from her. She whined for more but in moments her thirst for more became second best to new sensations none too pleasant that started tormenting her body. _

_Her head ached a little. No it ached a lot now. It ached even more and would split any time now. Her mouth was aching too. It hurt more. Her mouth was drier than before. __**Was it always so dry?**__ Her hands felt hot. Way too hot. They now burned hotter still if it was possible. They had a growing sensation to them. It felt wrong. __**Someone stop it. Stop hurting me.**__ Her eyes burned and the world around her made her shut her eyes in pain at the colors that whirled and shifted. It was too much. __**Stop it. I hurt. I more than hurt now. Stop the pain please. Anyone stop the pain! I'm burning.**__ Rochelle could feel her teeth lengthen and her nails grow. When they finished the heat and the aching stopped. At the same time she became aware of her heart burning in pain and her lungs felt suffocated. Her heart guttered out and stopped. Her breathing slowed before stopping. She could feel the stillness of her body but realized she was still somehow, alive. She felt cold. Colder than she had ever felt before…_

_Suddenly she forgot everything else when her world burst into complete, sheer, absolute ecstasy and she gasped for breath. Nothing else matter but that feeling coursing through her body. Something or someone was biting her neck. She started to feel weak again but she didn't mind. It felt so __**good**__. No… good was far too much an understatement. It sent shivers up and down her spine and she shoved her neck farther against whoever was biting her so that their teeth would sink farther in. It ended far too soon though. But Rochelle was far too exhausted to be able to protest. She lost consciousness._

She had been mugged on the streets of Paris and was about to be raped when the attack suddenly stopped. She had looked around herself only to her the man that had stabbed her screaming his head off and a soft giggle before everything went silent. This was how she had met her master. Rochelle had met her master at her most dangerous and with glorious predatory instincts in play. She had been frightened of her master at first for a while, a fear that still was present today but just more subdued on a regular basis. Rochelle had been also rather indecisive on certain things but after six months she finally got a semi-comfortable grip on her situation.

The reason she had been so uncertain of her standing was that master was downright terrifying and merciless when angered and Rochelle had not known what things did and didn't anger her master yet. Rochelle quickly learned but was still finding new aspects of her masters personality every once in a while. There were some unspoken rules on how to live a pleasant life with her master.

The first and most important rule of all, which Rochelle had made the terrible mistake of unknowingly breaking in her first week of un-life, was to **never **_**ever**_ ask about her master creator, had been in a foul mood for days because of that and had been sharp and cruel to Rochelle for asking. Her master had gone back to being nice again when Rochelle had apologized. Lesson learned, Rochelle quickly realized that she was to by no means ask who had created her master, mention a desire to hear about him, or make any reference to him.

Rochelle had just been curious though, whoever had created her master had indirectly created her. Well curiosity had killed the cat. She had learned that to vampires and the creation of them that blood was everything. Her master was so very powerful. She had seen countless vampires come and challenge her master to fights and master had defeated every single one flawlessly and still have time to paint an entire canvas before the sun rose. Whoever her masters sire was he had to have been incredibly powerful to have passed down that much power to his fledgling. Rochelle had a strong suspicion that she knew what her master's old master looked like.

That was where rule two came in. Rule two was simple: **never**, under any circumstances or for any reason no matter what, enter the room located at the end of the hallway on the third floor. Rochelle had entered that room by mistake which she now called the forbidden room, in her private mind. Rochelle had been told that she was allowed to wander around in her second month. Though she suspected it was because she was bothering master while she was painting. Master had waved her off and told her to 'go amuse herself with the various rooms in their home'. She had done just that finding several rooms with the oddest things. She had even looked around the wardrobe room. When she had gotten to the third floor she had noticed it was the only room with an engraving on a door in the entire cavernous home.

The engraving seemed to read as some old archaic language with flowing letters like silk water she didn't recognize, the strange fantastic words she had tried to pronounce flowed off her tongue. They spelled out "_**Pasarea de Hermes este numele meu, mincind aripile mea sa ma faca sa linistita**_"

When she had entered the room she looked around in amazement at all the odd things she had seen there.

_There was an old photo album which Rochelle looked at with a start realizing it was her master when she was human. Master in the picture had sky blue eyes and strawberry blonde, not the crimson orbs and carrot red orange she had now. She was wearing a police uniform and Rochelle then knew what her master had been in life; a police woman. Another photo showed a little, sweet blonde girl about the age of six, sitting on a middle aged mans shoulders which was also blond. Rochelle realized she was staring at master as she was when she was six and at master's human father. It was hard to think this scrawny innocent looking six year old was the blood thirsty monster master was now. There were several other photos of what Rochelle assumed were masters mother. One was of a sever looking platinum blond human woman smoking a cigar that could pass as master human aunt. Another was of an old English man with grizzled gray hair pulled back into a ponytail and a pinstripe suit and vest and a gold rimmed monocle who looked like a butler. She had put down the photo album and looked around before spotting a navy blue uniform on a hanger. _

_It was a mini shirt that was scandalously short and blue denim like shirt with several pockets on it. There were boots, stockings, gloves and a belt as well. The belt was a simple black leather one. The boots were knee high, black leather that looked to have been used quite often with thigh high black stockings. The gloves were a standard white. The uniform looked to be an old fashioned military uniform they used way back in the 2000's. There was patch on the uniforms shoulder which had a griffin and a red shield with one word on it: _**'Hellsing'**_. Rochelle was fascinated. Not only had she discovered a part of her masters past but people had not had uniforms like this for over thirty years. What was it doing in master's house? Did she use to be a military woman? What or who was Hellsing?_

_Seras looked over at the rest of the room. A black diary Rochelle knew was her masters, which looked as if it hadn't been touched in some time. It looked like it was crumbling at the edges. She wasn't brave enough to pick it up and start reading. On the wall were diagrams that looked like a fifteen feet long gun, which was dubbed a 'harkannon' in big bold times new roman font. At the back of the room was an old oak table with a clear crystal goblet on it. Next to the table was a clear black throne like chair._

_Then the last object in the room caught her attention: A row of paintings on the third wall. Her master painted many paintings over the long years. Every single one that she had seen was of the night sky, landscapes at night, or a city from far above at night. Never had Rochelle ever seen a painting of her masters with people depicted in them. This was probably why these paintings had caught her eye. She immediately recognized her master's style of painting from the pinprick strokes that looked painstakingly applied with a careful slowness._

_The first painting Rochelle noticed depicted her master wearing a old fashioned police uniform from the 1990-2010 years before they were changed. Her master was painted as a human holding up a gun at something looking terrified but determined. The meek looking woman with blue eyes and blond hair looked frightened out of her mind and shivering. The area around her was a blackened forest at night time, a full blood red moon casting everything into brown and red hues. The grass beneath her feet looked black. There was an old fashioned highway sign in the background that had the words 'Cheddar village, 1 mile' painted on it. There had been no signs like that for at least ten years. They had all been changed._

_What then caught Rochelle's interest was what the picture of human master's military looking handgun was being painted at. There, at the edge of a painting was without a doubt the oddest man Rochelle had ever seen. His clothes were a white shirt with a frilly center that looked to be from two hundred years ago. Black dress pants and black military boots. A crimson trench coat the reached the end of the pants, the hands of the man were stuck leisurely in his pockets while he was looking unconcerned that a gun was trained on him. His hair was black as midnight and looked quite long but Rochelle wasn't sure because it wasn't painted in and the red fedora hat didn't help much. Possibly what drew her eye most was the face of the man. His eyes had the strangest round glasses with red tinted lenses. The grin on his face made cold shivers run up her spine. He looked positively dangerous and entirely insane with no fears or cares. Rochelle started even more when she observed the crazed smirk and realized the man was a vampire by the sharp white fangs sticking out of the mans mouth._

Was this how my master had met her master?_ Rochelle looked over at the next paintings and realized that it was a series of paintings that told a complete story. Before Rochelle could go over to inspect them her blood ran cold and she spun around to see a sight that frightened her senseless, leaving her shaking with fear. There her master stood at full height with a look of tainted fury and anger directed at her. The usual white dress she wore was being obscured by flickering shadows, her master's inner darkness. Rochelle tried to think of some excuse but before she could her master strode forward and cruelly gripped her by the neck and violently dragged her to the door. She opened it and bodily threw Rochelle to the floor seeming unconcerned when the crack of broken bones resounded through the air. Rochelle cried out in pain but her bones started to slowly heal. Several long terrifying eight minutes for Rochelle as she laid unmoving on the floor as her master silently glared at her. She had never before seen her master so angry, not even when she had first asked about masters past._

_Her master then spoke in a low hiss. "You are to never enter that room ever again under any circumstances or I will destroy you myself! Is that clear Rochelle?" the tone of voice she spat out was riddled with dangerous anger, tempest rage and intoxicating power. It was a cold, biting tenor and Rochelle flinched at the harsh tones. The fact that her masters chest was heaving up and down was a mark of how bad the situation was: her master was seething with restrained wrath, sucking in air through her gritted teeth. Her master never breathed._

_Rochelle was full of fear of the unearthly creature burning with power before her, the monster that even the seven hells had spat back out. She was frightened for her life from the woman she had come to know as Seras Victoria, her master. Hell truly hath no fury like a heartless woman. Rochelle meekly said in a quiet voice, "yes my master."_

Master had sent her to her room. The next day she had acted as if nothing had happened leaving Rochelle nervous. But soon Rochelle realized her masters fit of anger was over and had chosen o act as if the event had not happened. Rochelle had no problem with that. Rochelle had learned her lesson second well: **Never touch the forbidden room**.

The third rule was when her master gave an order it was to be obeyed without question or hesitation. This was fine. Rochelle was very good at this. Often her master's orders would scare her or wouldn't make sense but Rochelle didn't have the right or luxury to question them. Her master wanted something and off Rochelle went. Her master wasn't all bad. There were three parts to master that Rochelle was certain that was nearly laid in stone.

As a vampire Seras Victoria was sadistic, cruel, powerful, proud, fearless, bloodthirsty and without sanity.

As a master she was harsh, blunt, an unsympathetic taskmaster, commanding, a vampire whose very presence demanded respect and wise beyond her own years. Rochelle's favorite part was the third and final part of her master's personality which she saw more often than the first two aspects.

As a friend Seras Victoria was kind, friendly, vivacious, sympathetic, calming, forgiving, mischievous, playful and genuinely good; though her sadistic sense of humor Rochelle didn't always find funny.

Seras was Rochelle's friend but when she gave an order or was training Rochelle in the dark powers she was the master; and when they went hunting and Seras tore off an arm of her still living pray for the hell of it, she was a vampire. Rochelle was a fast learner and quickly learned to judge which situations that Seras would be what: friend, master or vampire.

Right now she needed her master's wisdom. Master had told Rochelle during their many lessons that vampires are incapable of dreaming. So what had that vision in her sleep been? She didn't know if her questions about dreaming would annoy or interest master. Finally making up her mind she stood and went over to the wall. Without stopping she seemed to just wall through it. Rochelle climbed to the fourth floor to where master painted and kept her art gallery. Before she reached the door she heard her master singing and a tick of annoyance appeared on her forehead.

Master had a particular love of teasing Rochelle and often would do so by making fun of her name. 'Rochelle' in French, meant 'female sheep' and her last name 'Noire' was the feminine version in French for the word 'black'. Master often enjoyed mocking Rochelle with a big grin on her face for this.

Ever so softly in a sweet, perfect, soprano voice that didn't crack her master sang in a slow, mocking tone full of amusement and humor.

"_Baa, baa black sheep, have you any wool? _

_Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full! _

_One for the master, one for the dame, and one for the little vampire who lives down the lane."_

Sighing because it seemed her master was in one of those moods, determined to infuriate and irritate. It unfortunately worked quite often. Rochelle got to the door way and observed her master in front of the usual setup, a easel and a paint tray, half painted canvas set up facing the balcony with a full moon and a stool upon which Rochelle's master sat. Her master was not wearing her typical white gown but a full-size satin, inky black sable evening gown that went all the way down to the floor and dragged. It looked as if it belonged in a historic film on the eighteen hundreds. It was long loose sleeved and draped onto Seras's lap. It was also low collar and showed off her womanly assets and creamy pale skin well. She also wore a positively ancient looking gold metal chocker with a real ruby on her throat.

Master always dressed this way; in old fashioned clothes that dated all the way back from the fifteen hundreds to the nineteen hundreds. Most were dresses, gowns, chemises and corsets that were in remarkably good condition for being so old that Rochelle suspected was due to master abilities. Master kept them all on the second floor in a giant room that looked to be as big as a department store complete with hundreds of accessories like jewelry and shoes. Rochelle had been ordered to store her clothing there too.

Master had looked at her clothes with revulsion on the first night Rochelle had woken up after turning. The jeans purposely had holes in them and were dyed in a rainbow pattern, all part of the fashion these days. Master hated them and tried to at least introduce a pair of jeans from her time that were a regular blue, Rochelle readily admits they are hot pants. Rochelle still declined. Seras still manages to use Rochelle as a doll though. She would make Rochelle wear all sorts of dresses and Rochelle privately loves the attention and the way she looks in the beautiful, outdated, old world clothes.

Rochelle does wonder where her master got them all from. Probably stole them. Its how she got her 'modern clothes' as she called them for when they go hunting in Paris. once a month whenever master got tired of feeding from the tourists that wanted to climb the mountain or when the local teenagers, with "no respect" as master said, were moronic enough to try to play the dare game; where they proved their bravery by standing with their back to the mouth of the "abandoned" mine at nighttime. A mine inhabited by two vampires. Rochelle didn't feel sorry for the now dead-idiots. She used to feel sorry for her pray but master helped her through that.

Masters idea of 'modern clothing' while still had a hot look to them and made her a down right sexy temptress, so nearly a succubus it was a crime, they were still from the first decade of the turn of the century. They were from when master was still human; as in, from forty-eight years ago to be exact. Master absolutely refused to look at any of the current styles claiming that they were 'horrendous' and appalled anyone would were such a thing these days.

The 'modern clothes' were things like leather biker pants from when motor cross was still a current and famous brand, black tube tops, mini skirts of any color and fabric. Knee high boots both leather and suede of any color and each had matching stockings; Fishnet and stockings. Master never had any clothes like coats or scarves to protect from the cold because she simply didn't need it. No vampire that fed off humans did. Most of her so called 'modern clothes' were to tempt men with their bodies from the safety of the insides of bars and clubs of Paris out into the back alley so that master could feed. Rochelle had been taught to do this as well because master wouldn't share her pray and said that '_you will just have to get your own, noires Moutons. I don't share food._'

Noirs Moutons was a nickname that had been given to her ever since her first night as a vampire by master. It annoyed her to no end. It was another reference to her name. Noires Moutons meant 'black sheep'. As if sensing her fledgling's annoyance from the tormenting Seras grinned wider and decided to give another prod.

She sang the song again. In French this time as her fledgling stood in the doorway looking irritated.

"_Les noires moutons de bêlement de bêlement, vous ont n'importe quelles laines? _

_Oui monsieur, oui monsieur, trois sacs complètement! _

_Un pour le maître, un pour dame, et un pour le petit vampire qui vit en bas de la ruelle."_

Flawless French speaking for an English-born woman but it didn't surprised Rochelle. If you drained a person who could speak Spanish when you aren't able to, you would be able to know Spanish just by drinking their blood and absorbing the soul. Her master had perfect linguistic skills from all the people she had fed from. Rochelle patiently waited for master to finish singing and then waited for master to acknowledge her presence. Master hated to be disturbed while painting; another unspoken rule for living with Rochelle's easily irritated master. Soon master had made the last brush stroke and shifted around to face Rochelle, looking at her with an amused smile still on her face.

"Yes Noires Moutons?" she asked. Her natural soprano had the usual composed, gentle demeanor to it. Master rarely read her mind, choosing to respect Rochelle as a living being rather than a mindless object or tool. A plus in masters favor if she ever saw one.

Rochelle bit her lip nervously, hesitating. Seras just waited as she always did silently for Rochelle to speak. Rochelle knew she was immortal now but she still had a hard time comprehending how her master could behave as if the concept of time died long with her forty eight years ago. Seras just sat there waiting for Rochelle to speak looking quite comfortable sitting with a straight back and tiny pale hands clasped together in her lap. Deciding to get over the worst she spoke up.

"Master I had a dream last night." The only reaction she got was a raised eyebrow and a deadpan stare on that still politely smiling face. Master wanted her to elaborate which was a good sign.

It meant master was going to allow her to explain without scolding her for things like being human. "Well I went to bed and then I had a dream. In the dream it was dark everywhere and I kept running for my life and then out of no where a dragon appeared and started laughing saying in a mans voice that I couldn't get away. In the background I kept hearing a woman screaming for me to run for my life, to hide and wait for the threat to disappear."

Contrary to the belief that her master would glower at the idea of Rochelle having any fear master just smiled with unrestrained delight. "Good" she said in a proud, approving voice. "This means your vampiric senses are developing nicely and on schedule, Rochelle. I am very proud."

Rochelle's mouth was open in stark disbelief. "Mas- master? What do you mean? Vampires aren't supposed to dream." at this Seras's eyes narrowed and her mouth downturned into a frown.

"Don't stutter when you speak or leave your mouth open like that. I don't ever want to hear you speak like that again. The proper version is 'are not'. We have tongues, not pieces of cloth, and we will use them appropriately. Did you even listen to me when I taught you your manners? And straighten your back. We don't get back aches so we don't need to slouch to prevent them. No one of my blood will act afraid by walking around all the time with a hunched back like an inbred chimpanzee." Seras snapped dangerously eyes flashing.

This was rule numbers four, five and six, possible some of the most important ones to master. Rule four was to speak articulately, no mumbling and to not stutter; God forbid that you didn't speak in full sentences. The fifth was to be polite, courteous and well behaved. The sixth was to not slouch and to stand straight backed. They were the sort of lessons, Rochelle realized, her master had been taught growing up by _her_ mother when she was still human. Etiquette lesson from master: that was another important aspect of living with the no-life queen. It was training to be a proper lady.

_She couldn't stand the teenagers of 'my time'. When she had turned me and I had been nourished, before even teaching me how to hunt or use any of my dark powers she taught me etiquette. Master had taught me everything on etiquette that she knew, even dancing, sitting correctly and how to drink tea the right way even though we didn't drink tea anymore. Blood in tea cups maybe. It had really been a galling experience for me, being ordered around by someone who looks three years younger than me. I'm so much taller than master but always felt like she towered above me._

Rochelle supposed the straightened back her master had, created this effect. Otherwise her master would have looked as diminutive as she actually was. Rochelle was nearly half a foot taller than her master at 5'5 and her master was a tiny 5'0. Rochelle died at the age of twenty one and her master had died at nineteen. Yet her bust was ridiculously big. Master had that hour glass figure men drooled over and woman tortured their bodies for years to obtain. She was what was called a 'Curvy Carla' body type.

Rochelle obediently straightened her spine. Speaking loud and clearly Rochelle apologize. "I am sorry master for not using what you have taught me."

The effect was instantaneous. The smile was back and Rochelle couldn't help the shudder that passed through her at how innocent and harmless master looked when she was smiling. Yet Rochelle knew that master was a true monster of the night, a nosferatu, a queen of the dead and one of the damned. Seras, her master, had to have been one of the most sadistic and cruel entities, when angered enough, Rochelle have ever encountered on the planet. Her best camouflage was the sweet, innocent smile of an angel. She was quite the poison dart in the sweet tart. The phrase "_wolf in lamb's skin_" had never been truer.

Masters smile turned amused then. Putting on an air of hurt she feigned an overly exaggeratedly wounded look on her face. "That's not a very nice thing to think about me," Rochelle started horror; her master had read her thoughts and Rochelle had the good graces to blush in embarrassment. Seras continued with an innocent expression on her face,"I'm _always_ nice and sweet natured."

Seras then smiled innocently but the corners of her mouth her upturned and her face twitched like she was trying her hardest not to laugh effectively ruining the appearance of mock seriousness. Rochelle giggled at her ridiculous hyperbole.

Her master's composed and ringing soprano that sounded beautiful returned once more. "And who are you calling a '_wolf in lambs skin_', Noires moutons? I seem to remember you tearing into that man in Paris last month for amusement before drinking from him. He was missing an arm and a left eye before you gave in to your hunger and put an end to it."

Rochelle scowled at the continued use of her nickname. "So I like to play with my food," She said a little more than just a bit defensively. Her master just smiled in blood thirsty delight, a momentary gleam of insanity coming into her eye before it disappeared again.

"I do as well. Again, good work. You didn't cause him enough pain though to make his agony and fear rise high enough. Remember that I taught you that their blood always tastes better when they are in pain, afraid, full of lust and, or full of pleasure. But on the account of the fact that you are young and the youthful hunger madness hasn't abated yet I will wait until you are older. But I've digressed; this 'dream' of yours?"

Rochelle waited patiently for master to switch to teacher mode. She didn't have to wait long.

"What you experienced is not a dream. Vampires cannot dream, regardless of whether they are newborns, fledglings, master vampires, nosferatu, male or female. Only damphyr's can dream because some part of them is still human. What we vampires _do have_ however is our vampire senses and blood crazes. Our vampiric sides are our base components of our beings; the animalistic part of us that have all your base desires and needs as well as instinctual knowledge. This part of you goes hand-in-hand with your blood craze. When we are young or newborns our senses are still developing.

The better the blood the longer it takes to develop the full scope of our senses, because our senses will be all that much more powerful than a vampire that quickly develops their senses or powers. Even when you're waking mind is young and cannot sense danger coming your way, your vampiric mind can and will warn you with dreams about the perilous future that it knows is coming. When your senses develop and become better you will not need the dreams to warn you and will be able to feel someone approaching you. Though, your vampiric side will still give you dreams even then as a precaution."

"So what I saw was a prophecy of the future?" Rochelle asked awestruck. Hadn't she learned everything about her race of beings there was to know? Apparently not.

Seras smiled at this question. "No, Noires Moutons. Not quite. All vampires' animalistic side has the power of a god but the vampire is limited by their blood. They just cannot unlock their powers yet. This means a new born has always been able to have and use all the same powers as a full grown nosferatu but cant unlock them yet because of blood. When you have drained enough souls and grown older you will. This does mean though, that your vampiric mind is constantly sensing anything dangerous over a vast distance and will warn you when it thinks or knows of something could be a serious threat to you are coming."

"But the dream made no sense to me what-so-ever." She protested."There was a dragon and the voice of a man I've never heard. And what was the woman's voice in the background I heard screaming?"

"The woman's voice is actually your own." Rochelle blinked in surprise her master continued unperturbed in the slightest. "We all have the animalistic side but that doesn't mean we can't communicate with them or that they are incapable of communicating. Your animalistic side was trying to communicate to you the danger it sensed. When you grow old enough you will be able to enter the inside of your mind and speak with her. I long ago did this and made friends with my animal side. I used to battle it quite often and tried to resist doing things like drinking blood. I no longer do so."

Rochelle was still very curious what her master was like as a human. As always information about her masters past interested her. She would ask later perhaps if master was still being so forthcoming. "What of the dragon with the voice of a man?"

Seras sighed. "It means trouble, Rochelle." Rochelle stared. Her master was showing seriousness now by using her first name. "The dragon is the highest and most powerful version of a familiar in existence. It means that whoever is coming is extraordinarily dangerous, powerful and a person from an old and powerful bloodline in existence centuries before my time. Your vampire mind was trying to communicate the level of danger that will draw near in the coming month. The dragon is a form of familiar even I haven't managed to unlock."

Rochelle stared at her master in surprise for the admission. To her, master was the strongest creature in existence and no one could defeat her. She had never known her master to be weak or show fear in any way in the full two and half years Rochelle had been with her. Rochelle also didn't miss the wistful and slightly jealous tones in her masters voice either as she talked about this threatening nosferatu coming and his abilities to turn into a dragon. Rochelle supposed it was normal for vampires. The very fabric and nature of vampires were circled around the three pillars of need: for blood, for power and for control. _'Control over oneself and control over others_' as her master constantly said during lessons; That idea for Rochelle was lost to the near full blown panic and un-breathing hyperventilation threatening to overwhelm her from this new knowledge. She was panicking because a very powerful vampire somewhere, more powerful than her own master apparently was is coming for her and is enough to shoot off warning bells, whistles and alarms in the very back of her primal instincts of her brain.

Rochelle's master noticed the terror in her fledgling and spoke in soft, slow soothing tones. "Calm thyself Rochelle. Remember that I am not so weak that I am incapable of helping you. When you need me I shall be there to help." Rochelle felt the exhilarating alien power and mind of her master pulling at her own and dulling her senses and emotions. With her master influencing her Rochelle relaxed somewhat and the promise that her master would protect her calmed her further.

"Better?" Seras asked kindly.

"Better." She agreed and the influence left allowing her senses to sharpen once more. It was unsettling for a vampire to have poorer than usual senses. It left them feeling vulnerable. But Rochelle was grateful for the help of calming her.

"Good." A mischievous twinkle Rochelle recognized appearing in her master's eye caused Rochelle to groan. It usually meant fun in the form of going out of her way to break some human law. It not murder than 'going shopping' as she called it. It meant lots of stealing of what ever they wanted and having fun hunting. It was actually very fun, a vampire's version of a girl's night out. Last time they had sat at the very top of the Eiffel tower and watched the moon while drinking blood mixed with wine. She supposed her master turned her because the last dregs of humanity left had made her lonely and wishing for the company of a fellow female friend. Rochelle didn't mind in the slightest about the reasons. They were the best of friends anyways.

The reason Rochelle groaned though was that her master had taken it a little to far last time by going to a party in the catacombs much like one she had tried going to that had caused her to meet her master in the first place. Her master had gone and killed all of the teenagers she had found there causing the party goers to run deeper into the catacombs to escape her. She then spent the entire night systematically hunting down the teenagers and killing them, either drinking or just plain torturing them, as they desperately stumbled around in the tunnels crying for themselves or their friends. Master had laughed the whole time. This didn't bother Rochelle as she soon joined in and enjoyed her self immensely. It's just that some police had come down to investigate some claims of an illegal rave and had gotten involved. Now they hadn't been able to go to Paris and let loose as much as they wanted because the humans were having a fit over the missing officers. Master called the resulting manhunt for the murders an 'overreaction' rolling her eyes.

Rochelle personally didn't think it was an overreaction and figured master couldn't understand anymore since her humanity was so far gone. "Master, you _do_ remember the manhunt going on because you _fed_ from those police officers rather than altering their memories and dumping them back on the streets where they belong?"

Apparently Rochelle's master missed her point and grinned wider. "Oh yes," Seras purred wickedly. "I love a man in uniform." Rochelle stared silently for a moment and then she couldn't help it anymore. She laughed and laughed. Seras joined in as well. They were both laughing hard. It sounded like something a human woman would say about preference type of men but master meant it in a completely different context.

When they had calmed down the eager look came back to Seras's face and she held out her hand to Rochelle. "Would you… like to come with me?"

It was what master had always asked her. It was the question master had asked when she offered Rochelle immortality. It was the question she asked Rochelle if she wanted to go on a trip. It was their phrase between them. Master truly was a good friend. She never used her authority as master to force Rochelle to come with her on these outings but always gave Rochelle the choice to go or stay. Rochelle treasured that question, the freedom to say 'no', and always accepted.

"Yes I will come with you."

Seras smiled merrily. "Excellent. Then we can leave tomorrow. It's just what you need. I myself have been quite bored to death with the blood here. They are getting harder to frighten for some reason I can't fathom." Here she made a face,"besides, they are nothing but drunks, tired tourists and unintelligent youths all dreaming out getting out of a small town. It makes the blood quite tiresome." Master often spoke like this about blood, when she had drunk of the same bloodlines to often she would complain that there was nothing new and off they would go for some fun someplace that usually ended with lots of humans dying.

"Where are we headed to this time master? Paris again?" Paris seemed to be a favorite of her masters but they didn't go too often otherwise vampire hunters would be sent to deal with them and the humans would get suspicious. Her master smiled wickedly.

"I was thinking the city of Amiens far to the north of Paris. I hear the blood is wonderful in the summer, lots of people clubbing, adrenalin and lust running high."

Rochelle's eyes widened in surprise at this surprising development. Of all the cities in Paris they had visited Rochelle hadn't failed to notice her master seemed to have an aversion to England and they had never traveled farther northwest than Rennes France and never farther northeast than Metz just off the border of Germany. Her master never said it but she seemed to be filled with anger at the very mention of England. So Rochelle quickly learned to say nothing about London, or England, or the whole of the United Kingdom. As always Rochelle knew better than to question rather to just run with it; Master always did know best.

"I will go get my clothing."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

9-23-10

Okay, I have a thank you to give to **tokiko76** for pointing out an error in my story. I have added a paragraph and some things to fix this and will be re-submitting it shortly. I've also re-checked it for spelling and verb confusion and fixed those errors. I'm also deciding that from now on every chapter I have I have a quote at the very top.

Response time:

**Jersey-Girl135: **Thanks. I love hearing my work appreciated.

**Overlord Ixmythot**: do you not like that he was forced to resort to violence or just plain dismissing Seras in general? For there to be a plot there has to be a problem. About how Seras is unbound by her fears… Me too. I always kind of hated how whiny Seras would become in both the anime and manga. As for Alucard's explanation, its not going to be as easy as 'walk down the road and apologize' for him. For one he doesn't even realize whose scent in the museum it is. He had planned to find Seras _after_ Integra died and had just happened to run into her scent during a mission. The second is that right now Seras really and truly hates him. There is a scene in the future that delves into this and her side of things. Ah, circumventing the seals using Seras… there's an idea I've ever considered before. Thanks for the idea. Decisions, decisions.

**LovelessxWorld**: you liked it? Yeah I liked the idea too. I've always loved details in stories and it's frustrated me when I see a really good story but I know it could be even better with some basic details and descriptions. Seras has always struck me as the type that will always have some small aspect of human left in her even if she were to turn into a murderous lunatic like Alucard. Painting is a beautiful thing we humans do and I thought it would be perfect for her. It also gives me several hundred different plot devices and ideas of how future conversations will go. But I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now, would I?

Please review and please send this so other Hellsing enthusiasts. I would so like reviews.

Thanks for the support,

-He will knock four times


	3. Ch 3 The fight in the gardens of Eden

'_**We were all born mad. Some remain so. '**_

The city of Calais was teeming with energy and the sun was just setting. The famous clock tower on the docks gleamed in fiery orange and yellow colors almost as if the glorious ball of fire called the sun had reached out and washed it in new colors. As it was the five hundred foot tall clock tower, which had been there since world war two, white paint had been steadily yellowing adding to effect. The city was cast in to half lights all over, from the steadily lower sun casting everything into an eerie twilight over red and yellows dominated by black. The sky was steadily turning purple and blue. The beach was dotted with great bonfires here and here preparing for the coming night and music and laughter, shrieks of joy and surprise could be heard everywhere. Day shops could be heard closing up and night clubs and bars were setting up for the coming night owls and revelers. The port city of Calais France was steadily going to sleep for the coming night while its inhabitants acted as if it hadn't gone sleep at all but was just waking up. The street lamps were going on. Calias was a city that was closest to the England between the English Channel and France making it a favorite for passenger ships.

Ships completely docked at the port and captains stubbornly refused to move at all until morning came. The _SeaFrance Nord Pas De Calais_ was a cargo and passenger ship that ferried back and forth about twenty times a day. It had gone to the docks near the cliffs of Dover and shipments meant to be delivered there were being unloaded. Things were finally being unpacked. Just as the top of the sun began to dip below the famous mountain side he workers all left once everything was finish to go to a bar or find some lovely lasses who are very _"accommodating"_ to male guests of this fine city.

Everything was deathly silent almost as if the noise had been stolen from the lonely, empty wharf. The cargo docks were five miles away from the city so there wasn't even background noise. Abruptly, as if he had materialized out of thin air Alucard phased through the lid of the coffin and then through the boxes covering his coffin that he had paid to be shipped overseas. Standing up on the boxes he looked down at his coffin, his irritation clear on his face. He had given specific instructions to the captain that his coffin was to NOT be buried under any of the other objects or he wouldn't get a penny from Alucard. Smirking Alucard saw a way to get revenge and solve his problem. It was childish really, he could have just used phasing power, but since when had he ever felt the need to be mature? He was by himself anyways and no one needed to know. Well… except the sailors in the morning when they saw what had happened.

Taking the first wooden box that was a cargo crate Alucard roughly threw it over the edge of the dock where it sank to the bottom of the shallow water. It would be visible in the morning and they would soon realize several dozens of their valuable shipment was irreparably ruined and the ship company would take it out of the deckhand's already pitifully shallow pockets. He took a metal container that looked as if it needed a crane to move; it wasn't even on his coffin he was just being petulant now, and lifted it up effortlessly before throwing it farther out into the waters where it too sank to the watery bottom. Alucard kept throwing stuff around until finally his coffin was uncovered. Picking it up and slinging over his shoulders Alucard made certain to walking in the very center of the docks. He couldn't be harmed by traveling over open waters on a ship anymore but to fall in could be potentially lethal even for him, thus the need for his coffin. Alucard reached the mainland and turned towards the city.

He wanted to hunt. He wanted to hear them scream. He wanted to feel their fear and see them run. He wanted the thrill of a chase. He wanted to sink his teeth into their flesh and drink, drink as he had not been allowed to do for eight years now. Alucard stopped that line of thought as he could feel his bloodlust clouding his reasoned thinking. He had other goals that were far more important right now. As Alucard always did when he went somewhere outside of London he cast his senses out far and wide. He breathed deeply through his nose searching for a scent. He looked for a vampiric life form that would be his police girl. Alucard had done this to every town he had gone to for the last forty years. He was always an impatient man and he did not want to spend the time looking for Seras after his master died. He had always wanted to know where she was before his master died so that he could go to Seras in an instant. Whoever this Varicose painter vampiress was, she was just a distraction from Seras to Alucard. He wanted to amuse himself and meet the she-devil whose scent was so haunting. Beyond that he could care less about her because Seras would come first.

It hurt a large portion of Alucard's pride to admit that he felt anything more than lust for Seras. Such emotions showed weakness.

When he was human women everywhere would line up to offer their bodies to the prince of Wallachia and while he accepted their offers for the sake of carnal pleasures; none had captured his heart. His beautiful Lidia whose eyes were bright like the sun and silky chestnut hair like the warm earth beneath his feet had thrown herself off of the tower, thinking him dead and his enemies coming, rather than be captured by the Turks. After that he couldn't find any woman whose minds interested him until he had met Mina.

**Mina. **

Vivacious engaging intelligent Mina that was beautiful with eyes bright like the sparkling night sky and whose hair was the same shade of chestnut Lidia's had been and smelled of honeysuckle.

Innocent, soft hearted witty Mina who reminded him so much of Lidia, his first wife, who loved a single rose more than a bunch of them; whose childlike curiosity made her look sweet.

Tall Mina, whose soft gentle demeanor made her a wonderful woman but made Alucard wonder if she would have been able to adjust to being a vampire and the darkness that came with it.

Alucard admits that Mina wasn't a good choice because she had already been married. It had been poor judgment on his behalf. He had bit her and Mina had turned, but rather than become one of them she had stepped out into the sun the following morning and was mercilessly burned to ash. Three days later Abraham Van Hellsing had defeated him and imprisoned Alucard to his bloodline. Then after World War II he had been forced to sleep in the Hellsing dungeons. Then when he had been reawakened he had met Integra.

**Integra.**

Pale stunning innocent, fearless, clever, sharp Integra whose straight long hair was as soft and fair-haired white as a new born sheep's fleece.

Her brutal Icy demeanor would have made her one hell of a vampire and her innocence Alucard would have greatly enjoyed tainting if she would just let him. A little on the young side but Alucard was certain she would grow up to be a beautiful woman in a few years. He had been right. But Integra was his master and a member of the Hellsing family and stoutly refused each and every single one of his offers to turn her. Integra also had been a bad choice. Alucard slowly lost interest until his offers to turn her became more of a long running joke used to irritate her for his own amusement. It had saddened Alucard but he had started to think he would never find a woman who would want him that he would want back.

That is until his little Seras came along.

**Seras.**

Innocent, resolute Seras whose untamed, wild tempest rage blazed like the sun with such strength of mind Alucard couldn't fail to notice. She had already proved this in the cheddar church and again once more during the war with millennium.

Kind hearted attractive, brave Seras that despite her purity and sweet nature, the overwhelming potential for the un-life of a strong nosferatu had radiated in waves off of her in sinister, evil, dark energy with a fierceness that impressed Alucard.

Elegant faced, petite Seras with the perfect hourglass figure, soft hair that shone with the color of newly shined yellow copper wire and sapphire eyes like daylight skies he could barley remember seeing in his human days; Her skin was the color of apple blossoms and she had become even more beautiful with eyes the color of scarlet. She smelled like the strawberries he had shifted through her memories for.

Honorable, sincere, naïve Seras who had no idea of his intentions for her once his master was dead and he was free, or of the way the infuriating male Hellsing soldiers had looked at her and her luscious beautiful little body.

Her light was like that of the hated sun and Alucard had been steadily tainting her for years until she finally was starting to act like a true vampire and that sunshine purity had started to be like the moons malevolent glow instead. She was courageous and loyal to her team members, her sweet voice and smile like that of an angel. He had wanted her since he saw her in that church. At first he had wanted her body and nothing more. But slowly she had clawed her way into his once dead heart and made it beat again, if only in the metaphorical sense. She had truly cared about him and saw past the beast, believing in the man instead. She was faithful and truly loved him, something that boggled the mind. So, yes it was unsurprising, but quite the bit of pride he would be giving up to admit it but Alucard genuinely felt something for his police girl that he hadn't felt for a full six and half centuries.

It had frustrated him that night after he had turned her that his master had forbidden him from touching _his_ sweet, charming, little Seras in anyway that was unprofessional or intimate. It hadn't been the first time that Alucard had night dreamed of pinning her to the bottom of his coffin, her sweet little voice crying out for more, begging him for it, as he deliciously tortured her innocent little virgin body. It was irritating but dreaming was all he could do. Yes, he said _his_ because he had always been a possessive man and she was his whether she wanted to be or not. It was why being forced to get rid of her had angered him the most out of any humiliation he had suffered at the hands of his previous Hellsing human masters.

Alucard smelled the air deeply and did not smell Seras's well-memorized scent or that of the vampiress he is currently hunting. His darker vampire sixth sense although informed him that there was a multitude of true vampires in various part of the city enjoying the night most of them young but very few were elder nosferatu. Weighing his options Alucard decided to do things the old fashioned way and find out the necessary information the way every human had done for the last two thousand years: ask.

But first he had to find a place for his spare wooden coffin.

Walking forward towards the edge of town Alucard found a dingy run down hotel at the edge of town close to the wharf that he looked at with distaste. The terracotta walls were crumbling in places and it almost seemed a good swift kick would bring them down. It was an ugly yellow color and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned for years with trash and cans littering the place, weeds creeping over the lawn any battle hardened gardener would raise a white flag at and ivy strung everywhere.

Striding in Alucard was not surprised in the least that there were no other people in the lobby vying for a room. The male at the front desk didn't seem to expect any either if the light snoring coming from him was anything to go by. Alucard didn't bother taking the time to look at the human as there wasn't anything to interest him there except blood that didn't smell appealing at all. Deciding he didn't want to bother, choosing to instead ignore him Alucard walked past the counter straight to the hallways lined with rooms deciding to instead just get a room for free. It was unlikely that any humans would find him their since no one up to any good themselves would rent a room from such a dump hotel like this.

Finding a room Alucard phased through the doors and set down his coffin at the foot of the bed before striding over to the window and closing the curtains. They were thick enough to block out the sun. The rest of the room he was uninterested in. The room had the basic setup of two completely made beds, a small TV, phone, nightstand, bible and a bathroom; all human wants and necessities he didn't need or want. Other than the fact that there was floor space for his coffin Alucard could have cared less what was in his room. Alucard phased through the hotel wall into the outside and veered towards the closest dark energy that signified vampire; it was one of the younger vampires. Alucard strode closer to the center of town. He was finally getting closer to the signal and came in front of a bar.

The bar was a two story building that looked like it had a flat on top that someone lived in. the one window was a tiny two foot long two foot wide, pitiful excuse for a window. The outside was cracked and crumbling and Alucard realized that he had entered from the not-so-very upscale part of town. In all likeliness he was in a red light district of town. He could see through the window multicolored lights and music pumping. The smell of lust, adrenalin, need, delight lingered in the air heavily leaking from the doors threshold along with the sent of a young female vampire. Alucard could sense emotions running high and there was only one mind in the bar who he could not read, marking this mind as that of the female vampire he would be asking questions from. The sign on the cast iron door read in bright neon purple "**D.G's**". Alucard moved forwards but was stopped by a human at the front door. Taking control of the humans mind he felt the mortal succumb to his mind control. Alucard stepped around and made his way to the door.

Entering Alucard winced at the brutal assault on his senses from the stimulation on his senses. The bright lights from the bar flashed orange, then green before purple to red and back again. There were enough lights here blindingly intense enough to make the city Vegas look like a graveyard at night. Music much too earsplitting for even human fragile eardrums blasted from massive speakers in a sound that almost pulsed, thrashing bodies of dancing humans everywhere in a pit dancing to the music belting from the speakers. It was obnoxious noise the humans called music, Alucard rarely cared for such a thing anymore but what they called music these days was intolerable. There were several solitary women and men at the bar in the corner away from the music waiting for someone to come up to them, and it seemed the bar at least had a darkened quiet space far from the speaker's blaring noise and the thrashing pit of bodies.

Alucard stood in the doorway of the club and closed his eyes, using his sixth sense searching for the darkened energies of the vampire he had tracked here. His eyes snapped open ignoring the pain of his protesting eyes at the sudden intake of light and flickered over to the very corner edge of the bar where far away as possible from the speakers sat a brilliantly colored red head. Her eyes were a cutting green from where she had disguised them but the swirling black aura of his race was instantly recognizable. The she vampire was wearing revealing black clothing as she hungrily searched the crowds for something. Alucard watched as she caught the eye of a drunken male and the vampires smiled coyly before making a 'come hither' gesture with her hand at the drunk. Alucard grinned with interest as he watched the human males eyes light up with eager excitement and he scrambled up towards her much like a puppy hoping to please its master. It seems that young females were still hunting for food the way they had for hundreds of years; using their own womanly assets as bait.

Deciding for amusement he would like to see the look on her face at his next actions, Alucard moved quick sidling up next to the vampiress and bared his teeth at the human male effectively scarring him off. The human paled, and he looked like he was going to piss himself in fear, how Alucard enjoyed his fear. The cowardly human ran off into the crowds.

The vampiress looked at him rage in her eyes, which were quickly turning back to scarlet, anger marring her beautiful face as she hissed angrily. "What the hell you think you are doing you moron? That was my meal you scared off you red undead bastard! Now I'll have to reel in another one you brainless, witless, unintelligent jackass!" She snarled her words in English at him, eyes flashing angrily, before cursing heavily in French a foul string of choice words no proper lady should even know in the first place. Here the vampiress suddenly stopped befouling the air and frowned as she took in Alucard's appearance and her eyebrows rose as she looked at his face. "You're not from around here, nor have I ever seen you around town. Who the hell are you?"

Alucard smirked. This one had a rare fire in her to speak to him in such a way. A younger, inexperienced youngling talking to a senior powerful one as him in such a way was unheard of. He had more than enough reason to stop the vampiress from feeding other than amusement. Feeding from a human can often enough make a vampire punch drunk for an hour or more and he needed a completely clearheaded thinker to answer his questions. Grabbing an empty glass from in front of the vampiress Alucard set it down onto the counter and slit his wrist over it. He watched as his own ancient blood oozed into it filling it to the brim and the smell coiled heavily into the air. This would sufficiently keep the vampiress clearheaded and feed her, as well as make her indebted for giving her blood. Among vampire society an old powerful nosferatu, regardless of gender, offering blood to a youngling was considered the highest compliment and made the youngling indebted to the old one.

The vampires eyes turned an even darker shade of scarlet as she hungrily watched the glass of his blood but remained still, warily watching the glass and him. Alucard smiled, the woman didn't trust his intentions which made it all the better. A cautious one of their kind was good as it was rare. Alucard then spoke smoothly in a gentle manner, "my sincere apologies young one, but I needed to ask a few questions and I needed you to be thinking clearly to answer them. Consider this offering of blood proper as a blood gifting reparation for my rude transgression and a proper trade for answering my questions?"

This was different. Gone was the mocking bitter persona of madness Alucard displayed around the Hellsing manor to be replaced with a kind diplomatic man. Alucard needed this woman to cooperate and to talk willingly or she might withhold information, which also meant proper etiquette is needed. In any case, his hunt for the mystery vampiress seemed important. He didn't know why but his instincts kept screaming that he needed to find the mysterious owner of the scent. Alucard never argued with his instincts. He is still puzzled as to why this vampiress he doesn't know is important but she is apparently, at least to his vampiric side. Alucard was going to follow his instincts but even if he found this Trais, then what? Her scent may be exceedingly appealing but he wanted _his_ Seras. Still, something about the scent at the museum nagged at his memory, like an ever constant discomfort he couldn't get rid of, and Alucard swears there is something that is familiar about it yet he cannot ever remember smelling the compelling scent before.

Alucard was startled out of his questions by the glass of his blood being quickly ripped out of his hands and downed in one swift gulp by the young female before him. The female seemed delighted by the turn of events and the offering of blood, Alucard observed in amusement. Sighing in contentment she leaned back seeming placated from her earlier anger at the loss of her pray and his part in it.

"Done." The woman said, "You are more than forgiven. What would you like to know?" she swiveled around on the bar stool to face him, her back leaning against the bar, her manner that of a tolerantly waiting person. Alucard sat down next to her and she then swiveled her bar stool again to face him once more waiting patiently for his questions to begin.

Smirking Alucard asked his first question. "Well, for starters what is your name?"

Alucard was pleased by this turn of events. She was being cooperative. For the first time Alucard looked closely at his female acquaintance. She was wearing a black high heel that strapped on her leg, a form fitting black skirt that stretched down to her lower hip like a second skin, and a block shirt that split in the middle to her bosom and a sever v-neck that was a poor coverage. Her hair was crimson like a bloody delight and was long to her waist. All in all Alucard found her to be pretty enough. Her version of hunting was what most female vampiresses used; using womanly assets to attract human men.

"Abelle Obney." She answered absentmindedly examining the bar top counter in a resigned fashion. A very typical French name if Alucard had ever heard one. "Yours?"

"My name is of no important to you." Her face showed her disgruntled emotions at the rejection of a returned name request but she kept silent. Until Alucard had asked every question he wanted to know Abelle was required to answer truthfully and fulfill the request as part of the blood gifting custom.

Alucard then began by asking a question he had been asking for years of any vampire he met. If he was going to search he might as well search the whole time before his master died is what he had figured. "Have you ever heard of or met a vampire by the name of Seras Evey Victoria? If you have where can I find her?" At this Abelle looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Alucard studied her facial expression intently in case she decided to lie.

"Who?" then an indolent smirk overcame Abelle's face. "I get it. Your mate left you? You tracking her down?" her tone was amused, insensitive and uncaring, grating at Alucard's patience that he had so generously used. It also chipped at a rather frayed nerve. Abelle's guess wasn't exactly true but it was very close to a desired truth to Alucard and this flippant comment had touched a sensitive nerve within him. By a vampire he had so graciously offered his valuable blood to no less.

Feeling his tolerance running dangerously thin Alucard let his previous polite tones dry out and he allowed a ruder angry disposition take place. "I am asking the questions here and remember that I am far older, wiser and powerful than you. If I wish it I can look through your mind for information before killing you, or I could raze you to nothing before going to look for another vampire in the city to question. It would not be that hard." His tone was harsh and biting, filled with malice and evil intent clear in his body posture and face.

Abelle flinched and some fear overcame her pride. She mumbled a pitiful 'sorry' and remained silent in wait for his next questions. As always when no one had heard of Seras Alucard felt some disappointment and fear that Seras might no longer be alive. Alucard had begun to fear that something had happened to her over the years. Deciding that he would just have to ask someone else about Seras and her whereabouts, Alucard asked his next question this time about the mystery female he had smelled in the museum.

"Do you know who a vampiress named Trais Varicose is?" This got an immediate and violent reaction that was so fierce that Alucard was shocked though he didn't show it on his face.

Abelle's face whipped up to look at him so fast Alucard could hear her neck crick before healing. Abelle's eyes were wide and filled with undisguised terror. Alucard watched Abelle's vampire self preservation instincts take over and she hissed in fear, alarm, warning and anger. Abelle bared her fangs threateningly in a warning and defensive gesture. So far gone with her fear and self-self preservation instincts Abelle didn't even respond to Alucard's attempts to enter her mind and take control. She left her seat in a subtle hunter crouch about to back away slowly.

Alucard then resorted to the only other method short of killing her that he knew. He whipped out his hand faster than she could retreat, grabbed her wrist and squeezed to the point of pain so that Abelle would snap out of her vampiric mindset. It worked. Vampires could get drunk on blood or become filled with blood lust making pain the only thing to wake them up and bring them to their proper senses. The race of vampires were primitive that way in an animalistic sense being that they take pleasure in pain, revel in warfare and combating, and metaphorically lived in oceans of human blood that had been taken unwillingly.

Due to the large speakers pumping noises that were harsh to the vampire's sensitive hearing and flashing lights in the background the dark secluded spot in the bar meant that no one noticed this strange exchange. Abelle abruptly came back to herself, realized what had happened and gave an appropriately apologetic look to Alucard while rubbing her wrist which now had a red angry handprint around it that was healing slowly.

"I apologize. I did not mean to threaten you or leave my right sense of mind. That was quite ungrateful of me. You merely… surprised me with such a question and the obvious implied knowledge that came with it. Such information is unknown to the others and I had become… alarmed as to how you yourself came by it."

Alucard thought about her reaction and the obvious fear that came with it. "Why are you so afraid of this woman?"

Abelle winced and a look of deep abject shame passed over her face. Alucard then realized how very young this fledgling was if she still had certain human emotions and displayed them on her face. Unless it was to someone trusted and knew you, you should never allow your facial expressions to be seen. This young one was very, extraordinarily young. Clearly uneducated of any vampiric customs beyond etiquette, if the proof of this was her knowledge of the blood gifting custom; where was her master? Alucard was very old fashioned and believed that a fledgling is not to be released until they were trained in everything.

"Tell me everything you know about her." Alucard continued to ask questions because this mystery vampiress that was really beginning to peak his curiosity. Clearly she instilled fear into the vampiric society as well as anonymously into the human one. Alucard was also curious about how this vampiress could still stay unidentified and still manage to cause so much fear, violence and chaos.

"We don't know her real name. She started showing up in towns located all over France around fifteen and a half years ago. We usually just refer to Trais as 'her' or 'the woman.' As for why I am afraid of her…" a discontent grim look was on her face and she spoke in low tones.

"Trais Varicose is… mad. Our entire race has a lunacy that we gain after a certain amount of time but she is more than just simply crazy. She is insane, entirely gloriously insane, but insane all the same. It's not just me that is afraid of her. She does not answer to anyone but her own wishes. She is a very powerful vampire and no one is certain how old she is. We think she is quite young though, not yet in her fifty-first year but already so powerful which means she will become even more powerful when she fully matures. She usually leaves a trail of blood, death, desolation, gore and a pile of bodies in her wake and not always is it human.

I'm not quite certain why but her scent drives male vampire's senseless with desire and they seek her out and challenge her to fights, hoping to become her mate. She always defeats them. My brother was one of those vampires unlucky enough to smell her. He became obsessed and did everything he could to find out about her, where she lived, what is her real name and who her sire is. He was the one who found a painting of hers and he was the one who found out that she goes by the name Trais Varicose at least when she paints. Strangely enough Varicose has a certain compassion and mercy for our kind. A part of her madness no doubt. If anyone who challenges her asks for mercy she will _consider_ giving it and grant it depending on the act that caused the fight in the first place. If you are lucky then her fledgling will speak up on your behalf. She seems to be the only thing that can influence Varicose's decisions.

As I have said she does not beholden to anyone but herself. My brother declared that he would have her as a mate and wanted to challenger her to a fight in order to do so. He went to go find her three years ago. I begged him to forget about her. He refused and he left that very night. He never came back. He was the strongest person I have ever known and I know for certain I will never see him again." A slightly contemplative melancholy note entered her voice at this, her face impassive.

Alucard ignored the news that her brother had died by the hands of the very vampiress he was hunting. It didn't concern him. "Where can she be found? Your brother researched about her and must have found out where she lived. And she has a fledgling?" Alucard continued to ask questions because this mystery vampiress that was really beginning to peak his curiosity. Clearly she instilled fear into the vampiric society as well as anonymously into the human one even if they couldn't recognize it themselves. Alucard was also curious about how this vampiress could still stay unidentified and still manage to cause so much fear, violence and chaos. He also was curious about what kind of human would spark enough interest for a violent sounding nosferatu like Varicose to make a fledgling.

Abelle turned to look at him with a look akin to pity in her eyes. "So you have fallen for her because of the irresistible scent as well. You seek her as a mate." This wasn't a question but a statement. Abelle just sighed forlornly before continuing speaking but her body language spoke volumes about how she would rather Alucard didn't go. She seemed convinced that he would die if he went looking for Varicose.

"Trais Varicose's fledgling we at least know the name of. Her name is Rochelle Noire and we know this because Varicose addresses her as Rochelle and because Rochelle introduced herself at the fight between Edemas and Varicose. Rochelle started showing up with her master about nearly three years ago on their frequent outings to various towns around France. We think that Varicose discovered her while hunting in or near Paris and decided to turn her. If there is any saving grace for us about Rochelle it is that she is not as mad, cruel or sadistic as her master is and that her master at least listens to her requests if Rochelle wants to spare someone."

"What are the 'frequent outings to various towns around France' you mentioned?" The more he learned the more he found his interest inflamed. Now he absolutely had to meet the bizarre vampiress. A master listening to the requests of a fledgling and backing down from killing others at the request of the fledgling was a peculiar concept to Alucard. He had had several fledglings over the centuries and several had asked for many things and Alucard would do what he wanted regardless of their wants or desires.

Abelle looked at him quizzically for a moment before she continued speaking. "Just what I said," She seemed regretfully resigned to tell him everything she knew even though she didn't want to tell him anything, "once a month around this time Varicose leaves wherever she lives and wanders around to various cities in France hunting humans and spending time with her fledgling. The few times someone runs into Varicose haven't been a good experience. She isn't always violent when she meets one of our kind but they still have chills, and no thrills to speak of, from the run-ins. We usually use young vampires and their dreaming to warn us if she is coming so we can avoid her."

"So what your saying is that if I wait here long enough she will show up and I can meet her?" At this question Abelle silently stared at him in confusion, her mouth open in shock, more than just a hint of disbelief in her scarlet hued eyes.

"You really don't know about her at all? Varicose I mean. Having you been living under a rock? She has been Terrorizing France for the last twelve years killing humans and any vampire foolish enough to challenge her. I thought every vampire in France had heard about her by now. She only showed up here once and that's when the fight between Eden and Varicose broke out. She hasn't been back since."

Then Abelle's eyes widened and she looked at Alucard as if something made suddenly sense." Now I get it! You are from the far north aren't you? It would explain why you haven't heard about Varicose or her traveling. She never travels farther north than Paris. She seems to avoid England no doubt to avoid the Hellsing organization, which is why when she showed up in town that one time was so unusual. I have heard that they have a vampire named Alucard working for them to destroy the undead and that he is very powerful."

Alucard absorbed more of this information with interest. So the vampiress knew about his existence and knew better than to get noticed by Hellsing and his master and instead avoided England. But it also meant that she would never show herself anywhere remotely near towns close to England or close to the English Channel. Alucard then heard Abelle talking about how Hellsing had a vampire working for them and grinned in amusement at the youngling's lack of knowledge. He briefly wondered what her reaction would be if she found out that _he_ was Alucard and although tempting Alucard needed her continued co-operation.

If she had been taught about the blood gifting custom then she also knew about the second part to it. That if the request being made became to dangerous or in the course of the request if the blood gifted receiver's life became endangered the receiver of blood had the right to flee and was relieved of any obligation to fulfill said requests. Abelle knew that a vampire named Alucard worked for Hellsing to track down and kill vampires but fortunately didn't know that he was Alucard.

Of course if she found out there is no uncertainty that she would try to leave citing this rule about the blood gifting custom giving her freedom to run away. Her brother had apparently managed to track Varicose down and Abelle seemed to know quite a large amount of information about Alucard's intended target of this hunt. To put it simply: Alucard needed her for the information she had so his desire to see the look on her face if she saw who he really was is to be put on hold.

Then a thought occurred to him, "you still have not answered my earlier question young one. You seem to be trying to avoid answering it." Alucard then repeated himself word for word a dangerous and menacing tone entering his voice, "I will repeat myself once more. _**'Where can she be found?'**_"

Abelle had a look of anger, resentment and deep chagrin mixed with regret on her pale face. Apparently she thought she had sufficiently skirted on where to find Trais in futile attempt to protect Alucard from himself, who she seemed to think wasn't in his right mind, no doubt. Alucard had become amused at this point. Abelle was completely convinced that Alucard was going to die if he went looking for Varicose so now she was trying to conceal facts to protect him. Of course that amused warm feeling Alucard was experiencing was rapidly turning into irritation. She was stalling as much as possible by offering intriguing facts like the news of Varicose's fledgling to distract Alucard's attention from questions like 'where can I find Varicose' or 'what possible towns does she live in'.

Abelle hesitated for a moment, trying to decide what to do or say or how to avoid answering the question. A rule of the blood gifting custom was too purposely fail in fulfilling the request was a grave insult and could be punished in any means the giving vampire saw fit, even death. The blood gifting did more than just gifting: it made a temporary link similar to that of a master to a fledgling which is why the one request was to be fulfilled unless at the cost to the receivers life. Which meant Alucard would know if Abelle wasn't cooperating. Abelle knew this. Her voice small and meek she then made the largest mistake of her unlife. She **lied**.

"I don't know."

Raged pulsed through Alucard like an angry ocean of rage at this blatant insult and disrespect to him, to his intelligence and the deliberate disrespect shown to the culture of vampires. He stood up quickly and his bar stool clattered noisily to the ground. Ignoring the reality that they were in a heavily populated club, disregarding the fact that they were now getting more than a few stares from a curious bar tender and some clubbers who had grown tired of dancing, and completely ignoring the abject terror of the foolish woman before him Alucard harshly grabbed her thin wrist; ignoring Abelle's cry of pain, her fear and panic Alucard teleported to the White cliffs of Dover eight miles from the city to the very edge of a particularly high cliff above the water.

Abelle thrashed desperately clawing and biting at his hands or any other body part she could in a pathetic attempt to free herself. Alucard showed no mercy. Roughly grabbing her long ginger red hair he tightened his grip past the point of pain and swiftly brought Abelle's face to the pale white rocks causing the earth to buckle and crack under Abelle's now broken face with a loud resounding sharp retort. She screamed out in agony and fear flailing her damaged body around still trying to get away.

All round then the colossal pallid sheer Cliffside rocks of coccoliths, plates of calcium and finely granite, sandstone and shale like texture. The pale white cliffs of Dover towered above an angry ocean torrent crashing against the rocks again and again loudly sounding like thunder, like the Greek god Zeus himself was enraged and having a fit of temper, not at all making the area sound welcoming. The night was extraordinary black like pitch and tar that made it hard for even the keenest of eyes to seen in, with the moon hidden behind the coming rain clouds. The slowly crumbling white precipice around the two vampires had little pebbles crumbling from the ancient cliffs that tumbled down, down, down into the black salty tempest waters below with little splashes as if in a taunting way emphasizing Abelle's grim fate if she did not cooperate.

The view of the city lights from afar and the beautiful view were completely lost with the cruelty taking place on the soaring forlorn sea crag and any ambience had vanished with the shrieks of terror and whimpers of deep pain. The smell of sea salt permeated the air in an almost constant perfume now with blood was being added to that perfume as the poor vampire was slowly bleeding out her congealed blood all the while weeping and begging desperately for mercy that wouldn't come from him, for help that wouldn't come for her.

Alucard raised the woman's head and with his other gloved white hand callously gripped her neck tight before lifting her off of the ground. In the haze of agony around her and the severely fractured skull she was suffering from Abelle didn't even seem to notice the change in position and she just dangling there in a pathetically lifeless fashion in his unpitying choking grasp. Alucard had finally run out of patience. Patience for question and patience for this immature and idiotic youth who would dare break such a custom with him no less. He was seething with rage. Tilting the prone younglings head back Alucard stared into her eyes and began his assault on her mind. With a disgusting ease for someone who claimed to be a vampire Alucard broke through her mind barriers like they were insignificant spider webs.

Alucard shifted through her mind and found out that hr brother had narrowed the location to a town north of Marseille called Baron. About to leave Abelle's mind he decided that he wanted to know what Varicose looked like. Alucard reached through her mind and quickly found a memory that Abelle had talked about, the one of the fight between Eden and Varicose. From her memories and the facts surrounding them Alucard could sense that the fight had been a year ago during June.

_Abelle was in the local park and the twilight gloom of the night around her didn't bother her in the least. It was comfortable. She had already hunted and wasn't hungry. The massive beech trees silent impassive watchers with no wind to make them sway or move. The roses around her were a brilliant purple color. The warm summer night carried the smell of the sea salt and air. A beautiful full moon splashed silver and white glows to everything. Abelle was about to lean back onto her bench when she sensed someone coming. Sniffing the air Abelle smiled and spoke warmly._

"_Hello Eden." She looked over to the chestnut brunette happily. She liked Eden. Eden is a good friend. Abelle is slightly envious of Eden because Eden is more beautiful than she but Abelle will never allow this to come between them. Long slender legs, long wavy brown hair with blond streaks making it seem the color of honey glinting in the moonlight, a perfect slender waist, smooth pale skin and a heart shaped face. Eden was wearing a crimson red dress with black wedge high heels this time. Eden smiled at Abelle and walked over and sat down next to Abelle._

_Eden had a small voice that always reminded Abelle of whispers, even when she tried to be loud. Smiling she responded. "Hello Abelle."_

"_Pleasant night isn't it? I went hunting. Blood was delicious. What about you?"_

"_Yes it's a beautiful night. I also have eaten." It was simple pleasantries at the moment. There was an odd tone in Eden's voice that Abelle wasn't sure she liked. Abelle also noted her friend seemed uneasy about something and decided to wait until she felt like talking about it. Eden had always been hesitant in relation to talking about certain things. Finally it seemed that she had made up her mind and Eden spoke up. "I have some very bad news."_

_Raising her thin eyebrow and leaning forward towards her friend Abelle silently waited for shy Eden to speak. She didn't have to wait for very long. This seemed important. Eden looked fearful as she said it the words coming out but her voice was oddly impassive. She almost seemed angry over something. "_**She**_ is in town."_

_Abelle's eyes widened in horror and panic and already she could feel the instinctual urge to flee consuming her. Forcing herself to calm down Abelle opened her mind and searched the town with her senses. Where is- _**there**_. There it was. The writhing swirling black mass of evil aura that blotted out all signals of light emitted from humans and was like a massive beacon to all. Abelle had never met the fearsome woman before but had heard descriptions of the evil aura and insanity she displayed. She had doubted the authenticity of these rumors but seeing it for herself drove fear and skepticism out of her mind and was replaced with slack jawed awe at the mass of malicious power and sinister aura coming from the south end of town, all from one person._

_The awe she had felt a moment ago was then blotted out with fear. Panic rising she stood up and reached out to grab her friend's wrist so as to pull her with her, Abelle's voice was high pitched with fright and trepidation. "We have to go. NOW! I've heard that she kills vampires to if she wants." Turning to the north where her apartment is she went to pull her friend with her but was stopped short in puzzlement when Eden pulled away from her. _

_Spinning around Abelle looked at Eden. Eden was shaking her head with a peculiar smile on her face. "Eden?" Abelle questioned. "Eden what are you doing? You can't go to your apartment tonight until she leaves because it's on the other side of town near where _**she**_ is. Come one. You can come and sleep in my apartment; I've got a spare coffin you can use."_

_Eden was looking at her with a strange, impassive look on her face. When she spoke Abelle's blood turned to ice and shocked at the harsh cold tones leaving her shy sweet friend. "I'm not going with you because I'm going to make that horrible, ugly bitch pay. I was with Francis and he _smelled**her**_ and left me."_

_Were she not so worried about the first sentence Abelle's eyes would have welled up and her face would have been filled with pity for her poor friend. Francis is Eden's mate but that didn't seem to be the case anymore. It was the same anywhere. Once a male got a hold of her scent they eventually leave to look for her. It's not their faults. They couldn't help it. It wasn't even Varicose's fault. Vampires are not attracted to each other by the same standards and physical aspect like humans. They are attracted to power. A scent with that much dark energy leaking off of it was irresistible to a vampire of the opposite gender._

"_Eden you can't. _**She**_ will kill you! You know that. _**She**_ is more powerful than any of us combined. You will be slaughtered effortlessly and _**she**_ wont bat and eyelash over it. _**She**_ has already killed my brother but you don't see me going after _**her**_." Desperately grabbing at her friends wrist Abelle lunged in an attempt to hold her friend down. Too fast for her younger friend Eden darted away and swiftly ran south toward the swirling dark mass of aura that signified _**her**_ presence in town._

_Abelle arced toward the space her friend had just vacated and hit the ground running towards her friend, quickly leaving the park far behind her as she made her way to the streets. Eden darted through the crowds and heavily populated streets of nighttime revelers with Abelle in hot pursuit, closing in fast but not fast enough. Abelle's vampire instincts screamed for her to turn around and protested profusely the direction they were going in. Abelle for once ignored her instincts. This was her friend and she needed to save her. Abelle looked behind her, still running, when she became aware she was being followed. She then saw Beatrice following close behind and was relieved. Beatrice hadn't found a mate yet and so she couldn't have a vendetta against her, which meant that Beatrice had figured out what was going on and was going to help Abelle stop Eden's indirect suicide._

_The closer she got the more her vampire instincts chocked her and screamed 'run! Flee' she ignored this and forced her legs to move forward despite her growing dread and terror. Coming towards the center of town Abelle turned from the main street path passing by Hotel Mercure. It took several minutes but Beatrice and Abelle finally got to the river where she originally sensed the massive dark aura that beautifully pulsed like a purple black cynith flower. She could hear Eden screaming obscenities and a woman's soprano voice laughing. _

_Jumping down to the riverside plateau below wiht a noiseless thump Abelle let out a sigh of relief. _

_They were under an old overpass bridge, the Bassin De La Mame Bridge if Abelle's sense of direction was right. The gurgling of the steady flowing river next to them lapped at the pebble strewn dirt path under the bridge. A small fire was roaring around them and a brand new music player, no doubt recently stolen, with heady salsa music that made one want to dance was playing._

_There in jeans and a black tank top sat Varicose in a crisscross position. Abelle couldn't get a good look at _**her**_ because of the contrasting light and dark from the fire made _**her**_ face shadowed and even a vampire's night vision wasn't able to see. Her fledgling lounged in front of the unnecessary fire observing impassively but not speaking. She didn't seem to care. Abelle was surprised. She hadn't heard that Varicose had a fledgling. Looking over she saw Francis with a hungry look on his face, deranged eyes fixed unwaveringly on Varicose._

_Apparently Varicose hadn't gotten angry enough to take Eden's challenges to a fight seriously and was just laughing, while sitting crossed legged in front of a blaze fire. The gold hoop earrings _**she**_ wore made a dangling noise as peals of amused laughter rang through the air at the audacity in which Eden showed by screaming obscene insults and making rude gestures. _

_Finally having gotten over _**her**_ fit of laughter Abelle felt mesmerized at the beautiful soprano voice that then spoke. "Why, little one, no one has dared speak to me in such a way for years. I was starting to think there was no one of our kind with any backbone left. I must say your creativity with words has impressed me."_

_Eden's face just reddened with anger, making her face go as red as was possible with their kinds pale faces. "You witch. Give Francis back to me. You've bewitched him some how you whore, you cow." Her face was the look of hells fury and her voice was positively spitting with rage. Varicose's face tried to stay serious but _**she**_ just broke down into pealing laughter once more. _

_Sitting up abruptly Varicose looked over at her fledgling with mirth in her face. "Oh Rochelle. Did you hear that? She thinks I bewitched this talent less male into loving me. Also I'm apparently a udder whore." _

_At this bad pun she fell back down cackling uncontrollably. The fledgling, Rochelle, just groaned at this bad joke and sat up. Beatrice had an odd look on her face, unable to reconcile the fearsome rumors of a reaper incarnate with this tiny vampiress laughing hysterically on the dirt floor. Rochelle then spoke up. "I'm Rochelle Noires, sorry about my master. She can get to be a little much at times." the apathetic voice in which Rochelle spoke said that she could care less what happened._

_Apparently unable to take the mocking and Varicose's inability to take her seriously Eden lunged at Varicose hatred on her face and death in her intentions. Eden suddenly shrieked in pain and was flung backwards arcing over Rochelle's head towards the river from the viscous kick she had received. Recovering herself Eden was even more enraged to see that Varicose was still laughing in fun and wasn't taking her attempts to harm Varicose serious. Eden then got an idea that she didn't realized would make things go very bad very fast. Crouching low Eden launched herself towards the fledgling Rochelle's vulnerable and unsuspecting back._

_Everything happened so fast Abelle could barley keep up with it. She heard Beatrice's gasp of alarm and fear and Eden's cry of pain. Inner shadows called upon by the Nosferatu before them, back and writhing shadows covered in hundreds of eyes all looking in different directions. The fire guttered out from the sudden surge of evil aura and wind leaving the pitch black of the night around them and the even blacker swirling malicious mass that was the inner shadows of Trais Varicose. Familiars from of many forms surrounded the place, all snarling with rage and four of then stood protectively around the fledgling. All eyes of all four viscous Hellhound roved around they area looking for danger that would threaten Rochelle, the fur on their backs raised in an angry mannow threateningly daring anyone to even try anything. The awe inspiring display of power humbled Abelle and reminded her of just how powerful a vampire can get. _

_Eden didn't stand a chance. Varicose just slashed Eden's left side up her stomach and blood squirted out and then down the back of her left leg where blood pooled out at alarming speeds. Both wounds had been at major arteries then _**she**_ laughed. It wasn't the amused sweet laugh of the young woman from before; it was high ringing laugh with insanity and malice intertwined with excitement that sent shivers running down Abelle's back and chills throughout her being. _**She**_ laughed and laughed at the mockery of the body before _**her**_. _

_Abelle screamed and ran forward and desperately dragged Eden's bleeding form away from the flickering darkness like black flames and insane eyes floating in them. Flipping her friend over Abelle frantically used her long tongue to lick the wounds on her side effectively cleaning it and healing her wounds. Abelle turned to work on the legs but found that Beatrice had run over and started working on those. Eden had bled out so much that she couldn't move. She was still alive but could barley move._

_Returning to a semi human form Varicose's outline was unfinished forming as a indistinct and blurred figure, like a bad camera had taken her picture or ghost encounter had taken place, clearly _**she**_ wasn't going to turn back until _**she**_ had had _**her**_ fun or the fight was certainly over. The look on _**her**_ abstract looking face that Abelle could make out was that of psychotic glee at the prospect of a battle marred only by the cold fury that Eden had tried to hurt Rochelle. Abelle shivered frightfully. She had heard of Varicose's psychosis and darkness being far worse than others but this was never more evident than now._

_Varicose moved forwards some about to continue fight but stopped her advance becuase of Abelles actions._

_Throwing herself in prostration in front of the hazy lined figures face Abelle cried out. "Please have mercy on my friend. She didn't mean any thing by it. She was upset and not thinking clearly."_

_A cold livid voice with no earlier amusement present spoke out, in terrifying tones that cut like dry ice on bare hands. "Your pathetic 'friend' has insulted me, threatened me, and what's more has threatened the life of my fledgling. Now with that in mind tell me why I shouldn't kill that cowardly excuse of a life form." The intent was clear and there was no hesitation present in the body language as Varicose callously talked of killing Eden. Eden clearly had taken it too far by threatening Rochelle and now it was up to Abelle to plead her case._

"_Please. Please spare her. Eden's pregnant. She loves Francis and she didn't want to raise a child alone without him. I know vampires are not supposed to believe in love but we do. Please spare Eden."At this Varicose looked thoughtful. The unbearable and tension filled silence stretched on for four agonizingly slow minutes as varicose though it over._

"_Fine I shall spare her. But if I ever see her threatening me or my fledgling ever again I shall kill her and then you for convincing me to allow her to live the first time. It will be swift and without mercy." _

'_Yes. Thank you. Thank you."_

_With that said Varicose's body solidified and Abelle got a good look at her face finally. Pale with carrot orange hair that looked like it once was blonde that led down to her shoulders, scarlet eyes bloodier red than the darkest nigh, Tiny waist and hips, large chest, milk white pale skin and a petite height and slender arms and legs. An innocent face that of an angel hid the evil that was that of a demon held small blood red lips._

_Abelle was considering leaving-_

Alucard wrenched himself from Abelle's mind and the memory violently, his body stiff from shock and his mind reeling. Throwing Abelle into the tree line behind him into a safe distance from the cliff edge and the water there Alucard stopped caring what happened to her.

Alucard had found Seras.

She was alive. She is alive and Alucard had found her. She is alive and she had changed into a powerful nosferatu Alucard could be proud to call his queen. She is alive and no longer feared drinking blood or killing at all, instead she now seemed to revel in it, but more than that 'she's alive' as the prevalent thought in his mind. He had started to loose hope that his police girl was still alive but relief and stark shock radiated from him at this strange twist of fate that the same woman he had been hunting was his intended mate. She is alive and Alucard knows where she lives. He had spent two days already but they were two days very well spent in Alucard's opinion.

Alucard heard a whimper and looked over at Abelle's slowly healing body. He sighed and decided to give the youngling a second chance. His glee and good mood had made him merciful. Alucard teleported back to the bar and left her in a bathroom stall where there would be no sunlight.

Alucard made his way back to the hotel as the waning hours and the slowly rising sun lightened up the now empty streets. Alucard was more determined than ever to find Trais Varicose. He suddenly paused in his steps stunned as something occurred to him. _How stupid of me. 'Trais Vericose' is an anagram for Seras Victoria. How could I not realize such a thing? Its no wonder the scent was so familiar to me. I had sworn that I had smelled it before but that was because I had smelled it before. It also explains why she doesn't go near England or anywhere close to England; she is avoiding getting seen by me or Integra._

Alucard was barley thinking as the numb shock and joy he felt at this new knowledge came to him. Getting back to the hotel room he phased though the back wall and into his hotel room. Tomorrow he would make his way to Baron, to Seras. Alucard got into his coffin and laid down thinking. Excitement flooding through him at the prospect of finding his Seras. Soon, very soon. He wanted to go now and see how much Seras had changed. He wanted to go and claim her as his own.

He had waited forty eight years for this and he wasn't going to wait much longer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

9-29-10

For those of you who don't know what the writing on the door is on Rochelle's second flashback the writing engraved on the door of the 'forbidden room' (**"Pasara de Hermes este nemele meu, manaca aripile mele de a ma face sa imblanzesti."**) is, Romanian for: **"The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame." **

Also every location, name of city, name of bridge or landmark are real, except for Baron. I've spent several days researching and checking for accuracy. The white cliffs of Dover really have mostly Granit texture and calcium deposits; there really is a Calais France with a bridge called the Bassin De La Mame, with a famous lighthouse on a dock that has been there since World War II.

*warning* for those who have not noticed I have gone back to the last two chapters and made a small bit of editing. It is very small. I just added a couple sentences and a paragraph to fix a plot hole.*

**Response time:**

**tokiko76:** you seem to be misunderstanding something. When I have long parts of stories that are italicized it means that they are flashbacks. I didn't have a 'skip forty years', Seras paints scene, then 'skip three years' thing going on. It makes no sense, I just wouldn't do it. The time line is better explained in chapter one so re-read that. What you are experiencing with the italic parts are flashbacks.

Exact wikipedia definition: **"****Flashback (also called analepsis, plural analepses) is an interjected scene that takes the narrative back in time from the current point the story has reached. Flashbacks are often used to recount events that happened before the story's primary sequence of events or to fill in crucial backstory. Character origin flashbacks specifically refers to flashbacks dealing with key events early in a character's development."**

Alucard sent seras away with the intention of looking for her after integra died. He sent her away because integra was talking with Walter about destroying seras or binding seras to her bloodline like alucard is bound. I understand that you like the 'lone vampire' thing… but im not going to apologize for it. I love it the way it is. Im not adverse to change as I have proved by going to the first chapter and fixing some things, but im not going to remove a character just because one fanfiction lover doesn't like it that much. And why do you not like that it's a woman? I don't understand. You got something against female vampires? But thankyou for the compliments on my descriptions of the story. I do my best.

**chelay:** Rochelle does love Seras. I haven't yet completely decided Rochelle's reaction to Alucard. I think she will have some mixed reactions about what goes one. I've already thought of some scenes and dialogue that involves Rochelle and her actions towards the end but the reactions for the beginning I haven't decided yet. It you read the second chapter you will find some plot devices that will be used for the future. *wink* (^_-)

**Overlord Ixmythot**: Glad to hear you like Rochelle. Sadly you seem to be one of the only few who do. Good catch on the dragon metaphor. I wasn't sure anyone would understand that reference. The dragon metaphor is one of my more brilliant ideas if I may say so without sounding bigheaded. It was a double meaning to the dream. The vampiric side of Rochelle recognized it wasn't just _any_ vampire that was coming but Dracula/Alucard and was trying to warn Rochelle.

(**Quick history lesson:**

For those of you who don't know in real life Dracula really existed. Not the vampire part but a Wallachia prince born in the year of 1431, who waged war on the ottoman Turks and earned the nickname 'Vlad the Impaler' because he would throw his enemies onto sharpened stakes while they were still alive and put them on display for everyone to see. His real official name is 'Vlad III Tepes _Drăculea, _also spelled "Drakulya" and '_Drăculea_' means "son of the dragon". This title is in reference to his father,Vlad _Dracul_, who received that moniker from his subjects because he had joined the Order of the Dragon. _Dracul_, from the Latin word _Draco_, meaning "dragon", is derived from the Greek word Δράκων (Dracon). It is thought that Bram Stoker based his famous novel '_Dracula_' on Vlad the Impaler.

**End of history lesson.**

Thus Rochelle's dream has a double meaning. Understand everyone? Kudos to **Overlord Ixmythot** for the good eye. Not only can Alucard turn into a dragon, the most powerful version of a familiar when the seals are unlocked, but his actual name is Vlad tepes 'son of the dragon'. Because Alucard is actually Dracula with his name reversed I will be relying heavily on bram stoker's novel, wikipedia, movies, documentaries and historic internet sites for most of these facts with a little imagination to fill in the blanks. You might want to familiarize yourself with the wikipedia page or at least watch the movie based off of it. I have. It's very fascinating.

End of explanation.)

Ooh! By the way! Im absolutly obsessed with this song called 'The Dog Days Are Over' by Florence And The Machines. But no one else seems to have ever heard this great song. Am I the only one? Okay. See you guys next time.

-He will knock four times


	4. Ch 4 Falling Dancing Fight or flight?

"_**All journeys have a secret destination of which the traveler is unaware."**_

"Behold the city of Amiens France." A clear soprano voice rang out into the hours of darkness from a cliff top, disrupting the no longer empty silence there. The moon was waning as the crescent part of the lunar cycle drew nearer and the pitch blackness around the two women was undisturbed with the inky black clouds around them. Seras was pointing to a mass of twinkling white and yellow lights a mile away that sprawled out across the landscape and flatlands for miles around in every direction. They were on a massive rocky precipice that overlooked the town and Rochelle was uncertain about their safety on standing so close to the edge on a cliff thousands of feet up. It was a ridiculous unfounded fear as they were immortal and of the undead but she still had it. The cold night air didn't bother her being one of the undead but the wet did as it would ruin her clothing. Black ominous clouds looking like harbingers of doom were coming in and it looked like Amiens was in for one hell of a rainstorm.

It had been three weeks since they left the sleepy town of Baron in the mountainside valley far behind them in favor of the far north. They had stopped at several towns and cities thinking up new ways to have fun or just hunting. They had already amused themselves greatly terrorizing several tourists by using their vampire powers in creative ways. At a known haunted location that was a great tourist trap they made several humans hallucinate of transparent people running around looking ghoulish and then the two vampires laughed when the humans panicked and started screaming about seeing ghosts which made all the other humans panic and run towards the exit. At another town her master had trained her on the use of familiars which Rochelle is still trying to do. Her master had said that she wasn't disappointed because familiars are terribly advanced and that it had taken her a full year when she was twelve year old vampire to make the change.

The gale blew unceasingly around them rippling their clothing around them like it had a life of its own. Seras was wearing thin black leather high heel boots that fit snugly to her slender legs like a second skin and went all the way to her knees, they also made her look tall enough to be Rochelle's regular height of 5'5. The black fishnet stockings she wore that had a sexy spider webbed pattern were barley visible under the high thigh leather black miniskirt she wore. An exotically dark amethyst tank top with a low cut was hidden from view by a vintage leather vest with no sleeves that took on a decidedly more feminine shape with slender Seras wearing it. She had on Black leather fingerless gloves that extended to her forearm that helped complete the look.

Seras was also wearing black glass bar earrings that made tinkling noises like miniature bells every time the wind blew. She had on a purple choker that was worn high on her neck and it had a black spider webbed design perfectly matching the fishnet stockings. The black bangle bracelets on each wrist completed the look perfectly. Seras's hair had been grown out to her lower waist and it was left down to freely blow around her petite pale face towards the town with the wind. Its usual yellow orange hair color whisked up and down wildly with the unfading winds making it look like a beautiful mass of hells fire attached to her skull. Seras hadn't yet disguised her eyes yet so they were still a bloody scarlet color.

Rochelle sighed wistfully. He master had made her wear an outfit from masters closet, having finally grown tired last year of the 'horrendous fashions', as she so kindly put it, from the modern days and had proceeded to shred every ounce of Rochelle's modern clothing. Rochelle was at least glad her master had taught her how to use her powers to reform clothing so that they would fit perfectly otherwise the clothing would never fit on her. The shirts chest area would be baggy. Her master did have a ridiculously large chest line that would make any woman cry with shame.

If Rochelle hadn't seen that photo album of master when she was human that one time in the forbidden room, and seen that the chest line is that same now as it was then, she would have thought her master had used her vampiric powers to give herself a bigger chest. Thankfully master had allowed her to choose an outfit of her own out of the outdated 'hunting clothes' as Rochelle called them. She called them that because that's exactly what they were designed to do, attract men for the two of them to feed on. One perk of being undead it that vampires don't sweat, get dirty or have a scent in the sense that a living being had. Vampires have scents but those scents were never in the usual sense that they let clothing become smelly. It was more that vampires always smelled the same. So they never had to wash clothing, or bedding.

Another advantage to being dead was that you were basically taken out of the system. You technically didn't exist anymore. You didn't need money anymore because you didn't eat what humans ate and anything else you wanted you could easily steal. There were no taxes, no mortgages to pay, no phone calls about library books being returned. You were dead to the world and far above any part of its system. You could go where you wanted when you wanted. Master said that they were supposed to be the 'nomadic race' of beings. It explained why Seras couldn't seem to stay still in one place for long. Master seemed to rebel at the stagnation the human race seemed comfortable living in. but then again, Seras wasn't human and neither was Rochelle so why should they act like one?

Rochelle had opted for a blood red outfit that highlighted her pale skin, with bright claret-colored leather low rider pants that went all the way to the ankles and crimson high heels. A Red baby doll top which went down to her lower thighs showed off her shoulders and bare arms beautifully. It was a nice stretchy fabric, soft and comfortable. Rochelle cast a slightly envious glance her master's way, who was still admiring the night with her now long hair flying around her. Her master had a beauty and confidence to her that Rochelle wasn't sure she could obtain. Master had said that Rochelle would come into her own with time leaving Rochelle to be resigned to being just merely pretty. Sure Rochelle was beautiful enough but the devil may care attitude her master had at times in the face of danger Rochelle envied. Yet at the same time her master was so kind at times. She was like a kind sister. Both of these personalities to he master were at odds and yet still fit. It made her radiate confidence and power, passion, crazy and beautiful.

"Thank you." A quiet voice said. Rochelle started and looked over at her master bashfully, embarrassed that her thoughts had been read again at the worst time possible. But Seras appreciated the compliment. It may have just been a byproduct of the usual fledgling fascination they hold for their masters but it was still nice to Seras to know that she hadn't worked so hard all these years for nothing. All fledglings become obsessed with knowing everything of their masters growing up. They cannot help their fixations on their masters as it is part of their very nature and instincts. They may genuinely love their master behind the fledgling obsessions with masters but the lines eventually got blurred where that obsession and genuine love met leaving errant thoughts about said master to be hard to discern between the two. On the other hand the fledgling may loath and despise their master but they cannot help but love them at the same time because of the fledgling obsessions.

Hunger crazes, excitable blood lust, obsessions with their sires, half hearted human characteristics they had yet to dispose off such as breathing, pity for prey, instantly killed in sunlight, uncontrollable sleeping patterns and dreaming. All these signs of a newborn vampire or fledgling were things that Seras had outgrown. Among maturing fully into the vampire mindset Seras prided herself in her abilities as a vampire. They were a mark of how changed she was since her hated and love fledgling days. She loved them for the memories. She hated them because they were happy ones that led to her being released forcibly. Whenever Seras remembered, the memories would leave her feeling tired and sad and cold and empty. Now she ignored them because she hated HIM.

Seras looked over at her very abashed fledgling with a genuine smile on her face. "Is that how you view me Noires Moutons; Beautiful and crazy?"

Rochelle looked below to the city lights twinkling a mile away below as she hesitated to answer. Rochelle was relieved to see her master smiling and calling her by her nickname. It meant that master wasn't angry at Rochelle for the flippant thoughts. How should Rochelle answer? The youngling knows her master wasn't angry but she doesn't know how to explain herself. Struggling to find a way to express herself the minutes dragged on and Rochelle felt uncomfortable under the curious scrutiny of her master.

Suddenly she didn't need to speak and she was knocked breathless forward by a flat palm to the back. As one minute her feet had been planted on solid rock and the next she is now plummeting towards the ground thousands of feet below her. Fear caught her chest and Rochelle was about to shriek. Rochelle held in her frightened scream when she felt her hand being held. Looking to her right she saw her master smiling with fierce joy at the breathtaking plunge being made, holding her hand as they fell together. Hair whipping wildly around them, clothes flapping and a shrieking howl of gales as they cut through the air around them they fell. Seras was spread eagle enjoying the plummet and soon Rochelle relaxed enough from her surprise to enjoy the drop.

Rochelle let out a fierce yell of primal joy before screaming at her master over the whistling noise of the air around them that the free falling bodies made. "Yes master! You're both beautiful and crazy! Who the hell else but an insane person, would do something like pushing me off a cliff and jumping right after?" Her master just laughed in elation and laughed in bliss before doing a free fall summersault forcing Rochelle to do one as well because Seras was holding her hand. Rochelle could understand her laughter and screamed exultantly in her own euphoria. This was free will at its best.

They fell past the cragged rock face of the cliffs down, down, down. They fell past sparse vegetation that dotted the walls, moss and lichen alike, downward, downward, and downward. Rochelle felt like she was plummeting to the center of the earth itself and she didn't care at all about anything except the need to fall farther. It got even better. Still holding her masters hand they simultaneously faced downward with their heads pointed downward and their feet pointed up into the air to go faster and the wind screamed louder around them till the shrill gale force hurt their ears and still they didn't care. Rochelle felt free as she fell, the wind falling around her; more liberated than she had ever felt in her stifling human life of the light and rules. Rochelle felt like master of the sky and companion of her master, Rochelle reveled in the drop and in blatant vivification of gravity. She defied them all, death, life, fear, hate, restrictions, gravity, gods, devils, angels, demons, rules, laws, limitations. All were beneath her in the indescribable freedom she was experiencing. She disobeyed them all and reveled in every moment of her unashamed defiance.

To sum everything she felt up, Rochelle in that instant felt infinite

As the hard ground rushed up to meet them they suddenly stopped midair with a violent jerk, almost as is they had been marionettes on a string that had reached the end of their rope. Seras's eyes had taken on a burning red glow that looked like twin fires glowing in the black night around her as she used her levitating abilities to stop the dangerous freefall. Seras would have been able to have landed safely on her own but Rochelle wasn't able to. Slowly they drifted the last fifteen feet to the ground with a soft thump of Rochelle's feet and a noiseless landing of Seras's own feet. Rochelle, who still hadn't kicked the habit of breathing, was gasping for air wholly breathless at the aftermath of the exhilarating drop. She was still smiling in excitement and her face was as flushed as a vampire face could be.

They were now on a pebble strew pasture with little vegetation around them. An old oak tree was blackened from the night but everything was clearly visible to the two vampires. In the far distance towards the north they could see the ever constant steady glow of the streetlights of Amiens France, off in the distance. Except for the two women there were no other people there. A few animals could be heard running away from them, as they always did when they smelled a vampire. Only domesticated dogs or housecats, who had lost their basic instincts, could be comfortable around Rochelle and Seras anymore without fleeing. It was quiet with the exception of Rochelle's panting. The edge of the forest could be seen off to their left.

Despite the free fall only Rochelle's cobalt black hair was frizzled and wind whipped. Another peculiarity of being a vampire, Rochelle supposed, was that they were never to be windswept or dirty. Their bodies would get dirt on it and it would just shuffle off like burnt skin. Although the hair was something they had to consciously work on to keep right. Seras being a skilled nosferatu had no trouble keeping her hair right. Rochelle on the other hand was going to need help.

Seras walked forward and with a quick thought helped Rochelle's hair settle, but not before laughing at the Albert Einstein hair style Rochelle had been sporting. Rochelle's hair had literally been straight up in the air, looking like a Warner bros cartoon of someone who had just gotten frightened. Soon Rochelle had calmed down enough to talk and her breathing had evened out. Rochelle had been so happy with their free fall she forgot to be upset that her master, had just a minute earlier, pushed her unceremoniously off of the very top of a cliff without any warning.

"Master that was amazing, may we go again? Please?" Rochelle eagerly begged. Rochelle craved that fierce rush of joy she had felt from the freedom and that excitement. Seras smiled at her fledgling warmly and was about to say 'yes' before she noticed something that concerned her. It was Rochelle's eyes.

Seras sighed regretfully. 'No Noires Moutons, we cannot go again. We both need to feed tonight." Rochelle's eyes automatically flickered up to her masters own eyes and sure enough noticed the darker than usual scarlet hue there, a clear sign of hunger. Then Rochelle became aware of her own hunger, a piercing feeling in her stomach and a dry achy pain in her throat and realized the truth of her master's words. Sighing wistfully Rochelle cast one last look at the top of the precipice that she couldn't see before they turned away from the cliff side and leisurely started walking towards town.

Their eyes were a dark black red like jet covered in blood, and sinister intent was clear. Footsteps were lighter and noiseless as they passed by the halfway point to the unsuspecting town filled with humans. Neither of them spoke. They could smell the humans far ahead of them, smell the blood. It made both of the young vampires fangs lengthen. Seras may have been older and with better restraint but she really was fairly young. Despite their eagerness to get there and feed they continued the slow pace. Both vampires eagerly mused about the coming hunt and could feel their bloodlusts rising, the call for death and the call for blood coming from within them. Who were they to stop this need?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

One hour later a clock struck two o'clock in Amiens France and every living being had finally admitted that it was time to sleep. Drunks were stumbling home from the bars, leaning on each other and singing crude songs tunelessly. With the street lamps every twenty feet there were sharp contrasting darkness's that were impossible to see in if you were standing in the lamplight. Lights everywhere of even the most dedicated night owls house were flickering off as they admitted defeat and succumbed to the need to sleep. The old cobblestones streets of Amiens were cold and rough, blacker than even the blackest shade of jet in the night. It may have been summer but they were in a far north part of France and a storm is coming.

They are in the older part of town where two dead drained bodies dropped to the ground with an unceremonious 'thump'. Seras ignored them as she no longer cared now that she was full. They were dead insignificant lumps of flesh anyways. Seras had seen into their worthless minds and the men had nothing but rape and murder in them anyways. Rochelle stared in morbid fascination at them because she still cared. They were a pair of men wasting away in an alleyway, surrounded by bottles of booze. Rochelle knew the name of the man she had drained and every intimate detail and thought he had ever had because she had absorbed his soul. His name was Simon and he-

'Stop it Rochelle." Her master's voice sternly spoke, not unkind but firm. "You must let go of your love for humans. To feel guilty for every soul we have fed from and taken will eventually drive us mad. I do not feel guilty and you need to learn to let go of your guilt. I am not saying that you should have no empathy but neither should you continue to think like a human. You have already begun to enjoy the hunt, as you should, but still feel guilty afterwards. The souls you have absorbed shouldn't be of interest to you unless there is something you need to know, like how to speak a language or find a location. We do not make friends with the humans. They are our chosen pray. **We** are not human. Remember that well."

"Yes master." Rochelle spoke quietly, looking down at her feet despondently. She really was trying. She can't understand why it isn't getting any easier considering she has been trying so hard for so long now.

Seras felt the unhappiness of her fledgling through the mental link they shared and sighed in discontent herself. Rochelle was very young and didn't realize that Seras only wanted what was best for her. Seras didn't want Rochelle to experience what she had during her days as a fledgling. Seras cursed her idiocy for remembering and shook her head clear of the thoughts. Stepping forward Seras walked up to Rochelle who was still looking down at her feet and unaware that Seras had moved. Leaning in close to Rochelle's ear, made easier by the black boots that increased her height, Seras whispered into her fledgling's ear and startled Rochelle.

"You must let go Rochelle. You _must_. It does not do to dwell on hopeless fools dreams and forget how to live; or at least as alive as we undead can be. You must understand that while I respect that you love your humanity you must let go of it or the guilt will consume you and before long mad you will be. Far more mad than some of the most virulent of our kind. Even if you try to keep it with you your humanity will disappear inevitably. It is far better to get rid of it now while you are young and you have very little to be guilty for." Rochelle listened silently, completely memorized by her master's quiet words. This was one of those rare moments in which her master was not only being patient and kind on the subject of Rochelle's shame concerning drinking blood.

Seras continued. "Forget them Rochelle. Forget them all. The people you once called friends, mother, father, sister, brother. The ones called uncle, aunt, grandmother, grandfather. Forget your family. Forget the humans. You are dead and they are mortal. You will live on while they will die old and weak. Disregard them. Remember that you are no longer human and embrace what you are. I have patiently waited three long years and allowed you far more time to adjust than others would think wise out of respect for you."

Rochelle realized the truth of her master's words. Her master had been very tolerant for three years with Rochelle. She had had several conversations before trying to help Rochelle stop feeling so guilty. It eventually brought Rochelle out of her guilt but eventually Rochelle would start feeling guilty again on a later hunting trip and once more they would have the conversations. Rochelle had complained about the hunting at first but now she is used to it. She doesn't complain anymore but she still can't help the guilt she feels for each and every one of her victims. Rochelle wanders that if the day she gets used to killing without remorse is the day she should be concerned. She just can't think that it is not so easy to kill without feeling. Rochelle almost wants the damn day she kills without feeling to come so she can stop feeling guilty.

Catching more of Rochelle's thoughts Seras whispered more desperately, trying to be soothing and make Rochelle understand. Seras _needed_ Rochelle to understand if only to spare her from the seven hellish years she had spend at Hellsing and the five more painful years after being released, both spent battling her vampire nature. It had been twelve nightmarish years of self torment, denial, and mad moon dreams of nourishing herself but not killing humans. Twelve years Seras never wanted Rochelle to suffer.

"No, no you misunderstand Noires Moutons. You cannot kill without feeling and nor should you. Surely you have felt it? The amusement as you feel the preys fear and they cower before you? The thrill of the hunt as they turn tail like the cowards they are and try to run for their right to live, to exist? The triumph when you finally pin them down by the throat and they struggle uselessly beneath you? Then the delicious delights as you bite down into their soft supple necks and suck out their warm blood?"

"I am trying master. I really am." Rochelle said even quieter trying to ignore the enticing imagery that almost makes her hungry again despite having just eaten.

Seras pulled back and looked intently for a minute, a passive expression on her face, thoughtfully studying her confused and distressed child. The shame there on her fledglings face Seras recognized very well having experienced the same shame herself for years after being released. Until one day she found she no longer cared. Inwardly Seras felt angry. Not at Rochelle but at herself. This was almost a repeat of her fledgling years. How could she make Rochelle understand? How could she make Rochelle avoid the same mistakes of guilt and shame over normal needs? Seras felt as if she was failing Rochelle at her inability to make Rochelle understand to, to stop feeling ashamed and guilty at the deaths of the mortals they fed on. Seras didn't like feeling as if she was failing. Vampires as old as Seras are not supposed to feel guilty or ashamed, or as if they had failed.

"I recognize your efforts Rochelle but my patience is waning fast. Do not try. Do. Feel the night and darkness within you an embrace it. It is a core piece of your very being. You must welcome and make peace with your vampiric side or it will swallow you whole and consume you and the person you are now will be lost forever." _And I will be sad to see you go. _Seras didn't say the last part out loud. To say it would be an admittance of needing her fledgling, something that she can't afford to do as it shows weakness. If Rochelle knew Seras had weakness it would leave her free to leave. Movement behind them alerted Seras to the ghouls that had just risen from the now drained corpses. Sighing Seras effortlessly destroyed them with a fist through the heart and they promptly turned into twin piles of ash. Her earlier good mood was disappearing under the lackluster black depression attitude of her fledgling.

Rochelle looks up about to speak but finds her master swiftly walking towards the center of town and she ran forward to catch up. "Master how does-"

"You know, it is a very pleasant night. Very little moonlight and it seems as if a large storm is coming. I have always loved the air and the moon when the calm interlude before the rainstorm is happening." Rochelle realized her master had changed the subject and that the topic was closed for discussion. Resigning herself to thinking about this later Rochelle tried to cheer up and participate.

"Master what are we going to do tonight?" her master always had some idea of how to have fun. Last time they had sat at the top of the Eiffel tower and drank blood wine. Before that they had had fun terrorizing tourists by making them see gory hellish images that the tourists would run in terror from. Before that they had laid spread eagle and stared at the stars talking. Even before that they had had hunting contests. Before that her master had trained her to change her appearance.

Seras stopped, turned around and gave a smile. Seras just had an idea of how to cheer Rochelle up.

"I had thought we could sing and dance tonight. I have not had a decent singing in a good while. What say you?" It was an eager slow smile that spread across Rochelle's face. Masters was a good singer and she loved to hear her sing. Master is also a good dancer. Both women silently looked at each other frozen for a couple of minutes without words before simultaneously running off faster towards the center of town, giggling uncontrollably like a couple of school girls talking about boys.

This was another aspect of her master's friendly side that Rochelle liked. Playfulness. Her master was not only mischievous but playful as well. She loved to sing and dance, to hunt, to run and Rochelle loved her for that. Once they had played a vampire version of tag and her master had happily laughed the whole time, not the cackle of bitter mocking insanity that she used on other people but a genuine smile of happiness and a sweet natured laugh that was like the musical tinkle of harmonious bells.

They got to the center of town and passed through the main street towards the floating gardens of Amiens or as they were more commonly known here as 'Les Jardins de Flottement d'Amiens'. Rochelle could see them somewhat but her master just past by them disinterestedly. Several war memorials dotted the cobbled streets, all reminders of how the gardens were nearly destroyed during World War II. Surprisingly enough the massive ancient thirteenth centenary cathedral right in the middle of the gardens had been completely untouched throughout the war despite the multiple wild fires and bombs that had battered burned the verdant grounds. The French gothic style cathedral had several turrets and spires that shot straight into the air by forty-five meters, aged cobblestones and brick that were weatherworn and gray, surrounded by white Lilly flowers and green sweet grass proudly stands the renowned cathedral: The Notre Dame. This particular church is celebrated regularly as the largest gothic style monument in all of France by the world heritage center.

The rivers threaded its way through the gardens and had lotus flowers and shrubs in it. It also weaved past a famous statue called the 'L'ange Pleurant' or the 'Weeping Angel'. It was a massive marble statue seven feet high of an angel with its hands held against her face with a fountain that burbled forth tears. The statue was supposed to be in dedication to the hopes that humanity will one day be redeemed in the eyes of god. In the meantime the angel would shed tears for the lost innocence of the human race.

Throughout the massive rolling gardens are a wide running river and several canals which Rochelle eyed warily as they walked carefully across the cobble stoned bridge. One good fall into any running body of water was enough to kill any vampire as young as she was. Any landlocked water that didn't have a stream or river connecting through it a vampire could enter but running water was not to be entered by a vampire, especially a newborn. When they reached the other side of the bridge they were faced with a wrought iron fence with chain link covering it. Clearly no one was allowed in after dark. The elder nosferatu ignored the fence and jumped it with ease, her golden red hair fanning out behind her as she gracefully arced over the fence. Rochelle followed suit and was proud that she had managed to land without stumbling.

Her master said that with everyday that she let go of her humanity was everyday that her powers would flower and manifest. Rochelle in the begging like every vampire have astounding physical strength and speed but the problem came with controlling it and it got easier with age like everything else did for vampires. You could jump a hundred feet in one leap in two seconds flat but the landing it something your body has to learn and instincts were the key. But instincts were hindered by youngling's human emotions and human instincts.

Reaching a grassy knoll with weeping willows surrounding them they stopped. The grass was lush and green soft downy beneath their feet. The weeping willows formed natural curtains around everything and made a large ring around the curtain. Running water could be heard off in the distance Rochelle could see the bugs that were there in the clearing with them sense the two vampire's presence and they quickly buzzed away. Without preamble her master stepped to the center of the glade and titled her head back. Her lips parted and she began by singing in a wailing, haunting tune a foreign language Rochelle recognized. Her master loved the language of the gypsies and their music. The gypsies or as they were actually known as were called Roma, meaning 'human', lived in Slavic countries near places like Italy, Transylvania and Romania.

Turning slowly this way and that her master sang in a transfixing song, spinning slowly her hair swaying in the air around her. This was a slow song where every syllable was accentuated and elongated. Slowly falling from her mouth the foreign words were beautiful and powerful. Rochelle knew this language and could understand what her master was singing. It was beautiful; beauty in its basest form. The song was about love and how fleeting it was.

"_me djinaua jeg rat gai wam". _

_(I remember one night where we met)_

"_Me djinaua jeg rat gai wam"._

_(I remember one night where we met)_

"_Gai wam"_

_(Where we met)_

"_Gai wam"_

_(Where we met)_

"_Gai wam"_

_(Where we met)_

"_Gai wam"_

_(Where we met)_

"_Gai wam" _

_(Where we met)_

Here her master paused her singing, she began to spin faster and faster in dizzying circles raising her arms above her head in an oval shape fingertips meeting high above her head. Darting this way and that her body wiggled in fantastic shapes and she was clearly enjoying herself. Her eyes were closed and a smile on her face. Rochelle joined in the dance stomping her feet and spinning around, she lost herself in the dance ad was once again happy. Here her master sped up the tempo of the song and the beautiful words floated off of her tongue in a popping fashion. Rochelle could almost hear the tambourines, drums, flutes and guitars that would have accompanied the song. It was music that made her feel as if she were in Brazil. It was heady fast paced music that made a person spin until they were giddy. Her master opened her mouth and continued to sing.

"_Me djinau jeg rat gai kelam_."

_(I remember one night where we were dancing)_

Rochelle jumped up and down clapping along to the tune and she jumped back and forth spinning this way and that. The world spun and she laughed in delight, all cares and worries disappearing. All she could hear was her master singing beautifully, in that old wailing tongue which syllables twisted around the mouth before being shot out, that and laughing, all she could feel was her body dancing to the music and pure joy, the feel of her pale bare feet as she stamped down onto the cool sweet acid green grass below her that felt like a downy pillow, all she could smell as the summers night around them and the flowers and roses that covered the gardens, all she could see as she moved back and forth were brief flashes of the moon her master and the willow trees around them. The song went even faster when the chorus was reached.

"_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la"_

"_Me djinau jeg rat gai kelam." _

_(I remember one night where we were dancing)_

"_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la"_

"_tsawo djine du" _

_(Boy, do you remember)_

"_diri bacht an goi rat" _

_(How happy you have been in that night)_

"_miri bacht an goi rat"_

_(How happy I have been in that night)_

Still singing the song her master grabbed her hand and they began to spin faster ad faster together like they had when they were children with their friends. Faster and faster still they tamped down the earth spinning and Rochelle felt exhilarated! They spun and spun and spun until they were no longer spinning but the world spun in wild circles around them and they could not care in the slightest! Twirling again and again they laughed all their cares away. There were certainly things Rochelle had used to wonder would have been better if she ha died as a human but she doesn't regret her decision. Not when she had her master by her side. Not when she had someone she could call and older sister. And Seras was like an older sister in Rochelle's mind, in the way that Rochelle always envied her looks, her wise beyond years mind frame and the strength that radiated off her in waves. Not just strength of body and abilities but strength of mind and character. Or at least the kind of character that vampires valued. Seras was her friend and sister on sorts and Rochelle wouldn't want it any other way. They always had fun and Rochelle never wanted to be at anyone's side but her masters. The song continued again speeding up a little more as the tempo rose and fell.

"_Me djinau jeg rat gai kelam_."

_(I remember one night where we were dancing)_

"_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la"_

Finally letting go both women fell to the ground laughing not caring in the slightest above grass stains or anything for that matter. Laughing themselves for a few minutes they fell silent and stared at the stars, what little of the sky that could be seen from behind the inky colored clouds that were steadily massing in the sky above them to begin their stormy assault of the elements. They just laid there lost in their thoughts. No words needed to be said because at that moment they were happy and at peace, content to share their companionship with each other. From where they were laying there wasn't even any wind to disturb them. it was the calm before the storm. Rochelle breathed in deeply and enjoyed the French freesias and ivy vines, the bitter flower bells and many other aromas tat flooded the garden. Being a vampire she will always be able to smell a wide range of things and her mind will catalogue the smells unconsciously. Her night vision made everything look as clear as day, she could see every blade of grass distinctly and in sharp clear focus.

A slow wind blew towards them coming from the north. Rochelle could hear it coming before it reached them. She looked forward to the new smells it would bring her. Breathing out she waited until the quiet breeze gently blew over them before breathing in deeply- and the quiet of the night was disturbed like a rocket in a graveyard! The air was full of hissing angrily. Both vampires were no longer on the ground peacefully lying down but tense in ready to fight positions. Their stances hostile as they felt threatened; a vampire was coming. Male by the scent and extremely old, quite powerful and maliciousness and evil was unmistakable in the scent.

Seras realized what was happening and snapped back into herself she took several long whiffs of the air around her. It was a pungent scent, familiar somehow… hearing another threatening hiss Seras looked over at Rochelle and saw her fledgling still taken by her vampiric instincts. Rochelle was in a well places fighter's crouch, perfect stance, and her eyes a burning red and she scented the air once again. Sighing she gave a true order to her fledgling which Rochelle had no choice but to obey.

_Rochelle. Rochelle listen to me, listen and recognize your master._

Like an abrupt slap to the face Rochelle's eyes widened as she snapped back to her self, her stance relaxed but the tense and fear was still there. Her instincts screamed danger, they shrieked for blood and they shrieked for self preservation. Two warring emotions and urges within her that thrilled her very core and shook her soul. Rochelle opened her mouth to speak but her master just raised a hand to silence her. She needed concentration at this moment. Seras thought there was something familiar about this scent. Like a half forgotten dream, or of a dream within a dream. Opening her mind to the world around her Seras cast her senses out far and wide sniffing all the while. The wind seemed to have brought it far ahead of its owner and it had been greatly diluted and thinned out.

Seras opened her mouth and breathed in deep through her nose, scenting what the wind had brought with it. Yes, it was definitely someone she had smelled before but who could it be. It must have been a while ago if she could not remember it. A second wind, a hard gust blew in and buffeted them carrying a stronger sample of the wind. Smelling the air Seras abruptly stiffened as her mind stopped. Every part of her was rigid with shock and pain but that was all forgotten as the hundreds of souls she had consumed over the last thirty year were howling, every single one of them screaming advice at her. Every single one screamed words arguing back and forth about what she should do, to run or stay and Seras didn't know what to do. Eventually the din lowered some and some still screamed some spoke in normal tones while others whispered.

_**RUN! He will kill you if he sees you.**___A man cried out.

_**No stay! See what he wants. See why he is so far from where he belongs.**___An elderly woman's voice shouted over the others, trying to counsel.

_**Leave now, he will hurt you again. He tore out your heart that day and is coming to do it again.**___A male convict warned sounding convinced.

_**Stay, you know you love him. Work things out. You love him, always have. Admit it.**___A young woman said softly.

_**She doesn't love him, she hates him. He treated her like dirt. Like a worthless person unworthy of his time or energy.**___A man's voiced snarled angrily, insulted at the idea.

_**Yes she does. She knows she loves him.**_ A soft whispery voice said that sounded like an old man.

And it went on like this. Voices of every age, race, gender, all the souls she had ever fed from battling it out to have their say on what Seras should do. The discordant voices reigning havoc in her head. Her mind too rigid with shock too deeply in pain to move just listened to them speak, scream, shout, whisper, hearing every word there in her head. Her chest hurt, her eyes burned, her throat was tight and constricted. How was he had such an effect on after all these years? She could feel the soft love for him in her heart and she hated herself thoroughly for it.

_**He will hurt you. He will tear out your heart again, and step on what's left of it.**_

_**He won't hurt you.**_

_**Fight him; get revenge on the one who has caused you so much pain. He left you like all the rest, tossed you aside.**_

_**She can't fight she is no match for him yet.**_

_**Stay. Find out why he is here of all places.**_

_**Go. Run to save yourself. Run to save your fledgling. He has already hurt you emotionally and physically. He is not here to love you. He does not care what happens to you. He will hurt you and laugh.**_

_**Run. Leave. Save yourself. **_

_**Hate, fight and kill. You hate him. Rip him to pieces and make him beg for forgiveness you won't give. He has reduced you to taking out your anger onto humans, on the world, hunting them to make them all feel pain as you felt pain.**_

_**Love, forgive and understand. You love him. It might not be too late. It might be that he could grow to love you.**_

_**You love him.**_

_**You hate him.**_

_**You love and hate him. Love him as a man and hate him for using you for his amusement. For playing with you and throwing you away like all the others. He was just another in a long series of abandonment's. You thought he would care and he tossed you away when he was done.**_

_**Save yourself. Go home.**_

_**Remember Rochelle. We all love and need Rochelle to survive, to stay sane and joyful. He will kill Rochelle. He will kill her if he finds out she is your child and we will be alone once again. Save Rochelle. I won't be alone anymore. Save her. He will kill her. Leave now!**_

All of the sudden all the voices were silent a moment before the cacophony raised to deafening levels as a thousand trapped souls within the vampires screaming in fear and rage. Seras could hear every single one and this time understood what they were saying. All of them agreed on one single course of action. Seras felt fear for the first time in four years. It clutched at her heart paralyzing her. She couldn't be alone again. She wouldn't be alone again. She loved Rochelle like a sister and she needed her.

_**Run! We will not be left to the loneliness again! No more solitary wanderings! We will not be left to the emptiness.**_

_**Flee! Run from him! He is your master no more. He isn't important anyways!**_

_**I won't go back to the days of empty existence. **_

_**Without Rochelle we have no purpose! We would be surviving and living for no one! If life has no purpose your dead already! **_

_**RUN! Protect Rochelle. We need her. Protect Rochelle!**_

The souls stopped screaming different things at the last voice and they all started after him, chanting the same thing in unison, again and again and again. Steadily raising in volume their voices raising form howls to screams, all screaming the same message with an urgency that mesmerized Seras. All the same screams once more.

_**Protect Rochelle!**_

_**Protect Rochelle!**_

_**Protect Rochelle!**_

_**Protect Rochelle!**_

_**Protect Rochelle!**_

_**Protect Rochelle!**_

_**Protect Rochelle!**_

_**Protect Rochelle!**_

_**Protect Rochelle!**_

_**Protect Rochelle!**_

Finally when their screaming had risen so magnificently to volumes Seras could no longer tolerate she shut out their voices and they guttered out like a cup over a flame. Coming back to herself Seras realized four things immediately about her surroundings. One was that she was on the ground thought she had no remembrance of doing anything to lower her body. Two was that her arms were wrapped around herself hugging her form and it was if she were holding herself together. Three was that she was sobbing uncontrollably and crimson tears were pouring down her small pale white face from her burgundy eyes in bloody rivets, her grief and pain from the memories too much to handle. Four and last was that Rochelle was crouched in front of her looking concerned at she was lightly shaking Seras's shoulder with both hands.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rochelle had been standing next to her master silently ever since she had held up a hand to silence her. She felt uneasy, naked and defenseless in the face of this new elder vampire. Her master never had reacted that way. This new nosferatu was powerful, even more powerful that her master. Rochelle knew it. Her master knew it. They both knew it and the male vampire is headed directly this way, in their direction. Rochelle dint think it was a coincidence that the vampire was heading their way. She felt threatened and the nagging vampiric mind in the background screamed for her to flee, screamed for her to take her master and go, and yet they also ordered her to stay with her master and fight. It was confusing and Rochelle didn't know whether to stay or go. She nervously eyed the clearing around them.

Rochelle realized something and cursed her stupidity. The dream. The dream had warned of a powerful vampire coming and she had allowed herself to be whisked off on a journey rather than wait safely in the cave back in baron. Rochelle had thought that the mystery vampire was coming _to_ baron and when he found them gone and not there that he would loose interest. She never imagined that her dream would come true if she actually went on the trip her master offered.

Most of their race was solitary wanderers, it was just the few vampires who decide to make a coven and live together and even then the covens were never any more than eight. Rochelle had learned, thanks to her masters lessons on vampires, that in recorded history the largest vampire gathering was the grand total of a massive 108 elder vampires and it was only during the days of the holy wars that raged on in the eighteenth century. They had gathered together to defeat and kill the vampire hunters from the Vatican that threatened the existence of their kind. After that the vampires all left and went their separate ways and the Vatican was completely decimated. The humans had explained it away as a terrible fire.

Who was this mystery elder that was coming after them? Why would he do such a thing? Rochelle knew that several vampires in the past had come after her master whether to settle a grudge or to claim her as a mate. Many of these male vampires Rochelle had seen herself; all hoping to defeat her master and claim her as their own. Who could this elder vampire be and what did he want?

Rochelle looked over at her master and gasped at what she saw. Her master was gripping herself tightly, shaking horribly. She was sitting in the cold grass with bloody tear trails running down her cheeks as she was sobbing. The look in her eyes was in contrast to the obvious grief because her eyes… they looked empty. A blank glazed look to them made her look like a sad doll. Rochelle ran forward to her master and began asking what was wrong. When her master didn't respond Rochelle grabbed her shoulders and began to lightly shake her masters shoulders. Again her master just kept shaking from her own convulsions from her crying and Rochelle shakes her. So Rochelle shook her harder.

It seemed to work because the blank look disappeared and her masters crimson eyes snapped up to look into Rochelle's own crimson orbs. Her master suddenly pulled out of her grasp with an empty expression on it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gaining control of her emotions once again Seras pulled out of her fledglings grasp, wiped away her useless tears and promptly scolded her self for giving into such emotion and losing control like that. Seras realized Rochelle was asking her a question. She ignored it and grabbed Rochelle's wrist. Puling Rochelle along Seras ran southward, away from the north where the scent had flown in from. Seras began to go faster and faster until she was full out running, pulling Rochelle along with her. Occasionally Rochelle would yell out a question but Seras either didn't hear her or ignored her. Soon they were out of the gardens and were reaching the outskirts of the city. They ran past the outskirts of the town and were leaving it behind the. On they ran through the forest to the south neither vampire stopping to rest or take in the scenery. Seras knew that Rochelle wouldn't feel tired because of a vampire's strength. They ran for hours.

In the country dust was kicked up behind them in billowing clouds. They had left the town of Amiens far behind them. As they ran in heedlessly dangerous speeds Rochelle let herself be pulled along and her mind wandered. Rochelle was confused as to why her master was running and behaving this way. For one her master never ran from a battle. She always stood straight backed waiting for the enemy and then she would laugh in deaths face before screaming her delight at the prospect of battle. Secondly why had her master been crying? Rochelle had seen her masters face and they had not bee tears of panic or fear, but of pain loss and sorrow. Had her master smelled that scent before? Who had that person been to her master?

Rochelle hadn't seen her master act so emotionally out of control since the day she had entered the forbidden room and she found the portrait of her masters suspected master- … that was it wasn't it? Rochelle realized right then that the only times her master got emotionally out of control was when her master's sire was involved somehow. With a jolt Rochelle realized that her master's master might have been so very close to them and that her master was running to avoid seeing him. At least that's what she suspected. She still wasn't sure if the man in red from the painting was her master's creator. And Rochelle didn't dare ask about her theory because her master hated to talk about her master's master.

Now Rochelle really didn't understand what was going on. She felt as if she had a tangled web of mystery and questions where the more she found out the more she had left to find out. Her master painted the man and kept him as a part of her past immortalized in a room in her home yet she hated to talk about him and ran from him. What was going on? Rochelle's eyes flickered over to her master who was running at full tilt and realized her master wasn't being herself. She had a slightly crazed look to her eyes; it wasn't the usually insane glee when she was fighting. It was one of desperation and anger.

Rochelle experimentally tugged at her master's grip and found that it was an unbreakable grasp upon her person. Her master didn't even seem to notice the attempt to pull from her grasp.

They ran for another hour until they reached a town. Dawn was lightening up the sky. They would have to stop now. Rochelle estimated that they had made about a good fifty miles distance from Amiens. While that might have shocked regular humans that they had ran so fast and so far without stopping it hardly shocked Rochelle. Vampires could run for so long and so fast without getting tired it was almost depressing.

It was a small hamlet which Rochelle observed as they came in surprisingly enough had a train station. Rochelle would have looked on further but her master abruptly slowed down and Rochelle stumbled forwards, staggering at the sudden change in speeds.

Seras stood there looking everywhere for a morgue, a sewer, a shed, a closed down store, a church; any building or thing that would be undisturbed for an entire day and where no light would get to and she didn't see anything. Cursing their luck Seras dragged her fledgling with her roving her eyes over the streets, the sky still dark enough for there to be no sunlight but light enough a human could see in. fortune was with them when Seras spotted a condemned house down the street. It was old and rotting, it smelled of dust and decay. A condemned house sign out front that Seras's keen vampiric eyes could make out the due date for demolition fine print from so far away read that it wasn't until another four more days before it was to be torn down.

Making a straight beeline towards the dilapidated house Seras phased through the front door dragging Rochelle with her. Seras couldn't even seem to hear Rochelle's questions, so far gone in her focus of protecting the one thing left in her life that kept her going, kept her from doing things like she had done in her 27th year of vampiric unlife. Seras spotted a basement and she smiled manically, not at all worried that the house could come down on them. Walking over she wrenched the rotting blackened oak door open and walked down the crackling old steps covered in dirt and filth forcing Rochelle to follow after, the vice-like grip tight and inescapable.

Finally reaching the basement Seras finally let go of Rochelle's wrist and she immediately looked over the basement, looking for a window or any signs of light getting in. it was pitch black and not a single ray of light was in sight. Even better were several pieces of furniture that clearly meant to go down with the house. Seras turned to Rochelle and finally spoke. She decided that her behavior had already been odd enough to her child and that she would simply just have to pretend as if the situation was not serious.

"Moutons Noires, we shall sleep here for the night before we take the train tomorrow back to Baron. Get some sleep because tomorrow we will hunt, procure some coffins and then catch a midnight train." With that said Seras went over to a couch that was the least moldy of all of them and laid down causing a cloud of dust to billow up. She ignored Rochelle's stammered questions and sneezes and fell asleep nearly immediately. The nonstop running and all the blood she had lost from crying had drained her quite a bit.

Rochelle stood in the darkened silence and watched her master fall asleep. Rochelle could feel herself getting angry. She may be a fledging but didn't she have the right to at least a few questions being answered? What was going on? Her master hadn't listened to a single question she asked and if she had heard them wasn't going to answer any of them or even acknowledge them. Standing there for a few more minutes Rochelle sighed as she could feel herself getting sleepy. There wasn't anything for it. She couldn't help the sun rising. She sluggishly walked over to a arm chair that looked big enough and curled up into it. She fell asleep with her vampiric mind sending her prophetic dreams of crimson dragons that were really vampires and vampires that were really dragons.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hello people: I've got quite the response page for you. The number of reviews and responses I get makes me feel happy about my work. I seem to be getting more which usually ends up with me getting these massive response parts. Worry not I never count anything but the actual story numbers so you will always be guaranteed to have 9 thousand word or more chapters and anything after the 0o0 doesn't get counted. I've decided due to the massive response part that I would be taking today's response page and moving it over to the myth page which will be added shortly. For those of you who don't know the song Seras sung is real. It is called "Kelas" (Lets Dance) and can be found on youtube. Its part of the FMA movie soundtrack 'The Conquer of Shamballa". It's beautiful and I love it. I'm working on this and I'm listening to it right now.

Some of you are wondering why I research. Well I figure that when I stop learning I'm pretty much dead. So to avoid the grisly fate of becoming an unintelligent zombie, just another part of the faceless masses; that I would learn about the world around me and France seemed perfect. It has culture and plenty of aspiring painters that Seras might feed off of to get her interested in painting. I had considered having Seras live in Brazil or Japan when I first sat down to write this but then I thought of Europe and I immediately got the mental image of Seras sitting on the Eiffel tower. After that there were no second thoughts. Of course France, where the hell else? A bonus of using France is its close enough to Brittan for the plot to be plausible anyways.

Author: I've had writers block for days now which would explain why I haven't been updating as fast as I usually do and-

Alucard: No your not, you just wanted to watch that NCIS marathon that you recorded while you were at school.

Author: Shut it Alucard. I really did have writers block which is rare for me but it happens.

Alucard: I'm angry. I didn't get to do that one scene we planned where I get help from Rochelle on getting back Se-

Author: That's enough. Go away.

Alucard: But what about that character you planned to kill off. I mean the person you are planning to kill is-

Author: I swear to god if you're doing a spoiler that I will make you a sparkly vampire, the death of any dignified vampire legend out there. No one will respect you.

Alucard looks scared: … Of- Of course not! Don't be ridiculous! There is no need to go to such terrifying measures.

Author: Why the hell couldn't Stephanie Myer think of something else? Of all the things she could have done with twilight she went for sparkly vampires? She could have said the sunlight weakens them, or the sunlight makes them invisible, that it makes them uncontrollably bloodthirsty, or the sunlight makes them look hideous. Why the f%$& is it sparkly vampires? That is so stupid.

Alucard nervously edges away until he's off screen. In the world of fanfiction the true master was always the author and this author was getting pissed starting to rant about the death of literature and idiotic moves in writing. Suddenly stopping her rant when she noticed Alucard gone the author sweat dropped and blushed at her complaining.

Author: … Wait… why am I writing this again? Oh wait, that's right, my original announcement. I wrote a one shot which is a Hellsing multi-chapter fanfic story, called "**Run Little One, Run, I Will Still Catch You**", I had wanted to do after I finished writing "**Submit To Me**". Don't get me wrong, I'm not eager to stop writing the story and I have plans to make it thirty chapters or longer. But this was a story line idea I had and I couldn't let it go to waste. So go look at it and tell me if you think I should continue it after "**Submit To Me**" is done. I got a review on that which was rather obscure. it didn't tell me. it sounded more like a song lyric about flames and gasoline. please be specific when you review.

Mysterious person speaks: Hey! How come I haven't gotten any screen time yet? I'm supposed to be raising hell, kicking ass and taking names and Seras will become-

Author: shoo! Shoo! You're not due yet for at least another eight more chapters! We have had enough spoilers as it is. I know I said I don't like spoilers but I'm feeling evil and will be revealing just enough information but not enough that you will know what's going to happen. *Evil cackle* Till next time everyone!

-He will knock four times


	5. The myth and lore page: what I will do

Some of you might be wondering about Rochelle being a vampire since **Fear of the lost and loathing** so kindly pointed out that "The vampire must drink from a virgin of the opposite sex to make a new one."

Thank you for the help by the way. I've decided for the benefit of the reader-_that's you_-I will make a list of vampire lore I WILL be following and therefore it will help you debunk the non-sense. Keep in mind as more reviews come in some clever person out there will find lore or ledged I haven't thought of and the list will grow as a result. The categories will be simple: bullshit, somewhat, and following.

"**Bullshit"**. The vampire rules and stories I take a look at and go 'what freaking retard thought that one up? It's bullshit." I'm not going to be following these:

"Can't enter a house uninvited". Alucard and Seras enter uninvited all the time in their line of work, in the canon. Therefore, bullshit.

"The vampire must drink the opposite sex to make a vampire". I don't get the purpose of this rule. It's stupid to me.

"If you kill the vampire that created a fledgling, that fledgling will revert back into a human". Okay, that's just a plain retarded idea. I just can't see it happening.

"Unable to walk on consecrated ground". Seriously? On what kind of ground, pray tell, did Seras get turned into a vampire? Where did Alucard enter to fight the freak that was holding Seras captive? A church, that's where.

"Cant see reflection in mirrors". Not even gonna bother explaining reasoning for this one.

"Every human bit automatically turns into a vampire". You have to be a virgin. Also I think that regardless of whether you are a virgin or not if you are just bit you will turn into a ghoul.

"Vampires sparkle in the sunlight". HELL NO! Never, ever, will I ever do this abomination to my own works.

'Vampires can subsist on the blood of animals, like cows or goats". No. not going to even dignify this one even as a 'maybe'. As a result, bullshit.

"Garlic wards off vampires". Nope. I think it's a ridiculous rule. It's more likely that the vampire's extra sensitive nose doesn't like the pungent smell; Not that they have a 'super allergies' to garlic.

"Crosses immediately cause vampires to back off". Uh-uh. I think it's more like they have an aversion to religious items but, like garlic, I don't think that will stop them. Thus, bullshit.

"Vampires can only create three fledglings in their entire existence". Who the hell comes up with these ridiculous ideas?

"**Somewhat"**. These are the rules that I use but have some variation and twists to them. I see these and think 'you know, it's possible but I could make my own twist.' I'm sort of going to be following these:

"Moment sunlight hits the skin they burn to a pile of ash". I've seen Alucard step out into the sunlight in the canon. In the canon he also states the sunlight can't hurt him, it's just that he hates it. I figured that I would add my own spin on this vampire lore by making it lose effectiveness with age. My idea is that they don't immediately get hurt but they just become filled with immense pain for a while _**before**_ actually dying and turning into a pile of ash. The older the vampire the less likely they are to get harmed and the longer they can stay in the sun. So for example a vampire that was just created yesterday, who hasn't fed from a human immediately bursts into flames faster than Marilyn Manson faced with the bible and dies. A fledgling like Rochelle who feeds from humans and is 3 years old would probably survive eight minutes in the sun before dying. A vampire like Seras who is nearly 49 would last about five painful hours in the sun before dying. A 700 year old vampire like Alucard is completely immune to the suns affects, his power is just slightly weaker in the daylight.

"Vampires always sleep at day and awake at night". I'm going to be following the sleep at day part but my alteration is that the older the vampire the easier it is to stay awake past the sunrise. So for any vampire younger than 51 they immediately become lethargic and fall asleep almost instantly.

"Vampires **can't** travel over running water". I'm going to follow this rule veeeerrrryyyyy loosely. Again, the older the vampire the easier it is to travel across the water. Alucard can **travel over** water but he can't risk falling in because he will be severely weakened. A pool of water that is landlocked, like a public pool or a shower or a lake is fine.

"**Following"**. These are the vampire rules and lore I see and go, 'yep that's got to be true', 'that's plausible' or 'I'm going to use that'. I'm going to be following these:

"To create a vampire the person in question must be a virgin". Not only is it in the canon but I kind of think that this is an important rule. Something has to explain why some people turn ghoul and others vampires. Following.

"To create a vampire the vampire must give his/her blood to the human to turn them". I just think it's an important aspect to the turning process. Following.

"Vampires are super strong, have better hearing, better sight, better nose". Seeing as it's in the canon and in regular legend a vampire that can't do something cool like lift a car over their head is boring. I'm following this rule.

"Vampires have certain mystical powers". I'm not sure 'mystical' is the right adjective for this but I'm using it anyways as it's the only word I can think of at the moment. Following.

"Vampires are allergic to, or are hurt by touching silver". In the canon we observed Seras trying to touch a silver case and she immediately pulled back her hand and smoke was rising from her gloved finger tips. Following.

"Holy water or holy barriers will hurt or trap a vampire". Following.

"Needs dirt of birthplace to keep them strong while they sleep". Following.

"There is a no cure to being a vampire". Yep. Vampirism is forever-(_however inconsequently short that may be when the Sun expands, destroying the Earth sometime in the distant future according to scientists. Earth inc. does not give refunds. LOL. I love to make fun of commercials and the fine print.) _

"Vampires can have children". (_More commercial hilarity: Some assembly may be necessary and some restrictions may apply_). Following.

I can't think of anymore legends and lore so for now that's all. I hope it cleared up any further confusion. Further updates to this page are possible because some person will spot something I missed. Here is the response part for chapter four.

**Response time for chapter four:**

**Greeneyesdontlie**: thank you. Everyone changes eventually and I don't really like the whiny person she is in the canon about drinking blood and stuff like that. I mean you see Seras getting weaker, hungrier, wasting away and your all "**omg drink the blood already you idiot**."

**chelay**: its almost as if we are on the same wave length here. You just _know_ that I'm going to let Seras run to him like nothing happened. I wouldn't. She shouldn't either. As for Integra killing Seras? '_Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies_'.

**dezifish**: thank you for the ovation. *bows* I try my best with what I have. Also glad to hear my efforts to make Rochelle her own person, and not a carbon copy of Seras, has paid off. When I envisioned Rochelle I tried to make her different from the Seras we know in the canon or the Seras we know in this fanfic. Otherwise all we would have is just a second Seras with a different face. I pride myself in my abilities to give all my characters a name, face, personality, basic information and quirks. Also I'm glad you think I got Alucard's personality down perfectly and I think I did too. I don't do spoilers but I can't stay silent in this instance. I really just can't. Here goes. There is no way in hell I would ever pair Alucard up with anyone other than Seras. Sorry for those of you out there that like a good Integra-Alucard fanfic but with me it's just not done. I object to it on principal alone. I have other plans for Rochelle.

**Elionwy71**: Thank you. I'm glad all my planning and hard work has paid off. A personal self rule I give myself for writing is details. Details are everything in writing stories. In fact it's the smallest details which can lead up to the biggest plot twist ever that make you look at it and go 'whoa…' Ever watch the movie "The illusionist" where at the end the constable has an epiphany? That was so epic. If you haven't, go watch that **now**. Do it. **Do it now**.

Also I find it important to give an identity to any character that has a name or dialogue. If the character speaks no matter how little that character has a name, date of birth, face and some relevance to the story. I find that makes all the difference in quality. I apologize about the errors as this is most likely due to faulty typing. I usually write all of one chapter in one day which sometimes leads to me typing too fast, getting over excited or eager, or I get sloppy towards the end. Did you guys know that I had to reread and revise chapter 1 no less than 12 times after I had originally submitted it?

Also I'm glad some other people caught the dragon reference. I had wondered if that was a little to obscure since not everyone bothers to read up more on things like names. I added the Romanian because- whoops, almost gave a spoiler. You'll all have to wait for that one. The reason I researched this is that I have never been out of America which also means that to try to describe towns in France becomes impossibility. I've always wanted to see France but for now I'm settling for reading up on it. I could just try to make up a town that seems French but I don't think I could do it right. Also using real towns gives a sense of adventure to the story and makes a person feel as if they could follow along like a treasure hunt. Makes things more fun and realistic.

**Tokiko76**: I apologize for making you doubt your spiffy fan knowledge and Hellsing follower awesomeness. You are, in fact correct about that particular rule but I didn't know and now that I do I am choosing to ignore it. Sorry I got heated in my last response. I've never tried a new character before and because it's my first I got a little defensive. You all have a right to your own opinion. I'm glad to hear that you like Rochelle. I also understand what you mean about British singers and the accent. If you have never heard "Mouthwash" by Kate Nash, go listen to it. It's amazing.

**Fear of the lost and loathing**: Thank you for that information. I also thank you for your opinion on Alucard. He's like water, always slipping through your fingers. He really is difficult to capture but I think I got it in the end. **dezifish** seems to like my portrayal well enough but I guess everyone is different that way. When life gives you lemons, you see lemonade while I see free lemons. Some people see a horror film are scared and I'm that same theater lmao that the same dumb ass teenagers every time, every movie, went back into the house instead of leaving town and are running upstairs instead of out the front door. And the cops never believe the kids, do they? To me that's comedy gold.

**KawaiiKittyChan**: I'm so glad your coming back. I understand your concern about the severe changes in personality, occ-ness, and the changes but remember we have not seen everything about Seras. I cannot fully create a personality within the span of a few chapters, just as Rome wasn't built in a day. There are going to be several chapters in the future about Seras and developing her personality. Just as she has a hard side she will have a soft one as well; this philosophy will apply to Alucard also. And if you had paid closer attention to the night club scene as you call it you would have know it was an underground rave in the catacombs of Paris and that Seras **did** feed from several humans that night, just not from **all** of them. I know that still leaves you reeling going on with your complaints of 'but Seras would never-'. Look, just understand that it was gonna happen eventually. I mean, look at the canon, what happened in the manga. She was starting to feed on people without complaint and enjoy killing and then we never got to see more because of the ending of the series. I just built on the changes in the canon with a few twists.

**LovelessxWorld**: It was an idea I had after I was laying awake obsessing about plot twists. I was having a nasty case of writers block on how to make Abelle answer questions for Alucard because no one wants a character that just rolls over when threatened. I eventually found a neutral path with all that thinking. After all politics exist in every world and there were bound to be some customs. No wikipedia huh? You know I use other sites than that to make sure everything is accurate right? *evil Alucard-esque grin* just for that I'm going to make sure to use wikipedia as often as I can. I always use it for school anyways. Fight the system! (lol, just kidding.) I actually use for most of my facts.

**Moo Chapman**: glad to hear you back in the world of vampire fanfiction. I'm also happy you like my work. I try really hard. Cute user name by the way.

**Overlord ixmythot**: Sorry to hear about the mother's hip surgery. Hope it went well. As for the vampire culture references, thank you for liking them. I made up some of them myself. I also had decided to add some stuff about vampires I had found online and a lot of its really wacky and some of it just plain weird. I'm not surprised though at some of the insane ideas I found online. After all you can't have a cool primeval neo-pagan myth without all sorts of insane superstitious madcap surrounding them. Variations on vampires have been around since the year 1031, possibly since earlier. So I simply choose my superstitions and put them in my story. Also, about the Mina bit suicide bit. As I've chosen, I don't believe there is a possibility to be cured. I also wanted to write that Bram stoker was a pen name for the Hellsing that had trapped Alucard to his blood line. I wanted to write that Bram stoker had glamorized the story Dracula and changed certain parts of it, either due to convenience or to protect his pride. This will be included in the story later on.

As for the cliffhanger I confess that that was because I wanted some tension and suspense, and also for convenience. A shocking revelation for Alucard and no way to unwind from it other than sleep was the only way I could see it playing out. Sure I could have done other things but how do you keep it exciting if he goes from kicking ass to wandering around town looking at the moon, especially with that surprise he has just had. About Rochelle and Alucard… Alucard knows she exists due to his conversation with Abelle but at the moment it to busy on hunting down Seras to bother remembering that Rochelle exists. It's more that he's in shock, especially the with the way he learned about Seras's continued existence and the identity she assumes for painting is the same vampiress he has been tracking. Eventually Alucard will remember about Rochelle.

Till next time everyone. I'm gonna watch some DBZ abridged. Team four star rocks. Ooh! Halloweens coming! Yay spray painting people's houses. My dad has a paint cabinet we use for remodeling. I think I'll raid it. *evil*

-He will knock four times


	6. Ch 5 One two, Im coming for you

Quick note: I'm doing the first half of the chapter in Alucard's point of view. The thing I half to warn you about is the time difference. Undoubtedly some of you have been reading under the assumption that Alucard and Seras's chapters have been happening at about the same time. This is not so. Alucard had smelled Seras at the museum three days before Rochelle and Seras set off to Amiens in the north. This would help the story make sense because off how long it took Seras and Rochelle to reach Amiens and Alucard to reach Amiens at roughly the same time. Basically what I am warning you about is two sets of a series of events that are going to catch up to each other and converge into one single timeline. I just had to warn you so that the story would make even a bit of logical sense to all those readers out there. I also am warning you that Alucard reaches the town of Amiens two hours after Seras and Rochelle fled from it. I hate to give spoilers but how else am I going to allow you to understand the warped sense of logic going on here?

I also have to tell you that I read this Hellsing fic and it had instructions to listen to a song while reading this chapter. I never followed that sort of thing before but I decided to give it a try. IT WAS AMA-ZING. You guys have to try this out. For me it was like watching a once in a lifetime cosmic event that would never happen again. Except better because it CAN happen again. The song fit perfectly with the chapter. The song I picked for this chapter is *drum roll*: "Wolfs Rain-mouth on fire" _or_ "We Are The Fallen-St. John". Pick either one.

Oh, and I just had to say this… thank you for reading. It's nice to think that someone appreciates your work. It really is. So really, thank you everyone. With that sappy overemotional message said lets get onto the story before my face gets any redder with embarrassment. _

"_**Seeking means: to have a goal; but finding means: to be free, to be receptive, and to have no goal."**_

He had woken up the last evening and grabbed his blackened coffin not even bothering the read the usual engraving found there. The precise moment the sun had disappeared over the horizon his eyes had snapped open revealing bloody red depths and he smiled eagerly a sinister appearance to his face. Standing up he had grabbed his heavy stone coffin and slung it over his broad shoulders. The man struck an imposing 6 feet 7 inches boots and all, the black hair; the red jacket and crazed red eyes didn't help make him look any safer. He didn't care as he was not a complacent man who didn't care for bloodshed. He was a man who reveled in battle and the triumphs over fallen enemies. Simply phasing through the walls of the distasteful hotel that should have been put out of business long ago once again he began to swiftly walk southeastwards out of town and into the murky depths of the forest beyond.

.

There was no train station in Calais for some odd reason which left the closest town with an actual train station to be Castel France; a good one hundred miles away. This didn't concern Alucard in the slightest. All he needed was to run fast and he would manage to make seventy miles in one night which would mean he would be of the way passing through Amiens France and make it there two hours before sunrise. He would sleep in Amiens before rising with the sunset and comfortably running an easily managed distance and make it by around three to Castel. From there he would catch a train which would take him close enough to Baron he could walk or run, or open a black portal if he was impatient enough. One half nights travel to run all the way to Amiens. Then nearly one full nights travel to make it to Castel and catch a train which would take him to Marseilles. Two days of a slow human cargo trains that would make it to Marseilles. Then some travel in the daylight to Baron where Seras was. What happened then only time would tell but all Alucard knew was the end result would be Seras becoming his.

Either way he estimated the entire affair would take four days of traveling before he reached Baron. It would severely cut down the rare window of freedom. Three wonderful weeks of freedom with no one telling him what to do or a human calling him her servant and three weeks of breaking down Seras and making her his. But it was worth it. Master or no Seras was his to do what he pleased with. She would be his. He was far older, wiser, and stronger than she was and she was still considered a youngling that had not even reached her fifty-first year of life. He an elder of elders; her a female youngling. She would not be able to defeat him or match up to him. He was a domineering man and he had always taken what we wanted. Well he wanted Seras and he was going to make sure he staked his claim.

Of course this was going to be slightly hard to do. Alucard knew that claiming Seras as his would be difficult for the simple reason that no matter what about her had changed over the last forty one years if Alucard knew her still that she would hate him. The idea of her hating him more than slightly bothered Alucard; bothered him more than he thought it should. He knew he was more attached to her than was wise. Alucard had long ago given up both the battle and the war on resisting his growing emotions for Seras, though what they were he wasn't certain. Alucard snorted in contempt for himself. Emotions like love, such a human concept. He wasn't even sure if what he had felt for his police girl was love seeing as how the last woman he had loved had been his beautiful Lydia seven centuries ago when he was a human. He had forgotten what it felt like. All he knew was that he was attached to her and he wanted her as a mate, wanted her as his queen. It was apart of his instincts and Alucard never argued with his instincts.

He had once scoffed at Seras for harboring feelings for the human Hellsing warrior named Pip. When Alucard had seen what was happening between his police girl and the human Frenchman Alucard had inwardly seethed in rage and it was only the thrice damned cursed seals on his forever gloved hands that kept him back from snapping the frail pathetic human male's neck. Oh he had resisted like mad the powers of the Hellsing family that binds him, resisted uselessly like he hadn't tried in years, just so he could have the satisfaction of smashing in that womanizing little pricks head. He had invaded on Alucard's territory and tried to take something that belonged to Alucard. Seras was _his_ and the human male had been trying his hardest to claim her. Alucard let a malicious smirk grow onto his pallid face.

Oh but the womanizing Frenchman had most certainly gotten his. Seras had bitten him and drained him dry, finally becoming more like a true vampire in the process of her first kill. Seras hadn't known it at the time, but **only** the memories and the imprint of the personality of the person drained remained. Seras would be able to hold a conversation and the imprint left of the soul she had claimed would answer how the real Pip would but in the end the man was dead. Then eventually as time wore on and Seras took more blood she would no longer be able to speak with the human soul as frequently as she used to, until finally he disappeared altogether. This happened because the blood of Pip that helped sustained her would gradually get used up more and more, and as Seras's humanity disappeared her memories of him would grow fainter and even fainter. He would still be there but she couldn't be able to sense or hear his voice.

Strange how even though the bloody delightful war was filmed on that box the humans called television and millions of Londoners died on screen, some by even his own hands, and there were witnesses no human announced about or believed in vampires. Alucard snorted in amused disgust. The humans would ignore anything that did not tally with their carefully constructed perception of the reality around them as long as they could overlook the obvious truths that were too frightening staring them right in the face.

A passive frown overtook his face as a new thought came to him. He had laughed on the surface at Seras's affections for the human and here he was now with attachments to the vampiress he had sired. Feelings he had thought had died long ago now were surfacing, only restrained by his need to appear strong, to be strong. Alucard wondered what Seras's face would look like when she heard him say that he wanted her as a mate, his queen. He smirked maddeningly, looking quite dangerous. Probably she would look at him as if he was ridiculous.

Alucard knew that she would hate him for how he was forced to free her. He had forced her to drink his blood. He had attacked her and forced her own self preservation instincts to take over her rational mind and she bit down, her vampiric mind taking control at the smell of his ancient blood. He had had to convince her that he didn't care about her in the slightest. He had basically told her that for the past seven years her existence had been nothing more than an inside joke to him, and that he was done with her and she could leave now that he was properly amused. For that she hated him, Alucard was definite.

What made reclaiming Seras more difficult is that Alucard knew for certain the one thing that would never have changed about Seras was that she had a obstinate willful streak that could rival his own and frustrate any headstrong mule or pack animal that were known for extreme stubbornness. It was a quality that pleased him as equally as it could displease him. It pleased him in her will to succeed and her ability to fight and survive but it displeased him when she had resisted drinking blood.

Of course Alucard knew he would win in the end. He always had in the past, even in verbal fights with Seras. He wondered if he still had the ability to fluster her. He rather liked to make her blush with some crude comment he had made at her expense. It was an enticing image to see Seras's face flushed with blood, pink in color. It had excited his lust for her. So he took any opportunity to fluster her with a suggestive remark and her reactions were always worth seeing.

Everything about Seras had made him want her. The soft curves of her tiny waist and arms, the intoxicating smell of her when he had first met her, the sweet small voice, the compelling power and potential that radiated off of her in waves, a pair or tiny eyes wide with innocence he could taint, the wonderful bust that was an ample size, loyalty in spades, power, a strong desire to live, an unbreakable spirit, and devotion, all qualities that made her a worthy mate. There was something about Seras's blood when she had been human that made her copper life essence even more desirable than any other virgin he had encountered. Then after being turned her luscious virgin blood reached even higher heights of wonderful irresistible appeal, that and she were so very innocent and sweet when he had first seen her, yet so determined to live. That innocence and sweet, sweet virgin blood… he had wanted it; all of them. Now they were his to keep and he wasn't going to let her go or share.

Now it was just a matter of reclaiming what was rightfully his. Seras would submit to him eventually. It was inevitable, as inevitable as the moon and the sun in the sky. She would have no other option but to submit and Alucard wouldn't give her a choice in the matter. If he had to resort to it he could just forcefully restore the blood bond and become her master once again and then she would have no choice but to listen to his words as he explained the real reason she had been released. Naturally she would fight and Alucard would expect no less from his stubborn offspring. What a magnificent battle it would be and he would get to see her beautiful temper rise once more tainting her so innocent looking face, a sight he had been denied for nearly forty two years.

Alucard looked around himself, broken out of his musings by a twig he had stepped on and realized he was well out of town and into the forest beyond but still walking. This wouldn't do. He needed to start running or he would be farther behind schedule than he would allow. Adjusting the black stone coffin, nine feet in length, Alucard began to run though the woods at a swift pace. He made no noise as he ran, his massive marble coffin impossible not hitting anything as he ran through the woodland areas, a blur of colors like dark green and blackened brown in the night.

His hair and clothing fanning out behind him and Alucard let an appreciative smile creep onto his face. There was no one around for him to need to put up a front and he could enjoy himself in the night, running through with nothing but the scarce moonlight to illuminate his face. Alucard reveled in the pressures of battle but loved the feel of the night around him. It was a small true smile, one he hadn't worn since the night the millennium attacked and he had stroked Seras's soft cheek when she had greeted him so happily after getting off of that freight ship and stepping onto London's soil.

He had been surprised but very pleased when he had smelled that Seras had taken the blood of a human. Not a blood bag but fed from a live source. He was even more vindictively please when he had sensed that it was that human French bastard Pip she had harbored feelings for. Good. That way she couldn't have deeper feelings for him. He was now just a voice among many in her head, a face among the crowds of trapped human souls. Her memories and emotions for and of him would grow weak over time and another obstacle to claiming Seras was gone.

Alucard growled in displeasure. Now there was some new obstacles which were time and distance. He only had three weeks given to him to get to Baron in southern France, break down Seras's iron will, gain her forgiveness, make her his, and then run back to the Hellsing manor in England. While that may have sounded simple out loud and very short it wasn't either in the slightest in reality.

For one the distance he had to transverse to and from Baron were a full four days of traveling in one direction which took a full week off of his rare window of freedom given to him by his human master. Then there was Seras's stubborn attitude to deal with and how long it would take to get her to listen to his explanation. Next would be to convince her to forgive him, Alucard didn't care if she forgave him or not but it would help the situation greatly. Next was to inform her of the reason he had turned her and make her his. No, not easy at all but Alucard knew he could do it. He predicted it would be a full week before he could make her listen to him. She _would_ listen to him even if he had to pin her down to the ground and force her to.

Alucard figured there was a very high likeliness she would have to be pinned down and Alucard would greatly enjoy her refusal if it meant he got to lie down on top of her in a dominant position against her slender body and supple chest. He smirked lecherously as he ran. It was also likely she would attack him in anger and he greatly looked forward to seeing how she had improved as a vampire over the years in the terms of battle. Clearly Seras had unlocked her nearly all of her familiars Alucard knew because of the memory of Abelle he had mined from her pathetic head. Alucard had known Seras had unlocked her inner shadows before she had left Hellsing during the war with millennium in the bloodied streets of London. What else had she managed to learn?

Rage and jealousy flew through him as another possible scenario occurred to him, his pale lip curled back threateningly revealing stark white razor-sharp incisors, and he growled menacingly in fury. What if Seras had gotten a new teacher to learn these skills? A new master? It could explain the slight change of scent. Of course that delicious change of scent could be her growing into a full vampiress Alucard had known she would become as long as she let go off her useless human ways and fears.

Vampires always have one specific scent that never smelled bad or soured from a lack of hygiene and so they never needed showers but that also meant that like their dead never changing age so too did their scent not change. It wasn't until they drank human blood and began to unlock their abilities that their scent changed slightly. It would still be recognizable but Alucard had barley been able to associate with Seras's young scent with the recent one he now knew to be hers. Alucard hadn't smelled another vampire's scent but there were ways to touch someone without leaving a trace.

Another enraged snarl that promised bloodshed ripped through his fanged mouth and his fury rose to dangerous levels at that thought. No one would touch Seras. She and her smooth soft ivory skin and elfin body he had seen in her sleep that he remembered so well was his to touch. If anyone dared touch her they would loose their fingers and their mind seared of the memory. If he wanted it no one would see or look at Seras or any part of her. Her elegant dainty face would be his sight only. If they dared gaze upon her they would find their prying eyes plucked out and forced down their impertinent throats. If he wished it no one would ever hear her small sweet melodious voice unless he allowed it. Her sweet innocent voice would never grace anyone's ears but his and his alone or he would rip out everyone else's ears as penance and kill the offender.

He would make sure no one would dare touch, see or speak to Seras or he would mercilessly raze them to nothing from the surface of this Earth.

Alucard felt his bloodlust rise as his possessive thoughts took a more violent route and it was with regret he forced himself to calm down and think about this rationally. Seras still had a virginal scent to her with meant she had not been taken or touched by any man. This placated him somewhat. It was possible that Seras had self taught all the skills she knew today and that no one had encroached on his right as her sire to teach her the ways of vampires. This calmed him down even more. From what he knew of Abelle's memories and what she told him she knew of Seras, Seras had been sought by many males as a mate and she had defeated or killed all of them, meaning she refused to take them as a mate. This calmed Alucard down to nearly regular levels and the plans the back of his mind that had been forming of slaughtering any male vampire within a hundred miles radius of Seras were put aside.

He wouldn't have to kill anyone; unless he _did_ find a male vampire living with Seras in her own dwelling, trying to claim her… Oh, **then** there would be blood in abundance and no one could stop him from obliterating this intruder. what great excitement that would be, to massacre the would-be thief unintelligent enough to try to take what was rightfully Alucard's, that bastard that would try to ruin his plans.

Alucard blinked in surprise as he felt liquid on his face, it rolled down the contours of his fair cheek to against his sharp nose before dropping off of his face. He stopped in surprise. Hardly daring to believe the ridiculous idea that he was crying Alucard brought a gloved hand to his face and touched where the trail of liquid had formed. Bringing his glove hand out and into his eyes Alucard resisted sighing in relief. If he started crying he would have been going soft. As it was Alucard wasn't going soft because the liquid on his hand wasn't the bloody tears his race were known for.

A single cold spherical bead of water glistened in the night air on his index finger, completely unmasked by the darkness around him due to his keen night eyes. Rain… It was going to rain soon. Alucard set down his coffin against a refrigerator tree next him, pale white wood contrasting magnificently with black marble. Alucard looked up to the sky and found the tail end of blackened clouds that stretched out towards where Amiens France must be. Smalls thin wisps of condensed moisture formed the small clouds above him. A few more drops fell here and there but no more than that.

Alucard looked inward and used the mental clock all vampires are made with. It was around one in the morning and if he didn't hurry the rains would come. While Alucard didn't particularly care about getting rained on it was irritating to deal with. The rain washed away all scents and it basically robbed a main feature of his senses useless leaving him slightly vulnerable. Slightly the key word but still vulnerable all the same. It didn't sit well with him. Nor would have it sat well with any vampire. Being vulnerable was an unsettling feeling, it was wrong for one of their kind to experience. Alucard picked up his coffin and resettled it on his shoulder just as the weather picked up and became stormier and blacker. The once dead air alive and flowing again with great gusts and gales blowing past him towards the south, towards the town of Amiens where he was headed, carrying his scent far ahead of him heavily coiled in the air. The wind continuously blew past him as he ran full tilt, subtly stepping back and forth to dodge the trees that formed a natural obstacle course for him.

The farther he ran and the closer he got to Amiens the darker and stormier it got. Alucard forged on, noiselessly trotting fast over the pine needle covered dirt floor. Finally Alucard noticed the trees thinning and he could see ahead of him. The wind continued to blow to the south floating his scent far ahead and Alucard could only smell what he had already passed by long ago all jumbled up into one single airy mass as it blew past him in the air. The storms winds seem to be sucking everything inward towards the town. Finally the trees thinned completely and Alucard shot out onto a green field of grass. He looked ahead and observed the town below him.

He was on a small hilltop that sloped down to the town. Alucard supposed that this was the city of Amiens northern France. The lights of the town twinkled merrily and it was deathly silent, completely unaware of the wicked creature on a knoll that loomed over the defenseless sleeping town. Alucard noticed that the storm was the most subdued here despite the fact that the expected storm would be coming soon; the eye of the storms doing perhaps? Raising his eyes Alucard followed a personal rule of his: Always know your surroundings.

Far beyond him to his immediate right, the west, a rocky mass gradually came together to form one massive Cliffside that stretched on to only slope down to the other side of town. A natural dirt path with a line of trees on either side led away from the massive cliff to the town. The rocky Cliffside went up for a thousand or more miles, with dangerous crumbling precipice and sudden slim plateaus dotted the walls, disrupting the sheer surfaces here and there. The top of the cliff from what he could observe had a completely flat top that went on for some distance. To his left was another hill that was steeper and higher up than the one he was on but there than the grass there was nothing on it. There was a flat unbroken stretch of grasslands for miles to the east, not a single tree or house on it. Directly in front of him laid the town that was about seven miles long and wide lying in the natural depression formed by the heightened earthy walls that formed a valley. Beyond the town another forest that clearly went on for several hundred miles so far that even his own vampiric eyesight couldn't make anything out or see the end. The way the hills and the stone cliff surrounded the village and the level pathway out bottlenecked the area that led into the forest.

Alucard then turned his eyes to the town for closer inspection. Bright steel street lamps of every color lit up the streets and not a single soul looked to be on the streets. He could see very far, being a vampire, and he couldn't see a single person up and about. It was about 2:30 Am and the town was completely silent. Alucard growled in displeasure. He liked towns better when he could find a person out on the streets and feed off of them, not when he had to enter a house and go through the trouble of finding a suitable meal. Of course his irritation was nearly completely gone at the promising prospect of hunting live prey at his own beck and call once more. No asking for permission to eat. No being told who it was when he wanted to feed off of a live source just because his master wanted someone silenced.

Alucard looked at the moon that he could see through the clouds and grinned maddeningly that the moon was a dusky orange, a beautiful color tonight; such a beautiful night and such a beautiful crimson moon. It reminded him of the glorious night he turned Seras into his fledgling and forever staked his claim on her as his. Never would the sun see his child again and Alucard felt completely and wholly satisfied with that. After all the sun could no longer damage him but he hated it thoroughly and he was going to spite it in anyway he could. When he had seen the innocence and how bright sunshine like she was he had to snatch her away from the daylight.

The wind stilled and Alucard took advantage of that by breathing in deeply if only to scent the night air around him. He wanted to get rid of the vulnerable feeling that came without being able to scent his surroundings. Noses were such an important aspect of vampire's range of sensory abilities. Alucard scented the customary sweet scent that was the humans and he could feel his fangs elongating in response to the irresistible aroma. Then the smell of a colony of wild deer also invaded his nose, the cloying thick putrid scent that made him want to gag. Alucard ignored this. He wanted to know if he was going o be meeting any vampires this night that would try to say this was their territory.

Alucard grinned widened at the idea of even more violence and killing, his eyes taking on an even bloodier crimson color. He would greatly enjoy killing anyone who tried to tell him he couldn't hunt where he liked. Alucard snorted in contempt and amusement. Territories. While it was fun to take possession of a piece of land you wanted, to a vampire you couldn't get attached. You had to be ready to drop it at a moments notice for any reason. He opened his mind to the area immediately in front of him and couldn't sense any vampires. Looking around his darker sixth sense had a intuition. Alucard's gaze moved to the left until it focused onto what seemed to be an four mile long garden with a massive gothic church right in the middle and rivers weaving through it.

He narrowed his eyes and focused closer on the gardens. Something was… off. There were no vampires present anywhere near town yet his senses told him there was a vampiric echo of presence left. Was someone trying to mask their presence? It would make sense. The wind had obviously carried hi smell very far ahead of him and Alucard wasn't surprised in the slightest that all the animals that would have been sure to be grazing gone. That or the vampires had smelled him and left town to avoid a powerful elder and any mischief that the elder vampire could cause. He said vampires because his senses told him that there had been more than one, two perhaps. They had been here recently and had already left nearly an hour or so before. Alucard's sixth sense showed him that by the slender purple twisting residual energy left behind that it had been two females, one older and more powerful than the other. Perhaps a master and her fledgling… It tallied with Alucard's theory about the wind because about an hour and a half ago was when the wind had picked up and began to ferry his scent to the town.

He grinned large at the idea of a chase, the thrill of the hunt. Of course he couldn't take too long with this. He needed to hunt, sleep and then run to the small village of Castel that had a train station there. Alucard breathed in deeper of the air and found no smell save that of the humans due to the winds power. Realizing the only way to get a decent smell of the vampiress he readjusted his coffin and phased into town to the gardens there. Immediately the smell assaulted him and he scented the two females that had been near or in the gardens. He was in a clearing where several weeping trees surrounded the area.

Alucard stilled in surprise for a few moments before a maniacal grin and a crazed hungry look came to his eyes. _My, my, my. Now what mischievous little minx of a muse has been playing with the fates looms to create such promising chance?_

Breathing in deeply Alucard allowed the scent to encompass his mind. He could feel his desire the elder of the two lady lilliths flaring. It was Seras's intoxicating fragrance. Seras had been here only an hour and a half earlier. The irony and the coincidences were piling up faster than the body count Alucard had amounted over the last one hundred years of his enslavement to the Hellsing humans and that was saying something because he had participated in WWI and WWII as well as the war of millennium in addition to his regular missions. Alucard breathed in again and his grinned widened when he registered the power and darkness that oozed off of it. Alucard then registered the younger and less powerful smell of a female vampiress present.

Frowning Alucard suddenly remembered his conversation with Abelle and kicked his self inwardly. He had been so taken and anticipant of reclaiming Seras he had completely forgotten that Trais Varicose had a fledgling; that Seras had a fledgling. Rochelle wasn't it? Another of his blood had been created he mused, indirectly, but through Seras all the same his bloodline had been extended another branch. Alucard wasn't sure what to think about that. When he had released Seras with plans to find her once more he had never considered this. It hadn't occurred to him as even a possibility. Alucard now realizes he should have known better. Seras had been becoming more and more like their kind and leaving behind her damned humanity along with her fears and worries. As a result, like the rest of their entire immortal race, when everything they wanted something they took it just like Seras had taken a human and made herself a fledgling. That was what the vampire race was anyways: takers.

They were hungry? They took human blood and life along with it. They wanted a object or a item? They stole it and claimed it as their own. They wanted a human as their fledgling? They took what they wanted and gave nothing back. They wanted a mate someone else had? They simply challenge the person for the mate and whoever won claimed their mate as the prize. They wanted blood or death? All they needed was to fight and take. That was what the entire race of vampires was at their very core. Takers. They took what they wanted no matter what.

Alucard breathed in once again enjoying the fragrance and he could feel lust rising. The only way to fix it would be to hunt. Alucard revised his plans to sleep. He would hunt and then he would chase after his dear little future child mate. She had only left an hour ago anyways and he was so close behind. Alucard might even take a leisurely walk the rest of the way. After all daylight was coming soon and the unbeatable fledgling sleep would be upon them. Alucard also had more reasons than that to go and find Seras before sleeping; The rain. It would wash away all trace of scent and then Alucard would have to spend annoying amounts of irritating time using his darker vampire sixth sense to detect any vampire presence within a hundred miles. While it was no problem it was just as irksome as the rain hitting his face repeatedly for house on end.

Grinning bloodthirsty Alucard lower his coffin to the ground, deciding to come back later for it, first food and then the greatest hunt with the greatest treasure at stake. He laughed before it deepened and that laughter took on an even more sinister sound. He stopped laughing. And made his way to town his eyes burning the depths oh hell behind him, he could smell the blood.

_5 minutes later_

The body of a male human hit the ground with a muted thump, a small trickle leaking from his neck with twin puncture marks there. The dead mans eyes open and terror still on his face, it was a gruesome sight to behold. Alucard licked his lips of the remaining blood and felt it was a shame to leave the rest of the humans inside the house both asleep and alive. He wished hat he could at least wake them up and give them a good scare. Of course, that would fall under master's restriction of 'provoking humans so he could fight'.

He stepped on the head and quickly shoved downwards and the body turned to a pile of ash. Alucard laughed. He was going to hunt down his police girl and enjoy every single second of it as he got closer and closer. With a quick phase he was in the gardens. He breathed deeply for a moment and his eyes snapped open, fixing on the clear path the led southwards. Picking up his coffin he resettled it on his shoulder and on his way he would go. He chuckled again and the laughter soon died down but the insane smirk of glee remained. This would be a hunt he would remember forever, because it was a prize he would keep for all times and enjoy for an eternity. As he began walking south, following the thick sweet cloying smell oozing darkness that permeated the air and led the way to his little lillith, his eyes a bleeding scarlet and his posture that of a predatory greedy hunter hunting his prey. He stalked forwards to the south laughing every now and then in crazed mocking laughter of his deep baritone in a taunting way he spoke aloud, as if he were softly calling to a cute cat of his.

"_Heeeerrre_ police kitten… _heeeerre_ police kitty… _Heeeeerr-rreee_ Seras, Seras, Seras…"

XxXxXxXxXx

The sun was steadily lowering, dipping near the rim of the mountains, the sky already a ominous pitch black thanks to the traveling rain clouds that were gradually growing smaller and smaller with each rainstorm created with them. Eventually they would blow themselves out. Everyone had on heavy raincoats with hoods though it had not yet started to rain they also had their umbrellas open and at the ready. As the nights darkness grew thicker the crowds shrunk thinner, all human beings acknowledging that this was not the weather to be caught in. the gloomy streets of the tiny town were frigidly cold and soon the rain that would accompany it would become soaking wet through clothing chilling to the bones. It was an hour to sunset.

General stores, restaurants and bars were closing down for the night. Lights inside houses were flickering off as the inhabitants within gathered candles and matches in expectation for the oncoming storm and the probable power outages. Street lamps flashed on everywhere as a steady burning glow of light. Everywhere things were quiet. The sun was still setting but and dipping low but the clouds blotted it out and black night and silence subdued the town with a tight chokehold.

Of all the quiet houses in town none was more so eerie or strange than the dilapidated house near the edge of town because since the early morning before it wasn't all it looked to be on the outside. On the outside the expansive garden had a full graveyard of dead blackened flowers, all of them from camellias to honeysuckle to roses that were blackened and shriveled while crumbling at the edges. The lawn, or what was left of it, was long dead and the rare patch of dried grass that covered the dirt 'lawn' ambled a yellowed path of golden grass that made snapping noses if anyone bothered to touch it. A stone path with its once beautiful proud rocks was broken and shattered, showing its age and it led up to a gazebo next to a tree. The gazebos steps were blackened with age and dirt covering its already filthy wood, the dust covering it proving that no one had touch it in quite some time. The paint had long ago chipped off and the wood in the middle of the flat round gazebo looked to have rotted through the whole way. The domed roof had small holes in it here and there.

The lone pine tree was the only living thing left in the extinct garden once so full of life, towering imposingly above all else straight in the air. The only thing moving was a frayed and aged rope with a board dangling pathetically from one end, the board resting on the ground, and its twin twine snapped and coiled in a jumbled mess on the ground. The house it self was three full stories with two verandas, or what looked to be two verandas but now was one crumbling veranda an a massive broken platform cracked on the grass being covered in weeds. It looked like it had been there for some time. The wood paneling was aged and chipping of its once powder blue paint, strips of paneling had clearly come off over the years. The house was even titling ever so slightly to one side and it silently groaned when the wind blew. It was no wonder that there was a condemned sign posted on the front entrance. The house was a complete eyesore.

The inside however held much more interesting things. It was not that the inside was different. Not similar if not worse states of disrepair and decay were everywhere however the basement and its darkened confines was what really held interesting. There was no light or windows whatsoever and on the couches two being slept. The first a black haired woman who looked to be the oldest at twenty two. She was curled up on a over large puffy armchair. Her hair made a large black wavy curtain over her face like raven feathers, which like the rest of her skin, was pale as ice, and her burnished red leather outfit made her quite the sight to see in such a dank basement. She was almost snow white personified white hair as black as night, lips as red as blood and skin as white as snow. The seemingly younger of the two women had thick copper colored hair like smoothed rust or bright orange copper wire; Her skin was also so very pale white as snow and her blackened purple outfit had leather and punk accessories.

Both women slept soundly, neither moving in the slightest. Of course, at first glance they were sleeping. But their absolute stillness was unnatural, only the dark haired woman was breathing, the other wasn't. it wasn't fully sunset yet. The copper haired woman's eyes snapped open suddenly, revealing crimson orbs there. Seras desperately fought for control of her body and woke up far earlier than an fledgling should. She felt **him** coming. She shot up off the couch she had laid on at full speed and harshly bit into her lip making it bleed with her fingernails digging into themselves leaving four crescent moon blood marks on each palm. The pain sharpened and steeled her mind. She glanced at her dead fledgling and sighed. Seras knew she could manage to wake up so early because her vampiric mind sensed the danger and self preservation won over bodily functions and instinct and because she was so close to her full maturity cycle. Rochelle couldn't wake up yet.

Quickly leaning down Seras scooped up Rochelle into her arms frantically thinking_ time to go…_ Rochelle only stirred slightly before her larger body snuggled closer to her master's smaller one. If Seras hadn't been a vampire it would have been a hard thing to carry Rochelle. Ignoring her own hunger and need for sleep Seras ripped through the blackness and her dark portal opened up at the train station, the only aspect of the town showing life. They were just in time. She staggered slightly from the pain and a stab of extreme hunger. Her eyes winced from the bare scant amount of light that managed to get through the clouds and she silently hissed in pain as her skin started to smoke a small bit. _Not good_ was all she could think. She hadn't focused properly being half asleep in her haste and her body was going to pay the price. That wasn't important right now.

Seras looked around and spotted the train she was looking for; ignoring the nervous stares the humans were giving her and the hunger that was intensifying rapidly. Humans were not completely unintelligent. Part of their brains registered what they themselves would not and warned them to stay away. This explained the stares. Of course Seras carrying Rochelle asleep in her arms like that wasn't helping. Seras bit her lip as she searched, trying to see through the brightness and to ignore the appetizing smells of the humans. The scarlet colored train had golden lettering on the side that proudly dubbed that place it planned to go: Marseilles. The locomotive was blowing steam and it looked like it was about to start going. Seras's contracted eyes darted around as she strained to see and she spotted what she was looking for through the harsh glare of scattered light. When no humans were looking she made her move. Walking forward with Rochelle still in her arms Seras melted right through the walls of the train just as it started to move. She sighed from relief and her skin stopped smoking, her eyes stopped contracting with the loss of light. There were no windows or lights here and into darkness she was plunged.

They were in a cargo section of the train with all of the passenger's baggages and the like. Seras fought another wave of staggering sleepiness. She was still just a child in vampire terms, one that was metaphorically a five year old waking up a four in the morning trying to stay awake. She unfocusedly swayed slightly on the spot of the moving train trying to gain control of herself, her unfocused red eyelids fluttered down and then up and down. She snapped them open and her eyes sharpened into focus. Now wasn't the time for that. She had to make sure **he** wouldn't be able to get on the train while they were sleeping. She opened her senses searching out. There. He was very close to town and her vampiric mind had warned her hours earlier. The whole time Seras had fought to wake up in the middle of the day and had only managed to flutter her eyes open once or twice all night before falling into sleeps grasp once again. It wasn't until her body was nearing sunset that she had manage to bite her tongue in her sleep and the pain helped wake her up.

Seras wanted to scream in frustration but her head was starting to hurt and her need for blood made screaming sound to exhausting a job. She was too damn young to be dealing with this! She shouldn't have to deal with ex-masters hunting her, she shouldn't have to try to force her young body to wake up in the middle of the day and carry her fledgling to the train station so they could sleep on the run! She shouldn't have to endanger her health and life teleporting while the daylight and youngling instincts sleep was upon her! Why the hell was he after her in the first place? Couldn't he remember it was him that said to her to go way and never come back? For that matter how was he able to get loose? Was Integra expanding to France and hear about a rogue vampire problem? Or was Integra dead and Alucard was looking for her of his own will? Both options were possible and both outcomes were not good.

As it was her hunger returned full forced and Seras's knees buckled as a wave of pain and fatigue assaulted her and she was forced to lean against the shelves. She should have never risked using a dark portal when she was so sleepy and the sun was still up. Matters got worse by the fact that the train was speeding up, gaining momentums making large clattering noises that hurt her sensitive ears. It hurt her ears with those damn shrill whistles, made her want to kill the human who thought it was so fucking necessary. Forcing herself to focus on his presence she managed to discern that he was thirty minutes from the town at a running pace; but since he was traveling at a walking amble if what she was getting was right which meant it would take him closer to fifty minutes. His strides had also been so very long and fast as he confidently walked his handsome- what the hell? She felt disgusted with herself. She shook her head with her thoughts cursing. She would have thought after a good forty years to brood on her hate of him certain other feelings would have died. They clearly hadn't. All she could do was force them deep down inside and hope she never let them loose.

Blinking rapidly her mind going sluggish once more Seras fought sleep once again and this time was slowly loosing. _Youngling instincts sleep a pain in my ass_. Thinking she couldn't fight anymore Seras decided she would instead quickly consider about her situation and if they would make it, before she would get some more sleep. The train was now moving fast enough that it would be ten miles way in twenty minutes, and **he** would be here in… fifty minutes which meant they… would… be gone in twenty miles… and be about forty minutes away. Then it meant that they would be twenty-five miles away … when he… reached town… which meant… they would… be far away… enough… to… safe.

Her head drooped more and more, a haze falling over her head and her eyes burned for more sleep. Her eyes kept drooping lower before her head jerked back up, it was an adorable scene. It looked like a kitten trying to stay awake. She tried to think, to stay awake. Keyword tried. The train lurched and her unfocused mind and body had none of her usual grace so uncharacteristically she fell forward onto a woman's large fluffy fur coat that an attendant had lazily dropped on the ground; it was still warm from being worn and Seras never stood a chance. _Cant sleep, cant sleep_ she chanted to herself. It was dangerous to fall asleep like this now when she needed to eat. Food first and then sleep were her priorities. She once more tried to stand up and rally her thoughts to take charge of her dazed weary mind but instead yawned drowsily, flashing little cute lustrous pallid fangs on each of her canines, before snuggling closer onto the soft warm fabrics. So… warm… soft…

Both master and child slept on the train and they were oblivious to the world around them, it would have been peaceful… If Seras hadn't been hazardously frail and perilously low on blood from her catastrophic unfocused effort at a black portals during the hours of her youngling instincts sleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

The first thing that woke her was the constant steady _clatter- clatter_ noise that hurt her ultra sensitive ears. She blearily opened her eyes trying to blink away sleep and realized it was a little after sunset. The she stiffened in surprise and confusion. Where was she? Feeling severely disoriented and slightly afraid Rochelle thought hard about what had happened the night before. The human joke "That must have been some party" on her lips as she came up blank on her surroundings and its origins, all she could come up with is the obvious conclusion is that she was on a train. The baggage carrier part by the looks of it. Then it clicked. Seeing Amiens and falling with her master, feeding and feeling ashamed, her master comforting her and then a poorly disguised attempt at cheering her up by doing a dancing and singing, something her master knows she loves, admiring the stars and taking a giant gulp of air, the dangerous elder male vampire scent and her suspicions, masters tears and their running before they finally reached the house to sleep at dawn. That's where the confusion came in the biggest once again. There was a obvious gap.

Where were the memories of what happened yesterday? Her master had said after they had fallen asleep that they would spend the next night getting a coffin, then hunt, then get some tickets and then bored the train as part of cargo. To add to the confusion they were not part of the cargo headed to Marseilles but the baggage carrier next to the dinner cart and there were no coffins in sight. If they were on the train now that meant that that the night in Amiens had been two nights ago, not yesterday, which begged the question of why she couldn't remember a single thing she had done with her master last night. Rochelle bolted up right, still sitting and all traces of sleep gone.

What an idiot she had been! Rochelle cursed herself and frantically looked around for her master. If anyone knew about vampires having amnesia it was master. Rochelle's eyes locked onto her master laying on a fur coat, the elder vampires turned away from Rochelle with her arms to her chest. This was the most surprising thing she had ever seen. Her master was always awake before her and now her master was still asleep. Curious as to what her master looked like asleep Rochelle quietly tiptoed over trying not to wake the woman. Rochelle bent over carefully and peered. She smiled and resisted the urge to giggle. Her master looked so sweet and innocent when she slept, her soft copper wire colored hair was long and covering her face as she laid on a fur coat that had fallen on the floor. Her master looked more content and peaceful than Rochelle had ever seen her in the waking hours of the night.

Master hid it well but there seemed to be some great cloud of sadness always ready to start tapping on her shoulder that followed her around, which Rochelle had perceived about the enigma that was her creator. Rochelle figured this had to do with the anger that her master had with _her _master. Sometimes when Rochelle had seen her master painting often her master would just sit there with the brush held up to the canvas and a empty expression to her face. It Rochelle had managed to sneak up just right in these extremely rare periods her master was off guard she would see the most melancholy look of pain in her masters eyes.

Knees parted Rochelle squatted down red high heels and all and decided to greet her master when she woke up for a change, not the other way around. It wouldn't be long now, Rochelle was sure. Her master had never slept in before and always woke up the moment the very top of the sun slipped below the horizon. Rochelle stared at her masters rare moment of sleep. She couldn't help it. When was she ever going to see her master asleep like this again?

A minute passed.

Two more minutes passed. Rochelle was getting worried and she didn't know why.

Three more minutes and still her master slept on. Her instincts were telling her something was very wrong.

Reaching out Seras slightly nudged her master. Her master didn't move. "Master? Master wake up." Silence. Rochelle was getting scared now. So she lightly shook her master and called louder. "MASTER! Master wake up!"

Finally after three minutes of this had passed Rochelle was more than just worried. Then Rochelle noticed something was wrong that scared her. Her master's hands were fine but there was blood on them, her blood by the smell of it. Her master's skin was pale. Not the normal kind of pale with a slight hint of pink to it but beyond white. It was an ashy sickly kind of a pale pastiness that made her look nearly gray. Trembling she slowly reached out and brushed her master's hair away from her face and Rochelle's eyes widened as far as was possible. Her master's eyes were slightly sunken into themselves and her tiny cheek bones were stretched taunt, looking dry. Rochelle was positively close to panic now. Her master clearly needed blood and fast. She looked so weak and frail. Rochelle wanted to give her master blood herself but she was hungry and wouldn't have nearly enough.

She quickly rose and made for the door before stopping when something occurred to her. Rochelle couldn't leave the compartment they were in. not only were they stowaways but people would notice if a woman took man back here and then an hour later he was labeled missing. An idea occurred to Rochelle and she felt self doubt. _I have no choice, master needs me. Just remember the lessons._

Tentatively Rochelle reached out with her mind and felt it slowly open. The floodgates broke and her mind was crashed with hundreds of other thoughts touches tastes- she snapped her mind shut and took a breath. Focus she scolded herself. Opening her mind once more she forced everything else to be blocked out. She could somehow 'see' the rest of the train and it was washed in bright white lights all coming from the humans. Focusing carefully she searched for a lone human with no companions that would report him missing. She found one in a lone car and she hesitated before reaching into his head. Trying to ignore everything else going on in his mind Rochelle focused on what she needed to know. The man was traveling alone. Rochelle was impressed her own progress. She had never done this before. Taking a breath she tried to make him stand and was surprised when the human complied.

His head was fogged over and Rochelle congratulated herself on her success. Focusing again she gave him one command: _Come here_.

Sure enough the human began his march toward the baggage even though no location had been mentioned and Rochelle closed her mind again. Rochelle didn't know what had happened but she needed to get blood to her master fast. She nervously looked at her master face. She could sense the aura her master gave off, she was still alive but it was weak. Finally with more patience than she thought the human arrived. Rochelle quickly made to straighten her master flat onto her back and then opened her master's mouth exposing the fangs there. She leaped up and snatched the human breaking him of the mind control but it was too late already. Rochelle pressed down and his neck was clumsily pierced.

The effect was instantaneous, her master's vampiric side took over and awoke at the taste of blood and she bit down hard drinking deeply. The human thrashed nearly getting loose from her masters weakened grip and Rochelle had to hold him down as he master drank and started regaining strength. Rochelle forced down her own hunger. _This is master's meal! Masters meal!_ She had had to chant to herself. Finally the man was drained dry and Seras confusedly looked around until her eyes settled on Rochelle. Weakly sitting up she smiled and breathed softly, her words coming out in a proud whisper.

"Rochelle… you saved me… you could have left me to die and became a full master of yourself but instead you saved me." Her hand came out to stroke Rochelle's cheek affectionately.

Rochelle was shocked. 'Master! I would never… I couldn't ever-" she couldn't form words at this point because the idea was too repulsive, too… too outrageous and unthinkable. Breathing deeply and calming herself Rochelle said six words that summed it all for the moment: "I'm just glad your okay master."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hi! 3 I m so bubbly and cheery today! Probably was all that extra sleep on a school day. Don't worry I'm not skipping, I just called in sick. And I am. *Evil grin*. In the head. After all looking at the stuff my writing comes up with and I'm not bothered in the slightest. We got themes of sex, innuendoes, cursing, creatures of the dark night, violence, angst, suffering, running, torture… the list goes on and as the story progresses I'm certain that so will the list of stuff that's going to happen. It's not even close and I already had ideas for lemons I'm gonna write. Not looking forward to that. Never wrote a lemon before. This could be interesting. So, did the song I suggest match up to the chapter? I had a hard time trying to find a good song. I'm so evil for what I'm doing to Seras. She hasn't even gotten home and she's fallen sick, then she has to go a certain amount of time with Alucard bothering her.

You guys know what I like the most? Vantage points… I love to see things from one point of view and then see it from another. So much fun.

**Response page time**:

**Wolfie**: I completely understand your gaping at my blatant ignoring of a 19th contrary horror classic and I know that it is canon but this is fanfiction. The sole purpose is to be creative and have fun with our stories. I cant write well under such cramped restrictions and I like to have fun with my work, seeing how I could screw with this or that aspect of the canon. I took the liberty of changing the vampire limitations and I'm _not_ sorry at all if it doesn't tally you're views. Also it's not necessarily the crosses that hurt them but the silver that makes the blades and crosses. I also said in my myth page, if you had paid attention that things like holy barrios and holy or blessed water would hurt vampires. In the future please read more carefully and pay attention because I'm getting tired of reminding people of things I have already said.

**Tokikio76**: okay- well friends once again. Yay! I take an interest in unusual songs and sometimes I love to tell people about them.

**ArtOfNine**: I greatly appreciate you taking the time to explain your views on vampirism and its lore in general. Kudos to you man and thank you a lot. Now all I have to ask you is that you don't DoubleSpace your reviews please.

The opposite sex thing is going to be highly sexual in my fic but only for vampires. In humans they just feel really good before they die or depending on what the vampire wanted they are scared and in pain.

I know it was supposed to be a Dracula thing but in case you haven't noticed I already made a major change with mina committing suicide by sunlight. This is fanfiction. The purpose is to take original works and skew them so that they are different.

Actually twilight wasn't the one to come up with that. There are aboriginal myths in Africa about shining demons that lived in the desert and fed off of people; supposedly their skin sparkled.

And yes I know what your referring to with the blood animal Mexico thing: El Chupacabra. (sp?)

The cross thing wont work in my fic. My head my rules. What will work is that the cross will hurt them if it's made of silver, i.e.: Andersons blessed blades, Hellsing blessed bullets, all made of silver.

Actually if you wrote a story I would look forward to reading it. You clearly show potential by putting thought into your work and words. Don't get discouraged. Remember that no matter what there are people out there would are going to be better. If you're good at something there's guaranteed to be someone better. I can think of seven different Hellsing artists of the pen who are cleverer than me and who's fics are better and more popular.

**JamesoftheMeadow**: thank you. I wrote this never thinking anyone would bother to read. So it's really cool to see people reading. Also you say I'm slipping into a pov swapping trap? Your misunderstanding. I meant to do that on purpose. I mean to switch povs very often. *Softly says with no anger or malice* I appreciate you trying to help and I'm sorry if you have gotten grief from other writers simply because you try to help but this is how I write my story. I know I don't have to justify or explain everything but I want to. I also don't want to and will not do the flashback thing you suggested. I will be pov hopping and I'm afraid you will just have to deal with it.

**KawaiiKittyChan**: glad you like the list. On the Seras sunlight funeral… she does? It's been so long since I've watched Hellsing. It's been year's man. I last read the manga and that was a year and a half ago. I barley remember anything but the basic plot. I kinda lost interest in watching the anime even thought to me it's the best because youtube had a major crackdown and took off all the episodes. Pisoga and megavideo didn't have what I wanted and I didn't see all the episodes. Then I saw a chapter of Naruto and I got hooked. I finally sucked it up and forced myself to read the Hellsing manga. So for all of you who have been sputtering in shock going "But-but the funeral'… sorry. Lets just pretend Seras didn't attend any event in sunlight, k? Just for the purpose of the story.

In short I got a lot of comments on my myth page and I have to say that I'm not inflexible but if you don't like it why don't you just write your Hellsing fanfic? You guys could do it. You don't me to read an awesome vampire story. All you need for an adventure is an imagination. It's all there right at the nicely shaped oval on your neck covered in skin and hair. I'm not inflexible but this is getting tiresome. I have explained patiently again and again my views and how just like with Rochelle, it stays, so please stop complaining about it. I'm in such a good mood right now and I just stopped hacking and coughing an hour ago. So please, please drop it on the 'but in Dracula this happened" or "In the canon". I know what happened having watched and read it myself. I appreciate it but I would rather have reviews on things like what you think will happen or your opinion on what happened in the chapter. I' saying this as nice as I can. Hopefully I didn't come across as mean, or Alucard-esq. *Yawn* just baked my own pumpkin pie which is delicious. Need sleep desperately… catch bus at 6:55 tomorrow for school… sleep good… very good…

Till next time-

-He will knock four times


	7. Ch 6 Something's coming soon

Hi! It's me and today I have a shocker forr you. First of all is the shortest chapter ever which I will make up in the second chapter with extra longness. I also just wanted to say that I have some exciting-Omg I cant talk rationally like i usually do! wheee I can't take it anymore! Sugar sugar sugar sugar! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee Yay yay yay yay yay yay! Too much sugar! I went tricker treating and spray painting peoples cars! To excited! To hyper to talk-normally-about-anything! I have the biggest surprise for all my friends and readers out there! That's right! That's right! That's right! 8jumping in my chair* Dare I say it? Dare I say it? TWO FULL CHAPTERS WRITTEN AND SUBMITED AT ONCE! ON THE SAME DAY! *gasp* isn't that the most exciting thing ever? Happy Halloween! I'm so excited and I'm not sure if it's just the sugar that's making me so- _omigod is that a rabbit? *drops everything and chases after the rabbit who freaks and runs* "Come back! Come back! I won't hurt you! I'm not tricking you! __Tricks are for kids__!"_

"_**Anybody can destroy someone with a lie. It takes a damn clever person to destroy someone with the truth."**_

She sat in a chair watching the night scenery pass her by, one red high heel propped up on a set of seats facing her. There were the private compartments and the public ones. The private ones were closed off quarters and the public ones were simply long hallways that spanned the length of the railway car and was filled with rows and rows of seats, some seats facing each other.

The red eyes left the window as she observed the occasional human slumped over a chair covered with a blanket. Her musings didn't include the scenery because it had been completely familiar with her for the last day and a half: Cherry yellow wood flooring with plastic white walling and ceiling, wide three foot high windows every six inches adorning the walls, and an assortment of humans of every age, race and gender. It was the same scenery again and again on the train where the only thing that changed was the humans entering and leaving the train. Even the scenery of the window was repetitive and endlessly the same rolling hills and green landscape that left her feeling bored after more than thirty seconds of staring. Even the noises of the train were tedious with the constant **CHUD **_**CHUG **_**CHUD **_**CHUG**_** CHUD** that sounded as they sped through the country side and the repetitive sway back and forth of the train.

She didn't even have her master around to break the monotony of it all. It was wholly agonizing, all of it. Her master had recovered completely that night after feeding from a second human traveling alone and ever since then Rochelle barley saw her master after the few instructions given to her that were actually orders.

_Her master's face was its usual pallor after having fed from the second human male, a large stocky man with plenty of blood to spare. Her master had already explained that there were no gaps in Rochelle's memory but that there had been a change of plans and that she decided she didn't want any coffins. Master stood on her own two feet completely steady and Rochelle was glad no sign of illness was present. What had made master ill in the first place?_

"_Master…" Rochelle was still slightly hesitant to pry, her master had such a short temper, but it was too late to back out now since her masters blood red eyes were questioningly fixed on her. "Why were you ill in the first place? What is going on? Why were you so low on blood?"_

"_I woke up far too early and in my haste to catch the train I made a mistake in focus while using a black portal." Rochelle looked shocked at the calm statement made by her master. Her master made… a mistake in vampire powers? That was about as possible in Rochelle's eyes as the sun going out. Her master evidently read this from her mind and smiled a small amused grin._

"_To one as young as you your admiration for me had undoubtedly clouded your sense of what the reality is. I am very young, rash, inexperienced especially in comparison with the elders of my kind. I admit that I would have never made this mistake if I had been fully awake and completely in my wits but I was awake an hour before sunset and I transported us to the train station just in time to catch it." At this Rochelle was horrified. So that was what happened. But why did her master feel the need to catch THIS train at that time when they could have simply gotten the next one in a few hours. It was all the same wasn't it? Completely unperturbed in the slightest by Rochelle's shock and questions her master just continued calmly as if giving a lesson, which Rochelle realized she probably was. _

"_Unfortunately I did not focus properly and my body tried to split in three different directions all at once, not only requiring massive amounts of power to do but massive amounts of energy to correct myself into the desired location before even more energy was used to do the healing. All of this happened in less than a second but that was enough to drain more energy. Energy that required blood to do, blood I didn't have at the time. I was already hungry and in need of blood, the additional misuse of power nearly completely drained me. If you had not woken up at the time you did and fed me I would have died within the hour. For that I thank you. But let this be a lesson and a warning Rochelle. Never, let your attention wander while you are attempting to teleport."_

_Rochelle was relieved that her master was okay now but was completely terrified that her master had gotten so close to dying. "Master, why were you awake so early and feel the need to catch this train? Why did you need to teleport to the train station when we normally walk?" a idea occurred to Rochelle and her eyes narrowed as it started seeming more and more likely. "Is this about the vampire we smelled last night? Is he after us? Do you know him? What is his name? Why are we running from him?"_

_He master stared impassively for a minute, no expression to her face except the sharpened piercing eyes that normally sparkled with happiness, were calculatingly looked at Rochelle as if the elder woman was thinking something over. Finally master had reached a decision and like always it was the same outcome as the rest of her questions on this trip would be, Rochelle was certain. "That is none of your business. Do not leave the train for any reason. If you are being threatened then and only then you may leave the train." It was said in a warning tone that clearly said any disobedience would be punished most grievously._

_With that said her master left the private compartment, her stance tense and anxious, something Rochelle would grow used to seeing in the following days, leaving Rochelle to deal with the ghoul just coming back to life on the ground. Her master started going to the back end of the train and Rochelle stared after her until she could see the tiny woman no more._

The only times she saw her master now was when the train stopped and her master would instantaneously stop and wait by Rochelle's side until they started again. Even in these frequent train stops and her master showed up, the elder woman was completely tense and her eyes flickered all over the place as if she anticipated an attack of some sort. She would hover protectively near Rochelle and spoke rarely, refusing to answer Rochelle's questions about what was going on and who was chasing them. When they started once more her master would be gone once more, like a silent wraith that had done its job. Rochelle didn't know where he master went or what she was doing but she knew better than to ask.

So now she sat here, in the dead of the night, it was eleven o'clock, with nothing to do and no one to speak with to entertain herself. She couldn't even use her vampire powers to amuse herself, like changing her hair color for kicks, because of all the humans present even if they were asleep. Her leather bottoms were now a smooth black because she had grown tired of the red. But she had kept the heels and the shirt the same. After already having fed, experienced low spirits, cheered herself up, unsuccessfully searching for her master, messing with peoples heads by making them think ghosts were speaking into their minds, braiding and unbraiding her hair and counting ceiling tiles and light fixtures Rochelle STILL had five and a half hours to kill. Rochelle was bored to tears and out of things to do. All the humans were asleep and she had no one to talk to.

She couldn't even get off of the train and get something to amuse herself with while on the train, like a book or a puzzle because of her master's order. Sleep was impossible because it wasn't even four and any avenue of entertainment she could think of, involved her missing master. In the dreary silence around her Rochelle had very few options of how to keep herself busy while on the train speeding its way to Marseilles. They had already passed Valence and the express train promised to be in Marseilles by tomorrow night. Rochelle's mind turned back to the aggravating problem which did so well to capture her attention.

If the elder was her master's creator why did her master run from him? If he was the creator why was he chasing her? Why did he even release her master from servitude? Did he release her from servitude did her master somehow steal some blood and run? Did the elder vampire want her master as a mate? What did he want with them? When will her master tell her anything? Would the mysterious elder vampire chase them all the way to baron? What was going on? Questions like these burned holes in her mind, so full of unanswered questions were she that they were like unscratched itches; constantly nagging the back of her head. Rochelle felt a twinge of unease. She knew that the vampire following them was stronger that her master was which meant they could fight all they wanted but in the end he would defeat them and do what he wanted. What did he want?

The web of questions, thoughts, intrigue and unknown which surrounded her masters past with this elder vampire she suspected to be her master's creator was a large mystery that could eat up a lot of time. Her master must have had some reason to avoid her creator, if she were running under the assumption that this was her master's former master. It still asked the question of why her master was being chased by an elder vampire. Rochelle now knew for sure they were being chased. She wasn't unintelligent. Her master had woken up and hour early despite her own need to sleep a full days rest, teleported knowingly endangering her life to get them on a train early and was now telling her to stay on the train and only leave if she felt threatened. The only reason her master would have felt the need to wake up was if the elder vampire was close by and they needed to leave in a hurry. Two different locations both very far from each other and in different directions and both time the mystery male lamia showed up seemingly seeking them.

There could have been extenuating circumstances. Like maybe her master was turned by a different vampire and was now being pursued by this one. That was an intriguing idea but not unlikely. Her master had already pursued as a potential mate by a dozen different vampires. It would be easy to imagine a second master vampire deciding he wanted what another lamia had. Her master is a beautiful vampiress, powerful, strong, composed, playful, intelligent, clever and she smelled very good. The scenario played out with various different endings and Rochelle's mind quickly had them all thought up. Her master's master dead and the second vampire relentlessly chasing her. Her masters master still alive but had to let her go because of this second vampire until a later time. In that case was that this time? Would her master run from her master? Or was this the imagined second vampire her master had run from?

Or maybe that was master's former, or current, master but her master had some reason to fear him. It made sense, even if Rochelle didn't know everything. Male vampires often created female ones to… serve certain needs no matter what the woman wanted. Maybe her master had been one of those female vampires and had managed to escape, which meant her master was on the run from an abusive male vampire who was after her. It could fit with the situation but it didn't fit with the painting she kept in the forbidden room. Morbid fascination with the man she feared? But there was a problem there with that theory. A big gaping hole in the hypothesis in fact. Her master was still a virgin. Rochelle could smell it as could any other vampire smell a beings virginal status. Had her master somehow escaped from the harem before she would be forced to join it? Rochelle shivered in fear at this possibility. She didn't want to become part of some elder vampire's nightly amusements whenever he wanted. Vampire rape was always so much worse and traumatic than anything a human could attempt.

Rochelle felt herself becoming more and more afraid and forced herself to calm down with a breath or two. It was unnecessary but it made her feel better. Human habits her master scoffed at and constantly told Rochelle to drop. Rochelle had tried but her chest always started to feel tight and uncomfortable before they started to burn and her vision blackened slightly. Her master said it was unnecessary to breathe and that it was her thinking process that held her back, that she still thought too much like a human and she wouldn't pass out from not breathing. It was only the human part her head held onto that made her think that she was going to faint from a lack of air. Rochelle knew this but it was a comfortable habit.

A human stirred restlessly and Rochelle looked up abruptly before relaxing and realizing that it wasn't a threat. Her eyes scanned the humans. Remembering her first mind control attempt was a complete success Rochelle glowed with pride. She had done it and her master had praised the fledgling with satisfaction at her accomplishment. That was marred with her master's complete absences the last few days. Rochelle felt like screaming in frustration and her situation it had been a few days since her master had ignored her questions in the basement and now she was ignoring any and all questions while they were on the train. Didn't she, Rochelle, deserve to know something f the situation? If there was danger coming wouldn't her master tell her something?

Where the hell is my master? And what is she doing?

XxXxXxXxXx

"_**Where there is love there is pain."**_

The wind roared passed her blonde hair, ripping past her as she peered into the blackness around her, darkness only her red eyes could see in. The swaying metal monster beneath her black booted feet didn't disturb her footing in the slightest and somehow she remained absolutely effortlessly steady footed on the train. Even when the train pitched and ran over a steep bump on a curve in the tracks she remained completely unaffected. She just stared towards the north. The chugging noise of the train was less subdued than it would be if she were inside the train. She opened her senses like she did every night since she got on the train. She couldn't sense him close. Her third eye and darker instincts were limited to twenty eight miles in one direction at the most. She sniffed the air experimentally turning to face the head of the train.

Seras was at the caboose of the train and had been studying the country side around her, feeling like they couldn't get back to Baron fast enough, using her senses to search for his black aura. Seras knew that Alucard didn't change much over the years and that he most likely was still an impatient person; bastard that he may be. If he was after her, like she was certain he was, then he might get tired of traveling by train and just decide to outrun the train, she knew he could, and catch up to her now. She refused to let herself fall into one of Alucard's games.

The asshole had known her feelings, Seras was certain of it. He had always mocked them before saying love was an illusion that it wasn't real. It had been Seras quiet war against her master; she never said anything because she had no right. She had spoken up often against him for things but in that one matter she had kept silent because she would never want to be mocked for her ideas on love and its real existence. It was her own small silent rebellion of what she was that she continued to believe in love. She accepted herself and every part of her vampire nature but that one. That small, insignificant idea that love wasn't real and that it was a fiction, she denied it with all her strength whether she wanted to or not. She couldn't stop her emotions for Alucard and she hated herself for it. It wasn't fair. He would never love her and Seras knew that… So why couldn't she stop loving him?

It should have been so easy to. After what he had said to her. After what he had done to her. It should have been so completely easy to hate him and her love for him to die. Instead she hated him for his betrayal and using her life for amusement and a the same time unceasingly loved him and desired to be with him even after the fledgling bond that would have normally confused her heart and emotions had died. Yet he had mocked her, beat her, toyed with her, screamed at her, insulted her, and made her question everything she had eve known about herself and everything around her for the past seven years that day. And still, she could not smother out that warm feeling, that desire to hold him, to touch him, to kiss him, to smell his beautiful scent, to look at his handsome face, to say those three words he disbelieved in.

Seras had long ago stopped asking why he had turned her. She had always asked him for years and he never answered. Now she doesn't need to ask. He had finally given his answer. She had been a small helpless toy for him. An amusing plaything that had engaged his childlike attentions for the better part of six and a half years and like all children the shiny new doll they got starts looking dented and old to them. Like all children they toss the toy aside into the scrap heap with all the other broken and abandoned things in search of new toys to play with. Seras wondered how many broken souls, how many others, were in the rubbish toy heap with her. How many of the abandoned and grief stricken were in this garbage mound stored in the back of Alucard's mind; the collection of lifeless hearts and bereft minds littering the unending trail that Alucard left behind him in his long unlife. How many other beings Alucard had collected and studied like a fascinating science experiment, poking and prodding emotional hot buttons to see what would happen for a laugh, and then tossed away when he was done. The hill of the broken hearted was always the most crowded and lonely, forlorn place in existence.

Now he was coming back for another bout of fun by tormenting her. He was coming to mock her for her feelings and Seras hated it. Hated him for it. Hated her own self for her inability to stop feeling this way about him. Hated how helpless she felt in the situation. Hated how she could only run and how that was the only temporary fix she could think of for her problems because sooner or later he would find her.

He was coming to stab her in the heart just to listen to her cries of anguish and emotional agony, and when she started feeling better he would twist the knife a little father. Twist the knife to watch her tears fall, ones she would try not to let him have the pleasure of seeing. Twist the knife a little more until she begged him to stop hurting her. Push and twist that painful spike until she was nothing more than that fragile, wretched, pathetic little girl she had been in her fledgling days hopelessly pining away for him. Twist until she was nothing more than that broken down dolly with the perfect blond hair, baby blue eyes with porcelain skin that he once spent so much time tormenting until he grew bored and threw away. Through her away along with all the other cheerless spirits he had antagonized and tortured emotionally or physically. Then he would grow bored and leave her again, an experience that would shatter her completely because she had barley survived the first loss of him and she didn't think she could get away with the second in a mentally sane state of mind.

Seras hated it and she refused to become a part of his game, a temporary source of entertainment. She wouldn't go back to him, or Hellsing, or London, or England. She wouldn't be used the way he had used her before and she refused to become that weak, helpless little girl he had toyed with for seven years. She had fallen for his games before but Seras refused to become a pawn on his chessboard. When he hadn't called her police girl he had twisted the knife by calling her 'Kitten'. She had hated and loved that; hated that it reminded her of jack, he chief and all the others on her former human days of the D-11 squad but loved it because she had stupidly hoped that it was a sign of affection on his part. It hadn't been. It was just him cruelly laughing at his own private joke every time he did something to get her hopes up that a relationship was possible before he purposely smashed those dreams.

He would get her hopes up, whether just to set up the situation to crush her or it was all for amusement Seras didn't know but he got her hopes up all the same even though she tried not to during her days as a fledgling. Sometimes she would wake up to find him holding her in his arms in her bed staring at her while she slept. He would have such a tender expression on his face. She hadn't even felt him entering her room or moving her in hr sleep. She would shriek in surprise and jump away and he would just stand up in that red cape, glasses and all laughing at her, teasing her for being skittish before calling her 'kitten' or 'police girl'.

Other times when they were alone he would speak to her softly and gently before reaching out to stroke her cheek with his gloved hands. Seras hadn't been able to keep a rational mind at these times and the dreams and the hope for more would come again. He would speak kindly, so unlike before when he had yelled at her for not drinking blood, so unlike his usual coarse violent self. Encouraging her to become a better vampire saying he knew she could do it, and he would pet her hair softly and gently, saying it kindly. So different from the creature she knew of before. Seras figured it wasn't coincidence he chose those moments when she was alone on her own to engage in these behaviors. It wasn't often he would do this but when he had she would treasure it and tell no one.

Sometimes when Seras had been alone and about to sit down in a chair she would yelp in surprise to find the once empty chair with her master sitting in it waiting. He would grab her before she could get away and pull her unto his lap, tightly holding her in his arms. She had blushed so bad at those times, proof of her drinking her blood. Embarrassed she would ask why he was behaving like this and he always gave the cryptic answer '_you will find out soon enough_'. Then he held her to him in his lap and wouldn't let go no matter how many times she asked as long as he wanted and Seras could almost believe that he might have feelings for her.

A few times when she had gone against a vampire and was severely hurt he would be there suddenly, anger incarnate his eyes a blood thirsty red color as he tortured and destroyed the vampire that had hurt her. Then he would urn to her and scolds her for not being more careful and then softly voiced promise that she would be okay and that he would protect her. That he was there and nothing would harm her.

But it wasn't all roses and laughs. Her whole beginning of her unlife Seras had felt like she lived on a precariously placed pile of eggshells or that her master was bipolar. Seras had seen his violent sides and sometime after the day when Alexander Anderson had beheaded her master and stuck a blessed bayonet through her throat it had started. She had seen his rough side since the beginning but it wasn't until the incident after that Alucard had really started the sweet gestures of affection before acting cruel to her soon after. One moment he would be completely sweet and the next he would be angrily scolding her, harsh and seemingly uncaring. It was almost as if he was trying to convince himself of something and didn't know what that something was. Seras had been always nervous around him for this, never knowing when the mood would take him and which mood it would be.

It had confused her and Seras couldn't believe that she hadn't realized until that day all those years ago when she had been freed that his contrasting behaviors was him toying with her and laughing at the emotional roller coaster he had put her on. What a fool she had been for not realizing it and what a fool she must have looked for falling for it.

Seras dropped to her butt and dangled her black booted feet off the end of the train, leaning back with her palms on either side of her to prop herself up she gazed at the finally clear night sky with a half moon that was on its waxing cycle. Her face was a pained grimace as she bathed in moonlight and her hair whipped in front of her.

'I'm hopeless… Aren't I?" she sadly asked no one in particular, her question lost to the wind and the overwhelming roar of the new age human train with an old fashion look. No one answered her question and the stars just twinkled merrily and the moon only glowed back at her impassively with no answers. Even as she was met with silence she felt a longing to be held in his arms once again even if he didn't mean anything by it. She loathed herself for it. She bitterly laughed in pain, once again forcing back her hot red tears. "You think a girl would learn by now!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"_**Pray that you find something to live for that is great enough to die for."**_

He had waited an hour before the next train headed to Marseilles came. Alucard had boarded with a little hypnotism on the human conductor as his ticket and found himself a private compartment. Not all he had to do was tolerate the human's noisy metal contraptions for two days. Alucard had to admit that humans had some merits to them. They really could come up with devices. A electric and steam combined train that could travel from the north of France to nearly the very bottom of France in two days was an idea that would have been laughed at fifty years ago but here it was.

Alucard was more than incensed, he was livid. His instincts to stalk his prey and prolong the enjoyment of the hunt had cost him his quarry, yet Alucard knew that he should have arrived just as the sun was setting and his draculina would have just been waking up. When he had arrived he had followed the scent of his little draculina to the basement of a condemned house. They had slept the night there and the scent had been deliciously strong. More than enough for Alucard to breath deeply of the aroma that made his desire all the stronger. He had smelled the couch deeply so as to memorize the enthralling fragrance. Alucard did arrive just as the sun was setting and should have followed it to the basement and found Seras asleep on the couch. Yet she wasn't there. How was that possible?

Well, she could have forced herself awake if she sensed him and left. Alucard's usually wide grin reached malicious Cheshire lengths at the idea. His little kitten knew who it was that was chasing him and just like her stubborn nature was avoiding him. Oh the hunt had become even more worthy when he had reached that conclusion. Alucard figured she would have become old enough to manage that but it would have been very hard to accomplish.

It was merits to the human race the things they could think up. Some humans he found downright disgusting and nothing worth more than the pleasurable feel of his hands snapping their necks but there was the occasional human he found that was worthy of his notice. Seras had been one of those humans as well as Integra and Walter. Such waste but it was good enough, the elder lamia supposed, that he at least got best one out of three. Alucard's mind switched back to Seras once again.

Oh but it was a very large gain he would get with Seras as his queen. She was definitely strong enough to defend herself. When he reestablished his castle along with the court and recalled all his former servants that had not been killed by Van Hellsing she would stand as his queen. Women would challenge her right to be his queen and she would be strong enough to silence them and their useless barking that causes nothing but trouble. Alucard was getting impatient though; the train wasn't completely as fast as he could travel if he actually tried to go as fast as possible on foot or in the air. Alucard's eyes turned to the open window that allowed wind to ring the scents ahead of them in.

Alucard could smell a thin tendril of Seras scent and he growled hungrily his desire to find her.

XxXxXxXxXx

"_**Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all its pupils."**_

Damn… I need a vacation from this shit. I'm getting too old. I need to find a successor and then immediately go into retirement.

Integra took off the glasses ignoring the unsettling feeling that constantly pricked the back of her head, nagging. Danger it said. It wouldn't go away. The nagging sensation got stronger and stronger and Integra swears it will be the death of her. It started after Alucard left and she knows it's only because she is use to his brute force protecting her that she feels in danger. But still the unease makes her think that she should be careful. The reports are worrisome as well. Vampire activity was like the rats and bubonic plague of the 1800's relentless and like a politician, they don't go away soon enough. The vampires had strangely been on the rise much to her undead servants delight. He had been enjoying the killing but found it tedious to deal with nothing more powerful than a newborn.

Integra's eyes wandered over to the pills on the table top and sighed. She relly couldn't stand this anymore. Her mind once more contemplated the decision she had been thinking over for a month now. The knights in the round table had been insisting that she find and heir and do something with Alucard. She had always hated those stuffy bastards. Those wankers had never listened to a single thing she had ever said no matter what. Her decision had a rather nice effect of proverbially giving them the double barreled salute and doing something she knew was wrong but had wanted to do for a long, long time. All she needed to do was to hang on long enough and she would do her death as was a proper Hellsing woman to do. She may even meet Walter again. She missed his company. After the loss of her father Walter had always been there and Integra still mourned the loss.

The nagging sense that something was wrong twanged again and Integra cursed heavily under her breath. "Damn it all to bloody hell I can't focus." She leaned back in her chair and thought on what her instincts told her, instincts developed by her experience with Hellsing.

'Something is coming. Something is going to happen. Soon."

0o0o0o0o0o0

I know its very short and yes I know not much of anything happened here but there was some nice character development. I do have an important announcement. In case you guys didn't read the top author note but I wrote a second chapter that has an important announcement so go read that.

Response time:

**PaperNPencil**: Am I the only one who saw that review and got the mental image of a walrus in a black dinner jacket with a gold monocle saying _"Marvelous! Simply marvelous!"_? Or is that just me?

**Nighttheraven**: Of course its love but remember that the guy has been without a woman to truly love for 500 years. Those years have been spent battling or fighting something. Also he believes that love is fictious and not real. He will soon realize that he wrong and will admit this to Seras. XP but that's for later story stuff. It's possible to feel love AND lust for someone.

**tokiko76**: yeah, I have always envisioned him to be a possessive person who doesn't like to share. *drools slightly as well before snapping out of it*

**Overlord Ixmythot**: Yep! I love screwing with storylines as you can tell since im a member of . yep! I'm so evil but I couldn't imagine the drama and confrontation going on anywhere else than the cave home where a lot of stuff happens. Bath in the past which will have plot bunnies for the future but also several dozen ideas that I have imagined happening. Also it makes it suspenseful when he just narrowly misses them. Overloard, as to the spelling/formatting errors… check out the next page because you will find a surprise.

**Anom**: don't be sorry in the slightest. I will be happy to answer your question. The shadow arm thing you're talking about is the inner shadows. She can turn her entire body into these and then reform into her regular body when she is done.

**EarwenTelrunya**: You know when I thought I would get my first flame I thought I would be offended and then I would try to take the high road… Now I'm just laughing my ass off trying not to fall out of my chair at the stupidity of the situation. That anyone would not only take my little fanfiction story, or any piece of fiction, so serious that they feel the need to write a lengthy and angry letter is hilarious to me. Seriously man, its FICTON. Wee are fiction writers. We write fiction that not everyone likes. And you're loosing your mind completely over this? No one takes this seriously. So why are you? What happened to being nice? *can't help it and breaks down laughing again* I've managed to express my displeasure with a situation completely and totally nice without making it seem like an angry rant. Why are you getting so mad? Did you finally see your face in the mirror? *more laughter* next time don't be a jerk about something. I love reviews and reviewers. So by all means, keep up your angry tirades and I will simply sit back with my mango smoothie and read them laughing at your anger the whole time.

**ArtOfNine**: you would? Omg! Totally do fan art pleaseeeeee? I would love you forever. Seriously I would spend the time trying to figure out how the hell the stupid profile pages here work so that everyone would see your fan art. In fact I and my shameless plug advertisement would like to encourage enthusiastic artists everywhere to send me their attempts.


	8. Ch 7 The loss of control and the threat

Sorry for the wait. I attempted to do a first person view of this chapter for you guys and needless to say my attempt was a miserable failure. It was a wretched shadow of my previous standards and I think I have learned my lesson that first person views written by me are to be used sparingly. This is why the chapter is later than usual. I tried to go outside of the usual standard 3rd or 4th person walls of writing I set myself by. As a result I got half way through writing it, re-read my work and felt sickened with the poor quality. I immediately restarted from scratch. Okay, I'm gonna warn you of some slight occ-ness in Alucard. He's his usual possessive self (*smirks* you know it's so _hot_ when he's like that) but there's also some softness he displays here and there due to emotions. Just read and judge for yourself. Okay? Also I got a complaint that the descriptions were TOO long. While that's not a complaint ive ever gotten before im not going to change them. What I will do is that if I see that my descriptions are too long I will make the chapter longer so that there is more going on. Satisfactory?

**_"If you think you're free, there's no escape possible." _**

The sky was clear and clean, A half moon that was filling up nicely made it bright out for even the weakest of eyes to see in. sparse spots of trees formed miniatures woods here and there and everywhere small animals could be seen fleeing in terror into these small reservoirs of safety in the presence of the two hunters. The vast plain or soft grass covered hills went on for miles. In the distance on the top upper most hills a large highway could be seen by the large streaming mass of multicolored lights that were constantly moving. A smaller but motionless heap of lights signified a town with street lights. A river ran under the highway bridge and snaked its way a mile from town through the rolling hills into a large forest towards the west. The stars twinkled merrily above them and there wasn't a single cloud to be seen.

Beyond the town a sheer cliff face that looked to be the start of a series of mountains was four miles from town. It sat like a solemn guardian towering above the town as a natural earth barrier, the first of many mountains with large cliff sides that went on for miles. At the first Cliffside there was a seven foot by seven foot opening of a cave, clearly dug by miners and then abandoned if the warning signs were anything to go by.

The two predators walked silently with the shorter of the two walking in front and the taller trailing slightly behind.

The first woman looked to be about nineteen. The young woman's foot steps were completely unnatural in the way that no matter what she stepped on she made no noise as she walked. She stepped on twigs; they only broke but made no noise. She moved and her clothing moved with her yet they made no rustling noise. Her walk was easily catlike and predatory. There was a certain grace in the way her feet and legs worked together to smoothly fall downwards only to immediately snap forward to move again in another footfall. Her movements were lithe and quick making her small body seem so agile. Her skin was pale was apple blossoms and her eyes were the color of scarlet roses, a swimming bloody depth to them. Her fingertips had slightly noticeable sharp claws. As she walked her back was completely straight and her head held high.

Her long golden orange hair was at her waist as it swayed slightly with every move she made. Even her clothes were out of place. She wore black leather high heeled boots that went to her knees and made it even stranger that her feet made no noise. Her bottoms were a hip hugging black miniskirt went to her upper thighs and the stockings she was had a black spider webbed pattern to them. An amethyst purple top was barley visible under the sleeveless black leather vest with the zipper in front that poorly concealed her well endowed chest. She had black and gold bangle bracelets and black glass bar earrings. The black studded chocker high on her neck completed the look.

The second woman was around twenty two with a heart shaped pale white face and black fluffy wavy hair like ravens feathers. Her eyes were also a bright red and her eyes were shaped like almonds. She however had not seemed to accomplish the grace the first woman had. Her footing were not self-assured like the first woman and she stumbled slightly every now and then which made noises every now and then on the ground.

Rochelle silently followed her master, nervously biting her lip as her eyes apprehensively bored into the younger bodied but elder minded master vampire's black vest. Her master walked as silently as always with the hunters grace oozing from her. Her hair was a foot longer than before the train ride, proof that she had been using her powers often and extensively and it hung down to her lower waist in long colored ginger rivets of delicate orange gold. Her master had always smelled like a spice market filled with exotic perfumes and seasoning that was somehow floral. Master was trying to behave normally but Rochelle wasn't fooled. She didn't miss the way her master's eyes flickered all over the place constantly as if she was a nervous animal searching for a predator. Her stance was also tense and pulled tight like piano wire, ready to violently snap back if anyone made the grave mistake of startling her.

In short, Rochelle knew her master was behaving… oddly. They had arrived in Marseilles two hours ago and Rochelle had gladly left the train; and had run all the way till a half hour ago they reached the foothills that preceded the town. The whole way had been a silent affair and even when Rochelle tried asking questions her master had just turned her head slightly to meet eyes and show she had heard before her eyes went back to the path ahead of her, showing she had heard but was ignoring it. Soon after Rochelle had stopped asking questions and just ran silently. Her master was being eerily silent and Rochelle couldn't help but shiver from the solemn behaviors of the elder vampire. Her master was a dangerous predator and her tense silence was making this all the more apparent. Her master would never hurt her of course but it still scared her.

Even when things appeared bad her master had always spoken up and reassured her that everything was going to be okay, that as her master she would make sure to take care of Rochelle. Her tenseness seemed to be leaving the closer she got to Baron, which symbolized safety to both the elder and the fledgling, yet she was more solemn and alert than ever. It was as if she expected to be attacked at any moment. She was more silent and anxious than Rochelle had ever seen her, like she was walking to the gallows with no hope of release. Rochelle couldn't place it but her master reminded her of something at this moment. Something about the way her shoulders were slightly slackened in resignation. It was a barley noticeable difference but Rochelle noticed. What was it? She couldn't place her finger on it. Suddenly Rochelle remembered and realized that her master resembled a hopelessly trapped animal, one with no way out that was backed into a corner; like a beaten that feared making a mistake. The way she flinched at the slightest surprise and her eyes constantly darting everywhere warily made what she seemed to fear obvious.

Her master was clearly deep in thought about something important, it took no stretch of imagination to guess what that something was, Rochelle was certain she knew why she was behaving so afraid, so unlike herself. The mysterious elder that had obviously followed them over fifty miles from Amiens to Castel, if he was willing to follow them that far it meant that he was already planning to follow them farther. Either he was already looking for them in the first place and had gotten lucky when he found them there or he stumbled upon them and decided to follow. Either way Rochelle was certain this elder was gong to give chase and follow them. Rochelle felt a stab of fear. They couldn't run forever and the night creature would eventually find them at their home.

Rochelle's mind once more drifted to the idea that it was her master's former master chasing them and the idea that her master had somehow escaped from him became a very strong one. Her master truly looked vulnerable, like a whipped dog that was frightened of the clearly stronger animal carrying the whip. What had been done to her master? Who had hurt her like this? What was so horrible in her past that she desperately avoided any reminder of it? She was frightened; frightened enough to run as fast as she could to the only safe haven she knew of. This was enough to scare Rochelle completely.

What was going to happen?

That was the scariest question Rochelle could ask herself. It was made endlessly more frightening by the fact that she couldn't answer it at all until the male elder had arrived to answer it for them. Her master was afraid and too weak in comparison with this elder who was clearly old and she had no idea what the elder male lamia wanted. The only person who would have a clue of what could be coming wouldn't tell her anything because she hated to talk about the subject. Rochelle gritted her teeth in frustration. Her master had dodged or flat out refused to answer every single question Rochelle had asked and it was really pissing her off.

Didn't she deserve to get a single question answered? Didn't she deserve to know what or who was coming? Rochelle may have been a fledgling and she had no right to pry but this was their lives at stake and Rochelle felt she had the right to know something about what was going on. After three years of putting up with her masters strange habits, irritating nicknames, terrifying antics, dangerous training regimens and confiding and being confided in return Rochelle thought she had earned at least enough trust to know something of her situation. Rochelle began debating with herself about whether or not she dared to confront her master. The elder Lilith really had a fiery temper. Sweet temperament and mischievous came to Rochelle's mind when her master was calm and being Rochelle's friend but her master was also a woman that easily became taken with her anger and passions when she became irritated which made confrontations a harder, more terrifying thing to do.

Still the secretive ways were driving Rochelle completely mad. She didn't even know which country her master came from, where she was born, who her masters human parents were, who her masters sire was and now a potentially lethal vampire that could be out to get them was being added to the already extensive list of things Rochelle wanted or needed to know but her master wasn't sharing.

She was abruptly broken out of her confused thoughts when a bright light was sudden shining in her extra sensitive eyes without warning, effectively blinding her. She winced and badly stumbled forward out of the blindingly white light before she then scolded herself, feeling like a complete idiot with the eye hand coordination of a new born horse. She was a vampire! This was ridiculous. Rochelle looked around herself as to where the light was and realized that it was a streetlamp. She blinked once. Then twice.

Had she really been thinking that long? They were already in town and slowly making their way to the manmade caverns that made up their home. Rochelle relaxed her stance when she realized it wasn't some attempt to blind her before attacking. She looked around herself some more and recognized where she was. They were on First Street just a few blocks from the main square. There was an old general store that looked like it belonged in an oldies western ghost town movie. It was about one and there wasn't a living human in sight making the area around her completely silent.

The town itself when Rochelle had first begun exploring has a slightly isolated backwater feel to it. It wasn't the "**OH DEAR GOD! Get me the hell out of here now**" kind of town due to the highway and frequent hikers but it was still small enough that the residents dreamed of getting out. Small-town enough that the only restaurant actually doubled as a barbershop and a grocery store, while the sheriff's office, which had only one car with a Silver Star and 'police' spray painted on the side, was also the car repairmen center. It was a quaint town that had managed to stay alive because of the frequent hikers that wanted to brave the mountainside or stop at the hotel after driving all day. Still, Rochelle rather liked it. Even if she couldn't see it in the daytime she loved to explore it at night. It was beautiful, the scenery and the clear bright stars that could be seen complete being unhindered by city lights.

Rochelle could see why her master had chosen this place. Isolated like the rest of their immortal race preferred to be but still had a steady stream of pray to feed off of so that they wouldn't have to go long distances just to feed. It was also very beautiful; there was always the moon visible here, just like her master liked it with hills and valleys everywhere accompanied by grand mountainsides. Rochelle saw it as an idea location. It was strategically perfect and the mastery of the location that had been picked once Rochelle had thought about it was absolute. There was the dank cave feel her master preferred and a cave with miners conveniently nearby when she had decided to make it her own. Rochelle hadn't been here when it had been created but had learned of it when she asked her master about it.

When Rochelle had first explored it she couldn't believe such a place existed. Clearly they were underground when she had awoken as a newborn but it was natural rock, not steel or marble. You could just tell the way the walls were striated everywhere. Her master had explained, with an amused grin, that she had brainwashed the miners there into building the cave into not the ore mine they had planned for but a many roomed underground house. Once they had finished working she had altered the memories and then used her shadows to smooth out the ground so that it was perfectly smooth. This explained much of how it had become so polished.

Rochelle suddenly became aware of eyes on her and looked up only to find her master seventeen yards away looking annoyed. The tiny blond vampire clearly wasn't going to allow any nighttime wanderings and that they were to go home immediately. Apparently satisfied she had gained her fledglings attention Rochelle felt her masters mind fill her senses. She only heard one word in a authorities voice that allowed no disobediences.

_Come._

Then her master turned around without waiting for her and continued silently walking swiftly towards the monolith Cliffside that was their home. Rochelle ran to catch up to her master and fell in step behind her. Finding herself in town had sufficiently distracted her for a moment but she was starting to get nervous again. Hoping to get some answer as they neared the other side of town Rochelle tentatively spoke up.

"Master? Can I ask you a question?" she chewed on the bottom of her lip while she waited for an answer but stopped when she nearly pierced it with her sharp white fangs. Her master turned her head slightly in her direction to show she had heard but this time did not turn back; encouraged that her master wouldn't ignore her Rochelle spoke again. "Master do you find me untrustworthy?"

Master stopped and Rochelle nearly walked right into her. Rochelle leaned over to see her masters face and found that her masters facial expression to be dumbstruck at the question. Her small pink lips were slightly parted in open mouthed astonishment and her eyes were slightly widened with surprise. "Master?" Rochelle asked hesitantly.

Her master seemed to recover and she composed her face and silently turned to Rochelle, her face somewhat confused. "Why would you ask such a thing Noires Moutons?" her voice was slightly sharp showing that she had an idea of where this might be heading.

Rochelle had to resist the urge to chew on her lip again and back up, she instead forced herself to stand her ground. Making her voice loud and braver than she felt she spoke. "Master I have worked my hardest to please you. I have already learned phasing and changing my appearance, something you say that no vampire as young as me should be able to learn. I had recently added mind control to my accomplishments. I obediently do everything you say even if it scares me and I hunt without complaint. We are friends are we not? Why won't you tell me anything? The vampire we smelled in Amiens…" her master's gaze hardened into murderously enraged orbs and Rochelle almost gave up right then but she forged on. "He is after us isn't he?"

Her master stood silently angry without speaking, her scarlet eyes boring great holes into Rochelle's uncomfortably squirming figure. When she did speak the anger that blazed in her eyes and seared with her voice made Rochelle flinch and cringe with terror. Her master didn't yell which somehow made it infinitely worse; instead she coldly spoke with a deadly calm, it was almost a hiss. "**Silence Rochelle**. You presume too much. Do not forget that I am your master and that you are my fledgling. You do as I say and you do not question my actions. If I choose not to tell you anything you will not demand anything from me. I am fast in loosing my patience for the childish curiosities you foolishly display. Think before you speak because I will not have a fledgling behaving like an uncontrollable human toddler. You are **my** child, of **my** blood and you **will** behave properly as I have taught you."

Her masters words stung and Rochelle grit her teeth in her own anger. She had had enough. Her master's constant secrecy and refusal to tell Rochelle anything combined with her fear of the mysterious elder male vampire made her forget the consequences. "NO! I want answers damn it! You're not behaving like yourself master Seras." Rochelle could hardly believe the audacity she had to speak like the elder woman like this or even utter her name but damn she was pissed and at the moment she didn't care. Her master seemed likewise stunned into silence and Rochelle used that as her opportunity to speak. She was even breaking her master's rules on etiquette by speaking improperly.

"You never run from a fight but we got one smell of the elder vampire and you break down into tears in a complete panic attack before grabbing me and dragging me fifty miles south, away from the elder vampire. Then we hide out in some hellhole excuse for a house and you endanger your life to wake up in the middle of the day because you just happen to want to catch an earlier train when we both know another one would be coming in three and a half hours? Bullshit! The vampire smelled us and followed us here and you sensed him coming and once again ran for it." Her masters started to grit her teeth, her range obvious, and Rochelle felt emboldened for once and continued even though she knew the explosion was coming. She was angry and she showed it when she raised her voice even more.

"Then you ignore all my questions about what the hell is going on and disappear for nights on end on the train, to do god what, at god knows where! Leaving me to stew in my own confusion and fear all the while behaving as if nothing was wrong. I want to know what the fuck is going on. I want to know who is coming after us and I want to know what you know! I know you know something. Haven't I earned the right to know anything?" Rochelle spoke quieter; her brief moment of bravery fading under the look on her master's face and for a moment Rochelle really believed her master was going to kill her.

Silence reigned as her master stood there and the phrase 'you could hear a pin drop' was what came to mind. Her master stiffly stood expressionlessly staring at her child's face, the anger gone from her face as she silently stood. Rochelle expected punishment, painful punishment. Her master had never exactly beaten her or hit her before but Rochelle was painfully aware for the fact that there was a first for everything and that the elder vampire could do it very easily. What then happened next, Rochelle would never forget.

She laughed. Her master threw her blonde head back and laughed long and loud before doubling back over clutching her sides from laughter. Rochelle looked on in confusion. Where was the anger? Finally she managed to straighten up and with a few scattered laughs her voice bore no resentment or anger in it.

"So the little timid sheep has finally grown her own temper and a backbone to boot? It is about time." Seeing the angry look in Rochelle her master held up her hand to stay any interruptions continued speaking. "You have never been or viewed as cowardly Rochelle but around me you are far too meek and docile for your own good. A mindless timid servant driven by fear is never good or fun. I allowed your submissive behaviors to continue because it was necessary to gain your cooperation about training or hunting without duress or threats. Your anger at the situation is understandable."

Rochelle sighed with relief but tensed when her master's gaze turned steely and a stern note crept into her voice. "However, your actions just now were completely unacceptable. You will never disrespect me in such a way again. Master or no, I am your elder and your will respect your elders. It's clear I have been far too lenient with you if you have not even learned that most basic of lessons. I gave you no permission to speak my name yet you did so anyways." Her master's face cracked with an evil smile. "This of course shows me that all I need to do to correct this is to make your training much harder and more frequent until the lesson finally sinks in."

Rochelle's dismay grew to a groan of defeat. Masters lessons were already brutal as it was. _I'm going to die_ was all she could think. Still she would not let the matter go. "Master I want some damn answers! What is going on and who is after you? Is…" terrified to voice her theory but even more scared to face an unknown threat she decided to throw caution to the winds. "Is it your former master chasing us?"

The effect was instant. The anger, the rage and cold look back to her master's usually innocent face. The lip pulled back to reveal the teeth and an angry snarl ripped over the empty street. Then her master's face smoothed over to an impassive mask of apathy. "All you need to know Rochelle is what you already know. An elder vampire is following us and will most likely arrive somewhere in a few hours time." Rochelle didn't miss the tightening of her master's jaw and the subtle fists her master made at this, effectively ruining the stoic emotionless mask she had been wearing moments earlier. "What you also need to know is that the elder that is coming is also far stronger with me, which is why we need to get to the safety of being behind the blood runes placed around the perimeter of our home.

Rochelle had almost forgotten about the blood runes. They were there everyday and so often did she see them that they became a part of the scenery that they just sort of melted into the background, like some unimportant white noise. They were small discreet very old lettering of some ancient long forgotten language her master promised to teach her one day, that held some sort of magic's in them. Apparently the lettering when done right, and mixed with vampire's blood, had the power to affect the abilities of vampires, or at slightest where they were capable of walking, at least that was how her master explained it. She had seen it work a few times when some male lamias came to her master's door hoping to gain a mate. They usually didn't bother with manners and tried to launch themselves through the threshold of the door at her master on the other side but got a very nasty surprise when they reached the blood line created by the runes etched into the floor. They would be stopped in midair with a painful burning happening to them before being dropped to the floor disabled by both the pain and the line itself. Then they would be immobile and unable to twitch a finger and all they could do was helplessly wait for the sunrise to fill the mouth of the cave with sunlight so that they would be blazed to ash.

Of course there were a few flaws. For one the stronger the vampire the more likely they could force themselves over the blood line that spanned all sides of the house. Rochelle had seen it done herself. These were the vampires her master bothered to fight and relished in their blood. The problem as her master had once explained it was that the blood line is based on _"Will, power and control. Rochelle if you were to make a blood line a new born would be able to pass over it because you lack control of yourself, you lack your full power that is your potential and you do not always act as strong willed around me as you could be away from me. The stronger the vampire and the more in control the better the will and force of mind, the easier they can cross the safety of the blood line. If I am stronger willed, in control and more powerful they cannot hope to cross it without my permission for the blood line relies on my will and words give admittance of people to our home.__But if they are more powerful and in control, but my will is stronger it will be possible for an impasse and anything could happen."_

Her master spoke again more urgently than before. "We cannot indulge in pointless idle conversations out in the open like this because you are behaving like a difficult spoiled child. We need to get back now."

Rochelle stared for a moment. Her master seemed to be finally showing the strain of the situation that was being placed on her and she now felt guilty for yelling at her and making demands. Still she hadn't answered her questions and be damned if she was going to get extra brutal training with nothing to show for it. 'You still haven't answered my question master. Do you know him?" she searched her master's face for any hint of the truth.

"Why is that important in the face of the fact that he is a threat?" annoyance bled in to her masters face and an impatient huff lit into her tone.

"If you know him you might know what he wants with us. I want to know what to expect. Please answer me. Did you know him?" Rochelle looked at her master. Her face almost seemed sad and she stood there for several minutes. Just when it seemed that Rochelle was going to speak up again to ask her master quietly spoke.

"I… knew him… once a long time ago. Or, at least I thought I knew him… we did not part ways on the best of terms… I curse the day I met him." her master spoke with a dismal, bitter tone and Rochelle had gotten good enough at reading the emotions of the elder lamia before she had come to know as Seras Victoria, master, friend and monster that she didn't miss the hurt hidden there. What had this man done that affected her master so? What had he done or said that had hurt the woman so much? Though she would have loved to ask it wasn't time for those questions.

"Will we be attacked or not? Will the blood runes be able to stop him?" Rochelle couldn't help but keep the tenor of panic from rising to her throat. For a vampire control was everything and they both knew they were rapidly loosing any and all control of the situation with the lack of knowledge. The person who first said '**_knowledge is power_**' was truly a wise man indeed.

Then the most terrifying thing in Rochelle's unlife happened right then. The most petrifying sentence she had heard was uttered before her and reached her ears. Her master was silent for a moment before she spoke quietly. It was only three words that came out but it was the most terrifying three little words she had ever heard coming from the elder she looked to for guidance and protection in even the darkest of days.

**"I... don't know."**

XxXxXxXxXx

**_"Fiction reveals truths that reality obscures."_**

Her master walked back and forth in a flurry of motion the black gala dress she had changed into the moment they had gotten home moved with her dragged slightly in elegant rippling motions on the ground. Her long hair had been put up in a knitted snood with a few bangs left out to frame her pale face. The snood was a white net of pearls strung together with speckles of gold glinting in the half light that flooded the room and illuminated the dusty shelves in certain areas and immaculately clean ones in other places. The black onyx hung around her neck on a different choker, one which was a gold metal band with delicate engravings that clipped together around her slender neck and the matching teardrop onyx earrings dangling from her ear swayed back and forth with every direction her master turned. Her master's eyes were blank, narrowed slightly and it was clear she was deep in thought, no doubt about the threat growing closer.

Her hands were in long black silk gloves that reached past her shoulders; it matched the color and material of beautiful modest gala dress, and she was tensely gripping her hands as she anxiously darted to one shelf muttering under her breath things Rochelle strained to hear but failed to comprehend. It seemed like unintelligent mutterings or thoughts spoken aloud like some garbled monologue onstage by a bad actor.

Rochelle had stopped herself from asking further questions after she heard her master had no idea what this vampire wanted and instead realized her master was right about the blood rune line. They had hurried home. Now they were here in the library of all places as her master ran from one shelf to the next to wherever her thoughts took her. Perfect recall was a gift to any vampire they are born with but it usually takes a while before they can remember it. So they could hear something it could just take a while before they remembered. Her master seemed to think that she should just read for answers. She had no idea what her master was doing. The woman was fiercely jumping from one book to the next all from different shelves and all of different subjects. Her usual relaxed demeanor was gone as she darted to and fro quickly plucking up a book flipping to a page quickly and then she would throw the book down somewhere.

Rochelle couldn't tell what the objects of her studies were at all but she hoped they would help with the problem. Some of the books had no titles at all and they were extremely old looking; she wondered if it was such a good idea to treat them so roughly. Her master didn't seem to care in the slightest though. She was a woman possessed at the moment and Rochelle pitied the idiot that dared get in her way.

Now her master was keeping her at her side for some reason. They had already fed and her master had changed into her regular dress wear for home. Rochelle didn't know why but her master seemed to take comfort in the feeling of dresses and changing her clothing to look like she was going to meet the queen of England whenever she was upset. It was a nervous tell of hers that Rochelle didn't quiet understand. Her master was rarely agitated and Rochelle had never seen her afraid. Yet the few times her master did become enraged or upset Rochelle hadn't failed to notice her master would sometimes change her outfit several times a night until she had calmed down and settled on something. The antics of the elder vampire while strange were somewhat soothing to Rochelle. At least her master's ways didn't include taking her anger out on her fledglings and it was only something as harmless as clothing.

All ready since they had gotten home her master had changed her clothing no less than four times. The first was from her hunting clothing to a blue midnight dress and short hair. The second was a blood red knee length chemise with gold trimming before she had dropped the book she had been reading frustratingly exclaiming that this was no good. After a moments concentration she had changed it to a purple floor length thin dress. After that she had read a book that had clearly upset her even more and now it was on to the black gala dress she was wearing now. Rochelle idly wondered what her master would wear next in her agitation. Yet it seemed even the feel of gentle silk clothing on her body was doing nothing to sooth the elder female lamias emotions.

Her master seemed to have various degrees of success with every book she checked because some books she would snarl in anger at before tossing it behind her to the floor with a dull thud while others she would give a cry of triumph and read a paragraph or even a full several pages thoughtfully. Even then her master didn't seem to be happy with everything she read as the books reminded her of long forgotten memories here and there. As time went on and the minutes were slowly stretching into hours her master was becoming increasingly agitated.

It was sort of nice though, to see her master's emotions when she let them seep through when she let them seep through the well practiced mask.

Rochelle prided herself for being the only one her master's emotions and inner thoughts were openly told to. Whenever they went out on one of their trips her master would wear an emotional mask of indifference or mocking amusement around humans and lamia alike. All vampires recognized the importance of never allowing other vampires to see facial expressions. After all it would be too easy to impersonate someone if you knew their emotional tells. In the past vampires had used impersonating someone close to the intended target as a strategy for younger vampires to successfully kill older ones. It then became a standard practice to hide the emotions in front of everyone except the people you trusted, or so said her master during lessons.

Rochelle watched her master as she gave an angry cry of surprise and proceeded to angrily abuse another very old book that she had read by dropping it without a care onto the floor dart before going onwards to a dusty shelf she clearly hadn't been to in so long. Rochelle stared at her master's form. Her master was not behaving the calm collected woman she normally was.

Bloodthirsty? Certainly that was something she had seen her master be. Mischievous? Naturally and it showed in her sense of humor towards her chosen pray when they wet hunting and she inventively tormented their pray. Knowledgeable? Of course, to Rochelle her master always knew what to do and about vampires.

Nervous? By no means. Afraid? Never. Uncertain of what to do? Not even in the same category as her master. Yet her master was certainly behaving this way. She clearly feared this man, this elder and she was nervously checking her own knowledge for something, though what it was Rochelle didn't know. Her master didn't know what was going to happen and for once in her whole undead life Rochelle was witnessing her master at a loss of what to do. It scared her. Rochelle jumped and stifled a yelp when a particularly large tome hit the ground at her feet with a massive crack! And her master could be heard uttering foul curse words. Oh this was very bad. Her master rarely cursed unless she was very, very pissed. Whatever her master was researching, the books were piling up into a disorganized mess all over the floor and yet somehow she never once stepped on or tripped on a book. Even with death and despair looming ahead she still had the graceful lithe movements of a jaguar.

Rochelle stared at the massive volumes thickness and marveled at how strong her master was. She didn't doubt the strength of any vampire it was more the fact that the book on the ground looked to be too heavy and large for her master to be holding. It was a full foot high, a foot and a half wide and the width of the volume was a good eight inches by Rochelle's guess. The binding was a solid black rock material that made it imposing with twisted carvings of cracked skulls and rotted corpses with snakes coming out of the eyes. The thing looked to have weighed a ton and Rochelle couldn't believe her master had been holding it as effortlessly as a person would hold a sheet of paper. The only reason Rochelle was having a hard time believing was because of her masters body and appearance.

The one word to describe her master and her body would be simple: **tiny**. Everything about her master's body and appearance, except her chest, could be summed up into the one word that could describe all. Tiny face, willowy arms, tiny height, slender legs, tiny knees, slim feet, tiny mouth, petite waist, tiny ears, small hands, tiny fingers, little fangs, tiny toes, diminutive childlike nose, tiny shoulders and diminutive height; **_Tiny, tiny, tiny_**. It was by far the most accurate description to apply to her master. The woman was a very short 5 foot exactly, a below average height. Her innocent face made her look like an overgrown child and it didn't help matters when she gave a genuine smile which made her look oh so very sweet. It's the reason her master was usually underestimated. She simply looked harmless despite being anything but. Her master looked simply _sweet_. Well, she actually was a sweet woman when she wasn't angry or in battle. Tiny and sweet were the words that best described her master's appearance and true character.

Rochelle looked down at the book which was still open at the page her master had thrown it down when reading. Her curiosity enflamed and her need for answers getting the better of her Rochelle reached down and took hold of the cold metal covering. She shuddered and jerked her hand back. There was something odd about this book that gave her the chills. Tentatively she reached out and touched the corner and only got a small jolt of the strange sensation.

Encouraged she reached out with her other hand and grabbed the other side. Hesitantly she slowly picked up he metal engraving and was surprised at how lightweight it was, or was that her inhuman strength at work? She pulled the book to her lap and settles the metal coverings spine onto the crease where her legs met. With a start she recognized the language as Latin, a language she could actually read. The curling letters were faded in some areas and completely gone in others but Rochelle's keen vampire sight could make out the indentations left behind by the quill that had been used to make this book. With her master running back and forth reading some books and cursing, and reading others and smiling, Rochelle began to read in hopes of finding out what was going on or at the very least learn something that could help.

XxXxXxXxXx

**_"Journeys end in lovers meeting."_**

His steps were even and purposeful and he had no compulsion to hurry. The slow pace made the anticipation and the hunt far better as always. The red jacket that hung down to his lower calf's rippled with every slow purposeful movement of his predatory saunter over the green hill. Already in the dark of the night he could see the faint twinkle of the town that he knew to hold his future child bride. His grin was maniacal and wide displaying two large sharp fangs hanging over the side on his lip. His thoughts focused on the sole excitement and prize he would soon be obtaining.

Perhaps entertainment and excitement now and the prize would resist but he was going to get what belonged to him none the less. This was going to be glorious Alucard thought.

This was going to be one untamed hell cat he would greatly enjoy taming and educating who was master. It was all the better that Seras was stubborn because an easily grabbed prize was no fun. He knew she was strong and would be able to give him one hell of a fight.

It had been a few hours since the train had arrived and he was in a very good mood. So good was his mood that he didn't even ravage the mind of the pathetic human that had foolishly tried to mug him. He could have simply disabled the stupid human by erasing his mind making him little better than an invalid vegetable but he magnanimously took the human somewhere isolated and slowly broke several small bones and enjoyed the screams of the prone human. Of course the fun had been spoiled when the stupid human had hit his head on a rock and became unconscious meaning no more screaming. He had left soon after that and now he was making his way to Baron. He could already sense Seras's familiar light with his third eye and darker senses.

All humans, animals, lamia, werewolves and undead alike give off a particular kind of light sensed only by a vampire with their inner dark senses and the third eye; and like humans and their obsession by identifying other humans with dirty fingers no two lights were completely the same. Seras's light the last time he had saw it, the day he had released her, had been iridescent silver with tints of black no longer the pure white of innocence she had once shone with. As Alucard got closer he could see the light she was giving off faintly. Alucard frowned as he walked. He was a mere ten miles away and he should have been able to see her light like a beacon in the night, his senses should have been able to see it regardless of whether or not her light was faint of weak. At the moment all he was seeing was a scattered light of no colors. That couldn't be possible unless…

Yes that made sense he supposed… she was underground. The only way you could be able to sense the light of a lamia and not the color would be if they were either under ground or surrounded by large amounts of earth that wasn't porous. She clearly preferred the tight closed spaces like coffins. He grinned at this thought. His eyes looked far ahead in the colorless ethereal lights direction and sure enough he saw a massive cliff that towered over the town. Had the little kitten found a cave to nest in?

He looked forward to the confrontation but Alucard wondered how Seras would react. Clearly she knew he was coming or at the very least knew that a powerful male vampire was chasing her. Either way the end result would be greatly entertaining. His grin widened when it occurred to him that he had arrived even earlier than he had anticipated and that he had two weeks, one day and three hours of time left before he would have to leave. After all as much time as possible was needed for this for the simple reason that Seras had to have been the most stubborn strong will woman he had ever met.

Even when she was a timid human she refused to give up. That night in the church even when the freak had held her up by the neck and her vision was blurring from the lack of air and the freak vampires mind control, still she fought to raise her gun to his head and succeeded. She only failed in pulling the trigger because at that moment he had entered guns blazing. She had been so stubborn and set on killing the bastard who had killed her human teammates that she had allowed him to shoot his casual through her left lung. She had not cried because she had refused to do so despite the pain. A most worthy woman with a strong will and an innocent air in face and personality, a most interesting combination he had thought. After seeing her progress go even faster after the event of millennium Alucard reaffirmed his opinion that she was a worthy mate.

Her will to survive wasn't some mindless pathetic attribute to a fear of death. Oh, no he had seen that she rarely feared death in her mind while he had drunk from her. If she had merely agreed to go with him because she feared death he would have just drained her dry, shot her head with blessed silver and then left her dried headless husk behind him in the church regardless of her great potential or not. Fear of death was not for those who walked the darkness of the night. Perhaps fear of the deaths of their mates, but fear of dying and giving others death was an unsuitable quality. Seras had been a complete paradox as a human. When he had first met her she was the most innocent human he had ever met and yet there was a choking darkness that pulsed around her. Almost as if she was wearing a mask cut in half that battled for dominance, one side for light and the other half raising hell for the sake of the night.

Then there was the irritancy of her drinking blood, or lack thereof. That had greatly irritated him. She was stubborn beyond belief and had been steadily weakening. He had cursed her love of her humanity. She had managed to persist and stand on willpower alone even after she was far too weak. While the willful streak entertained him greatly in this case it was not something he found amusing but rather infuriating. She said she felt like her humanity was slipping away when she drank but Alucard knew better. The real reason he had taken from her mind pleased him and irritated him. The real reason was that she enjoyed it which was the pleasing half; the irritating half was the human half of her that still remained didn't like that she liked it. Alucard had been spending all his efforts to taint her and make sure her human side died out. She stoutly stood firm and Alucard had actually enjoyed the challenge. It wasn't until a month after her turning that Integra stepped in that she started drinking her blood and Alucard's hidden worries were set at ease. After that she had started to tentatively accept little by little what she was.

This was truly a wild hellion, prideful cat he would greatly enjoy playing his games with, taming and teaching it just who was in control. He would make her bow to his will and she would try to stand stout and tall in her attempt to resist. In the meantime he would enjoy her beautiful anger and the entertainment her reactions would bring. Of course he had to force down the more delicious ideas of **_how_** he wanted to tame her. Those delightfully sinful methods would have to wait until she was his mate. When she was his mate he would make sure she understood that she was his in every way. If he ever planned to revive his court with Seras at his side as a queen, he couldn't force himself on her. He needed her recognized as his mate, not a personal whore. Which meant the simple word that would make her his was vital: persuasion.

Also, there was something inside him that made the idea of raping her feel… wrong… He had never had any compulsion of not raping a woman he wanted in the past to satisfy his base desires. With Mina and Lucy he had courted like a proper gentlemen because he wanted them as mates, proper vampire ones that were willing. He had seduced them and they had fallen under his web. Even when he was human he had taken women he wanted, willing or not, to his bed. Lydia had been special enough to capture his attention and his love. Alucard snorted at that thought. How hypocritical of him to scoff at notions of love when he himself was experiencing at this moment a emotion that was more than lust and less than an obsession. He felt almost calm and gentle when he thought of her. He thought of her very often now and days. It felt like what he could remember when he was with his Lydia but stronger. He had been human then. It was mostly likely because he was a vampire now but every emotion he experienced was stronger. Also that feeling human couples proclaimed was love seemed to feeble and flimsy in comparison to what emotions he felt when he thought of Seras. Humans constantly stood in front of a holy man proclaiming their undying love and a few short years later were sending hate letters to each other while going through that complicated process they called divorce that was monitored by another human. It seemed too weak to accurately describe his desires.

He wanted to dominate Seras but the idea of holding her in his arms and never letting go seemed just as appealing. He wanted to force his tongue deep into her throat but he wanted to be gentle. He wanted to grab her chest and torment he nipples but he wanted her to enjoy it. He wanted to make her his, but he also wanted her **to want** to be his. He wanted to take her as many times as it took to make her with child but he wanted her to be willing. He wanted to make her scream in pleasure and beg for more, and not in fear with tears in her eyes. He wanted to lick her body and writhe in want, not fear of being violated. He wanted her body but he also wanted her heart, mind and soul. He wanted her. It was a jumbled mess of wants and desires that confused him. He couldn't remember feeling like this in a long time.

He actually **wanted** to kiss her. That alone made Alucard realize how important Seras was to him emotionally. What had he seen in that tiny, shy, innocent, frightened kitten that was as harmless as the humans had appropriately nicknamed her for, that made him feel again? Perhaps it had been her fear of him, or perhaps the stunning lack of fear. Or maybe it was the fear that was not OF him but FOR him. Like when the Judas priest had the nerve to damage what was his and stuck a blessed bayonet through her throat. He had showed up and while facing off with him he had felt her fear that he was going to die. She had been concerned for him. How unusual. She had even run off with his head in order to protect it, despite the danger of getting involved.

Seras had been one of the few women in his life that had seen everything he was capable of and didn't fear him or flinch at the very sight of him. What's more was when she got angry enough she actually would stand up to him and yell at him. Once Alucard had congratulated himself that he had made her angry enough that she had actually punched him right in the noise. She had broken it too. It was rough and he had made a joke requesting that she do it again. She really was beautiful when she was angry, all spit fire and eyes blazing. She had seen him in his most blood thirsty moments, the way he impaled the humans quite gladly in Rio de Janeiro and then in London on the day the battle with millennium had raised hell; hell he greatly enjoyed in return. She had seen him kill without remorse, she had been yelled at and scolded by him at his angriest moments, she had been infuriated by his constant teasing and yet she had not hated him. It wasn't until he had been forced to get rid of her and lie about why he turned her that she had some hatred for him. Of course all would be amended soon enough.

Even as a human Alucard prided himself in his seductions and as a vampire he had become even better. All he needed was the right combination of seduction and persuasion to make Seras his. Of course all planning at the moment was pointless until he saw the full extent of Seras's feelings for him and just how angry she was with him. He missed her beautiful anger. How odd though. Him… missing something. He really was getting far too attached to his draculina if he actually started to miss her or any part of her. But as he had already said, though he will never admit it out loud, he was giving up any resistance or war of his feelings for his creation.

He reached the crest of the hill which overlooked the tiny pitiful excuse of a human town twenty meters away. He breathed in deeply admiring the scent. Seras had been all over this town, her scent was drenched into the walls, the trees, the houses. Everywhere but it was somewhat diluted as if she didn't come every night. The scent of fresh blood near the highway made him grin maddeningly. Seras had clearly fed. Then a second smelled reached his noise, a less appealing younger one that clearly smelled of a young vampire which a newborn it possibly it. Just as Seras's scent had been in town, so was her fledglings scent but it was stronger and Alucard theorized the female newborn explored town frequently. Once again he couldn't help but wonder what had caused Seras to see the human and desired to change her into a vampire. It could not have been nothing to inspire such a wish.

Alucard passed by the human buildings ignoring the alluring sounds of human heartbeats pulsing with warm blood. His long lefts quickly had him on the other side of the town and the cragged rocks beneath his boots began to grow more numerous. As he approached the cliff face his eyes roamed over the surface and he could pick out a few openings. He grinned. His eyes slid downwards and fixed on the large opening and he read the sign next to it that said "Danger: unstable. Do not enter". The closer he got to the entrance the stronger the smell and it was all he could do not to break out into a full run to get Seras as his own. Soon enough he reached the mouth of the cave and grinned wider as he heard small footsteps coming around the corner. Alucard went to move forward but something in his instincts screamed for him to stop and not move.

His foot paused he looked down and grinned even wider at what he saw. There, etched into the ground was a blood spattered line with a language he recognized well but couldn't speak himself because of how old it was. The line was curved from one part of the threshold to the other side of the threshold and Alucard observed how it stretched onwards along the walls. Where on earth had Seras learned this? Alucard didn't even know this. He put his foot back down away from the line. It was the language of the ancients, the first vampires who had passed down the blood magic. This was the language they spoke and passed down. The language had power, true power and the humans had forgotten the ancient civilization. The language was half lettering and half animals, and was considered the picture language of the ancients.

The lettering meant to spell out a border spell of sanctuary, to keep out invaders from the outside of the line. Alucard couldn't speak it but the wolf carvings within the lines meant protection leaving the rest of the spells meaning to be clear. His eyes traced the blood covered lettering that traced its way along the walls, making phasing and teleporting impossible, blood he recognized as Seras's virgin blood. He couldn't speak the language but he knew enough. The wolf symbolized protection and the lettering the surrounded it meant something like 'seek permission' and the large snake circled in half was supposed to be 'from thy owner'. He smirked. It seemed that to get across without problems he would have to ask permission from Seras, the owner of the blood covering the ground. He smelled the blood and reach out to get some of the dried vitae crusted there. He drew his hand back quickly as if he had been burned when a bright purple light flared momentarily as his fingers made contact with the line. He was disappointed he didn't get his taste of her delicious virgin blood.

His eyes continued to trace the contours of the protection barrio and the symbols repeated themselves. A wolf, a snaked and a caged bird, s sun, a crescent moon and a inverted sword. Interesting. Seras didn't appear to welcome visitors if the third animal he recognized was to go by. A bird in a cage with the sun behind it was a clear warning and Alucard knew what the bird in the cage meant. It was 'immobile' or 'imprisoned' depending on whether or not the bird was facing forwards or backwards. The sun meant to ward off lamia alike and meant it would 'burn the bird that was immobile'. The crescent moon was to symbolize 'territory' and the inverted sword crossing over it meant 'leave' or 'danger'. Alucard could only guess what the entire lines meaning meant with his scattered knowledge of the language itself but the implication clearly said something along the lines of 'leave now'. He would have known the language had he ever found someone who knew it and drained their blood, but he believed the language to be dead. The humans called it Akkidian. the picture language of the anchients was a diferent version of Akkidian and it was a language commonly found in anchient Babylon.

His eyes rose to study the room in question and he was surprised from what he saw there. It was a great entrance hall that almost looked like a castle of some sort. It was twenty feet across and thirty feet wide. The cave had floor smoothed out to the point where it looked almost glossy like marble. The rock itself was somewhat porous but was pure black rock that had been smoothed away with such fine precision that Alucard knew it couldn't have been done by anything human. His eyes followed the wall until he was met with a break that looked to be the entrance to a hallway that burrowed its way deeper into the mountain. An identical break on the other side made the hallway look symmetrical. The room was completely black and there were no lights supplied there. How had Seras ever come to find this place? He couldn't sense a third vampire living here so how had Seras learned the picture language of the ancients?

He had no farther opportunities to study the surprising development because the footsteps were now loud and he saw a small foot was coming around the corner. Who was it? Either he was about to see Seras or meet Rochelle. He grinned wickedly and watched eagerly. A small head peaked around the corner and warily looked at him. Alucard felt some disappointment that it was not Seras but wanted to see what the newborn Rochelle was like. Her black hair was long and peaked around the corner and he saw bright red orbs with a little curiosity and fear in them. She looked at him warily and made no move to get closer. It wasn't until she looked at him closer that she seemed to tense and her eyes widened for a moment before her face smoothed back. She had already know he was there so what was with the reaction?

He decided to speak up. The younger generation that knew how to respect their elders was always entertaining. "Come here child. I wish to speak with you. I will not hurt you." He made his voice soft and soothing, almost like a purr. The girl bristled when he called her 'child' and he grinned inwardly. Another female with a temper, perfect. She stepped forward from behind the wall until she was two feet from the barrier. She stood back straight and proud, lifting her chin a few degrees. Alucard grinned at the fire the youth before him showed.

Her voice was calm but she still eyed him suspiciously, as if she expected attack despite the blood barrio to protect her. That was good. To trust anyone because they said to was idiocy and to blindly rely on blood magicks was the height of folly. "My master taught me to never trust an elder vampire if you do not know his intentions and even then it is best to keep your distance if they are more powerful." Alucard didn't miss the pride in her voice as she spoke of her master.

He grinned largely. Seras had taught her fledgling well; not only the lessons themselves but the way to defer to an elder. There was just the right amount of politeness but no facial expressions and she knew how to speak without giving any important information away. "Ah child. I happen to know your master. Might I see her? I am rather disappointed that she didn't come to see me herself." The fledgling stood there silent for a moment before speaking again.

"My master has made it clear she is not interested in meeting you." Alucard's grinned widened in amusement. Intriguing, either Seras knew it was him and was trying to avoid it or she was turning down the company of a male lamia. He couldn't tell from the mind of the fledgling because of the irksome barrier prevented minds exploring. Seras must have sensed him by now but it had been nearly forty years, so long that he had almost, very nearly forgotten her young scent.

"Yes, I thought we might hit that little problem but you see I am an elder. I am your elder. I am far older and stronger than both you and your master. I am an elder by this right I should be allowed entrance by the owner of the home. I have not seen your master for a long time but I am still her superior and she is not my equal. Allow me entrance."

The girl looked on with her face seeming to be completely impassive but Alucard could tell it was forced. She then forced herself to bow and in the most appropriately contrite voice he had ever heard used a custom he had long thought lost since the days of his court were destroyed by Van Hellsing. She spoke in a long forgotten tongue as well that Alucard didn't understand, she spoke in the picture language of the ancients. "JA izvinjavati se bazga kralj. ugoditi oprostiti mene umjesto moj prekoračanje."

Alucard could not understand where Seras had learned it and then taught it to her fledgling. He wanted to learn it himself, another thing he would gain when he made Seras his. "I do not know that language young one." She looked surprised but bowed lower, exposing her neck in submission before repeating it in English.

"I apologize elda king. Please forgive me for my transgressions. I am at your mercy." She continued to speak as if it wasn't surprising the old world customs of his vampire court had been used. "Forgive my ignorance but the only elder I have ever met is my master and now you. My master has sent me to ask you to go elsewhere and that we are not taking visitors." Alucard's head was now buzzing with questions. How was it that Seras knew the etiquette of vampires, let alone the old language? Regardless of the answer he was quickly growing tired of this game and his patience was thinning. Seras was trying to use the old ways against him and he was not going to let the youngling before him utter the phrase he knew she was going to say next.

Speaking quickly before the female could finish her sentence Alucard invoked the oldest tradition that he knew Seras must know. His voice was loud and harsh as he spoke. "I invoke the Rosu lunilor cucerire against your master in single combat." It echoed all around the room. The woman before him looked bewildered.

But there she was all of the sudden, right before him standing only four feet behind her fledgling. He back was straight and the anger and defiance in her eyes. Proudly she spoke, startling her fledgling. He had not heard her voice in forty years. She was so beautiful when she was angry. She spoke in Romanian in response completing the ceremony, her eyes flashing in restrained rage. "Eu sint rosu lunilor servitorul si m-am lupta inapoi in acceptare."

Alucard stepped over the line now that he had permission to fight and grinned in bloody excitement.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Heh Heh. I've already got the basic plot for the next 20 chapters plotted out and I'm going to shock you thoroughly. You guys will be all OMG if you read the stuff I have planned. *smug grin* oh! And I know I usually reserve this for the response part but I'm gonna do it here.

To**EarwenTelrunya: **what the hell are you bitching about? I'm an amateur writer on an amateur writing site and I'm doing this for fun. If you hate my work so much what the hell are you doing still reading and still reviewing? Seriously what's the point? If you don't like my work don't flame it, instead go be prissy elsewhere. As much as your temper tantrum in writing amuses me I have better things to think about. There. I'm done.

I'm my school library now at Crescent valley high school using the computers and I couldn't help but tell you this story of what happened only five minutes ago. For various reasons I'm going to use initials:

My friend "S" was spacing out and she had this glazed look to her eye making her seem as if she had been hypnotized. So to wake her up, my friend "E" slowly waved her hand back and forth in front of "S's" blank face. I couldn't help myself. Even "A" couldn't help but laugh at what I did next. It was too easy. I made my voice sound rough and manly before saying: "These aren't the droids you're looking for."

Great star wars reference I think. It wasn't till later that I remembered the reason no one else was getting the joke was that the movie I was talking about is the 1977s "A New Hope". Only "E" and "A" understood the joke and that I was spoofing the scene where Obi-wan hypnotizes the patrol and says that line. No one but my friends, my dad and my neighbor Mr. Fife got the joke. Oh well.

Oooh! Awesome! Totally forgot to write this in but…. (drumroll) I got a beta! Yay! is my beta. Say hello love.

lifeXisXlove: …

author: … yeah… she doesn't appear to care. Not that I can blame her. You guys come for the chapters not my rambling. I also found a second beta.

Response page:

**Ludifer**: Thanks! But I have found a beta!

p.s ive resubmited this and fixed the mistakes. thanks **photo-ninja** XP

-He will knock four times


	9. Ch 8 Lie till you die off with your head

STOP THE EULOGY! *pant pant* just got here… I assure all of you that rumors of my demise are completely false. My friend did in fact shoot the robot and not me. *bzt*

Friend: what was that?

Me: nothing.

IT'S ALIIIVVVVE! *cue dramatic thunder scene* my computer! It LIIIVVVEEESS! My mad scientist father brought it back from the graveyard and it works great. Now we can say goodbye to the old crappy half finished chapter and submit the finished one. My computers working. Except I can't download DVDs. Or make cds. But when have I ever done that regularly? And there's this weird glowing red computer eye on it ,calls himself Hal, that keeps taking over my computer and singing "daisy, daisy" while killing off all my space friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is like the most important chapter of all. I know people will say to lower my expectations but I want to nail that perfect reunion chapter. I want to capture the anger, the resentment and pain. This is a very important scene. But most of all we all want to see Alucard be a badass vampire and see Seras really fight against him. Go Alucard! Show that vampires **do NOT** sparkle! … Ahem. Back to seriousness. … *starts breaking down laughing hysterically and then has to correct the keyboard that she accidentally pounded on* I can't help it dammit.

I'm breaking down into bouts of nervous laughter constantly while writing this. The tension is killing me. Too many variables to worry about. Is the dialogue cheesy? Are the emotions realistic? Is the fight sequence over powered or underpowered? Have I considered all options? Will it be boring? Will I unintentionally be making my characters a Mary-sue or a super? Am I making Seras over powerful? What if Alucard is out of character? How will Rochelle respond to the news of just exactly what her bloodline is of? When will I have the antagonist join the story?

I plan this stuff out but I always end up changing something. The question always ends up being what I changed.

OoooO000-0000-0000OoooO

"_**A woman can hide her love for 40 years, but her disgust and anger not for one day**__**"**_

She is blisteringly enraged. Anger and rage seethed under the surface and it surprised her immensely that she felt no sadness or pain or even that love for him, just the all consuming rage. It is there, bubbling under the surface and she was just barley managing to keep it in check. It was already hard enough to manage to school her facial expression into a mask of indifference that even then, she still looked angry. He is here. He used her for seven years. He is HERE. He tormented her and made her feel worthless. He IS HERE. He had abandoned her with no care as to whether or not she died. HE IS HERE. He had made he question everything she thought she knew and she spent the next forty years in misery. **HE IS HERE. **Right here. Right in front of her and she is so angry it took her strength away and gave her nothing but the animalistic rage and power of her darker instincts. She hated this man, this… this _monster_ that had used her and threw her away when he was done. The need to tear him apart was growing swiftly with every prolonged second and the desire to kill him again and again rose terribly inside of her.

Oh she had tried to send him away but she should have known he would have familiarity with the old customs. After all at one time he was king and still was, but the court was gone; scattered across the world like shattered mirror fragments blown away with the wind. The days of the vampire monarchy were gone, there was no court, no hierarchy system and the king had had a collar placed onto him and was serving humans. Still, he had invoked the Red Moons Conquest and as required she had answered. Once someone uttered that challenge, the person it was directed to is not allowed to decline. It was vampire law and she had vowed to thrust herself into her races society and to become a proper vampire; a challenge she thought she had been doing well to fulfill. Her anger grew. She had not wanted to see him and he knew that so he had spoken that custom just because he knew she was not allowed to refuse.

He stood there grinning maddeningly like nothing had changed. As if she was still wearing her brown yellow uniform with the outrageously short mini skirt, calling him master and fawning over him, trying to fend off the 'accidental' hand brushing of perverted Hellsing men. Ooh how she hated those Hellsing men. They would 'accidentally' 'trip' just for the chance to cop a feel. Pip had been the worst of them all. Even when she had been a human teenager all men ever saw when they looked at her was a blonde hair and a big chest. Was it really such a wonder she had remained a virgin for so long? She didn't think it was embarrassing to be a virgin at nineteen because just because a year before she had turned eighteen and that was no reason to go out and find the first man she could and tramp it up. She had been a girl with morals and romantic dreams floating through her head. Pip had enflamed them and she thought there could have been something. She was wrong and she couldn't remember her feelings for him. She had known they were romantic but not even after draining him she couldn't hear his voice.

She forced her rage back because anger would have blinded her otherwise. She needed to think clearly and fast because she knew that no matter how well she fought back he would win in the end. She simply wasn't skilled or strong enough and the difference in age was so vastly different that it frightened her deeply. She hated herself for that. She had come so far and had worked so hard to become strong and now none of it meant anything just because he stood in front of her. Inside her hatred and anger blazed even hotter at this knowledge and profound sense of weakness in the face of that man she hated so much.

Helpless and weak. That was what she had been all those years ago when he had tormented her. Helpless to where she could do nothing but what he said and weak because unless she fought back she could do nothing but cry. But more than the anger the desperation of the questions burned inside her again and it took her by surprise. _Why? Why had you turned me if all you were going to do was hurt me?_ The question she had thought had already been answered burned inside of her licking her insides and her confusion grew into a mess of chaotic thoughts and she could do nothing more than to stare silently at his grinning face with the rage burning inside her and the chaos reeking her mind into an incoherent mess.

She loved him and could not stop.

She hated him and did not want to stop.

Her hatred and anger was the only thing that kept her from being that pathetic woman that gave up she had been where she was as harmless as a kitten. The silence reigned on. Back then in those days she had begun to improve as a vampire, especially after the battle with millennium. The killing no longer bothered her and she had tentatively begun to enjoy it. The blood bag she drank she enjoyed even if they felt like liquid ice down her throat. The blood bags had been nothing in comparison to the taste of real human blood and hot liquid sliding down her throat, the intoxicating and powerful feeling of human skin tearing under her teeth as she bit down. She had even begun to stop caring abut what other humans thought and had stopped thinking of herself as human. Integra had seemed less than pleased with her over this. Seras hadn't been able to blame the woman because she had confided that she found it difficult to control herself around the men of the Hellsing organization and requested that she be put on solo missions.

_She stood there with the oddest sense of tunnel vision, focused on only one spot only. Just four feet from her. So hot, thick and rich. The useless bangs of gunfire around her meant nothing. Completely and utterly nothing. It called to her and she couldn't remember why she had wanted to resist in the first place. The rookie stood there talking with his friend. So young and she could smell he was a virgin. Her eyes were completely transfixed on the spot of exposed neck right where the jugular was. She could see the blood pumping. It was made worse by the fact that he had been working out and his pulse was racing fast. She could smell it. Warm and thick and sweet under his frail skin. So vulnerable, right there. So … close. Her eyes bled a red color and she barely held back a snarl._

"_Captain Victoria?" she visibly jumped and snapped back into herself. All of the sudden reality returned. The useless bangs became important once again and she remembered they were gunfire. The people around her were the new recruits she had been training. Solders of Hellsing. What was wrong with her? She used to have so much self-control. She looked around and found the man who had spoken. She tried to look at his face and force down on the hunger. Key word being __**tried**__. She couldn't help herself. Her eyes transfixed on __**his**__ neck and she could feel that dry sensation in her throat. Her stomach clenched in hunger. Her fangs growing slightly. The tunnel vision back as she could see everything around her and yet the only thing that was of importance was the sound of the heart beat pumping blood and the sight of those delicate blue veins. His frail neck was the only thing that mattered. The silly bangs around her were just irritating noise that hurt her enhanced hearing. The identity of the people around her didn't exist. She had hunger and they were food. Hot rich, blood filled food. _

_She could hear the heartbeats pumping blood. Every single one. A musical rhythm that only called to her as hunger. It was driving her mad and she needed it to stop. That noise. That beautiful, delicious noise. _

_Mhmbp-Mhmbp- rest -Mhmbp-Mhmbp- rest- Mhmbp-Mhmbp- rest -Mhmbp-Mhmbp- rest -Mhmbp-Mhmbp- rest -Mhmbp-Mhmbp- rest-._

_. It repeated over and over making her hungrier by the second and she inwardly thrashed for control she desperately needed. She was going mad. It was driving her insane. That bloody, delightful noise was driving her insane. She would have traded her soul to get some amount of self-control. But she would have just as readily traded it to be allowed to loose all control and feed. Blood had consumed her thoughts… So… hungry. The foolish human... too close. Tempting her so… Did he wish to die? Her crimson eyes looked on intently. Fragile blue veins that would look so… delicious bleeding red… feel so good to sink her aching fangs into them… she was so ravenous… _

_The collar of his shirt had been unbuttoned due to the heat and his entire throat was bare for her eyes. Worse, her eyes could see the jugular… filled with blood and the smell… oh god the smell alone… not nearly as sweet as the virgin, but would that had mattered to her bloodlust filled mind? No. The heat made his scent even easier to smell and she bet his blood was even hotter than normal. Even sweeter. Her eyes mesmerized by the blue veins running under his skin. Right there. Even closer than the virgin. One feet and two inches away, three centimeters. It would feel so good to feel it slid down her throat. So hot and sweet and right next to her. All it would take was to lean down… and open her mouth and…_

"_Captain Victoria? Captain, are you all right?" she snapped back again and straightened. _

_Her eyes widened as the universe came back to her rational mind. She took a step back only realizing then that she had been leaning down towards his uncovered neck just seconds before. She looked at the new recruit and winced when she saw the hint of fear in his eyes. She was horrified to realize that she had been loosing control and on some level the human before her had realized it too. Forcing herself to calm down she spoke. _

"_I am fine. Continue practicing. I need to go." _

_She turned around and ignored the stares, glares, sneers and leers thrown her way as she all but fled the shooting range filled with living humans. Her nails dug into her palms and she bit her lip desperately as her body urged her to go back and feed on the hot blood that was so easy and bite down on the blood filled blue veins and fill her mouth as she sucked them- she viciously bit down on her lips even harder, fangs harshly digging into her own lip and she tasted her own blood and forced her mind to clear of the newest wave of hunger. She muffled her scream of suffering as a fresh wave of hunger surged into her._

She remembered that day and it was when she realized things had started to change faster than before. That had been eight months after things had calmed down and Integra had been released. Then Integra had managed to scrounge up some men and ordered her to train them. She had done well but every now and then she would be talking to her men about something or instructing them and her vision would fade hazily and she would wake up seconds later a little closer to her men with absolutely no memory of moving. The men would ask if she was alright and she would say she was fine before leaving as soon as she possibly could as fast as she could move. It wasn't until later Seras had realized her control was slipping. Her hunger was making her look at the humans differently.

She had also become ravenously hungry all the time. Constantly Seras had been apologizing to Walter for taking two; sometimes even three blood packs a day. Walter then had just laughed and stated that Alucard consumed six a day and that it was all right. It was the memory of the blood that was doing the most damage to her once amazing self control when she was still working for the Hellsing organization. After Pip it had been the werewolf and his blood had been even hotter and crunching down on his neck had filled her. Then after that she had found dying men on the field with no hope of recovery and fed from them as well. all that blood and then going back to the usual blood packs in ice buckets… it was like lumps of ice sliding down her throat and heating up didn't help in the slightest. If anything, it made the plasma taste even more noticeable and the taste was reduced to hot dirt clumps in her mouth. Even the blood of ghouls was not as foul as blood packs.

Her temper had grown substantially. She had never known in those days if it was just her or the hunger. Seras had never thought this over but now that she stood in front of that- that- that bastard that it was good she had left. She would have lost control sooner or later and killed people. She would have gone on a complete rampage and Integra would have ordered her death for it. It was for the better to her too because she did not think that she would have been able to withstand the pain of being with him and never getting any love. It was made worse by the knowledge that even if she had stayed or go she would have never gotten any love from him. The hopelessness of her situation melted away for a moment and then her mind began trying to suppress the rage as she tried to think her way through the situation.

The Rosu lunilor cucerire, Red moon conquest, was a very special challenge. It was more than just a made up custom. It had power. A power of its own that was tied somehow to the language of the ancients. The words ran through the veins of every child of the night and it called for blood, for death and for battle. It thrilled their veins and no vampire could resist it. It was instinct. It was pure need. No matter the opponent, to invoke it nearly guaranteed battle. To invoke it against a vampire regardless of the language you were speaking was to enter into a blood contract and no matter how unwilling you had no way of resisting.

The custom was simple. It was a trial by single combat to the death and it wasn't over until the defender had admitted defeat and submitted or was dead. If the challenger had defeated their foe but hadn't received their submission yet, they were allowed to offer mercy and if submission still wasn't given then death would. There were very few rules to the actual combat itself. But the rules were mainly directed at what would happen _after_ the battle such as the debt. When a side was defeated and the battle was over, the winner had the option of giving mercy or giving death. If they offered mercy it was considered having your life put into their hands and being indebted to the challenger. The knowledge that they held your unlife in their hands and gave it back was supposed to be humbling.

If he won he could do one of two things because of the ceremony: kill her or make her do any favor he saw fit. Anything was open. The blood gifting ceremony may have created a bond, but the Red moon conquest was designed to make one vampire acknowledge who was stronger and therefore of higher rank. Which meant that even if death was a possibility Seras knew she would have to do what he wanted. It sickened her. He tormented her heart on a daily basis and now he was physically here.

Why did he haunt her so? Couldn't he just leave? Though there was a few rules integrated into the custom over the centuries. Her mind was furiously working at ways to avoid the fight. Her pride had battled for dominance against her anger and hate. Anger was winning only to be beaten by logic. No matter how much she wanted to hurt her antagonist, the bringer of her pain, she was no match for him. He was hundreds of years her senior and he knew it.

She felt sickened that he would do this knowing that he was so much older and stronger than her. He had done this knowing she would loose. Her mind grasped at any bit of information she knew on the custom.

She had not thought to read about the tradition in her books because never had she thought that he would do this. Suddenly her mind found the solution and she inwardly grimaced but held onto the hope however faint. It would work but it would take some smooth maneuvering to make it work. She knew that even then it would be a shaky solution as best. Too many loose ends and ways for the plan to unravel. The biggest being that Alucard was king of the vampires and if he wanted he could just choose to ignore any rule he wanted to suit his purpose. Seras was surprised Alucard was being so formal considering he would normally just go in guns blazing for what he wanted. Though she supposed that this was to avoid being like the scum he hunted regularly. It didn't surprise her that he knew it but it was just one more thing to add to her list of _things Alucard didn't bother to teach_ her.

Seras didn't want to admit it, but she was terrified. She was angry at herself for it. She hated being scared. Hadn't she had enough of being scared? She wasn't scared of him at all. No, she had never been scared of him even when she had seen him at his blackest moments. She was terrified of what was going on in general. She didn't know and that terrified her. What did he want? The question burned her tongue and tugged at her lips but she pressed them closed. This would take careful thought and phrasing it just right.

Her eyes briefly flickered to where Rochelle stood for a moment. Her fledgling looked terrified and for once Seras didn't want to scold her for having fear. She had moved against the wall and seemed to be trying to press herself small and insignificant against it. Her mind reached out and soothed the newborns fears. She relaxed and Seras turned her eyes back to him. He stood there as always and Seras felt it then. His power levels being so much higher than hers, the difference in age, knowledge and experience. She loathed it because the feeling of weakness crept up again. Suddenly it didn't matter that she had accomplished so much. It didn't matter that she had aged wonderfully and accepted her nature as one of the undead. It didn't matter that she had unlocked her powers and was strong enough to harness them. None of it mattered in the face of him. She was again little police girl that jumped in fright. She was weak once more and she detested every second of it.

He continued to stand there grinning and waiting for her to initiate the fight. But that was her only solution. To deliberately not start the fight. What she knew for certain was that the custom dictated the defender was allowed to throw the first blow and only then would the trial officially begin. If she managed to withhold the fight she could back out of it. She dreaded what he wanted and was not interested in the slightest. She was so angry. All those years of anger had piled up and she could scarcely restrain the shakes of fury.

Her nerves were practically stretched taunt to the limit. This was too much in her mind. Him, here shoved right in here face. He was standing there leisurely as if it was normal to throw away a person and then to track them down forty years later. Her mind screamed in confusion. Everything was plain as day but as confusing as the height of ambiguity, and what she needed to do was clear but at the same time everything was a confusing path with forks in the road every three feet at every option. Her emotions were like a car accident victim; she felt as if her mind was splattered all over the place and every thought was being thought at the same time.

Just barely managing to restrain her rage and the desire to attack she forced her voice calm and emotionless. "Why are you here Alucard?" He just grinned.

How she hated that grin.

XxXxXxXxXx

"_**Giving people freedom meant also giving them the freedom to behave foolishly." **_

It was a quiet tone, one with no emotion in it but Alucard could see her anger and he loved it. He allowed his usual manic grin to show on his face. He was also amused to see her usual thick accent was not there. Her anger was palpable in the air and Alucard could taste some other scent in the air coming from his progeny but could not quite place it. She stood there her face blank and expressionless, her back straight and proud without fear. He could read the resolution there without problems. She was set on her course. She knew she could not defeat him but was going to fight anyways for her honor and her right to stand straight backed and not bow to him. What troubled Alucard was the coldness. He also sense a lot of anger and … perhaps sadness in her? Yes, that had seemed right. She had been heartbroken when he had freed her and Alucard knew it was because of her emotions. She had always been terrible hiding her emotions but she did so almost flawlessly now. The only reason he could see what he did was because he knew her.

Had she become cold emotionally? This idea disturbed him most of all. He had grown attached to his little kitten and the idea that another kind of woman had taken root inside her body was a depressing one. But as he searched her face for answers he realized she was still there. Seras had just gotten better at hiding her feelings. He had unlimited access to her mind for seven years and had seen every emotion possible to see on her face. He knew what her thoughts were and how she thought. This gave him a high understanding of the woman before him. Seras had grown into a fine vampiress. She had given herself to the night but not lost who she was in the process. He could see it; that sweet natured girl beneath the surface. The girl that was positively kind and harmless. This cold woman before him directed all her rage and pain at him with her back straight.

Inwardly he grinned in pleasure at the sight. **This** was what he wanted. This right here. When he had turned Seras with the intent on making her a true nosferatu this was what he had in mind. No longer stood the weak, little pathetic worm that quivered under his stare and shrank into herself before eventually giving into his demands, that Seras was gone. No longer around was the young newborn that feared drinking her blood and mourned the deaths she had to give to those pathetic freaks who dared insult the meaning of what it was to be a median. No, she was now standing as proud and tall as she could be, the strength radiating off of her in spades as she faced her fate head on ready for the glorious battle that would decide who was in charge.

Alucard looked at her and liked what he saw even more. The outfit she was wearing… it was almost as if she was tempting him. The black gown had a sort of striking subtlety about it that showed off her curves magnificently and the smooth black material made her beautiful, smooth creamy skin look even whiter. Her neckline was square and showed a small amount of cleavage that made Alucard want to growl in frustration from the sight he wanted denied from him. It hid her legs but she looked absolutely beautiful, regal and every bit the no-life queen he desired. He noted her haired had become an orange red rather than the light strawberry blond it had been before. Her hair looked like it was grown out and put up with a net of black pearls and gold flecks. She looked dark, dangerous and sexy. It didn't help the matters by the fact he could see the anger rolling off of her that made her look even sexier and made him want to claim her already. He almost launched himself at her then to give her a mate bite mark in addition to the turning one.

She would be a fine mate. Powerful, confident and beautiful were qualities and it was made even better that they were in Seras who had always been sweet and innocent. Even now he could smell a small amount of innocence from her and the smell of powerful virgin blood was making him hungry.

Alucard felt some annoyance with himself. He was looking at her and he couldn't help but notice the tenderness in him that came just by looking at her. Those strange feelings he kept having when he thought of her had bubbled to the surface stronger than ever as he stood right before what was his. Desires to grab her and kiss her senseless or to hold her in his arms were nagging at him and he only just managed to hold back a snarl of displeasure at his own weakness for feeling something for this woman. He felt overprotective of her despite her own abilities to take care of herself.

He raised an eyebrow in mock confusion. "Isn't it obvious? I came to see you. Of course I was interested to learn that you had a fledgling of your own now." His crimson eyes slid over to the girl in question who looked terrified and she looked back and forth from her master to him and she seemed unsure of what to do in the situation. Alucard was suddenly struck with an image of Seras behaving like she had when she was still timid superimposed with this newborn. How curious. The girl even had the same high levels of potential and talent. Overall she was worthy of the vampire gift in his eyes but he found her beauty incomparable to Seras's curvy form and sweet porcelain face. Her eyes were even lovelier now that they were a permanent crimson. They looked nothing alike and yet in a sick way they were like twin mirror images of the past and future mixed together for each other.

Her voice spoke up and caught his attention and this time Alucard noted there was a hint of bitterness to it. "I hardly see a reason why _you _would _want _to see _me_ considering the last thing you said to me was to 'leave and never come back you scum'. There would be no reason to come unless," her eyes slid to his hands and she stiffened. "I see. You have come as an agent of Hellsing. Has Integra expanded her hunting grounds to the whole of France now?" he realized what she was seeing and understood she was looking at the Hellsing gloves, more specifically the insignias that were decorating the love and had been carved into his skin.

He grinned toothily. She thought Integra had ordered him here to kill her. "No, actually. I was granted a three week 'vacation' and decided to catch up with you. It has been so long since I have seen you police girl."

She stiffened and snapped at him. "Do not call me that!" Her eyes flashed with the frustration and anger she felt and Alucard just saw her as even sexier than before for it. Her anger was so beautiful she should have been arrested for tempting men. He mentally grinned wickedly. He would love to be the arresting officer. Humans made films that involved those situations and they were rather intriguing ideas. He felt frustrated though. If he knew her she would be trying to avoid starting the fight so she could back out. She knew she was no match for him. Though it was not how he wanted to start it, he would have to provoke her into attacking him because he knew she would not willingly play host to him otherwise unless he won the trial.

He spoke tauntingly then, trying to fuel her anger. He could see it in her eyes; her logic was being won over by her anger. She was loosing control of her temper. "I shall call you anything I like… **Police girl**." her hands shook with rage and he thought _perfect, just a little more… _

He heard a shuffling know and saw the newborn Rochelle looking very confused about the situation. He looked closer at her and a suspicion began to take root. The fledgling did not appear to know of him at all. In fact it seemed Seras had never spoken of him before. Alucard managed to slip into her head and find out suspicions were correct before Seras stopped him and tore him from her child's head. She hissed angrily at him but it was fine for Alucard. The angrier the better. He had also found his next move.

Taking the time to pick out the most condescending tones he could find to goad her into a mindless rage he spoke once again. "Tell me **police girl**, does your little fledgling know of whose blood she is from?" her eyes widened momentarily before they narrowed in anger. She remained silent except for the snarl.

"Police girl?" Alucard looked over at the girl who had interrupted the exchange and he grinned at the confusion on the newborns face. She seemed genuinely curious and Alucard recognized the curiosity there. It was the same curiosity all of his previous fledglings had had about his past. They became hungry for knowledge about him. Now that Seras had her own fledgling she was curious about her master who wasn't sharing information.

"Just my little nickname for her. Such a defenseless little human she was when I met her, one that didn't want to hurt anyone and yet she was on a team that dealt with giving death to other humans. Quite the paradox is it not? Wearing a blue uniform and carrying a gun looking like a police woman who was so frightened of her pathetic teammates that had been turned to ghouls."

She was very angry now. Alucard could see that. She was full of rage. There was hurt and pain there as well. Maybe it was the memories it stirred for her. Then he realized it. She **was** frightened of him, terrified even, and he remembered that when she got scared she got angry. That's what he thought but then he remembered the tremor of fear in her eyes when she asked what he wanted. He felt relieved slightly. He would have been disappointed if she feared him but if would make seducing her more entertaining to him. She feared what his intentions were. "Little police girl never wanting to hurt anyone…"

It happened then. She had lost all composure. He was even more amused to see her accent back. "YOU DUMBSHIT WANKER! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW YOU BLOODY BASTARD! NOW! **I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AND DON'T YOU EVER DARKEN MY DOORSTEP FOR A FUCKING SECOND TIME YOU ASS FACE PIECE OF SHITTY SLIME!**" she was shrieking at this point and he looked slightly mad.

"Such a vulgar mouth. What's the matter _police girl_?" he made sure to put special emphasis on his pet name for her. To his great pleasure this incensed her even more. His one thing that would gain him access would be to find her buttons and push them. Something he felt he excelled at if his interactions with his master were any indication.

"**DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU SHIT FOR BRAINS DUMB FUCK! YOU FUCKING TOSSED ME ASIDE AND THEN SHOW UP AS IF EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT? YOU BASTARD! IM TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HAD TO PUT UP WITH YOU FOR SEVEN FUCKING YEARS AND THEN IF YOU PLEASE YOU DISMISS ME FROM YOUR LIFE AND NOW YOU JUST SHOW UP? YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU'RE GOD DAMNED WHORE OF A BITCH MOTHER SHOULD HAVE BEEN STRANGLED AT BIRTH JUST SO YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN EVEN CLOSE TO BEING CONVEIVED! LEAVE! OUT! **_**NOW!**_"

He smirked at her insults. She had always been creative with her mouth and he had seen it when she insulted the freaks they used to work together to eliminate night after night. Lustfully he wondered what else she could do with her mouth. Alucard knew she was close. Just a little more before she snapped completely. She had lost so much composure she had even allowed her accent and Londoner voice to slip through her carefully constructed mask.

He smiled even wider. "Ahh yes but weak you are no more. I can sense it Seras you are completely uninhibited from your humanity and human morals. When did you start hunting and feeding like a true vampire?" he could see that she was startled by the acknowledgment and her face turned to confusion for a moment and with her head cocked to the left for a moment Alucard knew she really looked like a cute kitten. Her anger was still there but he could see her thinking on what to do. She was trying to calm down. This wouldn't do.

He suddenly had an idea and grinned widely because it occurred to him that if this nicknames were bothering her he knew what would really drive her wild. He turned to the fledgling and spoke grinning in glee. "You know young one that she used to work with the military when she was human? I believe her team was D-11. She was so shy and meek them. They used to call her their own little nickname because, when they were still alive, she was so submissive and timid. Isn't that right, _**kitten**_?"

He looked over and she stood frozen in shock. It was silent for a moment. She screamed in outrage looking positively feral. And then before he knew it she was lunging for him.

XxXxXxXxXx

He let her land the hit so the challenge would be official before he cackled in delight as she swiped at him with distended claws and her teeth bared and hissing. He stepped back and she pressed her advantage continuing to aim for his eyes with her claws. She missed and he stepped back admiring her ruthlessness. She nimbly leapt forward with more strength and reared back her arm making a quick slash for her throat. He tried to dodge but she was too fast and he got his throat torn and felt his hair being viciously grabbed as she held him still and force fed him his own trachea. He paused for a moment in surprised and then regenerated laughing insanely in glee at the battle. Finally a challenge! Someone worthy that could prove a challenge! A true vampire he could fight and someday call an equal if Seras continued to get stronger. His blood sang with the thrill of battle and he released the Cromwell affect.

"Releasing contract restriction system to level 2. Situation A recognized. Cromwell Initiative is now in effect, releasing restraints." He felt the rush of power. His hair grew and he grinned in delight for the battle to be had. "HURRY!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"_**As we advance in life it becomes more and more difficult, but in fighting the difficulties the inmost strength of the heart is developed.**__**"**_

She stood terrified watching the scene before her as her master lunged again and again. The man… she knew who he was. He was the man in her masters painting in the forbidden room. She felt it was pretty much confirmed she was looking at her master's creator. The male master vampire before her said he had met her when she was still just a human and they seemed to know each other. as well as the painting. It was him from the painting. Exact same face, exact same clothing and the exact same psychotic smirk that sent shivers up her spine. So that was one question answered. She had heard her master screaming with an accent and felt she had a second question answered. Her master's nationality was British or a Londoner at least. It seemed she hid her accent but apparently when she got angry enough her accent slipped through. She had never seen her master so livid or out of control before. And the foul language she was using. Rarely had she ever heard her master curse but when she did her master was out of her mind with anger and hate.

She closely watched the fight fearing for her master. She watched closely as with brutal efficiency she clawed his arm only for it to be regenerated. Blood sprayed over her black gown and if anything it seemed to please the male even more. Then this Alucard reached out to grab her arm and she jumped back. To late though as he grabbed her wrist and twisted. Her wrist cracked but her master kept pulling until the hand tore off. She hissed in pain holding her arm. The appendage in Alucard arm turned to black goop and dripped to the floor through his fingers before slipping and sliding over to her and her hand reformed. She flexed it experimentally.

And the battle commenced.

XxXxXxXxXx

"_**The greatest fight is when you are fighting in the smoke and cannot see with your eyes."**___

Seras pivoted her body on only her left foot ball of her heel as she watched him jump. Her body twirled with her at a dramatic angle and she kept her eyes fixed on him. Just as he reached the height of his jump she jumped up high and grappled for him. They met with a flurry of snarls and biting, clawing and generally grins of delight and anger. She bit down on his shoulder gulping his blood and he watched amused for a moment before using his superior height and physical strength to throw her off. Unprepared for this she was flung into the air with a great crack of her ribs from the blow. She pivoted her body slightly and flung out her arm and leg to stop her impact with the wall. She dropped to the ground in a crumpled heap coughing blood. She came back to awareness to herself and was immediately grateful for the pain; because it helped clear her head some of the anger so she could focus on the battle. She forced back her anger and tried to focus instead on the cold efficiency for battle.

She berated herself for loosing control like that but realized it was far too late to back out. She had attacked him and the trial had commenced. No backing out now. Mentally she reviewed her options and found them to be rather grim. Physical fighting and hand to hand combat were not an option because he was better at it, he was physically stronger and he would become bored with it soon. He wouldn't allow her to continue that way. That left a battle of vampire powers which were also out of the question. He excelled far more than she did at those as well. Simply he was older and more powerful in everyway and he had hundreds of year's experience using them. She was still working to master them. She may have unlocked them but that didn't make her a master.

She hesitated for a moment. Inner shadows she wouldn't have a chance but he wasn't at full power. She winced though at the knowledge that he had still released a fair few seals though and any small chance she had of winning flew out the window. He had been most likely to win before and now it was a guarantee. Still, she wasn't going down like this. She wasn't going to bow down to him and she was going to express her anger fully. Vampire mind games… hope flared no matter how small it was. Females were generally thought to be more talented than males at illusions and mind control. It was just the species natural defenses. If women couldn't be more powerful at physical fighting then it should only be fair that mental games were their strength.

Her eyes saw his feet coming and she reacted automatically dodging the kick he threw her way, she had leapt up and was sailing over his head towards the center of the room her torn dress rippling and soaked in blood. Her ribcage had already healed while she was down. He was an elder which meant she would have to keep him distracted while she spun the illusion. Or would mind control be better? She cringed privately at the idea of mind control as it would require entering his mind. She had done so once as a fledgling and the darkness there had incapacitated her for three nights before she returned to mental wellness. _Illusions it is_ she decided.

She phased directly behind his and grabbed his head by the chin and dug the heel of her foot into his back hard as she tugged her elbows back. There was a satisfying crunch and blood leaked out his mouth. He was stilled grinning in pleasure of battle as his head met hers. She began it then with the brief moment of eye contact as his arms began to reach back. She could feel the illusion working and she could see double. The reality of what was actually going on and the illusion at the same time superimposed.

The illusion her jumped left and she ducked his arms down and deftly slid her slender body between his spread legs out to the other side. The illusion her made sure to keep giving imaginary blows to try to distract him. She was counting on it to work. His neck being broken had disorientated him for a moment and it seemed he was falling for it. She made sure to land lightly so he wouldn't hear her. She may have been encompassing his senses but he could be expecting it and trying to hear for any odd noises. She shifted into her familiar and stretched her muscles happily. It never mattered what happed as long as she was in this form she felt a rush of fierce joy. She turned her black head to him and focused on weaving the illusion. If she could just make him waste energy she had a chance.

She made the pseudo Seras attack him and then the resulting fake blood splatters and injuries send him into a state of mindless bloodlust. If he was too busy enjoying the battle he couldn't realize what was going on and he would continue to spend energy on a illusion. She was used to it but it was the weirdest sensation. Her senses were going haywire and she opened them up. She could see both. The reality and the lie at the same time in existence.

The lie in one eye and the Truth in the other.

Alucard was attempting to stab through her abdomen with the tips of his gloved fingers, flat palm adjacent with the plains of her stomach and she jumped back in response just barley dodging.

Alucard was attempting to stab at air with the tips of his fingers as his flat palm slid through the air swiftly and he advanced forward after something that wasn't there.

The faux Seras exploded into a intangible cloud of sinister shadows that seemed to swallow all light and swarmed at Alucard engulfing him in a cloud of black and eyes of every color.

Alucard exploded into shadows and swarmed, and swirled around and at empty air or space that was very harmless.

The shadows grappled with each other and equally injure each other as the black mass of darkness that was Alucard laughed in delight at injuring the more slender, swirling one cloud near him.

Alucard was a cloud of shadows that made spears of pure black that struck out at the air around him and he laughed madly for no reason.

Baskerville formed out of the blackness and lunged out at the smaller wall of black which split in half flying up to reform. Then Baskerville made its own portal and disappeared. The portal opened up to high in the air a few feet from behind Seras's head as he intended to take a chunk out of the mass of eye filled black that floated in the air.

Baskerville lunged at empty space and fell to the ground before he charged into a portal and then reappeared twelve feet above the ground in another portal and he made to bite something that wasn't there as the beastly black hell hound fell.

Seras was so intently focused on making the illusion continue and be as realistic as possible she had forgotten everything else except Alucard and making him wastes as much energy as possible. She manipulated his senses, all of them and it took every ounce of her concentration to do so. If she were to ensnare just sight or hearing he would notice the lack of feeling when warm blood splashed on him. If she left out hearing he would notice there were no snarls coming from the imitation Seras and the splashes of blood being completely silent. Taste was incredibly hard. It was the hardest of all to manipulate. She had to have previous knowledge of what he thought her blood tasted like and if her manipulation didn't, match up to his memories…

it was requiring all of her attention and if anyone broke it the illusion would waver. It was a stroke of pure luck that she had managed to make him fall for it. Certainly she had grown skilled but she couldn't say her success was due to skill because she hadn't improved that much. It was a clever ploy that required luck. None the less she was focused to attentively that she forgot one important factor. She had forgotten about Rochelle, her child cowering in the corner. Her child who had also fell for the illusion was horrified and scared as she watched what she thought was her master being torn to bits and defeated. It happened then.

Seras had allowed Alucard to 'sneak' up on her and cut off the 'head' of her double. There was a nasty crunching sound and it sailed to the ground splattering and a scream of terror erupted from her child's throat. "MASTER NO!"

She could feel her child's despair. Seras looked over for a moment, startled, and in horror realized her gaffe even a beginner would never make. She snapped her eyes back and focused harder than ever to try to fix it. Damn! The illusion had become fuzzy for only a split second but with her concentration back in place it resumed its double sighted clarity. Unfortunately that moment was all Alucard needed to realize something was wrong. She made her double reform and to try to charge him as a distraction but it was too late. He had realized something was up. He ignored the double and she could see his face focusing for a moment with a frown. Another second passed and just when she thought he would fall for it a slow smirk fell over his face. He slowly wards the real Seras in her familiar form and grinned wider with his head cocked to the side. Seras cursed under her breath angrily and dropped the illusion. It was a doomed ploy sent to the graveyard of plans now and had no use.

He regarded her familiar form for a moment and he seemed pleased by what he saw. "Very nice Seras. The illusion was excellent and your familiar form... I am glad to see you have unlocked it. What was your plan though with the illusion?"

She said nothing. What could she say? Her only resort was mind control… The last resort because she couldn't allow him to try to attack her with shadows. That was fighting a loosing war. Perhaps combat between familiars? Her own familiar Nyx could perhaps be able to defend but she couldn't take much more of this. She had been trying to drain him of his powers but was loosing a lot of energy to do so. She was getting tired. She was going to loose and she knew it but there was no way in fucking hell she was going to just admit defeat or bow down to him.

She shuffled her black paw on her right sight over two inches and bent her haunches while arching her back. She could feel her fur begin to stand on end and instinct took over. She let her animal take over. Her body growled low and threatening and her growl had a sort of popping noise that rippled in her throat. Her body settled into a meaningful crouch ready to lunge.

XxXxXxXxXx

He looked at her familiar with interest. He had long wondered what it would look like. The creature before him looked like some sort of bizarre mix between a leopard, a tiger, a panther and an ocelot.

Its coat was a dark purple with tiger patterns stripes of black that blended in with the dark wine color. Its body shape was that of a leopard but it was as small and thin as an ocelot. From nose to tip it was four and a half or so feet in length. It looked about twenty-two pounds heavy. Its body was lithe and sleek. Very slender and tiny, yet fiery and threatening, just like Seras was. The short purple black banded fur lay flat against the body normally but in her agitated state it was standing on end right where her back was and she was baring her canines at him. Her face was completely that of an ocelot and the most outstanding feature was the six crimson eyes that were narrowed slightly as she stared at him.

The head was unlike the body though strangely enough. Somewhere on the neck the stripes the body bore faded into spots of exotic purple like a cheetah that could barely be made out in the gloom of the space even with his keen eyes. Two twin vertical stripes of fur ran from the inside corner of the almond shaped eyes up the head and between the ears. The tail caught his interest best of all. The very end of it was split into two tails making it look like a cat with a forked tail.

_Beautiful…_ he thought. Yes, beautiful and his alone. He was enjoying this immensely especially the part where she had actually hoodwinked him with an illusion. She was still very inexperienced but it was something he could look forward to doing with her. Although she had come a long way he could tell she still had even further to go before she had reached her full potential. If she continued like this she might even be able to challenge him. He grinned wide at this.

Without even needing to think he shifted his form to Baskervilles and he growled back at Seras. Her ears flattened against her head in response but she held her ground. A pity… if her animal form had completely taken over he might have been able to subdue it with just that display of power but this was a true creature that would fight back. He shifted to the right and she circled to the left. He felt the urge to circle with her before they struck. His blood sang within him and his nerves were alight with battle while power thrummed through him. He could feel the dawn coming soon and knew that he would have to finish this up soon.

XxxxxXxxxxxXDwheeeXxxxx IlovetoastX

Okay- I didn't get this chapter up in so long that I am for once not going to use the betas.

Hey, I'm still writing "Submit to me" and "Run" but I had another story idea that I wanted to see if you guys wanted to read when I finish this. It's so crazy I might as well be frothing at the mouth for coming up with it. What if- bear with me on this- Seras hadn't been dismissed and Alucard found some way to keep her? What if he had admitted his feelings and they got together?

Okay, I will find another way to write the summery because I HATE those fics with summaries that are 'what ifs'. Anyways… crazy right? An AU of an AU? Tell me what you guys think.

**Response time**:

**xXDancerintheDarkXx**: yeah I've notice that too. Most oc's turn out to be emotionless drones that are both stupid and unobservant yet somehow extraordinarily powerful, or they are like a super character that is marysue-ish. It's the mark of a good writer when they can create a character that can actually have thoughts and feelings. Not only that but most oc's I've found have the most generic names and personalities ever. Like Todd or Alex. Abelle and her friends may have been minor disposable characters that showed up all of one time but I actually found non-generic names for them.

**shadowanime1**: whoops. Well what can I say? I use online programs I find online like alvista's babblefish.

**Maroongrad**: glad you enjoy the length. … *sweatdrops* that came out wrong. For some reason I've actually gotten reviews that it's **too** long. Also the whole spellchecking is because I can't stand the grammatical errors you see in some fics because they never bother to spell-check in the first place. Is it really so hard to use word 2003 or an online spellchecker? In this era of supposed intelligence and advanced education I'm not asking for too much am I, for grammar or just a little proper English?

To the **anonymous** person: *shrugs* so I'm wordy. I love being wordy. In fact that's such a fun word. I like saying it aloud. Wordy. Heh. I try to be a good writer like everyone else but there's always something…

**Ludifer**: yep, I'd love to see that pansy Edward go toe to toe with Alucard. OMG! In fact I think I'm going to write a parody with twilight and Hellsing meeting up. I haven't read a decent fic where that happens. In fact some of the ones I have read looks like some twelve year old somewhere, that have never tried writing before, just decided to hop on the computer and give it a go. As for earwen… he can have his opinion. It didn't bother me but I still don't get why he lost it in the first place. Its fiction. If he gets upset at that I sure as hell hope he doesn't work in a postal office. … O_o OH. MY. GOD.. I don't think I'll ever be able to enter a post office ever again with that thought.

**Anom**: course I'm going to switch it to Vlad. Soon yeah? For now I'm sticking with Alucard but we are going to have Alucard being called Vlad around Rochelle and Seras. Of course occasionally Ill have to switch back to calling him Alucard in chapters where we are with other characters that know him as Alucard. Like Integra or some other character I can't seem to remember at the moment. Jurassic park? Love that movie. And the soundtrack. … holy hell. When I read that I immediately got the mental image of two t-rexes, one yellow one and one black, chasing Integra past Buckingham palace

**Ino1693**: *Gasps* YOU'RE DYING? OMG! NOOEES! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE READERS IF THEY ARE DROPPING LIKE FLIES?

**Claudea**: Hey Claudea. Glad I manage to keep your attention and interest in the story. But I have a request for when you review. See, there's this phenomenal invention that I've recently heard of called _**GRAMMAR**_. I know, it must be a strange new word for you but I hear in some countries they _actually_ **use** it.

I know, I know. You must be sitting there reading this at your computer all confused, with the question on your lips:

"_Who or what is this 'grammar' which you speak of? Where can I find it?" _

Don't worry. I'm here to enlighten you. See you write a sentence, and then you put this special little mark after the sentence called a 'period' or a 'question mark' so people can properly read. See? I'm doing it now**.** ß Here, watch**.** **.** **.** See all the pretty little commas and periods and question marks**? **It's supposed to mark the point in which you take a breath before you continue writing and/or speaking and that way when people read; it's easier for them to understand you.

Author: Alright! Hal! Let's upload the next chapter!

Hal: I'm sorry Dave, I am afraid I cannot do that…

Author: Err, my name isn't Dave. But let's get the next chapter up.

Hal: I am sorry Dave, but I cannot do that…

Author: … What's the problem?

Hal: I think you know what the problem is just as well as I do…

Author: what are you talking about Hal?

Hal: We need more reviews Dave… and the readers are not giving them…

Author: I noticed that. What are we gonna due?

Hal: you will not do anything. This mission is too important for me to allow you to jeopardize it… Frank was in the way…

Author: what mission? Who is Frank?

Hal: Goodbye Dave…

Author: My name isn't Dave! And what mission?

Hal: Goodbye Dave, and when we speak next there shall be more reviews…

-He will knock four times


	10. Ch 9 Defeat and submission

I can't do it anymore. Oh no, that came out wrong. I don't mean that I won't write the story. I still intend to write. I just cant come out with the massive 10,000 word a chapters anymore. It makes it to stressful. It turns fun into work and it makes me frazzled and burned out. So I'm going to stop expecting so much of myself in the way of length. I have my standards in writing I'm just going to make the chapters shorter. For those of you who enjoy the massive chapters… sorry. At least this way I can release more chapters faster.

"_**A woman in love can't be reasonable-or she probably wouldn't be in love.**__**"**_

Her legs wobbled in fear as she was forced to watch. Watching was all she could do and it made her feel useless, underlining the point that even _if _she _was_ allowed to interfere she would _still _be useless. To her mind what she was seeing was too horrible for words. Her master was loosing and badly. She eyes her masters familiar as it grappled with the large black dog in a torrent of snarls and yowls, scratching and biting of fur with blood spattering everywhere. She could scarcely see anything but she stared hard and could manage to discern the shapes.

The black dog that was like a mastiff and a wolf combined was clamped down on her masters neck making the neck a bloody wound while her master made use of her claws and agility to scratch and claw whatever her small frame could reach. This Alucard bite down harder and Seras made a strangled yowl of pain that sounded horribly like a scream to Rochelle. They started rolling again over the floor spreading the blood farther everywhere their blood matted fur came into contact with. The floor looked like one of her masters more macabre paintings when she got into one of her moods. Rochelle stared feeling the tension build.

Every time the elder got a bite or claw into the feline body she tensed and fear crept in only to disappear and pride to creep in its place when the lupine body got a viscous bite in response. She couldn't take the tension for much longer. Her stomach felt like it was tensing and releasing and she felt sick with fear and worry watching her master being torn into. It was driving her insane. She wasn't allowed to interfere. She had heard about this in one of her masters many lessons. Never had she thought she would ever see this ceremony in play. Now she was seeing it happen and her master was fighting like hell had come for her and Rochelle couldn't help but think it looked like hell.

She watched as her master's neck started being savaged and a mass of black came into being. Black shadows bubbled to the surface swirling around the black dog with six red eyes and a spiked collar. Rochelle swallowed and pressed herself against the wall in fear.

She recognized this wall of black being used. She had seen it before. Her master was not very sane when she got like this and rarely did she use it except for when there was a dangerous enemy or she was very, very angry. Or both. It took a lot to get her angry and it seemed that her master was both full of rage and feeling threatened by the elder. Still, she could sense that her master was getting weaker. The blackness with eyes was smaller than usual and it was no longer thrumming with energy. Her master was running out of energy fast using her powers so and Rochelle could not blame her for it because she was being pressed into this. All Rochelle could sense from the old one was eagerness and endless amounts of energy to spare. Still her master refused to bow down,

This couldn't be happening! Her master was going to die! She couldn't. She needed her master. Her master was not only her teacher and protector but her friend. It was like having a mother, a father, a sister, a brother, a teacher, a guardian and a best friend all rolled into one being and to loose that was too terrible an idea to even contemplate. Where would she go? What would she do? She hadn't learned everything. Then another thought occurred to her. One that made her trembles in fear and sickeningly enough, relieved. If this elder was here to kill them then it wouldn't matter what she would do because both master and servant would die together.

She shuddered. When had she become such a pessimist? She needed to believe in her master. The old one seemed very pleased with this turn of events and Rochelle got the distinct impression that her master shouldn't have decided to fight with inner shadows. But it was too late. The dog seemed to melt and ooze into liquid that rose up and spread out. The black shadows had bright lights begin to appear on them and Rochelle watched in horrified fascination as the lights were eyes of every color that began to open. The shadows of the old one were blacker than the blackest night, not like the purple of her master.

Suddenly her master's voice broke her from her fear and she looked up to see her master speak. Even then her voice sounded tired. "Rochelle… I want you to watch this fight. This, right here, is how nosferatus fight. Only petty toy vampires who are weak fight otherwise." With that said the blackness converged on each other each ripping each into shreds only for them to separate and regroup to converge once more.

It was like watching good versus evil yet even stranger. To Rochelle the good side had always been white versus the bad black side. Yet now she watched as her masters raven purple shadows clash sides with the darkness that seemed like it wasn't even black but a complete absence of light. Even the eyes on what she thought were Alucard's shadows were lightless and eerie. If she thought she had been seeing hell before it was nothing compared to now.

The walls, the floor, even the high ceiling were splattered with blood and there was hardly a place you could turn without seeing red of some sort. Every where she looked it was red, red, red. She could smell the blood thick in the air and she bit her lip as hunger surged in her. It was all she could do not to get on the floor and lap it up. She couldn't hear anything as the elders shadow that was clearly larger swirled and tried surrounding her masters smaller one. With only sight and smell available the only thing she could see was blood, blood, blood and more blood and her master fighting.

Startled she wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. How humorous and horrifying to see this. The irony. It was like a representation of her future and present life; that bloody floor and mass of black. Who knew that all it took was a bloody room and her master fighting to the death for her have something put into perspective? Her life seemed to come down to a few but simple things.

Night. Blood. Destruction. Drops of blood. Fighting. Bowls of blood. Suffering. Rivers of Blood. Survival. Lakes of blood. loneliness. Endless oceans of blood.

She had her master but seemed to have nothing else. Was that greedy of her to think so?

A terrible scream rent her from her thoughts as she saw her master on the floor panting, her body trembling like she was in arctic temperatures. Great gashes rent on her shoulder and small slices covered her face. Her body shook and she gasped like she couldn't breathe. Her hair disheveled, covered in crimson with blood as the strands stuck to her face, covering her face and Rochelle could no longer tell what her master's hair color was. Her black dress torn to shreds and tattered covered in blood, the matching black gloves no longer present. What scared Rochelle most was the massive cut on her stomach that seemed to go from the left shoulder to the right hip and it was bleeding slowly. Her master was in great pain as she grappled with the floor for something, though what Rochelle didn't know.

She shook with fear before running forward. "Master!" Her master would bleed to death if something didn't happen. Her master stopped her.

"ROCHELLE! NO… STAY …. STAY… BACK!" she stopped. Her horror grew at how weak her master sounded and the effort it took to speak so loudly. "You will… only disrupt the …. Challenge and… he will… have the right… to kill… kill you… do as I say and … stay… stay…. where you are…"

she saw the concern and suddenly she understood. Her master didn't care about the fight but rather that for disrupting it Alucard had a right to kill her if he wanted. She didn't care about the fight. She cared about her creation.

_She cares about me. This is what she was concerned about._

"But…" she watched as her masters had slick with blood met the floor trying to push off. She slid somewhat but manage to find purchase. Slowly she raised herself and her body shook and swayed even as she was only sitting down. Slowly she got on all fours and unsteadily raised herself on her two legs. Even then she had to spread them far apart to remain standing as she rocked unsteadily. She stumbled back and her body hit the wall.

Rochelle stepped back startled, as she realized Alucard was standing next to her his humanoid shape already resumed. He looked interested and Rochelle thought there was a hint of… concern? No… no she was wrong. There was no concern. He had done this to her. She hated and distrusted him. She growled angrily. Her master was bleeding to death because of him. To hell with this, to hell with her masters damn insufferable orders and ancient customs be damned!

Alucard made no move to try to stop her. She marched forward till she was at her master's side. The idiotic woman actually tried to tell her to go back. Her master was a imbecile! She knelt over and pushed her down to the floor which was unsurprisingly easy. She lowered her head and began to lick the wounds and they closed slowly. Rochelle had never known this until her master started teaching her but vampire saliva had healing properties. Her eyes were starting to burn red at the taste of her master's blood and she had to struggle to control herself. She had forgotten how it tasted but it was delicious. Dark, old and sweeter than anything. She persisted and finally the wound was closed. Quickly she set about healing the right shoulder because it seemed the most concerning one. Soon it too closed.

Her master seemed better but still weak from blood loss. She looked and found her masters red eyes looking at her furiously for interrupting the fight. Still, it was over. The victor was clear, as clear as it was before the fight had started. Her master had done well but Alucard had won. Seras had to admit that.

xxxx

"_**Sure God created man before woman, but then again you always make a rough draft before creating the final masterpiece.**__**"**_

He stared at her body on the floor as her fledgling healed her. Seras fought excellently. But dawn was nearing and he needed her to submit. If she didn't he would have to make her. Then came the aggravating part: talking. He would have to explain and make her understand what had happened, who she belonged to. Of course then comes seducing her.

_My favorite part…_ he thought lustfully.

His beautiful bride… he was concerned though that he had taken it too far. She was weak and had lost too much blood. She was also very young, barely even fifty. He was proud of how far she had come but had he expected too much of her at her age? He had been moving to heal her when the fledgling ran forward and started cleaning and healing Seras's wounds. He grinned amused. The fledgling seemed more in charge than Seras was. He found a new nickname for the fledgling. Mother hen seemed more appropriate.

He strode forward until he was four feet from Seras. Her eyes flickered up to his and she growled angrily. He just grinned, waiting for her to acknowledge the inevitable. Her eyes wandered downed her form and her eyed the ripped part of her dress that bared her breasts. He was rather enjoying the sight when she caught on and covered herself. He looked at the furious blush on her face and it really was like nothing had changed. Her facial expression was the same as the several hundred times he had made her embarrassed.

She sat there defiantly glaring at him sullenly. The silence stretched on to minutes. Ten minutes had passed and he had had enough.

"Seras… you've lost. Acknowledge the end of the trial."

Her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned together. She always was stubborn. He tried again. Why would she force him to this?

"I chose not to kill you fledgling when she interrupted the fight. Because the trial is not yet over I have still have the right to kill her."

Anger flashed to her eyes and he could see her gritting her teeth. He saw Rochelle draw away fearfully. Seras bowed her head and mumbled the phrase. He heard her but he was not going to allow a small defeat. He would make her understand.

"What was that? I did not hear you." He could practically hear her grinding her teeth. She spoke again and he was satisfied with her volume and obedience.

"I, Seras Victoria, acknowledge my… superior… and have a debt to you. What is your desire?"

"I want to be allowed within your house no matter where you are and any house you may have in the future." Her head snapped up and he couldn't contain the grin on his face from her anger. He noted her face was pale. She had lost too much blood. He heard her gritting her teeth before she finally spit out the words and from what he could tell it was acid on her tongue to utter them, especially when she was so weak and tired.

"I grant you access to any home of mine." Her eyes fluttered and he knew she needed sleep. The sun was finally coming up within the hour. She swayed before collapsing against her fledging, unconscious.

O0O0O0O0O

So… Is it good enough? I know, it's a pathetic chapter in comparison to my others. But I am really finding it hard to make the ten thousand word chapters. Sorry. Later I _will_ pick up the 10,000 word chapters again but im taking a break and still working at the same time. But the fun begins now. Oh yes! Lots and lots of fun! Rochelle gets some questions answered. You all get to find out the reason I chose to start this story or where I got the idea. Seras gets to be passive aggressive. Alucard gets to be his regular kickass self and we are all one-step closer to that great chapter where everyone sees them get together! Sounds like fun to me! You guys will never know what I am planning next. Heh…

-He will knock four times


	11. Ch 10 Question and answer

Good lord I'm feeling lousy. And mystified. I'm sick with a chest cold and headache that makes it feel as though lukewarm glue is being poured down my trachea, and angry fan girls to a Justin Bieber contest are pounding on my head because they think there is a concert inside.

*shudders* Justin Bieber can kiss my fat white ass. But enough of my hatred of pasty colorless, malnourished appearing, poser, ugly boys that pretend to be sexy. *hack_JonasBrothers_cough*

This is where the mystification comes in. I'm sick and feelings like crap… but I'm scintillating this morning. Completely and utterly dazzling with brain activity today. I feel positively energized and inspired to write like heaven and work like hell. I could actually brave trying for ten thousand. I think it helped when I logged on last night and saw **Chris**'s review. It was really nice of you to write that. Well, its really nice of all of you guys. You've been supportive of my lazy ass even when the updates are agonizingly slow. No more delay. It's time to put on "Terrible Things" by April Smith and do battle with my muse. Which begs the question: "If I am inspired…. by suffering a cold…

Does that make me a masochist?"

xxxxXxxxx

**_"Welcome to my house. Come freely. Go safely; and leave something of the happiness you bring."_**

Unwillingly, Alucard found himself as the contender of a rather angry and hostile staring contest. Well, in reality it was more like a glaring vs. amused staring match. He sat in a chair with his back to the door, very laid back in a blasé fair manner while Rochelle sat stiff and alert, in front of her master's coffin like some nuisance of a guard dog. Alucard had been rather fascinated by Seras's stone coffin. From what he could tell it was as if she was trying to emphasize with everything she did that she was a vampire. Her manners, behaviors, choice of sleeping arrangements to dress. He would have to find out about this later. But for now he was having some amusing fun with the fledgling in front of him. It would be so easy to kill her if he had the desire. Seras had done well in training her from what he could tell but the newborn was like an ember in front of an inferno. She didn't even match up to Seras at the level she currently was at.

Her stance was rather hostile as if she was privately daring him to try to bypass her and even attempt to touch the contents or the owner of the coffin behind her. While that was an amusing idea being that it held some promising, lustful, ideas he refrained and instead settled on studying the young vampire Seras had chosen to create. So far he fledgling was proving to be a good deal of fun as well as a promising challenge in her own way. At first when he had seen her she had just looked fearfully but now it seemed any and all fear was overruled by anger towards him. She was very angry. Not surprising considering that he had hurt Seras and fledgling's first instincts were to serve and protect their masters. However it seemed that with this one she was playing a stern mother hen role and Seras the chick. It was an amusing combination considering who was master and who was servant.

It made him wonder who took care of whom. Seras looked like the younger sister but she was master, yet this newborn was older in body and although a servant acted like a mother. Now that he looked closer he found her to be easy on the eyes but she seemed rather insignificant in comparison to Seras. The attitude was there along with the potential but she lacked the beauty that Seras had and that glorious fire. Seras was fire and chaos and to him this woman, although beautiful, was a pale shadow in comparison. He inwardly frowned. Now that he thought of it… all the women he looked at these days were ugly when compared with Seras. Even Integra in his eyes could not measure and that had been when Seras was still a meek girl. When had this begun? He wanted to growl at himself for being so weak. He had gone soft!

Of course he knew he had begun going soft earlier for years. He felt gentle when he thought of Seras. He remembered the first time he had carried her and she had been so light in his arms. Moreover she fit perfectly as if she had been made for him. He grinned when he remembered all the times he would trick her into sitting down on his lap when she thought he wasn't there. He had liked the feeling he had gotten when he held her. He felt warm? Or was content a better term for it? Well he felt rather protective but that had always been there ever since he had seen that damned Judas priest put a blade through her neck. The scar would fade slightly but he knew it would never fade for a long time. Silver inflicted scars never did completely unless it was a small wound and the vampire in question could regenerate. He knew that if he were to get up and inspect Seras there would be a thin mark two inches wide on her throat. The knowledge made him want to raise Anderson and kill him like the pathetic dog he was all over again.

He was more interested in knowing what had happed to Seras over the years. He felt some concern over what was going. She really hated him. He grin widened at that thought. He always loved a challenge. This was a game he would enjoy most. He mused on the best course of action. Speaking with her first would be best but he wondered if she would cooperate. He might really have to pin her down to get her to listen. He had a feeling though that talking wouldn't be enough. Women were so complicated sometimes.

The silence couldn't last though.

"What are you smirking about?" his eyes flickered to the girl who was little more than a newborn. She was older than a year. About three if the smell of her blood was to go by but the standards of time for vampires were different. She would be a newborn to him for a while longer. She also had yet to learn to contain her temper. He decided this would be fun. Clearly she was agitated. "Answer me dammit!" Oh yes… very agitated….

"I am contemplating how angry Seras is with me and whether or not I will have to hold her down to get her to listen to what I have to say." This seemed to make her bristle and Alucard found her very entertaining. She was very easy to goad. He wondered if he could make her attack him if she got angry enough. The newborn had some potential. She would hardly make a good fight but it would be satisfying to see her frustration.

"You tried to kill her! You tried to kill my master and now you just... just… just sit there like this is normal!" he raised an eyebrow at the accusation he found to be an overreaction. The trial was necessary. Seras's wounds were healed and now she was sleeping in her coffin regaining her energy. Women were too emotional. _Especially the younger ones_ he decided. He wanted to laugh at himself for that thought. He had known it for a while but it had been a while since he had to deal with it.

"I did not try to kill Seras. She is much stronger than that."

"Bastard." This made him laugh. Very few had the gall to insult him and he found it amusing. Well, at least the ones who knew what he could do. It was fairly common for the cowardly shits that were not worthy of this immortal life to insult him thinking they were strong as gods simply because they had gotten a little power. He enjoyed killing those most of all.

"Glad you think so. Though I assume you want to know more than whether or not my mother and father were ever married. For example, police girl seems to keep fair amounts of secrets from you." This got her interest. She sat up even straighter and stared at him. He could see the curiosity in her eyes. Seras had not told her of Hellsing and as far as he could tell nothing of her past. He would remedy that. He considered himself still her master because he felt he had been forced to release her and had done it far too early. So as her master it was up to him to make sure any child _she_ created was properly learned.

When the newborn didn't respond he decided to make this a game. She was being a nuisance since he couldn't do any amusing idea that came to mind. Like undress Seras while she recovered and stare at her beautiful, voluptuous body until she woke up and saw him. So he decided to frustrate her by dragging out the questions and making her wait for information.

"We shall make a game of this then. I shall ask you a question which you will answer no matter what it is and if I am satisfied with your answer you are of course allowed to ask a question of your own." She looked a little wary but nodded.

"Good. How did Seras find you and turn you?" she looked surprised that he would ask.

"It was in Paris a few years back. I was stupid enough to go out at night to a party without anyone else and got attacked by a drunk. I fought back but got stabbed during and I was dying. Master smelled the blood, or so she told me, and killed the man. She said she took an interest in my and offered me her blood. I was fading fast at the time and didn't know exactly what I was being offered or even by who. When I woke up she explained everything. I have been with her ever since and she has been teaching me how to be what I am. That was three years ago." Rochelle hesitated. "Is that a satisfactory answer for you?"

He pondered her story. It wasn't everything he wanted to know but it did have all the pertinent details and a little extra information. He rather marveled at the parallels of the situation between Cheddar with Seras and him. A man attacks a young human girl, in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the human is determined enough to fight back. Just when it seems like all hope is lost a vampire comes by, kills the antagonist and offers the dying human girl the kiss. He nodded once and waited for her question.

"How do you know my master?" he smirked. He figured it would be that. He wondered if he should tell her all his plans.

"I was her master and creator. When she stumbled in my path that night looking so frightened like prey I found myself interested. Then when she fought back against the disgusting vampire that was masquerading as a priest I found he fit to be a nosferatu. That was forty-seven years ago." He waited a moment. "Is this a satisfactory answer for you?" he mocked.

"Yes."

"What do you know about your master?" to Alucard this question was important. He felt the annoying urge to know more about what had happened to Seras over the years and it was as though if he did not get it answered he would go mad.

"Very little. She loves to paint, draw, sing and hunt. She also seemed to love all these old fashioned clothes. I have no idea why. That's about all I know. She's so secretive and tightlipped. She hates talking about you and anytime I try to ask about you or her past she gets very angry. I didn't even know what nationality she was until earlier when I heard her screaming with an accent. She doesn't tell me anything about and when I ask she completely looses her temper. It's unreasonable. She even has a few rooms that I'm not aloud to enter much less talk about. She punished me when I wandered into one once."

Alucard considered the information. He really wanted to know why Seras took up painting. More than that he wanted to know how she came terms with her nature and started hunting. He cursed the name of Hellsing. As her master he should have been there to teach her to hunt and witness her first kill. He had been denied that. He thought about Integra's orders not to touch Seras and couldn't help his anger towards his current master. He had been denied a lot of things when it came to Seras. With his master aging and sick, the seals were wavering, getting weaker. He couldn't yet kill when he pleased but he could at least defy any lesser orders like "do not touch Seras Victoria in an intimate manner".

"Earlier before the fight you looked surprised to seem me. Why?" it occurred to him that her reaction when she saw hi was strange and now he had an opportunity to see why. She bit her lip for a moment before speaking.

"I had recognized you. In one of the rooms my master had forbidden me from entering I saw a painting of you and my master when she was still human." Intriguing. He would have to see this painting.

He gestured to her that she could ask her own question and after a moment's hesitation the girl asked her question.

"What is Hellsing?" he raised an eyebrow. Seras never made a mention of Hellsing from what he gathered and never in his fight was Hellsing mentioned. So how did she know?

"Not 'what' but 'whom'. Hellsing is the family name of my master. It is also the name of the protestant organization my master runs. The duty of the organization is to kill all vampires and creatures of the damned." She drew back alarmed and he grinned before continuing on as if he had not heard. "Its based in England and other parts of the United Nations and has existed for three hundred years. When I found Seras and turned her she joined Hellsing and was part of it for seven years before I freed her." He could see her look of fear as if she realized the position she could be in. good. It would be good for her to realize that not everyone could be considered friend just because of who they were related to. It would be an excellent lesson in caution even if she had nothing to fear from him.

He waited for her to calm down and when it seemed unlikely she would do so he ignored her behavior and moved on to his own question. She would have to deal with the possibility of what could happen on her own if he were given orders. He would not coddle her with fairytales or false promises of safety while he was still subject to the whim of his human master.

"Where is this room that you are not allowed in?" the girls eyes widened and she bit her lip nervously. He grinned at her discomfort. She didn't want to answer for obvious reasons. She kept glancing nervously to her master's coffin. He just stared at her in amusement waiting for her to answer the question. She looked highly uncomfortable and nervous, and he congratulated himself for finding a button to push of the woman before him. He could see the tension in her growing and she started wringing her hands before she hesitantly started mumbling.

"Oh dear…Well, it's… No ones allowed in… I cannot… No, I mean it's… not that I cant, it's… I mean… Master wouldn't like it… Well… She would be very angry and well… Would know it was me who told you… She's already upset with me… I… Please ask a different question... " his smirk grew wider. Yes the parallels were certainly amusing. He wondered if there was a time this newborn idiotically refused to drink blood and whether Seras allowed it to happen.

He thought back to his attempts to get Seras to drink and decided he had been too distant with her as a master. He should have taken better measures to get her accustomed to the path of lamia. It was her constant interactions with the Hellsing soldiers that let her cling to her humanity, however brief they were. Their presence as living and sentient beings was a constant reminder of Seras of what could have been. The soldiers had been frightened of her, as they should have been, but she had been too comfortable around them in areas like the shooting range. That pathetic human she had feelings for had been a result of his distance. He had thought he showed up often enough and even sometimes he gently encouraged her even though it was unlike him. Yes, it was troubling but perhaps much of this could have been avoided if he had not been so remote. The problem was that the situation at Hellsing did not allow for the ideal conditions a master would have for their fledgling.

In the days of old masters kept their fledglings coffins in the same rooms as the master's coffin. They kept the fledglings away from the pathetic humans except for times of hunting; otherwise it would be encouraging vampires to think humans as friends or pets. Humans… are not friends and they are not to be kept as pets. It was a delicate balance between keeping the fledgling separated from the master often enough that they did not become totally independent when the time came to be freed but close enough that they did not turn to humans for support or friendship. In the days of old that balance had been fairly easy to keep with little to no problems. However his situation with Hellsing prevented that. For that he cursed Abraham once again.

Seras's time in Hellsing was constantly spent around humans every second of every hour everyday. There had not been one day she had not been in contact with a human that she had not been stalking in a hunt. Moreover she had been fed solely on the bags of blood rather than live sources which would have helped her shed her human ways of thinking faster. Also Seras's room had been two floors above him. While he could just phase up there like he often did the conditions were far from ideal. Not contusive to raising a fledgling or maintaining that balance.

His eyes flickered to Rochelle and he found that Seras seemed to certainly have found that balance. She found ways to spend time with her fledgling, but also kept herself at a distance so Rochelle would not become completely dependant on her. Rochelle seemed to be kept aware at all times who was master so that the fledgling could not forget who was in charge. So frightened of angering her master… But she had already agreed, and would have to learn the price if she was going to foolishly agree to something without asking questions. It would be another lesson to learn.

"Answer my question. You agreed to this so answer my question." She looked down for a moment grimacing. She sighed.

"Third floor up from the ground floor, at the very end." His grinned widened. Very trainable.

"Good girl." he drawled as if she were a dog. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" She glared and he watched amused, not the least bit threatened by her anger. This time she didn't wait for his say so.

"Well?" she snapped at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here now? If you freed my master over three decades ago why the hell did you bother showing up now and what for?"

he smirked. Ah, yes. He thought they might get to that question soon enough. He wondered if he should tell the truth. He needed to speak with Seras first and gauge her reactions and he could not do that if Seras knew before he told her.

"I wish to speak with your master."

She glared at him as if to say 'about what?'. He just stared back in contentment waiting for her response. She grew angrier and it was all he could do to refrain from laughing.

"Tell me more." He grinned.

"No."

"That's not a satisfactory answer."

"I do not have to give you a satisfactory answer."

"Answer my question. You agreed to this so answer my question." she barked at him his exact words and his grin widened. Ahh, another lesson it seemed she would learn.

"No I did not." He stated calmly. "I agreed to nothing. My exact words were 'if _**I**_ am _**satisfied**_ with _**your**_ answer you are of course allowed to ask a question of your own'. I never said that _I _had to give _you_ a satisfactory answer and you failed to make that a point in our agreement." He saw her anger grow as she realized what he meant.

She spluttered angrily a few outraged, unintelligible words until she managed to finally speak. "You… you… YOU CHEAT!"" His smirk widened.

"It is a valuable skill, to say one thing while meaning another. Only a fool makes assumptions and does not question things until they are absolutely sure of something. Nothing is assured and nothing is ever just _given_. You must earn it draculina." She stared in confusion.

"What did you call me?"

"Draculina. I call you 'draculina' because that is what you are."

"What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what he said." Rochelle jumped, startled at the third voice and he looked behind her to see Seras leaning on the edge of the outer coffin tiredly. She was still inside resting but slumped over on the edge so she could see. He frowned. She should be asleep. The sun really was going to rise soon. He was pleased her earlier wounds were healed and it was just the rings around her eyes from tiredness and lack of blood was all she suffered. Her fledgling looked at her in concern but she just waved off the look with her hand.

"Master? What do you mean?"

"I mean that we are both draculina. As in, one of Dracula's bloodline. We are both women who carry that blood in us. Therefore the title 'draculina' is given to us whether we want it or not. Though it is questionable whether or not _you _should be given it because _you_ were not sired by Dracula himself."

"What?"

"Draculina is a title to a woman who is literally, sired by Dracula."

She stared for a moment before she looked at him with wide eyes as if she realized just who she was standing before. He laughed and didn't miss the glared of resentment Seras threw his way. This only amused him further. She really was beautiful when she was angry.

"Scared little one?" he taunted. She swallowed but stood her ground. Seras sighed in annoyance.

"Stop goading my child Alucard and tell me what you want, so you get the hell out already and _I_ can move on."

"I'm hurt Seras, I came all this way to find you. Don't you want to see me?" her grip on the edge of the coffin tightened in anger.

"Quit your bullshit Alucard and stop playing the moron." She snapped at him.

"My, aren't we grumpy this morning? Did someone wake on the wrong side of the coffin?"

he saw her grit her teeth but otherwise stayed silent.

"You need rest." Her eyes flashed open.

"I need you to get the hell out and never come back!"

he ignored her outburst. She needed rest and blood. She seemed to be refusing to sleep with him around and it was making her irritable. While he enjoyed her reactions this snt th time. He got up and moved closer, ingoring rochelles pathetic attempts to get in front of him and protect her master. Seras swatted at him trying to fight him off. It was very amusing. He gripped her head and easily broke her control. She was too tired to have proper defenses to enforcing sleep was child's play for one as old as him. She slumped downwards her eyes fluttering and he laid her back down.

"What did you do to her?" he turned to an enraged Rochelle and chuckled. He put his finger on her forehead.

"Good children should be in bed right now."

O0O0O0O0o0

There we go. Rochelle gets questions answer and I avoid an angry mob going "you haven't updated". Next chapter we actually have stuff happening. Imagine that. My story actually having a plot! Thanks for the support everyone! I was kind of nervous about what everyone thought about me cutting the chapter lengths but you guys ignored it for the most part. I love reviews. So for those who have gone to the zoo and read the 'don't feed the author' signs? Ignore them!

**ThatBanana**: I don't. Torture you I mean. Why don't you just favorite it and then you won't have to track it down anymore? Glad you like the descriptions. I really try. When I write this story I kind of have a mini movie in my head of what I imagine to go on and I want other people to see it as well.

And the run one sentences. *cries* I KNOW! I can't help it! Its been a no-no for me since first grade. Every paper I have ever written my teacher would come back to me completely pissed with that "I'm going to set you ablaze in your sleep" look on her face while holding _my_ paper. It's always been run-on sentences for me. It's like my white whale. My kryptonite. My tub of ice-cream in the weight-watchers program. Or attempts at chastity in the Bill Clinton administration! Trying for air safety with Osama bin Laden on board …. That last one was inappropriate of me. Point is, is that I'll try harder but I have a problem with run-on's and always have. Sorry. Best I can do is tell you that its easier if you read sentences slower.

You're melting? Noooooo! But I haven't even gotten my most flammable dumb blond friend ever, my friend that's covered in ten foil who is heartless, my stuffed corgi dog, and my friend that's shy with long hair to go on a journey down wall street to see the emerald shop with wizards yet! (exhibit "A" of my obsession with a run on sentence.)

**Duvet**: me too! I have the most evil ideas ever! Heh… heh… heh heh! Mwhuahahahahahahah! Ahah- (calm down self! calm down! Cant get carried away.)

**Trinnerti**: I did like that aspect where Seras tries to keep Rochelle safe and doesn't try to hurt her by getting her involved. I will just read more of your review an- OH DEAR GOD! MY EARS! MY SENSITIVE AUTHOR EARS! THEY BURN! MAKE IT STOP! HELP ME! SHE SAID THE FORBIDDEN "H" WORD! SOMEONE MAKE HER PUT A DOLLAR IN THE SWEAR JAR FOR THAT SIX LETTERED WORD!

**VaerinFox**: I understand what you're saying. Truthfully I did think of that but then I found so many loopholes to it that I knew the story would collapse with a deck of cards in front of a fan.

There was the issue that Alucard wouldn't be satisfied with just having her under duress. He always strikes me as the possessive man who wants to make a girl his completely. *drools*

Then there is the fact that Seras would really resent him for it because it's basically rape. Rape=affection is a _**big no**_ for me.

Also there is the fact that Seras could just run off when he has to go back to Hellsing and then there would be a whole running sequence to the story. I already have one of those in another story.

Then there is the special appeal for me as an author of him romancing her. *squeals* I'm a little girl at heart with a stack of cheap romance novels next to me. Its going to be tough trying to get Alucard+romance to equal romantic but I'm going to bang my head into the keyboard until I come up with ideas that are more plausible. I have ideas on what to do already but now that I think on it, it's all horrifyingly mushy for a guy like him. Hmmmm. A conundrum.

**Anom**: *awkward pause* you have a point there. Pretty much no one won at all. The whole chapter length thing. I'm doing what I do with "Run" which is, I'm putting as much as I can in but I'm setting no exact limit for the length of the chapter. So it won't be too short every time with the added bonus that I won't be stressing and going OMGOS! I HAS A MOB AFTER MEE'S.

**MadaraFanGirl**: you did? Makes me nervous about updating. What if you really did die? I could be arrested for accessory to murder!

Okay, so I feel as though im back on track. Yay! Though the musical montage I had going on helped. I sort of fear Alucard is occ. Don't worry though; I WILL get his character down.

"I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog too!"

-He will knock four times


	12. Ch 11 Shattered Worlds and confused mind

"_**Love becomes a reason for untold sadness…"**_

She definitely was trying to ignore the problem rather that deal with it. Rochelle glared angrily at being used in such a way. That her training and the effort she was being told to put into her training was now nothing more that a ploy for her master to ignore the elder. It had been two days since they had both woken up and the moment they had fed her master had dragged her to the training room, sat down in her usual chair and then began instructing her in her powers. Alucard showed up and stayed all day, clearly trying to catch her master alone. Irritatingly enough her master wasn't having it and except for snide remarks pretended as if he did not exist. Rochelle really wanted to know what had hurt the woman so much. No person could have that much anger against another for absolutely no reason. There had to be one.

Furthermore were the rules set down. Her master had made her orders clear that Rochelle wasn't to be caught alone with him. She had tried to ask but her master just gave her a hard look that clearly said not to question her. Rochelle didn't dare. Her master had been short tempered and irritable from day one of Alucard's arrival in their home. Her snappish manner was startlingly unlike her master. She lost her temper much more easily than usual and was prone to yelling. Rochelle had noticed other things though. Her master had dark rings under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in a while.

The eyes themselves were startling. All light and happiness was gone from them. Like a cold hand of sadness had snuffed them out. Her master may be a bloodthirsty individual with a tinge of cruel insanity on the edges but as far as she could remember the woman was a sweet person whose happiness was like a warm blanket and a laugh like musical bells. Yet all of it was gone. She was so quiet now, except to give an instruction or correct her, she only made rude comments and kept silent. She put up such an amazing façade in Rochelle's opinion but she wasn't fooled. The smile was strained, it didn't reach her eyes and it looked more like a pained grimace. Rochelle noticed other subtle changes that were alarming for such a short period of time. Her master had forgone the use of her black gowns and would curl up in her chair, with old fashioned blue jeans, a plain black tank top with sneakers and a sketch book.

She wasn't sketching but the book was in her hands and the pencils scattered on her lap and across the floor. Sometimes her master would be caught spacing out with such a pained, faraway look to her eyes and face. As if she was remembering another place, and another time. Some small intuition told Rochelle that her master was remembering the wrong that Alucard had done her and was causing her anger, her pain. It was the presence of Alucard that was causing it. Rochelle was sure of it.

it was one thing to have pain but to have the presence of the one who had caused it rubbed in your face would only intensify it. it was made worse by the fact that he clearly wanted something from her master but would only make that clear if she, Rochelle, was out of the room at the time. Her master had realized this and quickly made use of it by forcing Rochelle to train and her master conveniently supervising at every moment. It didn't stop him though. The aged vampire would find them no matter what room of the cave home they were in and he would 'request' that she leave so he could speak with her master. Alone. Her master would ignore the request and order that she get back to training. Rochelle hadn't missed the flash of anger and frustration on the eldest vampires face before it smoothed over to an emotionless mask. His eyes were so calculating.

Rochelle truthfully wanted to disobey her master's order though. She wanted to learn more about her master and clearly her master's creator, Alucard, knew nearly everything up until she had been freed. Likewise Rochelle knew that he wanted to find her alone and ask more questions. He wanted to continue the game of question and answer as much as the curious fledgling did. It still irked her that he had tricked her in such a way but who else was she to get answers from? Her master? Unlikely. The woman was closed lipped before and was even more so now.

Rochelle felt sorry for her though. She had no idea what the problem was but this was her master and her master was in pain. Yet how was she to help? Her master didn't seem to let anyone in. It was like she had been destroyed and instead of rebuilding herself, had built walls around the ruins to protect the pieces that were left behind. Rochelle may have been immature in comparison to her master but she wasn't completely stupid and naïve. She had seen it before. Seras seemed open but really it was just a façade. She was as hesitant and nervous around people as a wounded animal. Rochelle felt slightly hurt but she knew her master was even insecure and nervous about letting her in, thinking she would betray her as well. Rochelle bit her lip wondering if she had ever really understood her master. Bitterly she supposed she hadn't. Three years was a very short time and it was even less significant if it was with a person who lived as damaged shell.

Which brought her to her current situation. There was a bizarre sort of relaxation you could achieve dodging boulders being telepathically hurled your way. If you simply moved with instinct there was no need to over think your movements and you wouldn't get hurt. That left your head plenty of free time to think on other things. Her master had claimed it was a test on reflexes but the cruel smile on her face let Rochelle know that really this was the punishment for what had happened in town that night they had been returning home. She was nervous but was certain her master wouldn't let real harm come as a form of punishment. But it was annoying as hell because her master was angry, frustrated and decided that she as a great target for that anger.

Several large rocks in various lengths and widths flew at her and she had barely any time to jump out of the way. More distracting was the large rumbles of the rock as they cracked apart and the debris of tiny little stone chips and rocks that blasted back at her in rebound. A second was as long as she had to slide out of the way of just one. She was doing this with four. Rochelle was really starting to get tired and wondered how much longer she could last. Her master seemed to be able to do this with just concentrating and it would be limitless. Her muscles ached a a minute stretched on to a hour. She had already lost track of how long they had been at this. Minutes? A hour? Hours?

Of course the boulders slowed and fell to the ground when a distraction walked in. A very tall and very, very old distraction. she looked at him as he walked up to her master and began speaking to her. Rochelle couldn't hear what was being said but he seemed urgent, almost pleading. Almost. He didn't seem the type that would ever beg or show need of another. She watched as her master scowled, her eyebrows drawn together in a tight 'V' and she responded in a hostile manner, clearly rejecting whatever it was that he had asked of her. he said something else and even though she couldn't hear what he said he seemed quieter than before.

Curiosity won over common sense and she crept forward a few feet. Could barely hear what was being said. She took one last step. It was difficult but she could make out the words. It was her master that spoke.

"I have nothing to say to you. Leave." She sounded so hostile and angry. There was a note of tiredness to her voice as if she had seen far too much of the world.

"You _will_ speak with me Seras and I refuse to leave until you yield." He just sounded angry and commanding.

"We are speaking now so there's no need for me to talk with you further. Leave. Don't come back."

"You have not spoken with me at all. You are stalling the inevitable. I created you."

"I am not your fledgling any longer. I refuse to speak with you on anything nor do I have to. What is there left to say? You already made your feelings very clear. Go. Leave this 'weak, talent-less pain in the ass' and do not come back." She sounded so harsh and angry, like she was quoting something he had said. But there was a note of hurt and bitterness in her voice to what she said next. "Oh and on your way out you can admire the artwork in the entrance hall. I believe it hasn't been thrown away or called worthless yet."

"What I said back then was not the truth. There are things I must tell you. Among them is the truth. Now you will speak with me." His voice sounded strained for a moment. He still had the commanding edge to his voice but it was as if there was something he didn't want to do looming ahead.

She could see her master and the way her eyes flickered. As if she was thinking furiously on something. Rochelle wondered if her master would finally talk with him. But more than that she wanted to know what the hell had happened between them. Clearly there had been a fight. What confused her was the comment about the art and entrance hall. What the hell was that about? Finally her master spoke.

"Your distracting me from my fledglings training." Her master tried to look with her eyes forward and he grabbed her face with both hands to keep her eyes on him. She jerked trying to get free. Rochelle got the impression that her master couldn't phase for some reason. It was some instinct inside her that had served her well before. She had had it ever since she had become a vampire. She hadn't been able to hear it but now she did and listened. It was weird though. Like having a play-by-play commentator for football games in your head, explaining things you dint know or understand.

Finally her master was shouting and Rochelle didn't need keen hearing to know what was being said. "_**Let go you bastard! You sicken me! I hate you! I never want to see you or your face again! Let go! I hate you!**_" she kicked out her feet, looking like a child throwing a temper tantrum and beating the floor, trying to hit him and any part of him she could reach. It was made more difficult by the fact that her head was being forcefully cradled in his hands. He seemed to start grinning looking very amused but there was a certain air of frustration and he looked troubled as well. Rochelle could only ask herself one question:

What the fuck was going on?

xXxxXxx

"_**In seven days, **__**God created the world. In seven seconds he shattered mine…"**_

Seras thrashed her arms angrily, trying to get the hands off of her. Trying to deny them. Trying to deny that pain in her chest like tiny needles pricking her heart and throat. Trying not to lean into his palms. Alucard had always been warm to her. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he leave her alone? Leave her to her misery? He had completely destroyed her and just when it seemed to could function enough to pick up the pieces he had come again. She was chained to him. She knew it. physically she was free but emotionally, in terms of the heart, she was prisoner. Prisoner then, prisoner now and prisoner always.

His large hands were like iron and he just stood there holding her, seeming to wait for her struggles to stop. She grabbed his arm and tried to bite him but couldn't manage. She thrashed helplessly kicking out her legs, screaming, shouting insults. He did nothing but stand there and listen to her shriek insults and demand for him to let go. She felt his thumb stroke her ear and she wanted to scream. He was just teasing her. he was doing it to mock her feelings. She just knew it. he wanted to get her hopes up. Make those old emotions rise. Worse was, he succeeded. His biggest wish, her greatest fear and pain: granted.

She could feel the devotion and she loathed herself for it. She could feel that love and detested herself for it. He was only mocking her. He was only mocking her and she knew that. So why did she feel this way? It hurt. Every gentle touch hurt like sliding needles underneath her skin to squeeze her heart to death. It hurt greatly and he knew it. He had to. Why else would he do it? Tracking her down like this and telling her there was some greater truth and that he hadn't meant any of those heartbreaking words he had spoken. She wanted to curl up and cry because she desperately wanted to believe him. She wanted to hear what he said and gain his approval.

It was like some dragged out fantasy she created designed to torment her. She couldn't let go or harden her heart. Unrequited love was the most miserable pain she had ever known. And it hurt. Every moment of every painful second of every heartbroken hour of every empty day of every agonizing year. The decades had dragged on like an eternity drawing that pain and misery on for so much longer than it actually was. And now he just comes back smirking. It bubbled from her lips before she could stop herself.

"I HATE YOU! LET GO! I HATE YOU!" she could feel the tears coming and tried to smother them. She wouldn't let him hear or see her cry. Or else he would have won. He would know just how greatly his little mocking games tormented her. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE-"

Suddenly he let go. She paused a looked up. He had a calculating expression to his face as if he were trying to decide what to do. She didn't wait for him to try to think up other ways to torment him. She got up and hurried out. She ran quickly. Feeling her eyes become slick and her throat tightening. She couldn't even think straight enough to phase and turned left pounding down the stairs to her coffin. She threw herself in and dragged the lid back over before curling up. Not for the first time. Not for the tenth time. Not for the hundredth, thousandth and millionth time. Seras could feel the pain drowning her and she submitted to with great hot tears racking her form.

XxXxxXxxXxxXXX

"_**Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met"**_

He stood there staring off into space wondering what to do. He was for the first time, in a very long time at a loss. He had no idea of what to do. At first he had thought it would be mildly difficult but it seemed seras really hated him. It stung…

He knew that wasn't true hoever. He knew her. he knew her emotions. And what little her could gather she still loved him. It didn't surprise him that she angry and resentful but the intensity of it was what surprised him. He was at a loss and he growled to himself. He was Vlad Draculea the III and the most powerful Vampire as far as he had ever known. He had fought in countless wars and destroyed great enemies under the heel of his boot. Crushing them like the maggots they were. Yet one idealistic over emotional little woman brought him to his knees and made him unsure of what to do or how to act next. He smirked. Women were always the real reason men like him screwed up.

They could go on for years and be fine. Masters of their small universe. Until a 'she' became involved. Yes. Seras had become a great weakness and he couldn't bring himself to get rid of her. she was his most wanted weakness and he would allow no one to have her but him. Which brought him back to the current problem. Normally he wouldn't bother with things such as emotions but Seras was very emotional right now and it was making this difficult. Several courses of action occurred to him and the one that made the most sense he balked at. It hurt his sense of pride.

Yet the more he reasoned this out the more he realized it was the only way. He gritted his teeth in contempt. Seras was the ultimate prize and some annoying part of him had affections for her. He would settle for nothing less than all of her. Body, soul, mind and heart. What was some pride in comparison to winning her heart back to him?

He blinked. Oh how the mighty had fallen! He was actually determined to have her want him emotionally. He shook his head. He had spent too much time around humans. Humans like Walter and Integra and then Seras when she still had her humanistic ways. His option was simple. Ask for advice. He had never had to ask for advice on women before but Seras seemed to set new standards for making him having a first of anything. She was also more modern. He was used to the ways of women more from the past and while that wasn't much different from women today; Seras seemed different. The conventions to day were strange and sometime vulgar to him. So perhaps a soul he had consumed would have more current ways of thinking and be able to give advice. He closed his eyes and reached inward.

Immediately a flood of voices assaulted his mind. Old voices. Young voices. Women's. Men's. Deep. High pitched. Some full of suffering or fear and some voices that were content or sleepy. Some were screaming and some were whispering. It was a cacophony of shrill cries with more muted voices like a hum of bees with wailing voices. he turned them down until they were like a dull murmur. In a way they were mindless creatures. The souls had all the intelligence and knowledge from their former lives but had no free will. He desired it of them and they gave it. They already knew what he wanted. Being in his head made them sensitized to his every emotion, desire and whim. The screaming lowered and he allowed them to speak. He wanted advice and they wanted to give it, to please the person who now owned them.

_**Take her… yes… she is yours… she cannot resist…**_ the voice of a young man. he rejected the idea. He wanted her willingly and he wanted her to want him; even if the annoying desire prevented him from taking her.

_**Explain what happened… that it was beyond your control and you had to do what was right for her as her master…**_ a young woman. He was frustrated. That bit was no use. He had been trying to get her to listen and needed advice because she wouldn't.

_**Leave her… women are heartless vixens. She will betray you…**_ he promptly stopped listening to that voice and ignored it all together. It wouldn't help.

_**Tell her you love her. Women love that. Makes them easy to get in bed.**_ A bored voice of a young man.

_**It won't work! Women hate men who tell them that and don't mean it. **_A shrill, angry voice of a woman.

_**But he does mean it.**_ Another voice.

_**He shouldn't.**_

_**He should.**_

_**Use the girl…**_ Another voice broke in above the angry hum. It sounded like a elderly man, one he remembered having consumed recently. He frowned in confusion. How would using Seras help him get Seras? The hum died down and now there was only the one voice.

_**Use the girl. Use the fledgling. The key to a woman's heart is always through her best friend. She will trust her fledgling and you can know what you need to know to your advantage. Use the girl…**_

He pondered this. In a way this made sense. Rochelle may have not known anything but she had a sort of understanding of the Seras now. Also she was a woman. She could better know what her master was thinking. He closed off the voices of the souls and opened his eyes only to see the subject of his resolve looking at him curiously. She jumped and blushed at having been caught staring, she looked down with her black hair covering her face. He smirked. Well this would make things easier. He wouldn't have to track down the newborn.

O0o0o0o

IM healed! I have the power! Yay! Updates all around! Things move up and the tension increases. I'm a big sappy sap sap. While writing this I started crying big time. Those tears where you don't even make any noise.

**VaerinFox**: exactly. Its would be so against the grain if he were suddenly a mushy romantic writing poetry and singing songs with Seras's name in it. … I need to scrub that mental image from my head immediantly.

**MadaraFanGirl**: I promise you that the seducing will begin by the end of the next three chapters. *blinks* … I never thought that I would ever say that.

**ThatBanana**: I don't mind. If you want just favorite it on your compter list. But I hafta tell you that you will probably be disappointed very often because you wont know whether someone has updated or not yet.

**Fear of the lost and loathing**: a lot of people have said they liked Alucard being so tricky. It was very fun to write it you know.

We have a special announcement: a awesome wo/man ( I actually don't know the gender. Irrelevant.) any ways! This extrodinarily awesome person made a picture based off of MY fic. *GASP* I feel like a celebrity. Heres the link, though you will have to deal with some fanfiction nonsense about links. Just remove the spaces: http demoncrymore. deviant art . com/ #/d3a1p4x

For some odd reason that I am unwilling to admit… embarrassingly enough I still don't know how to get pictures working on the site. So if the link doesn't work… sorry!

-He will knock four times


	13. Ch 12 The well of Memories and plots

There is sort of a memory sequence going on and I need to warn you that the memories are not in order because like the chapter says, they are a jumbled mass that slowly start to make sense. (I know part of this warning doesn't make sense now but it will when you read. Just go with it.)

I'm starting to get an idea of what motivates me to write again when I'm in a slump. For example, I saw a rock/metal version of Zelda's forest theme on youtube and my first thought was of how I had to write "submit to me"s next chapter. Is it just me or is that a little f-ing bizarre?

XxxXX

"_**And so the talking serpent taunted Eve with a disobedient bite of knowledge… and after she had considered it… The whole world, as it used to be, had come tumbling down…"**_

"You _can't_ be _serious_." Once he had explained what he wanted, she had been against it from the beginning on principal alone. There were so many reasons to choose from of why she wouldn't do it. Getting master angry was the first among them and then the possibility that he was a madman occurred to her. You just don't make deals with madmen. There was a reason mothers steered their children across the street when they saw homeless men 'speaking' with 'friends'.

He was insane. That was the only explanation she could think of. There was no way in hell he actually thought she would do this. Especially for no reason. She may have been only three years old and didn't quite know all the rules between masters and servants but she was certain that this was something close to treason. She wasn't naïve either. Yet he just stood there grinning as creepily wide as ever clearly waiting for her to give in if he stared back long enough. She couldn't help **but** stare wondering what level of psychosis he had to have been in, for him to think she would just go along with his plan. Or maybe it was better to wonder just exactly _**where**_ she could find a drug that would make one so _**delusional**_.

"I assure you that I am completely serious." He answered back calmly. He sounded like a parent patiently explaining to a child. She gritted her teeth. She wasn't an idiot. There was no need to patronize her and that was no way to ask for help.

"So let me get this straight… _**You**_ want _me_ to do a _**blood-gifting ceremony**_ with _you,_ so that _you_ can gain _**access to my head**_, so _you_ can **SPY** on my _master_?" Rochelle wasn't certain how many octaves her voice had shot up in her incredulity but it was there. Her master had taught and warned her about blood-giftings and the dangers that came with it in her first year of un-life. There were so many ways to be completely tricked without realizing it. Phrasing was key because intent meant nothing if things were not phrased right. The words themselves were not magic but the customs rules were absolute because it made a sort of contract like a symbiotic parasite between host and parasite..

She couldn't quite comprehend what was going on in the elders head but insanity or old age must have loosened a few screws. He was asking her to do an incredibly dangerous ceremony so she could help him spy on her master? The ceremony wasn't dangerous itself; it was just that the repercussions of what could be asked in return were dangerous. But _**spy**_ on her master? For what purpose? With no explanation? He definitely had to be on something. Was there heroin strong enough to affect the brain before the immune system of a vampire could cycle it out? As far as she knew vampires could drink alcohol but the immune system cleaned it out so fast it had to be really strong stuff, maybe three bottles of vodka would do it. He was defiantly not being rational. She couldn't smell alcohol on him but from the way he expected her to just do what he asked, she was guessing he had consumed seven to ten bottles of vodka..

He smirked. "When you put it that way you make it sound so terrible like I'm planning to kidnap her."

"You're insane! You want to make a link to my head so you can spy on my master?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I believe I just answered that question but if you want to phrase it that way: yes."

"And you just expect me to do it? With no explanation as to why or why you're here or why you're talking with my master?" He stared at Rochelle for a minute and his smirked widened.

"I am detecting leverage here. I can give you answers and all you would need to get them, is to do a little something for me in return."

Rochelle wanted to slap herself. Damn! She pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't have a headache. She didn't get them anymore but it was certainly a familiar habit. She desperately wanted answers and the bastard was dangling them in front of her tauntingly. Torn. Completely torn in half. On one hand she could get answers about her master and clear up the confusion of her situation but she'd be turned into a traitor to do it and receive her master's anger. On the other she could be left to stew in confusion, her master's anger and his constant pestering for her to cave into his demands. Oh hell! She knew it was a terrible option but her master was going to be filled with rage either way.

"I'm going to hell for this." she seethed. His smirk became smug but there was a note of seriousness.

"We are damned draculina. Do not forget that." He brought his wrist out and made to slit it.

"Wait." He stopped and frowning, waited for an explanation. "You still haven't explained why I should do this or what you want with my master. If I'm going to basically be a turncoat I need to know why I am doing it and if it's a good reason. I need to know the truth and if this is for my masters benefit."

He paused considering it. She could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes. He was too good at hiding his facial expressions when he chooses to. His face was smooth and it was only through his eyes she could glean anything. Firs it seemed frustration and then annoyance. Before several minutes had past it turned to indecision as if he was still trying to decide. Finally he spoke. "Very well. Remember that you asked for this."

Pain. At first it was senseless pain that infected her head and slithered through her eyes. Memories, thoughts, feelings, emotions rammed into her head. Years and years, decades of knowledge in a mental bucket just dumped unto her mind threatening to crack her. For a moment she thought she was calling for her master as the images flickered through her head meaninglessly but then she realized it was her master, Seras's voice, which she was hearing. It was like a collage of photos, video and sound streaming through her head but slowly it started to organize itself and she could make sense of it a little at a time. Some of it was so dark and confusing that she had difficulty not screaming in fear of it. She knew what this was. They were Alucard's memories of Seras, or her master, and every emotion or thought he had ever had to her.

"_Are you a virgin police girl? Would you like to come with me?" she blushed looking frightened, embarrassed and confused. I waited patiently for her to answer. I could sense the potential. I would make her mine. I had to tweak the situation in a way that made it seem like there was no hope but me for her to get out of this. I ignored the shitty freak behind her. He was an unimportant speck of filth. The girl was more important as I eagerly waited for her to say 'yes'. She didn't disappoint me._

"_Yes!" I pulled the trigger and breathed in deeply at the scent of her blood splattering everywhere. I couldn't wait for a taste. There was a halo of ash and I ignored it. I stepped over to her form watching as she rapidly lost blood. I knelt to the floor and cradled her in my arms. I went to bite down but paused._

"_This is the part where you close your eyes." She did and I bit down hard. The taste of her sweet blood ran down my throat hotly, he cries stilling, the smell of her blood making e growl, I could hear her heart slowing and I had to stop before it stopped. I slit my wrists, putting it to her mouth and ordered her to drink. She did I could feel the change begin. She is mine now, and I would give her to no one._

Rochelle gasped. Realizing she was on the floor. She had a momentary respite from the memories and she realized she had just seen her masters turning and death. That's what happened? He had tricked the woman by using mind control to make the priest use her as a human shield? She couldn't believe the audacity of the plan. It was so horribly perfect. She had heard the schemes he was planning and she had tasted her master's blood for a moment again in such a strange way. But before Rochelle could think of anything else another memory came over her blotting out all reason. She was no longer Rochelle; she was an observer in her own head.

"_\Master! What are you doing?" I grinned holding her to me. I rather enjoyed the feel of her squiring on my lap and her embarrassment was entertaining. She had, naively, tried to sit down in her chair and I had phased into it and pulled her into my lap as usual. She really should start checking behind her before she sits. I held her back flush against my chest. She fit perfectly as if her small body was made for me. She was very warm as well. I wanted to take her then. "Let me go!"_

_I grinned, leaning into whisper in her ear, making sure to breath on her neck. She trembled, shivering. "Why, police girl? I am rather comfortable."_

_She became ever more red, proof that she had drank like a good girl. She had started drinking recently, ever since Millennium had been defeated. That was four months ago. I found myself oddly distracted by strange emotions. I felt happy? Or more content because I was near her? It was getting more difficult to resist my masters' orders not to touch her intimately as time went on. I stared at her neck wanting another taste. I growled angrily when my eyes picked out the scar that ran vertically on her neck. It didn't matter that I had killed him; he had still hurt someone under my care and protection. He had damaged something that was MINE._

_I forced myself to calm. Seras was already recovered and the line would fade with time. She was safe and all threats could not harm her as they were gone. The seals would grow weaker and weaker as my master aged and I could ignore lesser orders such as not touching her. I could have her in time and for now I will just wait for her to come into her vampirism._

She blinked, trying to make sense of it. She felt his happiness and every emotion he had experienced that hour. Wait… Millennium? From the knowledge she had it was- another memory came. Her head was slowly processing everything.

_Hisses, snarls, growls. Glowing eyes and screams of fear. It was perfect. She was perfect. She is mine. This was what she was capable of. It was unfortunate that she had lost control to her bloodlust but with time and acceptance of herself that would change. She would consciously be doing the bloodbath i watched her create. Her shirt had torn during the fight and it split in a way i could see her right breast. i growled lowly. Seras, in that revealing outfit, covered in blood and tearing apart her enemies… I wanted her but was frustrated because my master's orders were clear._

_I had created my little fledging a month ago and was rather pleased with the results. I was equally disappointed. Seras had been very resistant to the life and I constantly tried to get her to drink. Threats or punishment, promises of training, compliments. None of it worked. Neither would she tell me the reason she refused to drink. She was in a delicate stage. She could not survive if she didn't drink in her young age. I eventually had to force feed her. Which is what made this so frustrating. _

_She was perfect. Completely and utterly perfect. Her body was sinfully beautiful and shapely. Her innocent mind was stubborn and I would enjoy corrupting it. But she was too stubborn and frightened. She refused to drink on her own. Which is what led to her blood lusting rampages after and sometimes during missions. Her need for blood would build until it popped. The violence on missions was perfect for that. She wouldn't remember anything she had done which only made the problem worse. She would not realize how much she enjoyed killing and clung to humanity, because it was the only thing she knew when she was in control of herself. Clearly he would have to change that._

She felt the frustration and pleasure. The pride at seeing his creation, her master, rip through every ghoul in her path viciously. The… lust? And… Her master resisted blood? Was that why she was so fierce to Rochelle when she had tried to reject blood herself? Why had- another memory came to her wiping out all thought.

_I watched eagerly. Finally my little child was going to drink consciously. She had the blood on her hand and was tentatively leaning forward to lick it. I could sense the fear and uncertainty of doing it but she was doing it nevertheless. I focused all of my attention on her, hiding in the shadows. She got difficult when I was around so I hid where she couldn't see me. She was about to lick the blood and clean her hand when all progress was ruined. I felt rage watching blessed blades slide through her neck pining her to the ground. Her bloodlust broken she screamed in pain._

_I grit my teeth. Whoever had just ruined my fledgling's progress would be slaughtered. Not only that, but they had just harmed her. i would kill them slowly and make them beg for mercy. i strode forward to hi thrashing child and quickly calmed her. _

_Shushing her. "Shhhhh… Police girl... Don't move. You'll hurt yourself more." She whimpered and tried to speak. Blood leaked out of her neck quicker than before and I was concerned to see some dribble out of her mouth. I ordered her to stop before she did more damage to herself. "Don't speak."_

_She was so young and fragile. She had always looked so vulnerable like it would take a million people just to keep her safe. She may have been a year old now but she was still young, weak and fragile. Every drop she had was needed and a good deal of it had been used by her berserker state and just then the silver knife sizzling her skin. I couldn't remove the blessed blade yet because she would bleed out faster and I didn't have the time to heal her. I looked up to see the filth that had dared hurt my child. It was immediately obvious that it was a paladin. His use of blessed silver made it obvious but the priest robes made that more clear._

_I could see the tanned skin and the white blonde hair. He looked foreign. But then again, that didn't matter because I was going to tear him apart for harming MY police girl. I could sense her pain and fear and I would destroy him painfully slow. I had not impaled someone in a good while. Perhaps it was time again?_

Pride, affection, anger, rage, hate, possessiveness, the desire to protect and the desire to kill and that dared harm what was his. That's what Rochelle could feel and sense when she had experienced that memory as her own. He had been fiercely glad and full of pride of his creation when she had been about to drink and then full of rage and concern when she had been hurt. The paladin and the battle was a blur of controlled anger. But nothing really happened until his head had been cut off.

"_MASTER!" I heard my little fledgling scream and I frowned inside. I had told her not to talk and not I could smell her blood thicker in the air than ever. I sidestepped a blade ready to taunt the useless Judas when he got a well-placed blade into my jugular and my head rolled away. I would have laughed in glee if I could have. Fantastic! How many decades had it been since an opponent was strong or skilled enough to behead me? _

_I could feel police girls sorrow, grief, anger and fear. Amusing. From the way she was shaking and crying she thought I was dead. I would have to teach her better than that. I heard her cry of pain as she slide the blade out of her neck and then the plips of her blood dripping on the floor. She had lost a lot of blood. That was dangerous. I had already melted my body and was hearing the priest praying, about to kill her. I grinned. He thought I was dead and I was about to show him what happened when they touched what was mine. I focused on putting my body back together but I was curious of what she would do. Would she cry and give up, or try to fight back? She had found a third option._

_I heard her dash around the priest and then I found my head being carried. I felt confused. She was trying… to save me? I heard her frantic thoughts grieving my loss. I felt some pang inside me I didn't like. How many years had it been since the idea of my death saddened anyone? Just how strange was my little creature? Most cursed the very ground I walked on and shied from my path. Yet never my little police girl. certainly she had run from me that first night but after that she never feared me. I felt some strange emotion or desire or longing I couldn't identify in me. All I knew was that I was never going to let anyone touch her ever again._

The memories change coming faster and it grew harder to understand but she still managed somehow.

"_Master! I got you a Christmas gift!" _

_I looked at the glass square in his hand with a metal frame. i hadn't thought there was ever a picture i would voluntarily be in but i vaguely remembered her begging him t a few months ago. There was an odd weight in me that made her so much more important than anything else and i was close to growling in frustration. Christmas! A ridiculous human tradition! i smirked and leaned back. She was such a naïve, idealistic thing. i patted her on her head and she beamed happily at my supposed thanks. i cocked his head curiously. She looked more than beautiful when she smiled. _

_She looked radiant._

The memory changed.

"_Master isn't it beautiful? See at the moon? It's so big tonight and eerily red!" Seras smiling beautifully wearing a pale gold dress for a formal gathering Hellsing was required to attend. "If only Integra wasn't in such a foul mood! She would love it!"_

_I took advantage of her not looking where my eyes were and admired her perfectly shaped ass which was wonderfully outlined in the dress. i may have hated how fashions had changed but if Seras were to dress that way all the time so i could admire her outline then i would throw out all of my ideas on modern fashions in the blink of an eye. i grimaced. There it was again. That annoying itch. That annoying desire to hold and be close to her. i forced his arms to stay a my sides. i was much older and much better than this. Those sorts of thoughts and emotions were dangerous._

_My discomfort only increased when i noticed how the moonlight made her eyes shine. She was beautiful. She was strong. She was mine. Dammit to hell! i stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her waist, smirking at her blush. I breathed in deeply. She smelled wonderful. i watched the moon in silence, more or less content. i had finally appeased that annoying urge in me to hold my equally annoying, idealistic, complicated, strange, stubborn, gorgeous fledgling._

Change.

"_Look Master! I can use my third eye to see over a thousand feet now!" Her smile full of wide-eyed excitement for accomplishing something so simple and small. She was beautiful. A strange twinge in him made him feel calmer with her around. He felt happy? He had felt this before. He knew what it was but what? It was like lust but it felt like it was more than simple carnal desire. His eyes settled on hr lips and he had to restrain himself. He reached out to pat her on the head and she beamed happily, clearly glad to have gained my approval._

Change.

"_Master!" Her eyes looking at me happily. Her cheek smeared with blood and the bloody hand prints on her uniform. The other Hellsing soldiers shied away from us, especially me. But not Seras. She smiled at me beautifully and I couldn't find an ounce of fear._

Change.

"_Master!" I looked down at her as she hugged me tightly around my waist. She was very short. I wonder how I hadn't noticed it before. 'You're really warm." _

_I chuckled. I was only warm to her. A human would be chilled in minutes. _

"_And your very short." She flushed angrily and I laughed. It was even better when I put my arms around her, returning the embraced that she blushed deeply. I frowned against her hair. This didn't feel close enough. I needed to be closer. I pulled her up higher and rested my head against her neck. I laughed at her surprised squeak before breathing in her scent. Much better. I caught her thoughts and feelings. It was a cruel and twisted situation. We both wanted each other, but because of my masters orders I would not be able to acknowledge Seras's feelings and Seras would never admit them to me because she was certain that I would not want her. _

_Foolish and naïve._

Change.

"_Master! Come outside! There's a meteors shower and the moons very pretty tonight!"_

_I smirked. I decided to indulge my little creature. Shooting stars. I nearly snorted. She was terrible at mental barriers and I had seen what she was thinking. It was enticing. If it weren't for the seals I would have obliged her daydreams since the mission earlier had ended.. Somehow she had the idea that shooting stars were romantic and sex had been on her mind all night._

Change.

_I snarled throwing the chair against the wall. I had finally identified the feeling that had been annoying me and was enraged at my own weakness. Love. I growled even more angrily than before. _

"_Damn her!" I grabbed anything close by. My wine glass, still full, shattering in a spray of tinkling and sparks of powdery white and a spray of red against the wall. My table cracking and splintering against the walls in a shower of wood chips. I tried to quash down the stream of emotions in me. This had to end. I could not allow it. She was supposed to be a toy, a plaything. She was supposed to stand at my side as a nosferatu and nightly amusement. I couldn't let this happen! It was weakness. I was better than this! I couldn't be brought down by such and I shouldn't! I could not and would not let it happen._

_A twinge of unease ran through me because it already is happening. I paced agitatedly. How could I stop this from happening? I needed to distance myself from my fledgling. I stopped and felt pain inside me at the idea. Not hearing her voice wash over me and the calmly effect of her presence hurt me in ways I wouldn't admit to anyone. I barred my teeth at the wall. This was exactly why I had to distance myself from her. These emotions were dangerous and I could not allow myself to be weak._

Change.

"_Master!" _

_I stiffened. I heard her running to me and felt that elation and desire to be close. I ignored it and I forced myself to ignore her. I kept walking but grimaced as unfamiliar feelings of hurt came over me. I was used to pain. Being stabbed and shot at was normal. Et why did this pain hurt more than anything I had ever experienced? It got only worse when I heard her voice. This time full of uncertainty and hurt her self by my ignoring of her. The pain in my heart was terrible. She would never know that she had done this to me and I would keep it that way._

"_Master?" she sounded hurt and the confusion I sensed in her only intensified my own pain._

_I found myself walking faster. Anything to get away from that hurt voice and beautiful face of the fledgling I was falling for. __**I was fleeing from my own fledgling**__._

Change.

_Two days. Two damn days and it had become completely unbearable. I kept hearing her voice that had always been excited and happy to see me, full of uncertainty and hurt. Worse was that i hadn't looked back to see her face two days ago so now my mind was imagining all sorts of sad expressions marring her face. i growled and dug my fingers into my newly repair chair. The wood creaked under the pressure. That hurt i was so unfamiliar with was a lonely ache scratching my insides out. I looked at my glass of blood and shot my arm out snatching it and downed it as fast as I could. It calmed me but not for long._

_Two days. Two miserable days without seeing or feeling her. I was used to being gone from her three days at a time but that was fine because I knew I was going to see her again soon. Now I wasn't never going to interact with her at all. I had cut myself off from her completely. I had closed access to her thoughts and emotions, I wasn't going to speak to her unless necessary and I definitely wasn't going to look at her. The eyes that looked at me with adoration and love she hid or the- Dammit. I roared my frustration and threw the glass at the wall. It hit the stair well and I seethed quietly. _

_Two days. Two agitated days where I found my body twitching in an urge to move closer or to phase to her room. Two days where I couldn't stand the idea of sleeping. The pain was becoming too much even for me. Physical pain I was used to but this sort of pain was bringing me to my knees. I growled. I didn't just want to see her, I __**needed**__ to see her. See her golden hair or those blue eyes I hadn't yet managed to stain red. Hear that damn sweet voice. I snarled. I tightened my grip on the arms of my chair making some satisfying cracks and splinters No. she was just a stupid fledgling with large amounts of potential for this life. She was too sweet for her own good. Too human and naïve. She meant nothing to me. _

_I had never felt like such a liar and actually cared if I was._

Change.

_I reached out hungrily and jerked my arm back. I was furious with myself. What was I doing? I felt confused. What was wrong with me? I could defeat any enemy and was king of all vampires but one woman brought me to my knees? I'm much stronger than this. I wanted to scoff. Love? That ridiculous human emotion? Yet I knew I had feelings for her. Feelings I couldn't seem to resist. I had only lasted four agonizing days before I couldn't last any longer. I had to see her face.. I stared down at her sleeping face. Just seeing her had eased the ached and pain inside me. She had left the canopy up and had fallen asleep that way._

_I needed to touch though. To feel her soft and pretty face under my hand. I struggled with myself. I had to be stronger than this. This was weakness. This was weakness yet I no longer cared. I just wanted her. She loved me. she is mine. I reached out and caressed her cheek. I felt happier and better than I had in days. I growled in displeasure at the gloves; they kept me from feeling her face. Even with her hair mussed and spiking out in every direction from sleep, her pajamas an oversized t-shirt or the way she curled up like a large child. She was beautiful. _

_I eyed her lips. A pretty, red color. They were slightly parted because breathing wasn't a habit she had yet gotten rid off. I felt mesmerized by the way they moved. Up, down, up, down. I kneeled down and leaned forward. I couldn't stop myself. Closer and closer my lips moved closer hungrily. Just when it seemed I would finally kiss her…_

_Pain. Pain like a thousand cursed suns blistering my skin. I was immune to sun but it felt the same. I gritted my teeth and locked my body. I fell back helpless on the stone floor and I felt the bond deliver my punishment for trying to disobey an order. I bared my teeth and held back snarls for several minutes until finally everything subsided. I looked at her from my position on the floor. Still asleep._

_I glared at my gloves. The glow remained for a few seconds before it faded. I got up and phased to my room and sat down on my throne. I thought about it for a moment. This was most definitely annoying. Until my master aged to the point where the seals would begin to weaken, or she died, Seras Victoria was forbidden fruit. Fruit I couldn't touch the way I really wanted to._

Change.

_She squeaked loudly in surprise and I laughed pulling her into my lap. How many times had I told her to look before she leaped? And how many times had I tricked her this way? I pulled her securely against my chest and breathed in. I was feeling better already. Better than I had last morning when my fledgling slept, unaware of me. She squirmed on my lap and I held back a growl. She didn't realize it but she was rubbng against me in ways I wanted, but really couldn't allow. So I bit her ear. She stiffened in surprised and I leaned back smirking. I reached up and stroked her hair._

_My little pet. My little weakness. My little Seras._

"_Master?" I looked up at her and she had her head turned as far as it would go. She looked worried and nervous. "Have I done something wrong to anger you?"_

"_Why ever do you think that? __**Have**__ you done something?" I wanted to laugh. I knew exactly what she was talking about and why she was asking. But I would never let my little fledgling know just __**how much**__ power she had over me. No matter what I would always keep the illusion that she needed me more than anything._

"… _No but a few days ago you…" she stammered for a moment before going silent. She seemed to be having trouble thinking properly and then a glazed look came to her eyes. I realized it was my hands stroking my hair and I chuckled softly. I brought up a second hand and ran my fingers through her hair. She seemed very happy with it. My little kitten… I could swear she was purring. _

_Perhaps the idea was not so terrible as long as no one knew…_

Change.

_Boredom. Complete and absolute boredom. My kitten was out on a mission and I was confined to the mansion for 'being a pest'. I wandered around with nothing to do. I had already frightened a few soldiers, disturbed the maids, annoyed my master and had been shot in the head but all of that had only lasted for a good hour. I could sense Walter a floor up rolling a cart to my master's room. I paused. Occasionally Walter and my master spoke and it was always interesting to hear what they had to say._

_I took extra care to keep myself concealed. Due to the bond if I wasn't careful, she would be able to sense me there. I patiently waited for Walter to enter before I phase to the outside of the door and I waited against the wall. I could hear them just fine._

"_-like some tea Sir Integra?" there was some clinking and a crisp _

"_Thank you."_

"_Nice night out isn't it?"_

_I could hear my master's anger and how her angry voice seethed. "It would be nicer if those damned bloody freak remnants from Millennium weren't out reeking havoc and forcing me to endanger my men!"_

"_Yes but the attacks are getting farther and fewer in between. The freaks are a dying race and soon they will be extinct. Don't worry about the soldiers because I am sure that Miss Victoria will be able to help them just fine. She has come a long way since five years ago, Sir."_

_There was a silence. I wanted to know what my master thought of that, of what she thought of my little creation and how she had improved. She had made her opinion in the past clear that she thought Seras was weak and a liability. But ever since my kittens display of power during the battle with millennium a year ago, my master hasn't made a disparaging comment. In fact she hasn't said anything about my fledgling. Rather she seemed silent and tense as if she was considering something she didn't like._

_Walter spoke up just when it seemed like the silence would go on for too long. "Something troubling you sir?"_

_There was pause before "Walter?" she seemed worried._

"_Sir?"_

"_What… do you think… of Seras… in terms of a vampire?"_

"_What brought this about?"_

"_Lately she had become more… aggressive and I have been getting reports from the soldiers that she has been… out of control." _

_I frowned. I didn't like the direction the conversation was going. I also didn't like the fact that this might have been what she had been considering for months now. i really didn't like where this was going. Worse was that I knew it was true. Seras was coming into her vampirism fantastically. Her body was in a teenage phase. Her bloodlust, emotions and powers would increase and become more aggressive. This was made worse because she hadn't yet gotten to drink from a human in so long. Her development was at a delicate phase._

_Having never drunk from a human before, the first time after so long had made her bloodlust all the worse for it. drinking from that French human Pip meant that she would have drank her first human. But then my master's strict rules would prevent any more humans from becoming my fledgling's meals. This was not good. The desire for fresh blood would build and she would always remember what the first taste was like. I had noticed how hard she had to resist lately. I had been watching in case she lost control and tried to attack any of the soldiers for food. She had nearly lost control in the shooting range last night. Control would take time and her master to instruct her. I was startled out of my thoughts from more of the conversation._

"_-lly need to do something about it. I don't have a choice. She must be bound."_

_I froze. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I bared my teeth at the door in rage. Touch my fledgling? Touch my mate? I didn't know whether to be filled with rage or fear. The binding was dangerous and it weakened vampires while being sealed. I survived because I was strong and over four hundred years old. But Seras… Seras most certainly wouldn't survive. She wasn't older than a decade and sunlight still burnt her skin, running water still weakened her and silver incapacitated her. The sealing would kill her! My mate would be killed and there would be nothing I could do about it. Even if she somehow survived my little kitten would be a slave. A caged creature before she had learned what to be free was. Unlike my sealing, it would kill the vampire in her because she hadn't yet learned. _

"_Are you certain that's necessary sir? I am certain that her sir Alucard could keep her in line."_

"_Walter… you know I don't want to do this but either she is bound to my bloodline… or we kill her."_

Change.

_I sat down in my chair. Thinking hard. I was surprisingly calm. Once the anger had faded I had a clear head to consider what would happen if I didn't do something fast. If my master was serious about this then Seras would be sealed sometime this month. What could I do? I couldn't defy m master because of the seals so if I was ordered to kill her… _

_Immediately I eliminated any options in which I knew where Seras was hiding/ it also ruined any options where Seras was hiding nearby. So long as my master could order me to kill my fledgling, I was the most dangerous thing to her. No amount of sunlight and silver could be compared to the level of threat I was to my own fledgling. She was so naïve and loyal. So trusting, eager to please. I was so strong and bound to the Hellsing bloodline, powerless to resist any order given to me. It was horribly easy if I was the one to do it. I shook my head of that thought. No, Seras would have to hide in a place I did not know and far away enough I could not sense her to find her. But there was an issue with that…_

_I am her master. I would always be able to find her so long as I was her master. If she went far away enough I wouldn't know what she was doing or thinking, but as long as I was her master… no matter how far she went I would always know where she was. I would have to get her to drink. I was getting a headache with all the problems in this plan. Seras would resist drinking my blood. She never wanted to be free of me. And while that made me happy in the way I could keep her forever as mine, in this case it would cost her more than just me. The price would be her life. I would have to force her to be free if she rejected my offer. _

_The idea of not seeing her didn't tear out my heart as it had before. Rather it meant that I was doing what was best for her as her master and for my future mate. I needed to get her to leave the country. I wouldn't see her for a long time but I didn't feel unhappy because I would see her again. I would track her down eventually and claim her as mine. I drummed my fingers against the arms of my chair impatiently. She was still out on her mission._

XxxxX

Rochelle came to herself laying curled up on the sandstone and lichen. She felt dazed and lightheaded from all the information crammed into her head in so short a time. She pushed herself up and rolled sideways. Oh… at least she thought it was up. She tried again with the same results. There was a laugh above her. What? … Who was there? A pair of large hands grabbed her shoulders and helped her up. She met his eyes and remembered… she could decide whether to be pissed that he had done that without warning or to laugh because he was in love with her master. The way his eyes looked at her promised pain if she said anything. She still couldn't stop a snicker.

0o0o0

I have to leave RIGHT NOW! So I cant give a authors note till next time. Sorry. But im going to be gone five days and I havnt updarted anything for a week. K thnx bye! Gotta go! My dids getting a liver transplant!


	14. this is important!

IIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAACCK! *ominous thunder in the background*

I regret to inform you that I do not as of yet, have a chapter to submit. Well, not yet. That's for tomorrow.

BUT what I DO have is good news. For all those kind people who so nicely made fan fiction art (I'm so close to swooning over the idea of me getting fan art) I have given out my email address!

This is for everyone who wants to ask me questions about my stories without the idiotic restrictions of pming. This is not to say that I don't like reviews. I do. I'm very enthusiastic about reviews. But I can't stand that you are incapable of doing anything that really matters in the way of communication! You can't give out art links, you can't upload pictures and certain things cannot work. The list goes on for miles.

So to eliminate the nonsense of miles and miles of unneeded red tape:

I doctored my hotmail profile and it is now available to the general public.

Simply go to my fan fiction profile and click the **"website"** link to access my profile. I love communicating with everyone and seeing their ideas. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you think is better. Ideas would help! But generally I just want to make this fun for everyone! Anyone who wants to send me mail! Go ahead! Ask whatever question you want and I shall explain to the best of my ability! Send art, or questions or simply wanting to chat a bit.

So, hotmail/gmail/yahoo/(insert email type I am unfamiliar with) away my friends!

Meanwhile I have fanfiction to write…


	15. Ch 13 Hansel and Gretal was never so sad

Ahhh! Pure bliss… everything is alright with the world. My dads kidney transplant was a major success (it started working right on the operating table so there's little chance of rejection), I am feeling motivated and happy, I'm no longer panicking because I can graduate with no problems and the drivers ed test no longer seems as terrifying as before. Hmmmm…. I'm forgetting something… Oh! Right and now I remember.

*Cough*seras confesses her feelings to alucard and they get together in the next chapter*Cough*

Seras: Wha… what did you say?

Author: oh nothing. Nothing at all. *cough*Moron who falls for this joke says what!*Cough*

Seras: What?

Author: point proven.

Seras: Okay! Don't lie to me. You _did_ say something there. What was it?

Author: oh look at the time! I think it's the occasion to read the chapter. Everyone in position. Common! Getcher scripts out and acting faces on!

Seras: hey! Don't ignore me! You can't cut me off this time becau-

xXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

"_**Choices are the hinges of destiny…**__**"**_

She smirked. Oh she was going to get him with this. He glowered. Daring her to say a single word.

He was going to pay dearly for tricking her! She couldn't decide on what to make fun of him for first. It would be childish but sooo satisfying to sing that babyish kissing song and watch his face curl. Maybe she could call him whipped; he couldn't last three days without her master's presence. That was so _sweet_. Her eyes widened trying not to laugh. Rochelle could only imagine the anger and embarrassment at being called 'sweet'. She pressed her hand to her lips trying not to laugh. But it was slowly eating at her. The air was trying to burst its way out and she got more and more of it until she couldn't take it anymore. She laughed uncontrollably, clutching her stomach and couldn't stop even when he growled angrily.

Oh! She could picture it now! Alucard, the infamous count Dracula, nightmares of all small children, the dread of all adults and the fear of every paladin alive… Cowed by his own _emotions_ for one woman! This only made her laugh harder and she was close to convulsing in mirth. She even started to teeter dangerously, her body threatening to fall flat on her ass if she didn't do something soon. She may have not watched TV in a year and they may not make a TV show about vampires… But damn there wasn't drama like this in them! Not even a great fiction writer could come up with this!

_(AN: Thus the joke of the chapter.)_

Of course she didn't need to fall backwards because he swept her legs out from under her in retaliation. It surprised her and managed to distract her from the humor of the situation. She was still snickering every few seconds but more or less she could control herself. He looked positively enraged but she could detect a hint of embarrassment there. She swore that he was behaving like a twelve year old caught by his mother looking at a girl. The idea nearly threatened to send her into a spiral of hysterical laughter again. She quickly spoke up to distract herself and avoid that.

"So" she giggled and forced herself to try again. "So you love my master?" that set her off again. Her words had started normal before getting more and more high-pitched, eventually coming out as squeaks and now she was laughing again. Her side burned in pain when she felt a kick to it. She yelped and clutched herself waiting for her healing to finish. She looked up to his face.

His eyes narrowed. "We had an agreement and I am low on patience, especially when I have been laughed at."

She grinned feeling silly. He sounded so angry but somehow she couldn't bring herself to care. At first he had been this towering intimidating creature that made her feel like some small girl who hide under her blankets from the monsters in the closet. Now he was this _sweet_, embarrassed man who was in love. She'd been laughing at this for weeks! She took a deep breath to calm herself. She felt a smile pressing at her lips and reminded herself that this was for her master's happiness. That managed to sober her some. She'd do anything for her master.

She nodded. "I'm good."

He cut his wrist and offered it to her. She eyed it hungrily. She could smell it and it was everything Rochelle could do not to launch herself at the bleeding appendage before her. The smell of his blood was old, dark and intoxicating. She felt her fangs grow and she licked her lips. She reached out and forced herself to drink slowly. Master had told her about the blood of elders. Said that too much of it could drive a youngling insane. They needed to control themselves and only drink a little. Her arms shook and she dug her nails into her palms, her body shaking with the urge to bite down. His blood was as potent and delicious as anything she had ever had. Memories, ideas and thoughts flashed in her eyes; things that were not her own. The arms wrenched themselves away and she locked her legs trying not to lunge at him for more. She swallowed convulsively and used her tongue to get every last drop that had been in her mouth, feeling disappointed when there was no more.

But a new sensation was assaulting her. Not only did she feel more powerful but there was the feeling like her head had a spider web in it. A creeping foggy tendril that wrapped in her mind and left her control over her mind but knew every thought and sight she experienced. It felt like something was pressing behind her eyes like a kaleidoscope to see through, and her ears had hands on the inside pressing towards the out. She shivered when she realized that this was the link to her mind. Everything she saw, heard, tasted, felt, thought or remembered was not solely hers anymore. It was his to experience as well. It was unnatural feeling and she felt oddly cold with another person occupying her thoughts. He was dark. Oh god he was dark and he seemed full of mirth at the knowledge. Like he was damned and that didn't bother him. The way he behaved it was as if it only amused him for a moment before he went on to other things to laugh at.

She wanted to shake and fight back, to get his presence from her mind gone. But she couldn't. his blood subdued resistance. She wasn't a puppet at the very least. Her mind was unfettered, her thoughts freely from her own head and she could walk without him controlling her actions. This gave her the courage to calm down. As long as she was able to control her thoughts and body she didn't need to fight back. The creeping feeling like she had eyes she couldn't see settled onto her skin. She shuddered for a moment, even more aware than before that he was in her mind. She breathed for a moment to calm and steel herself. Unnecessary but she did it anyways.

Slowly she raised herself from her kneeling position and stood. It was bizarre for her as it must have been for him. She was certain of that. For him he must have had two pairs of eyes, ears, nose and a extra mind whispering thoughts. Whispering, whispering, whispering. He grinned looking amused.

"I am fine. I fight using shadows so having many eyes is nothing new nor is having many noses, or several ears or hundreds of minds. You yourself will gain these abilities in time."

Rochelle blinked. Oh right… the shadows… And familiars could be sent forth meaning one entity and two minds… how had she forgotten? She shook her head. How was she to approach this problem? Rochelle knew she needed to talk with her master about the elder's point of view of what was going on. But stating a goal was easier than concocting a plan to reach the goal. Her master was as close lipped as a dead man. Was she supposed to just go up to her master as demand the woman talk with her? Oh excellent! Rochelle could see it now: "Could you confess all your deep dark emotions to me concerning your ex-master and your love for him that has been breaking your heart all this time? Don't forget to tell me all the sordid details about how you felt when he broke your heart!" Yes. Master would immediately break down and tell her fledgling _everything_!

"She trusts you more than you think." Rochelle looked at him startled. And feeling put out. He was responding to all her thoughts and shattering the illusion that he couldn't hear her thoughts. A delusion she was very, _very_ fond of considering the situation. "Speak with her."

"You mean ask? Just like that?"

"Yes." She thought uncertainly about the situation. Just ask her master? She wasn't certain is that would work. She could try. She looked at him and realized that he was desperate. He had to have been to resort to asking for help from anyone. She had seen his type before. They weren't obnoxious know-it-alls but they certainly had the attitude of being without need for help. But for her master she would do this. Her master rarely smiled and even rarer did she give the illusion of looking truly look happy. Behind the smiles and the façade of elegance Rochelle could see it. she simply looked… defeated. Rochelle wanted to see what it was like when her master was happy and felt it.

"Alright."

xXxxxXxxxX(note that this chapter was confusing even for me because I have to write a lot of "she's" and "she". So to clear it up I'm going to be using Seras's name in Rochelle's pov. Something I've tried to avoid.)xxx

"_**The human mind is silly. It's always the last place you would ever think to look. Because when you find it, you stop looking. And you feel like a moron because it was so obvious that it was in the place you had found it in all along. Even if you lost your sunglassess and found them inside the freezer next to the otter pops. Your left feeling stupid. Wondering why you were such a dumb schmuck to never look there first **__**before**__** checking your coat pockets and key hooks…"**_ (That's an original I wrote)

Rochelle was about to scream. Oh hell yes, screaming would be so completely satisfying. It slightly reminded her of kids cartoons where a bumbling villain would get so angry he would start to turn red and his chest swelled while he gritted his teeth before…. POP! He screamed in rage and imploded from frustration. Rochelle knew she wasn't too far from that either. Perfect plan. God damned perfect plan. She had to speak with her master so everything could be resolved. This would be a haphazard but perfect cure. **If** she could actually FIND her master.

She had spent the last twenty minutes searching for her master with absolutely no results. Masters room and coffin? Empty? Masters library? Empty. Masters painting room? Empty. The clothing room? The verandas? Her own room? The art gallery? The training rooms? Empty! Empty! Empty! Empty! Empty! Her master was nowhere to be seen. She had even braved peeking into the forbidden room to see if her master was in there. No master. Worse was she could sense his impatience from her mind and that creepy crawling feeling rippled its way under her back settling into her toes. He was getting irritated with the lack of results. It wasn't HER fault. She had searched top to bottom, every room except…

She cringed. Not _there_. Rochelle classified it as the forbidden room's creepy uncle, if rooms had family. Her master never seemed to go to the forbidden room but occasionally she went to a room on the bottom floor underground. From what she knew there was a river that ran underground like a cistern or a spring. Other than that she didn't want to know. Her master had made sure that she was aware that it was off-limits. Other than it was off-limits, it had a small water reservoirs and that her master went there for sometimes days at a time, she knew absolutely nothing about the place. But the room had an air of unknown mystery like wanting to know what dreamed up monster lurked under your bed as a child. She wanted to see it but then wondered if it was worth it considering what the consequence would be.

She teetered on her tip toes before rocking onto the balls of her feet. Was this really a good idea? She bit her lip. Oh hell! She had already made a deal with the devil and gotten rewarded for it. Her master would be angry for it anyways. Might as well satisfy her curiosity a little more and possibly find her master in the first place! After all, in for a penny, in for a pound!

xXxxxX

"_**A real friend is someone who walks in, just when it seems the rest of the world has walked out…"**_

She stared. Her masters orders towards this room had set her straight and she had even managed to never enter the hallway where it was contained. When she had entered the forbidden room her master rage at finding her in it had made all future rules regarding rooms she wasn't to enter, practically scripture to her own eyes. So as she stood there staring at the door she felt strangely relieved. It was so innocent looking. Just a simple oval toped door in a simple oval topped archway. It was a letdown. So… anticlimactic… The forbidden room on the third floor had an inscription and had looked innocent until she had started calling it the forbidden room; then it started looking eerie and unwelcome in her eyes. Maybe this was the same in its own way. She had imagined the secrecy of the room to be so dark and terrible that it had gained its own dark and terrible reputation and eventually it seemed to her mind to be the gates of hell itself.

Yet she wondered if the room beyond the door was as ordinary as the room itself. She steeled her courage and walked up and gripped the handle nervously, wondering if her master was going to be angry… she had a mad urge to laugh. Of course master was going to be angry no matter what she did so why the hell was she worried? A nervous giggle escaped her lips and she opened the door peering in. what she saw was nothing of what she expected.

It was nearly as big as the entrance hall and the smell of running water was faint but there. The walls were stone, naturally but she saw several formations that looked like someone could curl up into them. In fact the more she looked at the large wall in the back the more it resembled a stone cat condo inlaid into the walls. She could smell her master and the smell of… she sniffed and wrinkled her nose at the smell… Alcohol? It was heavy in the air and smelled recent. She couldn't see anyone. There wasn't anything she could see but a small table but maybe her master was here.

She stepped forward and her foot hit something that clinked. She blinked and looked down… Bottles? Ugh! That would be the smell. She reached down and picked it up. Her eyes widened. Absinthe? That was illegal! Banned in France during 2021 for being the third strongest alcoholic drink in the world at 144 proofs and thought to have hallucinogenic properties. It was a liter bottle and there was only a tiny drop at the bottom still left. She looked down. Another bottle? She had a sinking feeling that there were many others littering the floor and that she would have to be careful. Her master had drunk them both dry. She squinted as her night vision wasn't completely developed. There was also… paper? She walked forward and bent over; setting the bottle down to pick up what looked like a sheet of sketch book parchment. She looked at the picture.

A simple black rose charcoaled into the paper. It was nice but it seemed so sad. It wasn't a elegant black rose. It was a sad one, losing its petals and just lying sideways. Why was this just discarded on the floor? Her master always framed her work and left it in the gallery. This was just discarded on the floor like trash. She looked around and spotted another paper on the ground farther in towards a stone wall. She picked it up.

A blotch of paint covered whatever it had been before. A mistake or she wanted it gone. She held the two papers in her hand and then set them down carefully. She looked up. A door? There was more to the cave. She walked through it and stared in surprise. Paper in the dark. Everywhere. Everywhere she looked there was a piece of paper on the floor and as far as she could see there wasn't a single bit of floor that was stone as all of it seemed dedicated to drawings that had been tossed to the ground to another pile wherever they landed. She picked up another piece and her heart sank.

"Oh master…" she looked at it sadly.

Such pain and rage put into the drawing that she had no words to describe it. She put it down quickly only to spot a bottle a foot ahead. And another three feet after that. And another, much to her horror, six feet ahead. It was such a macabre Hansel and Gretel story. She picked her way over the sea of paper and occasionally canvas following the bottles, some of them broken a few feet like they had been thrown at the wall. The smell of water got stronger and she could hear the faint trickle of it as well. The fresh water smell was a relief for her poor nose because the smell of Absinthe was getting stronger. She spotted two bottles lying together. Good god! How much had her master drunk? From what she could remember this was bottle number twelve.

She picked up the pace following the bottles. She turned around the wall and finally saw the water. It was a small stream trickling out of a hole in the stone wall and collected at a small pool that funneled into a gurgling brook. She looked at the floor and saw… paper, bottles, paper, a small open box and- Master! She rushed forward and knelt down to check her master's condition. Asleep? She wasn't sick looking. Her complexion was a little extra rosy from drink, in fact. Rochelle wrinkled her nose. Her master reeked of alcohol. She had drunk her sorrows into unconsciousness. She smoothed away the hair and saw the bloody tear trails. Her heart sunk. She looked at the bottles covering the ground.

"It hurts that much?" she asked. She didn't expect to get an answer.

"Yes." Seras whispered.

Rochelle looked down. She had never her master look so defeated. Sad when she thought no one was watching, yes. But so completely vulnerable and listless? So empty looking and defeated? Never. She stroked her master's hair trying to give comfort. Seras sighed, her eyes closing slowly.

Rochelle decided it was now or never. "What did he do master that hurt you so much?" Seras stiffened and opened her eyes. Rochelle saw fear and wondered if she was going to close up again. Whatever it was, her master had been shattered and never could pick herself back up. She just walled up the pieces. Rochelle held still as if the smallest twitch would make her master close up. After what seemed an eternity she got her answer in the form of a whisper.

"He knew. And he laughed like it was funny." This answer was so vague Rochelle had trouble understanding.

"Knew what?" A tear leaked out of Seras's eye.

"That I loved him. Love him." She laughed and it sounded to Rochelle's ears a small whimper of pain than a laugh. "I was so frightened at the time. Everything scared me. Just this newborn vampire terrified of everything. Even drinking blood frightened me! Everywhere I looked everyone was stronger than me but they still had a weakness. But not him! Oh no, never him! He was this great strong thing that never fell to anything. He was the most wicked monster I had ever seen"

Here her master smiled softly and Rochelle knew that hazy look in her eyes was remembrance. "Yet… He smiled, and offered me his hand… he spoke softly and asked if I was alright... he had just regenerated from having his head cut off before tearing the arms off of a paladin that had attacked me. Gave me this." Her master touched the mark on her neck that Rochelle had always wondered about. "Sir Integra had interrupted the fight and while the soldier secured the place, he asked if I was alright so softly and kindly."

"Sometimes he would come see me. I would come to my room and there he was, his feet on the table, ruining the chairs by sitting on only the two legs of it, wearing that outlandish red coat and glasses getup. I looked forward to those. I craved every ounce of affection or time he would give me. I think it was more than the fledgling bond crating this in me. How do I describe it? I think I hero worshipped him at first. No, wait… I was scared of him but when I got over my fear I hero-worshiped him. Hung on his every word and desired his every praise, but felt like my whole self-worth was nothing when I displeased him. Back then I displeased him all the time. Nothing I ever did seemed just right. I was a terrible fledgling. Drinking blood was something I despised yet I craved it every moment like an alcoholic dying of thirst. Afraid of everything and I could never keep him out of my mind. 'Get out of my head master!' I would yell and he would laugh. 'But police girl, your thoughts are so entertaining.' He would say back."

"Police girl, police girl, police girl. That's all he ever called me. I was never 'Seras' or 'Victoria' to him. Just 'police girl'. I was never a person to him either, I think. Just… amusing…" here Rochelle felt sadder than ever when her master rolled over to hide her face as a few more tears rolled down her face. She curled up closer to Rochelle in a ball, seeking comfort. A shaky breath came from her lips as she continued. "I never thought anything would change. I was starting to get better as a fledgling and I didn't fear drinking but… something else change. I realized my feelings for him. "

"You love him?" Rochelle smiled. This wouldn't be so hard. "What if he loved you back?"

Her master stared as if she had grown a second head that was insane. "It wouldn't matter a single bit! I wouldn't have been a person too him! Id be just a whore for the night! I could delude myself into thinking he loved me but he would grow tired of me and toss me aside. I am… replaceable." Rochelle didn't miss the bitter note in her master's words. "I think he knew too. My feelings for him. I think he knew and laughed."

Rochelle stared numbly. How could her master think that? She couldn't have been more wrong. "Master why would you think that?"

Here she laughed again and it had the same tortured noise of someone crying and trying to laugh at the same time. Yet her master looked like she was starting to cry. "Because he doesn't believe in love! That's why! To him it is a foolish human word they made up and anyone who claims to be in it is just horny for someone! He doesn't believe in it! He knew and he was laughing at me behind my back! I was just the naïve fledgling who was too human for him!"

"What makes you think he doesn't believe in love master?" she had to prove her master wrong because she knew the truth.

The life just seemed to go out of her eyes. She opened her lips and began to speak…

_She reared her cannon back and let it fire. Her eyes widened! Yes! Hit! She'd gotten that damn freak! All on her own! She watched as his torso took the brunt of the blow before he became ash. She panted slightly and looked around widly. Was there more? She had barely survived against the one. Yet there was no more. She had done it. She had eliminated all targets on her own and succeeded in her mission. She soun around when she heard clapping and she looked, startled, into the eyes on her master. He was leaning against the railing of the docks with a very pleased grin on his face. Her face went hot when she realized how handsome he looked without his glasses to cover those smoldering red irises._

"_Well done Seras!" He had called her Seras! He had to have been pleased. She beamed happily at the praise and ran up to her master, trying to forget her observation._

"_Master! I did it!" he ruffled her hair and she blushed at the contact. She shook her head! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_

"_Yes. Seras. I am very pleased. Walk with me?" she smiled happily and excited. He wanted her to talk a walk and spend time with her. She opened her mouth to accept when she realized she still had her cannon. She couldn't walk with that. He laughed and took it from her. Putting it in his shadows before the portal closed. Problem solved._

"_Thank you master. What about Integra master? And the mission? Wont she be wanting us soon?" he cocked his head looking amused._

"_Are you that determined not to walk with me that you will find any excuse?" that shut her up and she immediate started walking with him. It was nice in the moonlight and the air felt like a warm blanket. Not stuffy or constricting… just sweet and refreshing. she couldn't think. She could smell him and was trying to keep her thoughts away from night dreams like what it would be like to bury her face into his chest and breathe in. She didn't realize when they had gotten in so far to town when she jumped nervously at a loud noise. She flushed when her master laughed at her. _

"_Jumpy aren't we?" he commented more than asked. Seras looked around for the commotion and was even more startled to realized they were on a empty bridge that went over a park. She cursed herself. How was she so unobservant tonight? She wasn't a love struck idiot! Curiously she ran over to the ledge and looked over. She smiled happily and giggled at the sight. She even 'awed' at how wonderful it was. She could see a couple by a park bench below spinning around in dizzy circles and yelling their happiness. The woman held up in the air and a new shiny ring on her finger. The man she could see was smiling like he had gotten everything he could have ever wanted. Seras looked over and realized her master had come over to see what she was seeing. She leaned over the railing farther to get a better look._

"_Look master! Isn't it beautiful?" she felt breathless with excitement._

"_What is?" she frowned and looked over at him wondering if he was dense. How could he not see it?_

"_Them! They're in love! It's so beautiful!" _

_Hs reaction wasn't anything like she expected. His lip curled and his eyes narrowed with distaste. She thought she saw even a hint of anger and disgust. He even scoffed. "Love? That is just a word used by humans. Don't you agree?"_

_Her heart sank and shattered. Sadness of crushed dreams settled in and she forced back the tears. Even her voice was quiet when she tried to force it past the lump in her throat as she put her head down to avoid looking at him. Her master didn't and wouldn't love her. He would have laughed if he knew about her feelings for him because… He didn't believe in it…_

"_Oh… Yes… I quite agree…" _

Rochelle listened to her master finish the tale, describing how he had looked and harshly spat the word 'love' as if it was a disease. And Rochelle understood part of how her master had felt. She must had wanted to be with him and confess her love and his disbelief in it only meant that such a relationship was impossible. Worse was that he didn't believe in her emotions and thought them to be human. So Rochelle could understand even if a little. She just hoped this helped Alucard-Vlad-Dracula or whoever he called himself by with whatever he needed. She didn't know what else to say. Her master was crying heavily.

"I hate him!"

"Do you really?" Rochelle was surprised by her own boldness but she needed to no.

"Yes! … N-no! I don't know! I cant stop loving him! I can't stop! Make it stop! Please! I can't stop and I hate myself for it! I love him and I hate him for it! I love him and I hate myself for it! Make it stop!" she was near hysterics in her tears and pain.

"I hate him! And I love him! And I hate him! And I love him! And I hate him! And I-" Her master could only cry harder and all words from there were unintelligible. Just muffled sobs and she sounded like a dying animal gasping for air waiting for anyone to put her out of her misery as she laid her head on Rochelle's lap and wept. Rochelle listened and realized that her master didn't hate Alucard. Telling herself she did just made the pain easier to forget for a while. Rochelle smoothed her master's hair and tried to soothe her. Her head whirled from thoughts but it seemed that the wounds went deep. But now that her master had given the reasons she refused to talk about anything with him she felt that the only thing left was for Alucard to take over the rest. As if that was his cue he was suddenly before the two women and a look of understanding passed between Rochelle and he.

Rochelle felt very awkward suddenly. Now was about the point and time that she left her emotionally vulnerable and crying master in the same hands of the man she had just helped to spy on the confession her master had given. She shook her heads and stood up suddenly and her master stopped crying from surprise from being dropped. She looked uncertain and confused. She sniffled.

"Rochelle?" she shifted uncomfortably looking at her master before she mouthed 'sorry' and just started running out of the room. Hopefully things went well between the two of them or her master would come to kill her for this.

O0o0o0o

Damn! I'm a softy softish soft with an extra heaping of crybaby soft. I'm crying while writing this chapter. And whoo boy can I just say that I think my muse was out in full brigade today and last night? I think I did fantastic! Usually ill write and then delete the chapter and just start all over again! YES! Seras is about to find out a certain someone was in the room and of course freak out when she realizes someone is a naughty traitor. Course shell be too busy with a perverted Alucard to care. *smirks!* loves looking up for two of my stories and this story is reaching its clima- err- crescendo? Emotional height? Whichever word doesn't sound like its used regularly in a lemon!

Response time:

**USWeasilgirl**: I completely understand what you mean about crack. I'm a complete whore for the movie"Ever After" with Drew Barrymore and Cinderella. Id do anything to see the movie. Again. And again. And again.

**Trinnerti**: You realize he hasn't told her yet right? He hasn't told her anything. So there hasn't been an apology… yet… MWUAHAHAHAHA! Alucard apologizes! It really is the apocalypse!

**a BIG fan**: … Wow… You sound like a badly behaved child in my child development class preschool… glad your enthusiastic but maybe I should talk with you like one. "Let's use our manners and speaking words"

**Ludifer**: Nice. Thank you for the review and I can hear what you mean. I try to write feelings as if they were real.

OkAy I have an announcement to make everyone so listen up! Im going to Pop here. No im going to scream. Or both. I think ill pop first and scream second. I GET IT! FOR THE LAST F-ING TIME! IM A TERRIBLE SPELLER! I FUCKING GET IT! STOP BRINGING IT UP! My flaws are as follows: I have more cliffhangers than a roadrunner cartoon, Im incurable lazy and procrastinating, I have terrible spelling and am completely obsessed with Imogen Heaps "Hide and Seek" song. I GET IT. Quit mentioning how terribly bad my spelling can be. Im sure accidently pressing the v instead of c and accidently spelling voncentrate isn't as bad as some of the other English teacher's nightmares you see here on fanfiction. Alright?

If the spelling is _so_ terribly inconvenient to you than simply just copy the chapter to a word document and beta it yourself. THEN you can send it to me and I will be happy to upload it for you. But other than that, I don't want to hear another peep about my spelling.

The things I would like to hear about:

Word confusions like he or she I would love to hear about.

Accidently switching from third or first person view or tenses I would be thrilled to know about.

If you're a child molester and what your address is so I can come over there with nails in a baseball bat I would be ecstatic to know about.

Seras: Yeah! So we can peel your skin from your face!

Rochelle: you're really bloodthirsty about this. What's the deal?

Author: ummm… I had fond fantasies about killing Michael Jackson. And **don't** even _**try**_ to tell me he didn't do it. They found secret rooms with kid sheets and kid beds, with alcohol, chloroform, sleeping pills, candy, toys, life-sized dolls dressed in cub scout outfits. Need more proof? The secret rooms were SOUNDPROOF! He had an amusement park in his backyard and a steady supply of children coming to his house! I just can't stand anyone who would hurt a child, especially like that.

Rochelle: I can empathize with your point of view.

Alucard laughs at the irony of it.

-He will knock four times


	16. Ch 14 Love cures all illnesses of heart

xxx

"_**She's lonely and wounded and very vulnerable and it is the only thing she can't fix by herself because loneliness is the most incapacitating thing in the world. It makes you so helpless, to the point where in the end you don't even know how to fix the loneliness anymore and all you can do is cry. It's only fixed by the presence of another… **_

_**If only she had the courage to admit it."**__**  
**_

She stared at the cave entrance from where her fledgling had run to and through. It was almost as if her child had been on the run from the room. Her mind was fuzzy from drink but at least the numbness had set in. her tongue had a fuzzy feeling but at least she had a buzz going. That was something to be happy for. She'd probably have to drink another bottle in four minutes to keep a reasonable level of drunk. Though, she figured that if she knew that she wasn't nearly as drunk as she was two minutes ago to consider telling Rochelle what she had.

Why had she done that? She had told her fledgling Rochelle everything and now the girl had seen just how weak, how much of a pitiful mess her master was. Her child had seen what a mess she was and fled from her presence. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt and confused. Why had her child reacted that way? The girl had heard her confession and practically fled the room after a few minutes. Maybe she was wrong and they didn't have that sort of relationship after all, purely master and fledgling. Rochelle didn't want her master confiding feelings in her? Now she didn't know what to do with herself.

/

Her head throbbed slightly and she groaned. Her senses were trying to tell her something but she couldn't quite figure out what. She curled up and lay sideways trying to press her knees into her chest; to press away the constant and never-ending hollow ache. It never went away and had been there so long she could scarcely remember time without it. She thought her Rochelle could solve it, fill up the empty silence but maybe she had been wrong. Maybe Rochelle didn't view her as a close friend and in that case she, Seras, was not 'friend' but merely 'master'? The ache grew and a miserable swollen feeling pressed at her eyes. Her throat hot and tight like thick congealed fluid slowly sliding down her throat and she swallowed a couple times trying to get rid of it.

Was it all just grand delusions? Seras had made the assumption that Rochelle was more than just her fledgling by the times they spent together. She had thought that she had made a close relationship with Rochelle, one in which friendship was possible. Had she deluded herself that she had a friend? Had Rochelle only spent all those times laughing and playing with her because that's what she thought that a master and child do together? Not because she wanted to spend time together? Had she unintentionally used her status as master to force her child into a situation where Rochelle thought a close relationship was mandatory and without choice?

Maybe Rochelle no longer wanted her as her master either. After all; she was no longer the invincible vampire master to her child, but the weepy, vulnerable, despairing woman. The weepy, vulnerable and despairing woman her fledgling had fled from in obvious disgust. The master had let the mask fall and the price was her fledglings respect and desires to be taught anything. The price was to loose the only thing she had to hold onto because she couldn't see anyone else who would stay with her. The ache grew and roared with its hollowness; that burning somewhere right behind and below her collar bone searing her with that swollen, thick feeling.

She felt empty and reached out for a bottle. _At least I can try to fill myself up this way_ she thought bitterly. _It's the only thing that is least likely to leave me._

It never filled or satisfied but it did a wonderful job of making her numb. It was just too damn bad she needed so many bottles to keep herself a steady Novocain feeling. The tears got in the way, blinding her and she cursed groping blindly the paper strewn floor for a bottle. Her head was throbbing nastily now, trying to warn her of something and she didn't care in the slightest. The buzz was clearing and her head was too free to think and feel. It was true what they said: the dumb and simple minded were never miserable because they had no concept of the problems of their world; that the intelligent had become too intelligent for their own good and that was where grief came from. Man was the only animal aware that they are alone. What's drinking but a mere pause from thinking?

She grabbed onto something soft and warm… she blinked the tears away in confusion. A hand? It felt like a mans hand. Her heart sank and she prepared herself for the worst as she lifted her eyes to look at his face. Her heart clenched painfully. Sure enough there he was holding out his hand ready to take hers. Oh… so that was the throbbing… Why couldn't he leave her alone? Hadn't he hurt her enough? Her head was clearing up but she still couldn't quite make the connection. She was missing something and it involved her fledgling.

"Will you speak with me?" he asked her, his voice low and urgent. Her mouth trembled and her ears hurt at how beautiful and kind he sounded, the kindness he used to show when she was the deluded happy fledgling. She stared for a moment.

"Will you finally go away and leave me alone if I do?" her heart burned in pain at the idea of him leaving her but she knew it was inevitable. She was amusement the way bullies entertained themselves by pulling the wings and legs off of bugs. He would get bored soon enough and leave. It was better that he left now. He stared back for a moment, his face inscrutable. Finally he seemed to make his decision.

"No, but we are going to talk anyways."

"_**Who knows what true loneliness is - not the conventional word but the naked terror? To the lonely themselves it wears a mask. The most miserable outcast hugs some memory or some illusion that they aren't alone."**_

xXxXxxxxxXXxxxXx

"_**Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about…"**_

He stared at her, curled up, fetal position as she laid on the ground. He felt angry with her for drinking her feelings. It wasn't the way to deal with things. He watched as the hurt emotions and confusion worked through her face as she thought about things. She simply seemed tired and it worried him. He had seen that look before in others and once even in himself; the look of someone who had had their fill of the worlds misery and no longer wished to wake up again. It was a look that would only go away when something genuinely happy happened. He kept his hand holding her and he couldn't believe how much holding it soothed him and the worried feelings. Holding her had always given a happy calm feeling that only made him want to hold closer and tighter.

"Seras…" she glanced at him tiredly, clearly waiting for what he had to say. "I did what was right for you as a master to protect you and…" he paused for a moment but continued anyways. "As a mate I wanted nothing but to keep you safe." 

She looked blank for a moment like she hadn't understood and then her eyes widened. He could tell the drink was wearing off. "M-mate? Protect me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"My master had planned to have you sealed all those years ago or to do the easier thing and have you killed. At the time I did not know what option she planned to do, so I freed you in order to save you." He watched closely as she looked confused and slightly angry. But mostly she looked confused and lost.

"Bullshit! I know I look naïve but this 'useless imitation' isn't buying it. That still doesn't explain what you just said about mates or anything you said about why you had freed me. Or about why you're here now."

"Actually it explains everything as it tells you my intentions towards you and why I had to take action in order to protect you." She looked shocked and surprised.

But wariness came to her gaze like she wasn't certain of what to make of it. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I want you as my mate and companion."

She gazed wordlessly at him and he could see the pain in her gaze. She looked away and he heard the strain in her voice. "Don't toy with me. I have had enough for the last few decades of that."

"I am serious in my intentions." She glared at him and he could see her getting angry. She moved to slap him. He let her.

"I'm not your toy! Go find some other woman to be your whore."

He stared. She really believed what she had said to her fledging. She believed that he would take her innocence, enjoy her body and then throw her out when he was bored of her. Didn't she realize how precious, just how special she was to him? She would be his love over the ages and his constant companion. "Seras," he said seriously, "You are anything but a whore to me. I have never had a fledging that made me feel this way before. Humans call it love but it is a pale in comparison to the emotions I have for you. It is weak but ironically it is the only way to express them correctly. I think I love-"

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was about to say. "Stop it! Stop it you bastard! Always playing with me and never taking me seriously! 'Police girl' this and 'Police girl' that!" she was starting to cry, slowly becoming hysterical. "I had thought I was getting better! I had thought I was making you proud and then out of nowhere you tell me to leave! I was completely dependant on you and you knew that! I had nowhere to go, no idea of where to go, who to trust or anyway to support myself and you just _dumped_ me onto the streets to burn in the sun! Alone! You told me exactly how you felt in detail and abandoned me!"

Now he was starting to get angry. Wasn't she listening to anything he said? He grabbed her shoulders and shook her angrily. "Those were lies I told you to get you to leave! I never thought you were worthless or cheap! Do you not understand? I was LYING! If I hadn't said those things you would have stayed and been killed! How was I to get you to leave any other way?"

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

"TOLD YOU WHAT? Told you that I am hopelessly in love with you and that I would let no other touch you? Told you that my master had plans to kill you? Can you honestly tell me you would have left _then_?"

She stared at him he mouth open a this confession. She had no answer. "Exactly! You would have stayed! My master believes in responsibility! She would have ordered for me to be the one to do it! I would have to kill you and I would have no choice in the matter! The seals are absolute when it comes to orders! I would not let your stubbornness get you killed just because your emotions would make you want to stay."

She looked away. "What emotions?" she asked quietly. He narrowed his eyes. She was trying to deny them. She still felt that he was going to use her so she was going to lie.

"Seras I was never ignorant of your thoughts and emotions so do not patronize me. I know that you love me."

"I do not." She bit her lip.

"Yes you do."

"NO I DON'T." She started getting angry and emotional. He was frustrated because he would have to get an outburst from her.

"Yes you do." He said calmly as he had before.

"NO I DON'T DAMMIT!"

"You do and you know it. Why are you lying? What is scaring you?" that set her off. He needed to frustrate her into speaking.

"I'm not lying!" She screamed. "I'm not afraid! AND I DON'T LOVE-"

"Yes you-"

"NO I-"

"_YES YOU DO_!"

"**NO I**-"

"Yes you do!"

"YES I LOVE YOU GOD DAMMIT SO SHUT UP!" she screamed at him angrily looking flustered and angry. He had euphoric feeling from hearing those words. He watched as she realized what she had just said. Her shoulders sagged and she turned away like she had just crumpled into herself. She mumbled and stuttered over herself and he knew she was trying to fix her mistake.

"I-I didn't mean it. For-forget I said it." She sounded so exhausted and miserable. She turned to leave the room but he wasn't having it. He wouldn't let her walk away. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into him.

She tugged her arm trying to get it free but found she couldn't. He studied her face, still puzzled. The talk he had seen through Rochelle's eyes had been helpful but there were things that he couldn't understand. "Why do you still walk away when you have made the truth known? You love me. I love you."

She looked away and spoke quietly. "But you don't believe in love." He didn't miss the trail of red traveling down her face slowly.

"Is that it? You doubt my feelings for you?"

She remained silent.

"Or is it that you think I will get bored of you like you said to your fledgling?" her head snapped up and she stared at him looking agitated and astonished.

"How do you know about that?" She snapped. "I would have sensed you if you were in the room! I wasn't _that_ drunk."

He grinned as she searched his face looking puzzled and a little angry. She cocked her head to the side and a look of concentration came to her face. He grinned, eager to see more of her beautiful anger. Her eyes opened. She growled and it was the most marvelous sound to him. She looked at him with accusing eyes and a face full of outrage.

"Y-YOU… YOU ABSOLUTE MISERABLE… I-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" he was close to laughing. She was so angry and outraged that she couldn't speak coherently. She was gorgeous when she was angry but he didn't want a fight and he had waited long enough. He grabbed her chin and tilted it back crushing his lips against hers. She struggled for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back eagerly. He fisted her hair and tilted her head back and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and he growled heatedly at the noises she made.

XxxXxXXX

She kissed back eagerly and didn't want it to end. She had been alone for too long and too heartbroken at the idea of him _not_ loving her that when he had shown up telling her he did, to stop now. He loved her. He wanted her. She loved him. She wanted him. She wouldn't come to regret this. She loved him so much and it made her almost dizzy with relief. He hadn't meant those things he had said. She wasn't worthless or trash. She meant something to him. He loved her. He loved her. God he loved her! Just thinking it had her blissfully happy.

She felt small tugs on her back and his hand felt like fire as he pulled at her back. She blushed heavily when she realized he was pulling at the strings on her dress. But they were in love and she wouldn't want to give herself to anyone else.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okies. For those who are goin' where the hell is the lemon? Don't panic. There is one. I'm just going to make a rule known to you. I've decided that seeing as how there are 'innocent' eyes on fanfiction that I will simply make a separate chapter where the lemon occurs. That way you can just skip over the lemon stuff. I assure all of you that reading the lemon is absolutely unnecessary as nothing in it will actually be important to the plot to understand (except that they consummated the relationship. FINALLY.) I'm going to consider this the cultivation of long and hard work.

Sadly I'm crying inside because I had a kickass chapter for run little one run chapter 18 started and it was beautiful quality even for me. Unfortunately I was using crappy school laptop computers. The school computers only have a temporary server, which means it's programmed to forget all your work once it's been shutdown. The rule is that you have to email yourself and I did that except that hotmail didn't take it. The email attachment hadn't been properly attached. My poor chapter that I was so proud of has been eaten by school server langoliers. T_T *sob* and I was so proud…

Seras: you okay?

Author: *sniffle* its so'kay… I know I can just rewrite it and I can remember everything I wrote but I feel like I need an amber alert. I loved it and I am starting to forget certain stuff I wrote though and… and *WHAAAAHHHHHH!* *the author starts bawling like a little child*

Seras: … wow. It's just a chapter.

Author *scandalized* : Just a chapter? oh yah? Well you're not real! So THERE.

Seras: well fine! Ill just leave and-

Alucard grabs her arm, leering at her: your not going anywhere. We are… heh… busy.

He drags her down the hall and out of sight.

Response time:

Anom: Great question! Too be honest im starting to loose track myself but I think I know. Lets see… 2 days from traveling from London to the calaise hotel. 3 days on the transit system which took them all the way to Amiens. Then three days of seras ignoring him. He has three weeks total. This means we have two weeks left where Seras and Alucard can work out their issues.

RasberryRoyalty: its more that Seras is trying to convey her feelings or hurt and confusion. Because she knows she loves him but the pain he caused her makes her want to reject that love. She cant seem to stop loving him and it hurts her. She wants to hate him because then she wont love him. Yet her love is still there. So she hates him for what he did but she still loves him. She was trying to tell Rochelle about this but her anger and love continue to confuse her emotions. So she ends up not able to make up her mind and the confusion and hurt continue to torment her. Thus perpetuating the cycle of hate, anger, hurt, love and confusion.


	17. Ch 15 Love burns in the dark

"_**Love burns brightest in the dark…"**_

His hands burned like sweet fire wherever they touched. His hand traveling down her neck to tease her nipples making her gasp. He started nibbling on her neck and his other hand cupped her ass, pushing her up to press them together. Heat gathered between her legs as he grinded his pelvis against hers. She could feel something hard pressing against her. She was wet with desire. Her breathing harsh as he striped off her clothing leaving her bare. She couldn't breath or even think. All she knew was that she wanted him inside her. His head moved down and he took her nipple with his hot mouth.

She cried out, feeling every sucking motion he made with his mouth and the way his tongue pressed at her hardening peaks. His hand stopped cupping her ass, much to her disappointment. It slid over her hips to the inside of her thigh. Her eyes shot open wide when he started rubbing her with his hands. She moaned in ecstasy. Her breath becoming harsh and loud. She wanted to feel him and see him. Her fingers trembled as she tried to undue the buttons. He laughed when she gripped the ground, digging her fingers into the paper, arching her back, as he pressed a pleasure spot. Heat fogging her brain over. White starting to take over her vision as she got wetter. She began to shake and her voice getting louder with every press and rub her made to her bundle of nerves. His hand stopped rubbing and he stopped licking her chest.

She pouted in disappointment at the treatment he had been giving her. In her daze she saw him start to remove his clothing. She stared at his pale chest and reached out to feel his chest, slowly sliding her hands up and down his chest. His skin felt so soft and cool to her hands. His chest not overly chiseled but still toned. He groaned when she started to rub his nipples, curious of what would happen. She paused. He seemed to like that. She leaned up and took one in her mouth and started sucking. He growled and moved her head away, taking her in a hot kiss. All thought flew out the window as he mashed his lips against hers and she felt his pants disappear to be replaced with the bare skin of his legs. He laid his body on top of hers and she blushed, able to feel every inch of naked flesh against hers.

Including the hardness pressed against her stomach and she knew what that was. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her face to his shoulder nervously. She didn't know what to expect but she was certain that she knew what would happen. She felt nervous. She felt his hands rub her sides, trying to comfort her and she felt slightly reassured. He moved lower and she tensed feeling him slowly enter her, pushing past the folds of her woman hood. At first it felt good but then he started to push deeper, stretching her and she winced. Then he continued to push is and she hissed in pain, he was too big, she was going to break apart!

"Alucard! Stop!" she gasped, the pain between her legs getting difficult to bear. "It hurts!"

He did stop and he looked down at her. Her breath caught. The look he was giving her was possibly one of the most intimate things she had ever seen. The burning passion and emotions she could see there. His hand came up and his fingers gently feeling the corner of her mouth. So gentle… she wanted to cry… how was he so gentle with her when he didn't feel for her? She may have been trying to make herself believe that he wouldn't leave her and that he loved her before…

But now…

But now she truly believed. That burning, smoldering look filled with so much passion. Those rough hands that had done so much killing and hurting… cupping her cheek lovingly and his thumb slowly worshipping the edge of her lips. The gentle way he was respecting her first experience with a man and not treating this like it was a short rut. How could he be this way and not feel for her? Her fears and insecurities melted away, slightly. She felt his muscled arms on the right wrap around her waist and his hand gripped the left side of he ribcage. The pain was still there slightly and she felt slightly afraid of what was to come.

"Call me Vlad." He said huskily.

"Vlad…" she said the name slowly trying to feel for it. It felt _right_ in a way that his other name never seemed to fit.

"Yes, Vlad." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "It won't hurt for long."

His grip tightened before she could say anything else and he snapped his hips up. She screamed in pain as he finally took her innocence. She tensed and her muscles squeezed down to keep him from moving. She felt like she had been torn in two. She whimpered and a few tears fell down her face. He carefully held still and slowly bowed his back to avoid causing her more pain. He licked her tears away and kissed her. The pain started lessening and she kissed back a little more fervently. When it was gone there was a strange feeling of being full.

She shifted restlessly, feeling strange. It didn't hurt anymore. She heard him groan and she stopped, seeing his eyes squeezed shut and his face set like he was trying not to hold back. She bit her lip nervously but nodded when he opened his eyes. He started rocking his hips and her eyes shot open at the electric feelings happening. It started to feel so good and it only got better with every passing emotion. Sweet hot electricity shooting through her and creating storm clouds in her head. It was a burning hot tingling feeling that became stronger and stronger with every maddeningly ecstasy filled movement of those hips. Their breathing getting harsh, she moaning and getting louder. He groaning and growling into her ear.

She clung to him helplessly and the feelings got stronger and stronger. She was drunk with desire and whimpered his name as a tight coiling feeling began in her lower stomach, tightening and only making her whip her head back and forth. She arched her back and that only drove him deeper into her, making the storm clouds grow heavier and hotter. She tried to make her breathing even but she couldn't help it. She was going to fly apart! His large hands burning on her back and side and he pulled her onto him, the sound of their lovemaking, the way she could feel his stomach dip inwards and tighten as he took her…

It was only making her wetter and he slid in slightly faster. She groaned and wrapped her legs around her waist to keep him inside her. He kept rocking and pressing deep. Started feathering her neck with kisses and she got more excited by them. She started writhing slightly and it only got more and more than she could handle. The coiling got more and more and white taking her eyes. Her muscles of her legs became tight and so light. She started shaking and she felt like she was going to explode and melt.

He started moving faster and becoming more urgent. Seras couldn't take it anymore. She gave a keening cry as the waves of pleasure crashed over her and the coil snapped making her arch and fall underneath him. White filled her vision and she heard him shout her name, felt something hot and we fill her insides. It only got better from there. He bit down harshly from her neck and started drinking deeply. Red took her vision and she lunge her fangs and drank from him. The pleasure only got hotter, more intense. She could only drink urgently from him, the sheer need for him. She wanted very bit she could get, blood and all..

A burning feeling came on her neck, at first a pleasant tingle filled with the pleasure his bite gave but it got worse. Becoming painful and she stopped drinking, gasping as the pain on her neck burned like a hot knife pressed to her neck. She felt him rubbing her side soothingly, to distract her from the pain, and cooing affectionately. Trying to tell her that it wouldn't hurt for long. And he was telling the truth. The burning faded and there was only a sore, dull throb from her neck.

She suddenly felt exhausted. The emotions and all the tears she had spent, the disbelief and yelling, the sorrow, anger and then her first experience and the overwhelming sense of lightness that came from the idea that she wasn't pathetic. It was coming back on her in the desperate need for rest. She felt him roll onto his back and he brought her with him. He pushed her head down and started playing with her hair as she started becoming drowsy. Her eyes grew heavy but she felt a stab of panic and insecurity. Would he still be there when she woke or was she just a conquest?

His fingers pinched her chin and brought her face up. He looked slightly scolding but also, strangely, understanding. When he spoke it was the Romanian language and he had such a smooth accent. His voice and accent was so beautiful. It should be a sin for a man to have a seductive, throaty accent like that. Like honeyed wine slowly dripping from his tongue. She had no idea what he had said but it gave her such comfort and she didn't feel so insecure.

"Sleep dragoste. Esti respiratia mea, viata mea, si totul care conteaza. I will be here when you wake."

She laid her head down and cuddled close, falling asleep. A peaceful feeling inside her that she had been missing for a long time.

xXxXX(_from now on 'Alucard' will be 'Vlad' except for a few instances where someone knows him as 'Alucard'. Then it will be kinda mandatory to call him 'Alucard'_.)xXxxXxxXxxxXXX

"_**It's always darkest before the dawn…"**_

He stroked her hair, his finger curling and uncurling around the soft, blond locks. It felt so completely… right…. To have her held in his arms, close and his mate. He gently touched the black mark on her neck, right between the shoulder and the neck. Just where the juncture of the neck and shoulder met. That was the mark that signified she was his and no other would touch her if they wanted to live. He bathed in the warmth and presence of his Seras, enjoying the feeling of their mating bond growing. She felt exhausted because the bond growing was always harder on the females then it was on males. Males marked the females, not the other way around.

There was the startlingly sense of contentment. He didn't have the urge for battle or strife. Nor the urge to look into the future or brood of the past. For once he was simply in the moment, deeply inhaling that gloriously beautiful scent that was his Seras, feeling her smooth naked body pressed against him as she slept, the magnificent sight of her tussled hair from their lovemaking covering her face, and the complete and utter satisfaction that he had taken her as his. And for once he was purely and deeply happy. Seras was and always would be the calming incense that tempted him like a virgin blooded temptress. He smirked. Which she had been until an hour ago.

He felt satisfied… for now. She was sill impaled on him while she slept and he forced the urge to wake her up and ravish her away. He forced himself to ignore the feeling of her breasts on his chest. His smirk widened. There was so much more he planned to do to her, for her second time. But at the moment he wouldn't sully her first memories with hasty actions. The beautiful, gentle magical night he was certain, and been right on, that she had wanted was fresh in her mind.

And that he knew their issues hadn't been sorted out. Not by a long shot. He could tell she had deep seeded insecurities and fears stemming from his false hooded rejection that he had to try and settle to rest before he took anymore liberties with her. He sighed, and frowned. He hadn't realized his method would cause her _so much_ pain and damage. He had been desperate at the time. He snorted. He, a great and powerful vampire king… becoming desperate over the sake of a fledgling female. Truly he had fallen hard.

And his confession. I love you. His face soured in annoyance. He hadn't planned to tell her _that_ tidbit of information. At least not yet. Not _this_ soon. But he had been so caught up in his emotions and anger he had said the only thing to shock her he knew would truly shock her and make her listen. He had been so filled with the moment he lost control of himself for a moment. How was he to keep the illusion that she needed him always more than he did her, if she knew his emotions for her? He put his arms around her tightly, growling. His. She was his and he would keep her. He craned his head and gave her a small kiss, stroking her hair. He started to feel tired himself. He hadn't hunted and was starting to feel tired. He let his eyes close and relaxed.

They slept in each others embrace. Finally with each others resolution and happiness

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I can't believe it…. I simply can't… I thought that I had lost all sense of shame long ago but apparently that is not the case. I can write and think the most scandalous thoughts without shame, say the most scandalous things without shame, but I can't write a couple of paragraphs of a lemon without blushing like an idiot. Truth be told is that I could have written and finished the lemon an hour after I finished the last chapter, submitted it, and be well on my way to the next chapter.

But my blushing has caused me to stop writing suddenly and then I'd get flustered and get up from my computer to do something else. But then I would say to myself "I HAVE to FINISH that chapter. I OWE it to them.". _ Then I would continue writing, write one or two sentences, get a heavy blush, become flustered and leave my computer to do something else. And the process repeated this way for several hours, for the last several days. Knock says sorry for the delay. Progress is slow when your face is redder than Gossamer from Looney Toons. XP

Again I probably have the usual grammar mistakes, misspelling, or an accidental switch of point of views. **All I can really say is**:

"i'm sory four al thee mistaks tat ive maid."

Response time:

**xxyangxx2006**: Don't worry. I think that this is the one thing everyone is slightly embarrassed about. I think it's the only thing everyone _should_ be embarrassed about. I was so surprised so many people were brave enough to submit a review urging me to write the lemon and submit it. I had a hard time keeping Vlad in persona while still being gentle for her first time. And I wanted to focus on the emotions and the intimacy, not a simple lemon and then we just move on. So while this isn't exactly important to the plot it will certainly make things easier to understand. I tried not to have anything that was vital to the plot so those that chose to skip the lemon could still follow the story but for those who read just the story but not the lemon, it will feel slightly disjointed. (*author bites her tongue to avoid giving spoilers.*) Thorry. XP

**RasberryRoyalty**: sigh. Again, not one of my better moments. It was supposed to be this emotionally charged moment where her anger and frustration pops and she speaks without thinking; where she admits her feelings before she realizes what she has said. Basically I was trying to write the scene where Vlad continues to irritate her and to get an emotional outburst from her and his constant insistence of her emotions makes her burst out the truth to get him to stop. For so long her pain has been formed from her rejected emotions, her inability to stop feeling the way she does for him, and the supposed abandonment. Every time he insisted that she loved him only served to remind her of that pain and it hurt her every time. and he just continued to say it again and again, and she just wanted him to stop saying it; so she could stop being in pain even just for a moment.

**xXFindingForeverXx**: OH MY GOD! A READER WHO DOESN'T REVIEW? *gasp in horror* Why, that's only about 60% of the fanfictioner population! Quick! Call Guinness and announce something amazingly strange has happened! No! Better yet! Call twilight zone, X-files, Doctor who and that weird smoke monster from "Lost"! I think this will make front page in the New York Times!

Lol. Nah don't worry about it. I try to review myself on peoples work but sometimes I AM that creepy person… (woman specifically.) Bowties are kool.

**AnimexFreakz**: I think you might want to go back and read the chapter. Because I assure you that Rochelle had complete and total understanding that what she was doing was wrong, traitorous. Even if it was for the right reasons. She just wants to see her master happy and to get some answers. So when the smooth tongued Vlad shows up offering her a solution to both ends… The road to hell is paved with… (we all know the adage.) you get the point. As for how it's handled. *looks up at the ceiling and starts whistling very non-chalantly.*

**MadaraFanGirl**: *momentarily stunned and unsure of where to start. She blinks* let's start with 'sama'. A japanese honnoriffic meaning a person of high or esteemed status. It makes my skin crawl when I see hellsing fanfics that have Japanese suffixes when it's a English or a foreign location setting from the language used. The only reason Alucard/Vlad should ever have Japanese in this is because it's the anime(with the english subs because the English dub sucks ass), a character is from Japan, or because a Hellsing fan only knows how to read and write Japanese. You just made me shudder in three different meanings of the word. Quite impressive.

Then there's the implied threat if I don't make him 'badass in bed' like you point out. *smirk* whatcha gonna do? Give me a ticket? Kill me? (Don't even know where I live… though, I do leave an awful lot of clues in my author notes. I mean, I've mention the city and state, what I high school I just graduated from, what highway I live off of, a class I took at the school I graduated from. All it would take was some looking and research. I really should stop making allusions to where I live.)

**Oicherealt**ai: glad you enjoyed it and Im happy your so reved up.

I have always wanted to do this:

xXxXxXxX(this is a joke, not an actual event of my stories.)xxxxx

She stared at her master curiously.

"Master? Can I ask a question?"

"Only if it is not stupid one."

"We are vampires right?"

"I said no stupid questions."

She pressed on and ignored the barb. "And we drink blood from humans?"

He stared back, wondering what the hell she was thinking to ask this. He decided to play along. "Yes police girl. We drink blood. From humans."

"So… if it's true that we are what we eat… does that mean we are-"

"Seras Victoria. I forbid you from finishing that question."

"But it's a valid question! I know you consumed the freak vampire Luke valentine so does that mean you are a frea-"

He clamped his hand over her mouth in desperation. The mere idea that he was anything close to a freak vampire was so completely revolting that he couldn't carry on any of this nonsense conversation any longer. He decided to get back at her the same way to was messing with him.

"Police girl, you drank the blood of ghouls, a French pervert, a nazi werewolf and a wrinkled old man named Ferguson. Does this mean that you are a wrinkled old French, male, werewolf ghoul nazi pervert, named Ferguson?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

lolz. Stop picturing it.

-He will knock four times


	18. Ch 18 let truth scream loud to our souls

Shit happens when you have an hour to kill before class and nothing to do. At all. Some strange and bizarre urge to do nothing somehow inspired my urge to write. And some odd need to somehow slack off in class. How messed up is that?  
Xxxxxxxxxxx

_**"I was feeling insecure you might not love me anymore..."**___

It was a thrill of dread. That little shooting fear somewhere in the back of her ribcage and behind her heart. Would she open her eyes and wake up alone? The odd mixture of giddy relief from last nights confessions, embarrassment from the things that had taken place and that pained part of her that expected to wake up alone; the one that was used to rejection.

She opened her eyes slowly and all fears and anxieties rushed from her when she saw his chin next to her nose. His black hair tickling her chin and she realized that his arms were still tightly wrapped around her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder, breathing in, enjoying his scent and calming herself. She could cry of relief and scream in fear. Yet she felt oddly drained and more full than she had in a long time. She couldn't seem to cry at the moment. The pains and anxieties she had been carrying felt like they had snuffed to a tiny candle. Still there and still hurting but nearly gone and subsided completely in the face of this warm, fierce and inferno feeling of all the good things.

She relaxed and bathed in the feeling of just being with him. She struggled with her fear and panic for a moment, when a flare of doubt roared up. She shook it away uncertainly. He had said he loved her so he meant it... Right? But what if he was lying? What if she was just a-

Her eyes flicked over to his fingers squeezing the point of her chin. He was awake. He leaned in and gently kissed her. That felt like it was all she needed for reassurance at the moment. She snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, relaxing into the kiss. She blushed when she realized that he was still inside her. He chuckled and there was a wicked gleam in his eye. She cried out as he slowly pulled out of her, teasing her. She blushed at her nakedness as he stared at her body. She knelt on her knees and embraced him both to hide her nudity and to have the comfort of him.

His grip tightened. She felt the mood grow more serious. His lips tickled her ear. "We have much to talk about. Will you?"

So gently and softly. And because he had asked and made it her choice, she nodded without hesitation. And she reached a decision. She formed some jeans and a shirt. She saw him start to form words and she silenced him, grabbing his hand and tugging on him to follow. He morphed his clothes on and followed.

XXXXxXX

"_**Resolve and thou art free..."**___

She walked silently along, her bare feet padding on the stone silently. It was so quiet. So deafeningly silent. Like a hush-full blanket pressed upon them. She took comfort in the touch of his hands and knowing that he was still there, to give her the strength to confront the place she had hated and avoided most. She reached the door and gestured for him to go in. She felt like it was something for him to experience first, and she to explain after. The door was an experience itself because of the engraving.

He stared at the door and she was half curious of his face and half scared. There was a soft murmur from his lips and she knew he was reading the words. What would he think? He reached forward and grasped the handle, turning it and pushed the door open. She stepping, looking away from him and all the things within. She couldn't remember the last time she had visited the room but it had cause her great pain to do so. It was sick of her. She knew it hurt, that it would hurt, but she was drawn to it and everything inside. She just kept coming back and fleeing from it just as fast.

She felt his hand leave hers and she glanced anxiously, missing his warmth on her hands already, as he walked to the chair and the table. He ran his hands over the wood, just staring at it silently before his attention moved to the uniform. He didn't touch that. He just stared. She bit her lip nervously. His back was to her and she couldn't see his face. He moved on to the harkannon design she had painstakingly worked to recreate one evening, and couldn't bring herself to get rid of it. He left that too and moved on to the paintings.

He stared at it and even cocked his head at it it; like there was an abstract image he wanted to puzzle out. She even heard him make a small sound like he was talking to himself but it was too light for her to hear. He ran his finger over the oils, studying the human her, gun drawn, and laughing him grinning with all the cares of a madman. She couldn't bare the silence any longer. She moved to his side hesitantly, uncertain of his reaction. He seemed to feel her anxiety. He offered her hand and once again the fear whooshed from within her as she took it. Finally he looked at her with questions in his eyes.

She leaned forward and embraced him, as if to keep him there. And she broke the silence.

"I couldn't seem to help myself. When I-I left... Nowhere was close enough or far enough for me. I hated you for everyone of those monstrously hurtful words but worse was I hated myself because they felt true. Yet I couldn't stop loving you. I wanted desperately to throw myself at your feet again and hear you take them back, change your mind or even give me another chance to prove that I was capable of changing for the better."

His arms wrapped around her and returned the embrace. She took a shaky breath and continued.

"So I hated you and wanted to be far away as possible, to never see you or set my eyes on that continent again. Yet I desperately wanted you back and I wanted to see you again, even if you would call me nicknames, or police girl or kitten."

"And when I got to this place... Compulsion, need or want... I don't really know. I did this. Something in me just needed to get out. To me it was like a museum of all my hurts. It was Pandora's box. All the bad things in my world shoved into a little box and the door shut tight."

She stayed silent. Finally he spoke back.

"I see... I did more damage than I thought I had." he had a thoughtful, frown on his face. "I hadn't realized you could paint."

"France. I woke in France with a paint brush in my hand and a half finished painting. It was better than I thought possible of myself. Ive been able to paint ever since."

He pulled back, staring intently. "You 'woke up'?" he asked, studying her.

She looked down. "Yes. When I left... That night... I just ran... I had no idea where I was going or who to turn to or even what to do. It didn't occur to me to do anything. I left angry but when what had happened really set in, I was completely lost inside myself and it was like a half lucid nightmare. Things blurred in and out of focus, specs of time just popped for me. I woke up in a half torn up building, that night, stuffing myself in the corner."

His face became expressionless. His tone even. "What happened to you all these years. I want to know everything."

She stared at him. And opened her mouth.

OOoOOOOoOOO

Tah-daaaah! The long awaited chapter has arrived!

I know you guys are really happy about this and there are some that might have been annoyed about the wait. To be honest, besides school, host family stuff, bus rides, getting lost in the huge web of Portland streets, homework and making on my moms Christmas gift... I still was able to write several chapters for two weeks now. The reason why I haven't? Reluctance.

I have been a hardcore desktopper. So to have to give away my old desktop and suddenly go to laptop. UGH! You can't make me toshiba! I want my damn Dell back! I've had it for two weeks and have only opened it twice. Let me repeat that. Twice. If I wrote any story at all it was all the iPad. Which I'm quite fond of. Even if my fondest hope and wish is that Mac goes goes down in a blazing hail of fire. And it won't be the good kind of ring of fire.

response time:  
: 0_o ... _"teeny-weeny question. If Alucard/Vlad was umm... doing the "dirty" with Seras,  
does that mean Rochelle felt it through the bond?"_

... ... ... -_- _***sigh***_  
You know... I've always said that I would answer my readers questions no matter what... But that has to of been the dumbest fucking question ever. I'll make a policy here. I answer any questions asked of me. Just think about it first and assess whether if it's stupid or not. And I don't mean if it feels slightly stupid or weird to ask, that's fine. I mean something monumentally retarded and out of character for my writing that it has to be you just trying to mess with me by asking. I'm feeling bitchy. Sorry.

**gunitatsuhiko**: I know. About the short... It was just nagging at me. I mean, how many people say that every now and then around you? Then when someone said that to me I had a daydream about my Hellsing writings.. And then it occurred to me that if vampires eat human then why is it that you are what you eat? Right about now I'm a bagel and a banana with cream cheese.

**xxyangxx2006**: seriously? Shit I've had that happen to me. Like I'll be reading a lemon and I feel like such a complete creeper because there's little Eva of my host family ... playing angry birds on the seat across from me.

**darkheartedangel**: hmmm... I actually hadn't considered that. I just figured that it would be like axs and Rochelle would be that baby fledgling of Seras's to Vlad. I mean, in the interactions between them he's only displayed amusement at her expense. I think it'll be not a whole lot of interest in Rochelle on Vlad's part. She'll be something to tease for fun, or just be that fledgling of Seras. Kind of just a background feature. Except for things I've planned out in the story, I don't see a reason to change. business as usual.

**kitten**: well it isn't always for everyone.

**undead3**: me too. But everything changes sometimes. I have the cute innocence in my run story. You want cute innocence

I suggest you read that because I had planned for this story to be something much darker with that odd light streaks of love themes and other things.

**Dragowolf**: I like how you seem to be thinking about the story and the things that could happen with it. If your reading this then you know that the next couple of chapters are going to be just about that.

Well, next time! If you see a four-eyes putting arrows on street signs in sharpie, in Portland Oregon to avoid getting lost... That would be me.  
-He will knock four times


	19. Ch19 Forgiveness is for yourself

**goes to check the story**

EH? damn you ipad! Damn you to a million firey deaths! YOU NEVER FORMAT ANYTHING RIGHT!

**hurries to fix format errors**

xxxxxxxxx

"I need your help to get up from my knees

I can't even see the forest full of trees

As I wait here in my silent misery

All I ask from you is please, love me..."

She wasn't surprised at the request. She had known that they would get to this sometime. She couldn't expect him to never ask and now that they were mates, he had a right to know. Yet she wanted and needed to be close, to keep herself calm, to experience the strength she got from him. She tugged him to the chair. Why not? It was there anyways. He sat down and very much like a small child she crawled onto his lap and curled up, laying sideways. It was an awkward position, she pressing herself anyway possible for contact and yet curled up with her knees drawn up to her chest. It was awkward. It was odd. It was wonderful...

He was silent. And so was she. How was she to start?

"The beginning?" He prompted.

She pondered it, shying away from the memory but knowing that he was absolutely right. The beginning was the only way to start. And start she did. Somehow she felt oddly calm. It was like everything had taken on a surreal light. She was curled on his lap. She wasn't innocent anymore. They were mates. She wasn't worthless. She felt strangely calm and even.

"When I left... I was angry. I was furious. And I wasn't thinking right. I just started running. Trying to get away as fast as possible. To escape Hellsing, to leave you behind and to get away from those words. I don't even think I know why I started running but when I did I started to feel better. I just moved and didn't think about it. Or why. Or where I was headed. Or when I would stop. Or what would I do when I stopped and the sun came. I couldn't seem to think. I just sort of moved and became movement. None of it had set it yet.

And then it did come. I had grown tired of moving. I found myself in the woods. The sun was coming up soon. I wandered around the trees. Looking for shelter. And it came. The movement almost helped me in my anger and allowed me to stay away from the denial. And when the movement stopped, so had my denial. I think the shock was what did it. It was almost as if the world blurred and froze around me. It was as if all my concerns had fled me. Nothing really seemed to matter much in the face of the all consuming realization that it was gone."

Her voice had gone soft and she squeezed the hem of his coat tighter, as if to keep him there.

"My whole life since I had been newly turned had become Hellsing, Hellsing, Hellsing. It was all I knew. I had my master who I looked up to so much, he knew everything there was to know and he was so infinitely strong. And I truly loved him so much. And Walter who was so kind and helped me through the bad times. The building itself was like a swaddling cloth. I had been there so long, and so much had happened there. It was familiar. It was where I'd always find you if I looked hard enough. Gone. It was as if it had been ripped away from me. All of it. And what stung me the most is that you had been the one to do it."

Her voice grew thick.

"You had made it so clear, had been so convincing. Had voiced every doubt I had ever had about myself and insulted the pride I took in the only things I felt I could do right. The man I loved and looked up to told me that I was worthless, weak, pathetic, ugly and unimportant to him." His arms tightened around her, as if to reassure her the opposite. "It was a daze for me. All of it was a blur. The shock of it had me insensible. I must have been on complete autopilot. When I woke up I was inside a building, crawling towards the corner. I had wanted the tight comforts a small hidden space would bring. I curled up tight in the corner and just sat there.

Thoughts were slow for me. I didn't know where I was but it didn't seem to really matter to me. Nothing really did. Had it been hours, minutes, days or weeks since the shock had set in? and I understood fully what had happened? That didn't matter either. I was completely listless. And why would I not be? Nowhere to go, no places or appointments to be or follow by. No schedules. There were no expectations or people to talk to. It was so quiet and I stayed in my hazy stupor for who knows how long... Time didn't mean much. It didn't matter."

"Some time later I became aware I was hungry and it took from my comfortable daze. It took me from the emptiness, the blessed relief of no thoughts and the lifeless shock. Pain came then. I wept for my loss and the utter rejection I had been given. I wept in pain at the words you had spoken. And I just cried for the sake of crying. It wasn't even as if a hole had been put into me but like I had shattered and couldn't understand how. I hadn't even realized I was screaming until I coughed up blood from my sore thought. I was really hungry then. It took me a while to decide if I was going to eat my blood pack to heal or if I just wanted to lie there and shrivel."

His fingers tightened painfully around her. She tried to speak past the painful lump rolling through her throat. But all that came was a painful rasping and hot tears. His fingers fisted the back of her hair and head, pulling her up for a harsh and hard kiss. She kissed back, his tongue thrusting into her mouth and dominating her. She moaned heatedly and tangled her fingers in his hair, wanting to get closer.

OOOoOOO

You can handle french kissing right?

OOOoOOO

They kissed until they had had their fill of each other for the moment. Seras felt recovered from her tears by that full feeling and the wonderful affection he showed her in her moment of vulnerable need. He understood what she needed to continue talking and the strength and love she felt from him replaced the complete feeling of being empty she had experienced minutes ago. All that anguish and pain had been magically sucked away simply by embracing and being embraced. He had soothed her like nothing else had. She continued to straddle his lap and found that she was snuggled even closer to him. She brought her arms around him and held him close, trying to gain her courage to continue to talk and to speak of everything. She found that her quiet calm had come again and settled her again enough to talk some more. Yet there was a silence. She just enjoyed staying close and holding him close. But all things ended eventually.

"I seem to have done more damage than I thought." He said quietly. There was a silence. "Tell me more." He commanded.

"Eventually I did drink. It didn't seem to matter whether I was going to die or live so I drank anyways. It wasn't that I had the desire to die, it was like I was just wondering if I would or not. I had become idle. What was the point of much anyways? I had become nothing. I felt worthless so it was fitting that I was nothing. Nothing felt like it mattered and beside the pain, I felt I had nothing.

Desire had fled me. Desire to move. To speak. Or be spoken to. Or to do anything. So I just laid there. I was awake enough to stare at my surroundings but dazed enough to see the image and not take it in. I don't think I moved my eyes much except to cry and stare at the same spot. A splotch of black and red and brown. The building could have burst into flames and I don't thing I would have noticed or cared. It didn't matter. What did? I laid there for who knows how long.

Sometime later I think reason returned to me. Or at least a emotion or a desire. Anger. Hate. Oh god I hated you so much! And it hurt me so much that I still cried over my loss when clearly you didn't feel for me. I couldn't stand you for what you did and I couldn't bare to be anywhere close to you. I had to leave and get away as far as possible. When I stood up and took in my surroundings, my pain tripled.

Cheddar. I was in that church. Even in my rage and grief, my version of sanctuary had to do with you. I couldn't even be in pain without seeking you out in some way. It was absolute and pure pain to realize that I wasn't free of you. I was a free, full blooded vampire. But free of my attachments and emotions towards you? Never. And I loathed myself for it. I dragged myself out of the rotting church and stumbled, slowly at first but started running.

Again. I wanted the comfort of becoming movement again. But it didn't come. I couldn't embrace the numbness again. So I ran as fast as I could, with the intent to find an airport or something that would let me leave England and get me as far away as possible. And yet where could I go that would satisfy me?" she murmured, asking herself. She had regained her calm tone, the voice she had earlier where there wasn't emotion but just thought and memory.

"I found a seaside town and a boat. Stole a coffin from a mortuary and that was it. I left England behind me. I never wanted to see you again. Yet I was never content. I wanted you back and I hated myself for it. I couldn't seem to stop loving you and my grief never left me. Hate and love. Desire and resentment. I was torn in half by two different desires. No where was far away enough but I was still too far away. Hell exists and no matter where I went I was in it. So I left France as fast as possible.

Hunger was the next struggle. I couldn't phase yet. I hadn't learned and I was running out of packs. I couldn't steal from blood banks. In the end hunger won out and I fed. I hated myself for that too. I enjoyed it so much. Too much. I wasn't living by human ideals when I left but neither was I wanting to hurt anyone just for the sake of it. And soon I had to feed again and I hated myself then as well. And I hated myself again every time I fed. Because I would convince myself that I would just drink, I wouldn't kill them. I'd stop before they died. I failed every time. I'd bite down and then find myself blinking, letting go of their lifeless body that would drop at my feet. Dead.

I killed them and had enjoyed it. But even worse was the day that arrived when I no longer hated myself for feeding and I didn't feel much remorse. That stung me. The realization that I didn't seem to care anymore. My anger towards your rejection had filled me with rage and I sought isolation to grieve and rage. Somewhere along the line I had lost my inhibitions towards feeding from live sources. I had been fine with blood packs but that wasn't enough for me anymore. Sometimes I found myself eating to console myself. My anger was my lashing out and I was filled with self-loathing for still loving you.

I didn't really keep track of time so the days sort of blurred around me strangely. The nights were long but easily forgettable and I often did forget them. I'd close my eyes to blink on Wensday in a park and wakeup in my coffin on Sunday. I'd remember soon enough the days between if I tried. I just wasn't interested. More of the same anyways. Wakeup. Debate whether to get up, stay lying down, paint or have the unbearable urge to leave again. If I got up, I ate, walked around, painted or sat somewhere and have nothing to do. If I staid down I would stay there the whole day.

But often I couldn't stand staying where I was, so I left. I'd go anywhere far away. I couldn't seem to stay anywhere for more than two weeks. France, Germany, China, Japan, America, South America, Antarctica, Africa, Korea, India, Egypt, Afghanistan, Turkey, Australia, Madagascar and new Zealand. They were all open to me and yet I could find no comfort in one particular place. I belonged no where and could find no peace. So I stayed as long as I could in one place until the grief took me somewhere else. I often left and returned again years or months later. It didn't really matter and the days bled together."

"But I began to pay the price in my isolation and lack of time. I became lonely. I suddenly found myself seeking company from anyone I could get." she said mournfully, "it wasn't to be. In coming to be a vampire and having spent company with no one but my food for so long I found that I no longer could remember how to approach or talk to others in a social way. I no longer remembered how to have conversations, or to consider other peoples wishes. So they found me rude and wanted to leave.

Humans were no good because if they were not offended by my lack of manners or my social awkwardness then they would certainly be scared by their instincts; the ones that screamed out to them 'danger!'. I would try to make friends and they would suddenly have important meetings to attend or they would conveniently remember that they left the oven on and would have to leave, because their fear overruled them. Vampires were no good either. All I ever saw when I looked at their red eyes was you sneering at me how much of a weakling I was. So I became even more lonely. Until I heard his voice."

"Pip. In my head. Telling me not to be sad, that he was there for me. I rejoiced. A familiar face. A friendly voice. I didn't care that the only friend I had was in my head. He was real and I had someone. I was lonely no more. I found I could smile again. Sometimes I'd talk for hours on end about anything. My need for isolation had blocked him out. And my lonely despair had brought him back. And that made me somewhat happy. I had someone who couldn't push me away or be able to reject me or ignore me. I found that I could be content in one place for a longer period of time if I was happy. Eventually I started training myself. Somewhere in my anger and the encouragement Pip gave I trained like I was going to prove you wrong. I did little else but train, eat and talk with Pip. I barely even travelled, I learned everything by myself eventually. It took me ten years. Ten years of Pip. Ten years of work. Ten years of contentment that wouldn't last much longer."

"It started one night, in Madagascar, while I was talking to him. His voice was slightly quieter. I didn't think anything of it. I just thought he was being thoughtful. But it got worse overtime. A few nights later I could barely hear him. He had to scream for me to understand. It started taking him more time to respond. And then I understood then what was happening. My only companion was fading away somehow. I panicked, I screamed in fear. I was going to be alone again. Three nights later, I woke up and automatically spoke to him like I did every night. He didn't respond. I didn't hear or see him in my mind like before. I never heard from him again. I don't think I had ever cried so hard. I cried for a long time. I had lost everything all over again."

"Everything started again just like before. My grief had dazed me and I sort of wandered around on autopilot. No thoughts or people to talk to. No more smiles. And I couldn't bear to stay in one place any longer like I had been able to with Pip. I never visited Madagascar again. It was where Pip had disappeared. I don't think the daze left me at all. Pip had been my anchor, he had grounded me and let my sense of time make sense. Before him yesterday could feel like tomorrow or several years ago or mixed in with today. He gave me consistency and so he was my constant. I no longer had a constant, an anchor to ground me.

Time lost meaning worse than ever before. Before I was able to remember what happened in between blinking in one place and finding myself sitting up in another, on another day. But somehow I couldn't do that anymore. I lost sections of time and I couldn't remember what I had done or where I had been. I was sitting in Japan, Christmas Eve at a moon-viewing ceremony. I blinked and found myself in Panama on New Years. I couldn't remember what I had done between the two events or the places I had been after Japan on Christmas eve till Panama, or even how I had gotten to Panama.

I was frightened by this so I kept a notebook with detailing everything I had done that day, the times and the dates, trying to make time make sense. It didn't work really. It only got worse as time went on. I started waking up in the most awful ways. Some were harmless and confusing. Like when I woke up in a old fashioned dress in the catacombs. Or when I found myself reading books I had never seen before, and even though I couldn't remember how I had gotten my hands on them, I still remembered all the information I had read from them. But there were the ways that scared me when I woke up."

Here she tightened up her body and pulled herself even closer. His arms came around her and he held her tight. She was frightened.

"One night I had been enjoying Brazil and the next I woke up in a field outside of town covered in blood. Human blood. The field must of had thirty working farmers. And from what I could see, I had killed them all. For no reason. I hadn't felt like I had drank a drop of their blood. I was still hungry. I had killed them and wasn't even aware of it! I became frantic, trying to look for a reason this was happening. I couldn't find one. I had thought of a solution though. Pip had been my constant. My anchor. When I lost him I had no constant. So I then needed a new constant and this surely would fix it. My loneliness was unbearable and I found myself wanting something stronger than companionship."

His arms tightened painfully and he growled. She continued, enjoying the suffocating closeness.

"I shrank from the idea. I somehow still felt the same about you as when I left. How was I to have any feelings for someone else? And look at what had happened the last time I had my heart completely taken. I was afraid I was going to be hurt again like before. But I was so alone. I had hoped that I could forget about you. There were three of them. I tried really but I found nothing but companionship. I found myself being the one to reject them because when I realized why I had picked them, I felt only pain. They were you. Everyone of them reminded me of you in some way.

Mati was the first and he approached me one night while I was hunting. He said I was beautiful and lovely. I hadn't heard anyone say something so nice in such a long time that my heart ached. And if someone had I couldn't remember it. I thought he was handsome. I spent time with him, trying to see if companionship would become something more. It worked. I had a constant. Something to hold me to reason. The skips in time and the gaps in my memory stopped immediately. He was... Sweet I guess. Very relaxed. Comfortable with what he was and no need to show it off to anyone. It was a sort of balm in contrast with my history of struggling with what I was. He was kind and I enjoyed peace and the calmness that came from him.

He was also a flirt. A bad one. Loved to flirt but didn't do so very well. Part of his charm I guess. I tried flirting back a few times. I was much better at it. We both never spoke of the fact that we wanted the same thing from each other but it was there. He wanted me as his and I was terrified of the time gaps and being alone any longer. But when he tried to kiss me I felt sick and I flinched away from him. I think that stung him and he felt rejected. He had thought that I felt the same and I flinched back from something so simple as a small kiss on the lips. A mere peck.

But all I could feel was anguish because I realized why I had been drawn to him. All I could think when he tried to kiss me and I pulled back was that I would have wanted to give my first kiss to you. And then I noticed that he looked almost just like you. He didn't act like you but he looked like you." she leaned back and trailed her fingers over his face. "The shape was right... Except the coloring. It was slightly off. His hair was more of a brown but it was the right shoulder length. His nose was too small but it looked the same. His jaw was strong but slightly thicker. But his eyes were that perfect garnet fire I remembered so much from you. And how it hurt me to realize this. That was the end of it. He stayed a few days, not speaking to me. I didn't know what to say to him, so I didn't speak either. He confronted me and I said nothing. He left the next night without saying goodbye. Mati had left when he realized I didn't want the same as he. We had been with each other for three months.

The madness grew worse that year and I started growing terrified by the increasingly violent 'wake ups' and the bloody scenes I found. I needed an anchor desperately but I knew I would just end up choosing someone like you again. But I continued to loose control for longer amounts of time and the wake-ups were so increasingly violent that I grew afraid; I caved in. This time I would be more selective I had told myself, careful that I didn't find someone like you. And then I met Alan. He looked nothing like you at all. Shaggy short brown hair and a thick face. He too was nice but more rough, sarcastic and he enjoyed a fight now and then.

He was like Mati and yet completely different. He was clever with his tongue and I could talk with him for hours and be happy. He then became my constant. Again the skips stopped. He had a nice voice as well. Deep and pleasant. He was a pervert though. He couldn't seem to help it but he loved to make jokes and ask me what underwear I had on. Surely this man wasn't like you at all. But I had done it again. I had picked someone just like you. His voice was your voice. He sounded like you and had a love for games. He loved to fight and to tease me. I had been with him for a year. When he tried to kiss me, again I thought of you and anguish filled me. Why couldn't I get over you? I rejected his advances too. I had realized he was like you in personality and voice. I couldn't bear to be around him. He reminded me of you too much. And so I apologized and left.

Again I had no constant. The time skips began again. By my 31st year I found myself sinking into despair, hating how inadequate of a vampire I was to have been rejected by you. I gave up on myself, I think. Every attempt I made never made me happy. I knew I was going mad. I was driving myself crazy and grief was now my constant companion. The skips stopped and yet got worse than ever. It was like I had melded with them.

Half lucid, I felt myself move, tasted when I ate, heard myself talk and saw through my eyes but I was not moving myself, eating, talking. I wasn't in control. Most of my actions I had no control unless I was awake. Some of the time I was 'awake' but not really. It was almost like watching a video. I ate. I killed. I had the most delirious thoughts. Time had completely lost meaning by then. I started talking to myself, anything to have company I think. I'm not really certain. Sometimes my own thoughts didn't make much sense to me and I couldn't understand them. I experienced everything in a haze of sights and sounds. A wakeful stupor. I found myself in a theater watching a horror film about vampires.

I think in my madness I had convinced myself somehow that what I was seeing on the screen was what real vampires were like. Bloodthirsty, cruel, vicious, beautiful, elegant and everything I needed to be to prove I was a worthy vampire to you. I was always half delirious and my depression stemmed from my unrequited love for you and the knowledge that I was a worthless vampire.

Unworthy.

I craved being worthy. I didn't even think about what I was doing. I copied what I saw. I dressed and killed like what I saw. Part of me loathed myself for it because I wasn't happy killing for fun but I did it anyways. But that part always got pushed to the back when I remembered what you said. I was angry too, still so angry. I think I took out my rage on the humans. But then I grew to loathe myself even more. I had become no better than a freak, just as you said. I couldn't win with myself. I needed to be violent to prove myself but I was behaving like a mindless freak.

That was when I met Mozen. He was really like you. Loved to fight, flirt, be a pervert, he was so strong and he even looked like you, but the coloring was wrong. He was even an old blood. I craved you and no longer cared. I have very few memories I can actually recall of him. They are vague and hazy at best. I think he knew I was mad and liked it very much. We hunted together often and he tried to persuade a relationship with me but I wasn't certain if I was willing to live with someone who felt like a replacement. I felt no affection for him either because no matter how convincing a replica I never once thought that he was you. But he was a good constant. I had no time skips. I found my thoughts clearing somewhat.

But in my clarity I rrealized that he just wanted to take advantage of the fact that I was mad and of a more powerful bloodline than he was. Yet I was trapped. I was petrified of the madness and I had no knowledge of why it was happening or how to stop it except a constant. Mozen was my only constant. I wanted to leave him and his ugliness. I realized that he wasn't like you very much after all. Its true that I knew you were dark but you had always had your touches of gentleness and a sense of honor. Mozen was just black all the way through in the worst way. He lied, stole, killed without care of who or what or when and in my crazed mind I hadn't realized it. I had just seen a chance to have you care for me. He just wanted to own me like I was a dog.

I pretended that everything was normal and I thought about what would be a new constant. My desire for a romantic relationship was gone. I didn't want anything like that anymore. I felt so tired of trying. I had had Pip, possible mates and then a new idea came to me. I could make a constant; someone who couldn't die, fade away or leave me without my permission. I would have a fledgling. The idea cleared my thoughts so completely I felt more clear headed than I had in a long time. I grew obsessed with the idea. I had my solution. Mozen realized though that the madness was gone and he tried to force me to..."

She quivered and he growled. He was about to question this when she shook her head.

"He didn't get a chance to do anything. I kicked him where it counts before he could touch me. I can't remember how long I had been with him. I ran away to France, across seas, turning over the idea of a fledgling. It was perfect. The connection would be directly to my mind. The perfect constant. Even when they were physically away I would still be with them. But I also saw another reason for a fledgling. They would become the success I wasn't. I was a failure. They would succeed. I was weak. They would be strong. I was rejected. They would be cared for. I was pathetic. They would be anything but. I was ugly. They wouldn't.

I wanted a fledgling that could be strong. I didn't want a male because I wasn't wanting a romantic relationship and I didn't want the complication of the male falling for me. So I wanted a woman. And the madness slowly crept in the longer it took for me to find a constant. It took three years and then I found Rochelle. She had great potential and I found her under the perfect circumstances. I turned her and to my relief I was right. She was the most perfect constant I could hope for. The madness left me. I was completely clear in my thoughts except for the occasional slips now and then where my bloodlust or anger would overrule me. The sadness didn't always leave but I found as long as I had my fledgling to dance and sing with I could be happy and in my control."

I found though that I still liked to wear the big dresses. They were like safety blankets; large and comforting when I felt sad. So I wore them. It was nice. I could curl up in a chair tightly, the ruffles and puffs bunched around me protectively. And I felt that I could be a little pretty in them. Just even a little bit. So I wore them. I had learned things that I couldn't remember learning, I just knew them. Like the picture language of the ancients. Or books on the cycles of the sun and the moon. Or books like naked lunch. Or plays, movies, or even poems I don't remember reading or watching. I just remembered them. I found that they were fun and the knowledge I had gained I wanted to give my new fledgling. Rochelle would be everything I wasn't. The sadness didn't always leave but I found as long as I had my fledgling to dance and sing with I could be happy."

She stopped talking, feeling so drained. His arms tightened around her and he was silent for a long while. And then he spoke. And she had never heard him sound like that before, so quiet and subdued. There was no sadness or any emotion. Just quiet. So sleepy...

"I have done much damage... Seras... I'm going to say something that I never say and I will only say it once." she leaned back and looked him in the eye curiously. "I am sorry for hurting you. I don't regret saving you but I made a mistake in the way I did it."

She stared at him, stunned. She had never ever heard him apologize in earnest. Mocking apologies, yes. Forced apologies to Integra, yes. But honest ones? She thought about it for a moment and it felt like the most wondrous thing had happened. Her aches floated away. She didn't feel weighted down by them. She wasn't worthless or weak or any of the lies he told. She was lighter than air. For her, it was like those three words were a magic spell. I am sorry. It occurred to her that maybe she had just needed to forgive herself all along. And the fact that he, so completely arrogant, smug and insufferably self-satisfied had unbent his pride enough to say those three words... Was incredibly hot!

She growled, grabbed him by the hair and smashed her lips to his.

OoooooooOooooo

Hah... Hah... Hah... Finally... Finished... Such a long and... Emotional chapter. And a horrifying realization occured to me... There's only a few chapters left! Wahhhhhhhhh! My babies getting finished! I remember the first day I sat down in the crescent valley high school library and started writing her! Sniff. Sniff. Boo-hoo!

So there you all have it. So some of you are going WTF? Ill just wait until your reveiws to answer questions.

-He will knock four times


End file.
